Aventures coréennes, parties I et II
by Alazais
Summary: La CIA appelle à l'aide la célèbre équipe. Un chasseur s'est écrasé en Corée du Nord, transportant des documents top secret. Si l'Agence les récupère ainsi que le pilote, ils seront grâciés. Mais Looping est peu enclin à cette mission...
1. Prologue

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir, sans but lucratif.**

**

* * *

**

_**PROLOGUE**_

L'avion de chasse ralentit. Il passa en vitesse subsonique. L'océan Pacifique continuait de défiler à une vitesse incroyable. Il suffisait d'accélérer un peu pour repasser à la vitesse du son. Simplement pour le plaisir, celle qui pilotait fit quelques vrilles. Elle reprit vite son sérieux. Au loin, de gros nuages noirs. La tempête approchait et serait sur elle bientôt. Surtout à la vitesse où elle allait...

« Commandant Villandret ! Vous me recevez ?

-5 sur 5 mon colonel !

-Vous vous dirigez droit sur un ouragan... Enfin, il n'est pas encore sur la base mais je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. »

Le commandant éclata de rire.

« Vous me demandez de me dépêcher, mon colonel ? A vos ordres ! Je repasse à Mach II.

-Une dernière chose commandant... Je vous interdit de passer à vitesse supersonique au-dessus de la ville... Je ne veux pas qu'on m'accuse de briser une nouvelle fois les vitres des Sud-Coréens... Cette fois vous passerez en cours martial.

-Hey Mistral, mon cœur ! interpella une autre voix. Rentre vite, ce soir on a poker je te rappelle !

-T'inquiète mon amour... Je suis pas prête d'oublier !

-C'est pas une raison pour passer au-dessus de la ville à Mach II... » marmonna le colonel.

Mistral sourit. Elle jeta un coupa d'œil à sa boussole. Elle grommela. La boussole ne marchait plus. Le pilote de chasse savait pertinemment qu'elle allait plein Ouest et l'aiguille indiquait plus ou moins le Sud-est.

« Mon colonel, j'ai un problème... Ma boussole ne marche plus.

-Ecoutez commandant, nous vous avons sur notre radar... Nous allons vous guider. »

L'ouragan se rapprochait de plus en plus. Mistral eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle se souvint du premier orage qu'elle avait essuyé en chasseur. C'était il y avait maintenant presque 15 ans. Elle avait failli y rester après avoir reçu un éclair. S'_**il**_ n'avait pas été là pour lui sauver la vie... Elle se mordit les lèvres et se reprit en se rendant compte que, comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à _**lui**_, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Rick Dawne, le pilote avec qui elle venait de parler n'avait jamais pu _**le **_remplacer dans son cœur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle sera un instant la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait encore, 15 ans après qu'_**il**_ l'est abandonnée de la manière le plus odieuse.

Elle se concentra sur son pilotage. Le vent commençait sérieusement à balancer d'un côté et de l'autre le petit avion de chasse. Elle entra dans les nuages. Quelle purée de poix ! pensa-t-elle. Il lui fallait descendre un peu pour voir où elle allait...

Après une descente vertigineuse de 5 000 pieds comme elle seule savait les faire, elle vit avec plaisir qu'elle avait regagné la terre ferme. Le vent la secouait dans tous les sens. Mais elle tenait son cap, même si c'était de plus en plus dur. Elle ralentit cependant l'allure. Elle tenta d'appeler la base militaire américaine où elle était. La radio était détraquée à son tour, peut-être à cause de l'ouragan. D'un air de dépit, ne sachant plus où elle allait vraiment, elle continua tout droit, à travers la tempête qui semblait redoubler de violence à chaque instant.

Elle ne pouvait plus tenir l'avion. Après avoir tenté de voler au-dessus des nuages, ce qui avait était un échec, elle jugea qu'elle avait volé assez pour n'être pas loin de sa base. Elle redescendit. La jungle... Partout la jungle. Elle pâlit. Elle comprit ce qui s'était passé. Le vent l'avait dévier de sa route et elle allait plein Nord... Elle avait sûrement passé la frontière et survolait la Corée du Nord. Il fallait qu'elle corrigeât ça au plus tôt : si les communistes la capturaient... Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'incident diplomatique. Surtout avec ce qu'elle avait mission de rapporter !

Elle fit demi-tour. Mais un éclair la toucha. Elle perdit totalement le contrôle de l'appareil. Elle tenta de redresser. Mais elle perdait toujours de l'altitude. Elle se prépara au choc. Il était trop tard pour s'éjecter de l'avion et c'était trop dangereux avec l'ouragan.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'annonce du LA Courrier

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir dans un but non lucratif.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1 : L'ANNONCE DU "L.A COURRIER"**

En riant, le couple entra dans l'appartement de luxe où vivait l'homme. Tout en embrassant sa compagne dans le cou, il ferma la porte. La femme s'allongea langoureusement sur le canapé où il la rejoint, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à la caresser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le fit basculer sur elle. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait de plus en plus bas, elle caressa ses beaux cheveux blonds dorés. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller. L'homme était visiblement un expert.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. L'homme releva ses yeux bleu ciel vers la porte d'entrée. La femme soupira et dit :

« Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Oui, c'était toi mais tu es déjà là... répondit-il avec sourire coquin.

-Alors laisse sonner ! Ils repasseront... »

Il se désintéressa de la porte et reporta son attention sur la femme. Mais on sonnait avec toujours plus d'instance.

« OUVREZ ! cria une voix autoritaire. NOUS SAVONS QUE VOUS ÊTES LA ! POLICE MILITAIRE !

-Police militaire ? s'horrifia la femme. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

L'homme venait de pâlir affreusement. Il se releva précipitamment et reboutonna sa chemise en vitesse. La voix retentit à nouveau.

« Bon, Futé, tu m'ouvres ou je reste sur le palier ? »

L'homme reconnut la voix. Il fut soulagé et alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait un homme au cheveux blancs. Ses yeux bleu gris translucides riaient encore de la blague qu'il venait de faire, tout comme son sourire.

« Hannibal ! Tu m'as fait peur... J'ai cru que...

-Que Decker avait retrouvé ta trace ? répondit son ami en s'allumant un cigare. Après tout c'est tout à fait possible, vu que ta photo est affiché en première page des magazines peoples... Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! »

Futé s'effaça pour laisser entrer Hannibal. Avec un sourire narquois, ce dernier regarda la tenue débraillée de son ami.

« Alors lieutenant ! Est-ce une manière de se présenter devant son colonel ?

-Oh ça va ! répliqua-t-il.

-Lieutenant ? Colonel ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Ah euh... Kate, je te présente John ''Hannibal'' Smith, mon colonel quand j'étais au Vietnam. Hannibal, voici Kate, une amie.

-T'as été au Vietnam, toi ?

-Et oui ! fit Hannibal avant que Futé ne réponde quoi que se soit. On en apprend tous les jours n'est-ce pas ? Bon, Kate, je suis désolé mais il faut que je parle à votre... ami. »

Hannibal s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil en cuir. Kate se mordit les lèvres. Elle regarda Futé qui avait un regard fuyant.

« D'accord ! s'indigna-t-elle. J'ai compris. Je m'en vais.

-On se revoit quand ma chérie ?

-Non, je crois pas... je vois bien que je dérange. Je te laisse avec ton colonel. »

Elle finit de reboutonner sa robe et sortit en claquant la porte. Il y eut un silence. Futé se tourna vers Hannibal.

« Oh, me regarde pas comme ça Futé ! sourit Hannibal. Tu t'en trouveras bien une autre comme je te connais. Mais je suis quand même désolé. C'était un beau p'tit morceau...

-Tu viens pourquoi ? »

La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Futé alla de nouveau ouvrir.

« J'ai oublié mes lunettes de soleil... » expliqua Kate.

Elle les prit et repartit. Futé soupira. Hannibal remarqua :

« Elle a aussi oublié son sac à main... »

Futé s'en empara et voulut la rattraper.

« Tu as oublier ton sac à main ! » hurla Futé en ouvrant la porte.

Il tomba nez à nez avec un géant noir recouvert de bague et de collier d'or, une iroquoise sur la tête, une barbe au visage. Il était prêt à sonner.

« J'ignorais que j'avais un sac à main... Et encore plus que je l'avais oublié chez toi vu que c'est la première fois que je viens ici...

-Barracuda !

-Amy va arriver aussi ! cria Hannibal.

-J'ai loupé une réunion de l'Agence ? »

Personne lui répondit. Bientôt Amy Allen arriva. La journaliste tenait un exemplaire du _L.A._ _courrier_ où elle travaillait.

« Merci de nous accueillir Futé...

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix... grommela-t-il. Je savais même pas qu'on se voyait. »

Amy sourit. Tous s'assirent sur les canapés et les fauteuils de Futé. La journaliste ouvrit son journal et le montra une rubrique intitulée _Retrouvailles_.

« Voilà, c'est la nouvelle page que sort le _Courrier_, expliqua-t-elle. Ça permet aux gens de passer des annonces pour retrouver des personnes perdue de vue.

-Et c'est pour nous dire ça que tu m'as appelé en urgence? s'étonna Hannibal.

-Non. C'est parce que quelqu'un a passé une annonce vous concernant. Je vais vous la lire. _Recherche mes amis du Vietnam, le colonel John Smith _(elle regarda Hannibal)_, le lieutenant Templton Peck_ (elle regarda Futé)_, le sergent Bosco Barracus_ (elle regarda Barracuda) _et le capitaine Henry Murdock. _Mais bon, Looping est pas là... _Écrire au journal._ Et c'est signé _Colonel Morrison_.

-Colonel quoi ? s'écrièrent à l'unisson les trois hommes.

-Morrison. Étrange hein ? C'est pour ça que je vous ai contacté... »

Morrison avait été leur supérieur direct quand ils étaient au Vietnam. C'est lui qui avait créé l'Agence Tous Risques et qui les avaient recruté, 15 ans auparavant. Mais surtout c'est lui qui leur avait donné l'ordre d'attaquer et piller la banque d'Hanoï quelques jours avant la fin de la guerre. Mais en rentrant à leur base, celle-ci avait été brûlée, et le colonel assassiné par les Viet-Congs. Plus aucune trace ne subsistait pour prouver qu'ils agissaient sur un ordre et ils étaient recherchés depuis par la police militaire.

« C'est tout de même bizarre cette histoire... réfléchit Barracuda.

-Si Looping était là, ria Futé, il nous dirait sûrement qu'il vient de revenir d'entre les morts ! Pour nous tendre un piège...

-Oh non ! désespéra Barracuda. Tu vas pas devenir cinglé comme l'autre ? Un, ça suffit déjà bien !

-Mais laisse-le donc ! sourit Hannibal. Il a raison. C'est sûrement un piège de Decker pour nous attraper. Nous ne pouvions pas passer à côté de cette annonce, il le sait très bien, puisque Amy travaille au _Courrier_... Et son retour aux Etats-Unis n'est pas passé inaperçu !

-Mais si c'était quelqu'un que nous connaissons et qui aurait besoin de nous ? continua Barracuda. Bon, je sais qu'il aurait pu passer par la blanchisserie de M. Lee mais... Enfin je veux dire Looping n'est pas recherché et l'annonce le cite aussi. Et puis Decker n'a jamais pu prouver qu'il était avec nous.

-On fait quoi alors ? interrogea Futé.

-Eh bien on répond à l'annonce, répliqua Hannibal comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

-Si on veut savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, pas d'autre choix ! Écrivons au journal et voyons ce que ça donne.

-Hannibal, intervint Futé, tu as vraiment envi de passer 30 ans de ta vie en prison ? Tu es trop téméraire.

-Bah, on s'en est toujours sorti ! Et comme dit Barracuda, Looping aussi est demandé.

-Peut-être justement pour nous attirer dans un piège. Decker n'est pas stupide tu sais. »

Hannibal haussa les épaules. Depuis quelques temps l'Agence n'avait pas été sollicité et il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, d'autant que le film de monstres qu'il devait tourner était en suspens. Le réalisateur avait eu un accident en filmant une poursuite. Un peu d'action ferait ainsi le plus grand bien à Hannibal, même s'il risquait sa liberté. De toute façon, sa décision était prise. Il écrirait au journal.

« Tu sais Hannibal, intervint Amy, Futé et Barracuda ont raison. J'ai même entendu dire que Decker et Lynch s'étaient mis ensembles pour vous attraper.

-Un fou furieux plus un imbécile, ricana Hannibal, je me demande ce que ça fait comme résultat. Non, plus j'y pense, plus je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas assez intelligent pour mettre un plan aussi compliqué en pratique. »

Les autres soupirèrent. Ils connaissaient par cœur le colonel. Ils savaient déjà qu'il répondrait à l'annonce quoi qu'ils disent.


	3. Chapitre 2 : CIA

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 2 : CIA**

Hannibal avait bel et bien écrit au journal. Et il avait eu une nouvelle réponse. Le mystérieux correspondant leur donnait rendez-vous dans un entrepôt vide de Los Angeles. Même s'il trouvait cela curieux et que le reste de l'Agence était contre, il irait. Futé et Barracuda décidèrent de l'accompagner malgré tout.

Le matin du jour prévu pour le rendez-vous, Hannibal demanda à Futé :

« Tu va nous chercher Murdock ? Vu que notre ''colonel Morrison'' veut le voir aussi, autant qu'il vienne.

-Pfff... soupira Barracuda. On va encore avoir ce cinglé avec nous. »

Futé et Hannibal éclatèrent de rire. Même si Barracuda et Looping étaient toujours en train de s'enguirlander, ils s'adoraient.

Futé avait remis son uniforme de lieutenant. Il pensa que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas porté, depuis ce jour où l'Agence Tous Risques avait pénétrée une base militaire pour une histoire de trafique d'arme. Une odeur de naphtaline le suivait d'ailleurs partout. Il gara sa Corvette blanche à bande rouge devant l'asile qui s'occupait des vétérans du Vietnam. Futé sourit en repensant à son plan. Il quitta toutefois son sourire pour un air grave et entra dans l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Looping y résidait en effet, sauf quand l'Agence Tous Risques partait pour une mission. Non pas qu'il fût dangereux ou méchant, bien au contraire, il était très gentil. Mais il lui arrivait d'adopter des animaux imaginaires ou de se prendre pour un personnage de film ou de littérature. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Barracuda qui le traitait alors en parfait imbécile alors qu'il était d'une grande intelligence. Il n'y avait pas de secret : pour être un pilote d'aussi grand talent, il fallait être intelligent. Mais peut-être que Barracuda ne le supportait pas parce qu'il était justement aviateur. Le Noir avait une peur bleue de tout ce qui volait.

Futé se dirigea droit sur une jeune infirmière blonde. Il apprécia ses formes gracieuse avant de la saluer militairement sous une fausse identité.

« Mademoiselle... fit-il d'un air autant charmeur que poli. Je suis le lieutenant Quinan.

-Le lieutenant Quinan ? fit-elle d'un air enjôleur. Enchantée.

-Appelez-moi Lawrence... lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avec un clin d'œil.

-Moi c'est Ashley... que se passe-t-il Lawrence ?

-L'armée m'envoie chercher le capitaine Murdock.

-Murdock ? Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave, j'espère...

-Si malheureusement. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer. Sa mère vient de décéder. Elle était en vacances à Berlin (Ouest, bien entendu) et a voulu voir Check Point Charly, le lieu le plus célèbre de confrontation direct avec l'URSS. Mais le destin a été cruel... Des Allemands de l'Est ont voulu passé à l'Ouest et ont attaqué les militaires soviétiques à la grenade. Elle a été touchée et n'a pas pu être sauvée. Je dois emmener le capitaine Murdock à Berlin Ouest pour l'identification du corps.

-Quelle horreur ! Mais ne peut-on pas rapatrier le corps ici ?

-Non, une enquête a été ouverte et les morts et les blessés doivent rester là bas jusqu'à la fin. Et il est tout à fait probable que le capitaine reste là bas jusqu'à la fin aussi. Quant à son père, il est déjà là bas mais trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Bien je comprends... Allez le chercher je vais vous signer en attendant les papiers de sortie. »

Futé ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Looping. Au passage, certains lui faisaient un salut militaire en l'appelant « Mon lieutenant » et il rendait les saluts. Il poussa enfin la chambre de son ami où régnait un désordre incroyable. Looping était affalé sur son lit et regardait un film. Il leva les yeux vers Futé et prit une expression étonnée.

« Ça te va bien l'uniforme... J'avais perdu l'habitude de te voir comme ça, remarqua-t-il.

-Merci ! Ça va toi ?

-Ouais ! Mais je m'ennuyais de vous... Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de mission. Et comme c'est trop dangereux pour vous de venir me voir, y a qu'Amy et Tawnia qui me rendent visite.

-C'est un reproche ? sourit Futé.

-Non, je sais que c'est pas votre faute ! Mais dis-moi, si t'es ici c'est qu'on a besoin de moi...

-Exact ! Je t'expliquerais. En attendant, ta mère est morte.

-Ma mère est morte ? répéta Looping sans comprendre. Je sais bien qu'elle est morte ! J'avais huit ans ! »

Futé se mit à rire et lui expliqua rapidement le plan. C'est alors que l'infirmière blonde entra. Looping plongea son visage dans ses mains et fit semblant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Futé prit un air désolé. De voir Looping ainsi, la jeune femme se sentit malheureuse pour lui.

L'infirmière et Futé accompagnèrent Looping à la Corvette du lieutenant. Le pilote poussait des cris déchirants et Futé espérait qu'il n'en fasse pas un peu trop.

Futé démarra aussitôt et expliqua en roulant la situation. Comme il s'y attendait, Looping proposa la solution d'un Morrison revenant d'entre les morts.

« Je te conseille de ne pas le dire à Barracuda.

-Tu crois que Stan le gênera ?

-Stan ? C'est qui ?

-Ben mon singe apprivoisé ! C'est un capucin. Il est mignon, non ?

-Effectivement... Mais tu sais bien qu'il ne veut pas d'animal dans son camion. »

Ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous. Hannibal arborait un plaisir non feint de savoir qu'il y allait sûrement avoir de l'action. Looping siffla son singe invisible qu'il présenta à Hannibal et Barracuda. Le colonel salua religieusement Stan, tandis que le sergent levait les yeux au ciel.

« Mais quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter d'entrer dans son jeu ? Il est cinglé, on y peut rien ! Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a pas de singe !

-Jaloux ! s'exclama Looping. En fait j'ai compris ! T'es jaloux de moi parce que t'as jamais eut d'animal de compagnie !

-Jaloux de toi ? Moi ? »

Comme le rendez-vous n'était que dans une heure, ils se préparèrent minutieusement au cas où il y est de la bagarre. Chacun avait diverses armes cachées sur lui.

Deux grosses berlines noires se garèrent non loin de l'entrepôt. Hannibal les désigna de la tête, un cigare à la bouche comme d'habitude. Mais c'était inutile, tous les avaient vus.

De la première, il en sortit un homme en costume entouré de deux gardes du corps au moins aussi impressionnant que Barracuda. Ils s'approchèrent de l'Agence Tous Risques en se méfiant autant qu'elle.

« Colonel Smith ? interrogea l'homme.

-C'est moi. Que nous voulez-vous ? »

L'homme sortit une plaque. Hannibal siffla.

« CIA ! Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

-Appelez-moi Jack. Vous comprendrez que pour des raison de sécurité, ce n'est ni mon nom, ni mon prénom. Nous avons besoin des services de l'Agence Tous Risques. »

Futé ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« La CIA a besoin de nous ? C'est la meilleure !

-Lieutenant Templton Peck, surnommé Futé, c'est cela ? fit Jack d'un ton désagréable, plutôt vexé. Vous êtes spécialisé dans le mensonge, le charme en tout genre et c'est sur vous que compte l'Agence pour se procurer tout ce dont elle a besoin. Vos parents vous ont abandonné quand vous aviez 5 ans. Un curé vous a trouvé et vous avez été élevé dans un orphelinat religieux. Vous aimez les femmes et le luxe. Vous rêvez de faire parti de la haute société que vous fréquentez sous diverses identités grâce à votre charme, et passez régulièrement dans les magazines peoples comme producteur de films. Croyez-moi, lieutenant : si j'avais le choix, je ne ferais pas appel à vous. »

Futé se sentit mal à l'aise de s'entendre déballer sa vie ainsi.

« Et sur Stan, vous savez quoi ? demanda Looping.

-Stan ? ne comprit pas Jack. Oh ! Je vois... Vous êtes le capitaine H.M Murdock dit Looping, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon vous êtes en hôpital psychiatrique, alors je suppose que Stan est un chien ou un chat...

-Un singe, trancha Barracuda qui détestait déjà Jack et ses manières hautaines. Un capucin.

-Si vous nous disiez pourquoi la CIA nous demande ? » coupa Hannibal avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Jack entreprit d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt entre la Corée de Sud et la Corée du Nord. Un chasseur américain avait été pris dans un ouragan et avait malencontreusement franchi la frontière. Le pilote était seul et n'avait pu être secouru.

« Seul ? s'exclama Looping. C'est la première fois que j'entends qu'un pilote de chasse part seul...

-Le pilote était allé chercher des informations secrets défenses sur un porte-avion à destination de sa base. C'est la CIA qui s'en occupait et avait besoin de l'armée. On ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Mais vous n'en saurez pas plus. »

Le pilote s'étant écrasé, il fallait le récupérer ainsi que les informations qu'il transportait. Pour ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique avec les communistes et risquer de déclencher une guerre nucléaire avec l'URSS, les États-Unis ne pouvaient intervenir directement. Ni armée, ni CIA. Mais ils ne pouvaient laisser les documents tomber entre les mains des soviétiques.

« Vous nous demandez de sauver le monde en fait... sourit Hannibal.

-Sérieusement... Vous voulez qu'on récupère vos documents ou votre pilote ? » fit cyniquement Barracuda.

La question demeura sans réponse. Hannibal demanda alors pourquoi l'Agence Tous Risques en particulier.

« C'est simple... reconnut Jack. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Et vous connaissez ce pilote. C'est pour ça que je voulais que votre ancien pilote, M. Murdock, soit avec vous. Mais je vous préviens : vous ne serez pas couvert en cas de capture ou autre.

-Ca, on s'en doutait ! Mais encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aura en échange ?

-Disons que... On pourra peut-être oublier la banque d'Hanoï.

-On a dit que c'était impossible lorsqu'on nous a envoyé cherché à Bornéo le...

-Je sais, coupa Jack. Mais à la CIA nous avons quelques pouvoirs que n'a pas l'armée. Un bug informatique, des papiers perdus... Tout est possible après tout. »

Les quatre amis se regardèrent. C'était tentant.

«Votre pilote de chasse... continua Hannibal. Vous avez dit qu'on le connaissait. C'est qui ?

-Une femme. Il s'agit du commandant Cynthia Villandret. Son nom de chasse, c'est Mistral, un vent du Sud de la France d'où ses parents viennent. »

Hannibal, Barracuda et Futé se jetèrent des coups d'œil. Cette femme leur était inconnue. Mais Looping fixait Jack intensément. Il avait pâlit d'un coup.

« Quand vous dites Mistral... murmura-t-il. Vous voulez dire... _**ma**_ Mistral ? »

Jack approuva d'un sourire étrange. Il reprit :

« Les colonels Lynch et Decker seront vos agents de liaison. Ils vous connaissent bien. »

Ils étaient dans la seconde berline.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Voyage vers la Corée

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**Chapitre 3 : Voyage vers la Corée.**

Dans le camion noir à bande rouge de l'Agence Tous Risques, personne ne prononçait un mot. Barracuda conduisait et faisait attention à la route où il y avait une intense circulation. Hannibal fumait tranquillement un de ses éternels cigares en se délectant déjà de leur nouvelle mission. Il allait y avoir de l'action. Futé observait discrètement Looping qui n'avait pas repris de couleur et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il caressait parfois son capucin imaginaire. Futé se demandait ce qu'il avait. Depuis qu'il avait demandé à Jack si c'était _**sa **_Mistral qu'ils allaient sauver, il n'avait rien dit, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Quand Hannibal avait accepté la mission en accord avec Futé et Barracuda, il n'avait toujours rien dit, mais le lieutenant avait bien senti qu'il aurait préféré ne pas venir. Mais ils avaient besoin de leur pilote et Looping n'y couperait pas.

« Hey, Looping ! interpella Futé. Ça va ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Elle t'a fait quoi cette fille pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi ? répondit-il. Dans la jungle, un pilote vous servira à rien et quand vous aurez trouvé Mistral, vous en aurez un géniale...

-Première parole sensée de la journée ! s'exclama Barracuda. Il a raison, on a pas besoin d'avion...

-Et comment va-t-on en Corée du Nord ? remarqua Hannibal. En bateau, peut-être ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et elle sera morte avant qu'on arrive ! répliqua le colonel. Non, on a besoin de Looping.

-Et de Stan aussi ! renchérit Futé. Un singe dans la jungle peut nous aider. Mais dis-moi Looping tu m'as pas répondu... Elle t'a fait quoi ?

-C'est pas ce qu'elle m'a fait... C'est ce que je lui ai fait moi. Sans le vouloir... »

Amy les attendait avec impatience. Elle s'inquiétait pour eux, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'elle vienne au cas où il y ait du danger. Ils la retrouvèrent et la rassurèrent. La journaliste demanda alors à les accompagner en Corée, mais Hannibal refusa catégoriquement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque quoi que se soit. Et puis, Jack n'apprécierait sûrement pas que la presse s'en mêle, même si Amy ne voulait écrire aucun article. Résignée, elle les aida tout de même à préparer leur mission de sauvetage. Ils avaient prévu de partir le lendemain.

Hannibal voulait un hélicoptère ou un avion russe. Ce serait plus discret qu'un américain, mais Futé lui fit remarquer qu'il n'en trouverait jamais. Amy et Looping entreprirent alors de déguiser l'avion qu'avait réussi à dégoter le lieutenant. Pendant ce temps, Futé et Barracuda s'occupèrent de leur procurer des armes en tous genres, des brownings aux mitrailleuses en passant pas quelques grenades. On a toujours besoin de grenades avait fait remarquer Hannibal. Ce dernier étudiait scrupuleusement la carte et les données que leur avait fourni la C.I.A. Il cherchait un plan pour retrouver Mistral et les documents et pour ramener tout le monde aux États-Unis le plus vite possible. Le plus gros problèmes étant bien sûr de localiser le commandant.

Le lendemain, ils étaient fins prêts. Amy vint leur dire au revoir sur le tarmac. Barracuda, lui, refusa catégoriquement de monter dans l'avion. Il irait par bateau ou resterait ici.

« Déjà que quand ce cinglé a envi de voler je monte pas avec lui, alors là qu'il veut pas ! »

Effectivement, Looping faisait tout pour se défiler, ce qui ne lui était pas habituel.

« Barracuda, s'il te plait, monte ! pria Hannibal.

-Non. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à m'endormir ou à m'assommer sinon je vous tue ! »

C'est alors qu'une voiture se gara non loin d'eux. Lynch et Decker en sortirent ainsi qu'un troisième homme qui portait l'uniforme de l'armée de l'air. Decker s'approcha d'Hannibal, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

« Smith, voici Heders, un pilote que l'armée a mis à notre disposition. Jack nous a dit qu'il avait autorisé Murdock à sortir de l'hôpital il y a une heure, mais étant donné qu'on monte avec vous dans l'avion, nous préférons qu'il y est un copilote avec Murdock, comme dans n'importe quel avion normal. Le voyage jusqu'à la Corée est long et...

-Vous voyez ? s'exclama Barracuda. Même eux ne veulent pas prendre le risque de se faire tuer par Looping !

-Tuer ? » s'étrangla l'intéressé.

Barracuda l'avait vexé.

« Vous êtes souvent morts avec moi ! T'as pas confiance en moi.

-Sincèrement ? Non. Je tiens à la vie...

-Pfff... Allez, viens Stan, pria Looping d'un air théâtral. Laissons ce sombre personnage à ces idées noires ici !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sombre personnage aux idées noires ? » menaça Barracuda d'un air terrifiant.

Looping ne demanda pas son reste et sauta dans l'avion tandis qu'Amy éclatait de rire. Heders le suivit.

« Tu viens alors Barracuda ? le poussa Hannibal.

-Hors de question. »

Futé fit un pas vers lui. Barracuda se retourna :

« TOI ! Si tu me touches je t'étrangle. Vous ne m'endormirez pas cette fois.

-Sergent je vous en prie ! implora Lynch. Ne faites pas votre enfant...

-Vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné. »

Pendant ce temps, Looping et Heders mettaient les moteurs en marche. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de faire monter Barracuda dans l'avion. Decker prit alors son browning et l'assomma avec la crosse tandis qu'Hannibal et Futé détournaient son attention.

« Ça, commenta Decker, c'est pour ce jour dans le mess des officiers où il m'a frappé. On monte ? »

Lorsque tous furent installés, l'avion rejoint la piste d'envol. La voix de Looping retentit dans les hauts parleurs. A sa voix, on sentait qu'il avait retrouvé sa joie habituelle, rien que de savoir qu'il allait voler.

« Chers passagers, ici le commandant de bord qui vous parle ! Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage à direction de la Corée du Sud, à bord de l'Agence Tous Risques Air Line ! Je tiens à vous faire part du petit changement survenu sur notre ligne étant donné que pour ce voyage j'aurais un copilote qui m'a demandé où il devait s'asseoir. C'est sur ces paroles rassurantes que je quitte ! »

Dans le cockpit, Heders jeta un regard noir à Looping. L'avion décolla.

Ils survolaient depuis une heure déjà le Pacifique. Hannibal observait depuis un moment déjà Barracuda qui commençait à remuer. Il demanda à Futé de lui administrer le somnifère pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de problème jusqu'à leur atterrissage.

Après environ cinq heures de vol, Hannibal voulut aller voir Looping. Il avait une question qui lui trottait en tête depuis quelques temps et il souhaitait en avoir la réponse. Il ouvrit la porte du cockpit et pria Heders de virer de là sans tarder. Le copilote refusa, s'indigna, protesta. Mais Hannibal ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il s'assit à sa place et s'alluma un cigare. Durant quelques minutes, il observa les nuages cotonneux qu'ils traversaient comme dans un rêve. En dessous d'eux, l'étendue du Pacifique miroitait au Soleil comme une plaque d'argent mouvante. Il reporta son attention sur Looping.

« Alors ? Tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr Hannibal ! Tu me connais... Malgré ce que dit Barracuda, je sais piloter. Je suis peut-être cinglé, mais les avions et les hélico, ça me connait ! »

Hannibal éclata de rire. Il reprit vite son sérieux et posa la question fatidique :

« Mistral... Tu la connais d'où ? »

L'avion fit une violente embardée. Looping reprit le contrôle, mais en proie à une vive émotion.

« Nous sommes tes amis Looping. Tu peux nous le dire. On se connait depuis assez longtemps, non ? »

D'un signe de tête, Looping approuva. Il regarda Hannibal et soupira.

« C'était avant l'armée, avant le Vietnam. Quand j'étais encore à l'école de pilote de l'armée. Mistral et moi nous étions ensembles en classe. On était amis... C'est tout.

-C'est tout, hein ? »

Looping ne répondit rien et Hannibal respecta son silence. Il quitta le cockpit. C'est alors que Looping le rattrapa. En le voyant, Lynch, Decker et Heders poussèrent un cri de terreur. Le copilote s'affola :

« Mais vous êtes cinglé ! Qui c'est qui pilote ?

-L'avion, j'ai mis le pilote automatique... Ça craint pas... » répondit-il naturellement.

Heders se précipita vers le cockpit en hurlant.

« Je voulais te parler Hannibal... murmura Looping. Et aussi à Futé et Barracuda. T'as raison. Vous avez le droit de savoir.

-Pour Barracuda, faudra attendre de débarquer.

-On verra ça en Corée alors ? »

-Oui, il vaut mieux.

-Il vaudrait pas mieux en attendant qu'il retourne au poste de pilotage ? » interrogea Lynch inquiet.

Looping leva les yeux au ciel et partit rejoindre Heders qu'il obligea à reprendre sa place de copilote, au grand dam de celui-ci.

Ce fut bientôt le moment d'approcher de la base militaire américaine dont faisait partie Mistral. Barracuda était en train de se réveiller doucement. Hannibal rejoint une nouvelle fois Looping qui parlait à Stan sous l'œil inquiet de Heders.

« Dis Looping... Notre ami est en train de sortir de sa torpeur. Faudrait se dépêcher d'atterrir...

-Reçu 5 sur 5 patron ! »

L'avion piqua aussitôt du nez vers la piste, sans attendre l'autorisation de la base. Heders ne s'y attendant pas eut le réflex de vouloir redresser l'avion, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire aller tout droit : Looping descendait, Heders montait. Le capitaine se mit à hurler.

« Mais arrêtez Heders ! Vous êtes fou ! Vous voyez pas que je veux atterrir ?

-Mais c'est vous qui êtes dingue de piquer du nez comme ça, en plus sans même attendre l'autorisation ! Vous sortez d'où pour faire ça ? D'un asile psychiatrique ? »

Looping leva un regard étonné vers Hannibal. Bouche bée, il lui demanda :

« Mais comment il le sait ? Vous lui avez dit, Futé ou toi ? »

Hannibal lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et regagna sa place.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Nuit de veille

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**

* * *

**

****

**REVIEWS :**

******Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont déposé des commentaires et qui lisent cette fanfiction !**

****

******Sierra Sutherwinds :**** Oui, effectivement les personnages n'ont pas du tout les mêmes noms en français que dans la version originale, ce ne sont même pas des traductions littérales. Je comprends que ça ait pu vous poser problème ! Si jamais vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez d'ailleurs surtout pas à me contacter ! Je sais que le Français est une langue très compliquée. De plus, pour quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas pratiqué depuis longtemps, il est encore très bon ! Je pense que certains Français écrivent beaucoup moins bien que vous.**

********Bettypoussin : Cela m'a beaucoup fait rire de lire votre commentaire juste au moment où j'allais publier la suite ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise, tant sur la forme que sur le fond d'après ce que je comprend. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant vous donnera envie de continuer à lire cette fiction.

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

****

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 4 : NUIT DE VEILLE**

L'avion avait enfin atterri. Hannibal et Futé portèrent Barracuda dehors qui reprenait conscience. Celui-ci se débattit et fut reposé aussitôt à terre.

« Vous m'avez endormi ! cria-t-il. Je vais vous étriper !

-C'est pas nous, se défendit Futé tout de même inquiet. C'est Decker. Il a dit que c'était pour le mess des officiers... »

Barracuda n'était pas le seul en colère. Heders hurlait contre Lynch et Decker.

« C'est vous qui m'avez obligé d'être copilote de ce malade ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte du danger qu'il représente ? Il a même pas attendu l'autorisation, il a quitté le cockpit en laissant l'avion sans pilote, il a...

-IL A QUOI ? »

Barracuda venait d'entendre Heders. Il se tourna vers Looping, l'attrapa et le secoua :

« TOI ! Je vais t'étrangler avec les autres !

-Eh ! Mais arrête ! »

Hannibal et Futé les séparèrent avec quelques difficultés. Looping en profita pour prendre le large vis à vis de Barracuda.

Une jeep militaire s'arrêta non loin d'eux. Un colonel en descendit et vint les rejoindre. Il accueillit l'Agence Tous Risques et les deux autres colonels. Il se présenta sous le nom de Firedoth.

« Votre avion est remarquablement bien déguisé en avion russe ! félicita-t-il. Si on ne m'avait pas prévenu, je vous aurais fait abattre. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers.

-C'est que nous aurions aimé partir de suite retrouver votre pilote... prévint Hannibal.

-La nuit tombe dans un quart d'heure. Mieux vaut que vous partiez demain à l'aurore, non ? »

Effectivement, le Soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Il enflammait la ville Sud-Coréenne tout proche et les montagnes derrière lesquels il se couchait. A l'Est, juste derrière la base, la mer du Japon grondante se tintait de sang.

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit. Aucun membres de l'Agence ne dormaient encore dans la chambre qu'on leur avait attribuée. Hannibal avait passé une partie de la soirée avec Firedoth qui lui avait fait le détail de la région et de la frontière en précisant où Mistral avait disparu de leurs écrans radars. Il observait encore et encore les cartes, finalisant son plan de sauvetage. Barracuda n'avait nul besoin de repos ayant dormi durant tout le voyage en avion. D'autres parts, il était encore trop énervé contre les autres pour dormir. Futé se battait contre les moustiques qui semblaient ne s'en prendre qu'à lui. Chaque fois qu'il se giflait pour tenter d'écraser les insectes, on entendait Barracuda ricaner. Celui-ci prenait ça un peu comme une vengeance pour l'avoir endormi. Looping se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Alors il discutait avec Stan, énervant au passage un peu plus Barracuda qui éclatait alors de rire quand Futé chassait le moustique.

Hannibal leva les yeux de ses cartes et sortit un cigare. Il avait mal à la tête et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer entre les gifles de Futé, les rires de Barracuda et les monologues de Looping. Il observa son équipe. Il se rendit compte alors combien de temps ils avaient passé ensembles à fuir, à aider des gens... 12 ans... Sans parler le temps passé ensemble au Vietnam. Ils formaient tout de même une belle bande tous les quatre ! Il sourit et fit remarquer :

« Vous savez qu'on doit vous entendre de l'autre côté de la base ? »

Chacun se mit à rejeter la faute sur l'autre avant d'éclater de rire. Hannibal avait raison.

« J'y repense... Looping, dans l'avion tu as dit que tu voulais nous parler. »

Celui-ci approuva d'un air sombre. Tout en caressant son capucin imaginaire, il entama son récit, sans jamais regarder un seul de ses amis. Dans sa voix, on sentait de la tristesse, de la nostalgie mais aussi de la honte. Les autres l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre, sentant qu'il lui en coûtait de parler.

« Mistral et moi nous sommes entrés la même année à l'école de pilote. On s'est de suite plus et on est sorti vite ensembles. Nous avons faits les 400 coups là bas... Nous avons fini premiers de notre promo et nous avons été envoyé sur le même porte-avion, elle comme pilote de chasse, moi comme pilote d'hélico. Lors d'une mission, un orage a éclaté. Son appareil a été touché par un éclair au moment d'atterrir. Elle s'est écrasée en mer. Personne n'osait aller la sauver mais moi je l'aimais. J'ai pris mon ventilo et je lui ai porté secours. Elle s'en est tirée mais j'ai compris que vu notre métier, si on voulait se marier, fallait faire vite. On pouvait se faire tuer à tous moments. Je l'ai demandé en mariage et elle a dit oui. Entre deux déploiements, on a trouvé une date. Le lendemain, nous devions partir pour le Vietnam. Mais j'avais été recruté pour l'Agence. Je ne savais pas qu'on devait partir un jour plus tôt. On se mariait à 11 h et à 10 h l'armée est venue me chercher de force comme déserteur. J'ai bien essayé de reprendre contact mais elle m'a jamais répondu... »

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi Looping ne voulait pas se retrouver face à elle. Futé prit la parole en premier :

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

Looping ne répondit rien, mais le regard qu'il lança à son ami parlait pour lui. Il l'aimait, c'était évident.

« Eh bien ! s'écria Futé. Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu t'étais fiancé... »

Looping eut un long soupir triste.

« On en est tous passé par là ! se voulut rassurant Barracuda. Les amours qui se finissent mal...

-Ca devait bien se finir, justement ! s'indigna Looping. C'est à cause de...

-De l'Agence Tous Risques ? » termina Hannibal.

Looping baissa les yeux.

« On a passé quand même de bons moments tous les quatre et je ne regrette rien... souffla-t-il. Et je ne sais pas si avec elle j'aurais pu autant m'investir.

-On se serait bien passé de ton investissement ! railla gentiment Barracuda. Comme si on avait besoin d'un pilote complètement cinglé...

-Comme si on avait besoin d'un chauffeur mécanicien pas cinglé ! » rétorqua Looping.

Barracuda lui lança un regard noir. Personne ne rivalisait avec lui un volant en main et du côté de la mécanique, il était imbattable, même si Looping l'aidait souvent.

« D'un côté, Barracuda a raison... réfléchit Futé d'un air rêveur. On est tous passé par là. Tu sais Looping, toi l'armée t'as fait loupé ton mariage, mais moi Dieu m'a piqué celle que j'aimais... »

Looping éclata de rire. Futé avait réussi à lui redonner sa bonne humeur en lui rappelant que celle qu'il voulait épouser s'était faite religieuse.

« En tout cas, commenta Looping, Stan n'a pas ce problème. Il n'a pas encore rencontré de capucine.

-Il en trouvera une aussi un jour ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Hannibal.

-Mais par pitié ! Arrêtez de rentrer dans le jeu de ce cinglé ! Je vais finir par croire que je suis le seul lucide ici ! »

Futé réussit à écraser un moustique sur le mur. Looping se mit à applaudir comme s'il s'agissait d'une action sportive mémorable. Barracuda leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez ! ordonna Hannibal. Cette fois faut dormir. Demain on se lève avec le Soleil et la journée sera rude. Et il est déjà 1h du matin.

-On dirait mon père... grogna Barracuda. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est tous adultes et responsables. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, regarda Looping et reprit :

« Enfin... Presque tous. »

Looping lui tira la langue.

« Peut-être, répondit Hannibal. Mais j'ai besoin de me reposer. Et je pense que vous aussi après dix heures de vol.

-Dix heures de sommeil, oui ! »


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le passage au Nord

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc...**

**IMPORTANT ! Je me suis rendue compte que ce site ne respecte pas les paragraphes. Or j'y accorde beaucoup d'importance pour la découpe de l'histoire. J'ai donc trouvé la "parade" si je puis dire, j'espère qu'elle ne vous dérangera pas dans votre lecture. Je me sers désormais des lignes pour séparer les paragraphes. Si cela vous gène, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire !**

**

* * *

**

****

**_Bettypoussin : _D'accord pour le tutoiment ! Oui, comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis une grande fan de cette série ! Même si je l'ai découverte que cet été... Quant aux nombreux détails, rien de bien sorcier ! ^^ Il y a le choix : sois c'est un moment ou un épisode qui m'a fait rire ou que j'ai beaucoup aimé et je l'ai retenu, sois TMC (la chaine qui les rediffuse) les passe en boucle jusqu'à quatre fois le même épisode. Au bout d'un moment, on s'en souvient...**

******_Sierra Sutherwinds :_ Effectivement, à une heure près, ils se seraient mariés. Bon, je crois que je dois avouer quelque chose... Je n'étais pas très inspirée pour ce passage. Peut-être est-il d'ailleurs un peu tiré par les cheveux. C'est l'impression que j'ai eu en le relisant. Je voulais qu'il l'ait quittée sans le "faire exprès" mais qu'elle est de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir. J'ai pas trouvé mieux... D'autres parts, c'est vrai ! La mission va se compliquer. Légèrement dès ce chapitre, énormément par la suite. Il faudra seulement attendre un ou deux chapitres, le temps de mettre en place les bases pour la suite.**

******_Fatalpeanut :_ Ah les Mary-Sue ! Une grande histoire d'amour entre elles et moi... quand elles sont tournées en dérisions ! Il n'y a rien de pires que ça... J'en ai d'ailleurs connue deux au collège (oui oui ! Des vraies, en chaires et en os !). De vraies têtes à claques. C'est bien pour ça que j'espère ne jamais en mettre dans mes histoires ! En outre, il est vrai que j'essaie de coller au plus près des personnages. Me dire que je les respecte me fait énormément plaisir !**

******BONNE LECTURE !**

******

* * *

**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : LE PASSAGE AU NORD**

L'aurore se leva sur la Mer du Japon. Celle-ci se tinta d'une belle couleur rose orangée. La lumière naissante glissa sur la terre et pénétra entre les lattes des volets et éclaira malicieusement les dormeurs. Mais elle était faible et ne suffit pas à les réveiller. Cependant la montre d'Hannibal poussant des cris stridents y réussit.

Futé grommela, se retourna et se rendormit. Il s'était endormi bien après les autres, à cause des moustiques. Quelqu'un le secoua. Il fut bien obligé de se lever. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur un Barracuda en colère. Ils devaient reprendre l'avion.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport de la base, en compagnie des trois autres colonels. Firedoth leur souhaita bonne chance, tandis que Decker leur dit clairement qu'il souhaitait qu'ils échouent autant qu'ils réussissent. Échouer pour pouvoir les arrêter, réussir pour ne pas que les soviétiques aient des documents top secrets entre leurs mains. Lynch approuva.

Soudain, Barracuda s'effondra. Hannibal avait mis un nouveau somnifère dans son lait, au déjeuner. Ils montèrent dans l'avion sous l'œil inquisiteur de Decker et de Lynch. Looping décolla.

* * *

Durant le voyage, Futé somnola. La nuit avait été plus courte que pour quiconque. Hannibal en avait assez de regarder Barracuda et lui dormir, alors il les quitta et rejoint Looping. Il s'assit à la place qu'avait occupé la veille Heders.

« Alors ? sourit-il. Avec ou sans copilote ?

-Sans ! s'exclama Looping sans hésiter. Je suis peut-être cinglé, mais lui, il était gratiné ! Comme si je savais pas voler...

-On est où exactement ?

-On va bientôt passer la frontière avec la Corée du Nord. Tu vois les montagnes là bas ? C'est la frontière.

-Tu m'as l'air inquiet... C'est pas de toi. Toujours à cause de Mistral ?

-Nan... Des montagnes. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elles ne soient qu'à 1 000 m d'altitude comme l'indique la carte.

-Et c'est grave ?

-Bah, si tu comptes qu'elles doivent facilement être à 1 500 m et qu'avec ce vieux coucou j'ose pas dépassé les 4 000 pieds au maximum, ça peut poser problème, oui.

-Tu es en train de me dire que nous volons dans un avion trop vieux pour ça ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est une poubelle...

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

-Ce qui a, c'est que pour un long trajet, comme hier, c'était pas grave. Il tient et il tiendra encore. Et puis avec un pilote comme moi, y a rien à craindre. Mais c'est pour voler en altitude que ça craint. Même pour moi.

-Rappelle-moi qui a déniché cet avion...

-Futé comme d'habitude. Mais il a eu raison, on dirait vraiment un avion russe. Mais c'est surtout qu'on risque de s'écraser à 4 000 pieds, sans même avoir passé la frontière nord-coréenne. »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais Hannibal ne riait pas. Il réfléchissait.

« Et si on abordait la Corée du Nord par la mer ?

-On peut, mais ça sera plus long. Tu m'as dit de faire au plus court, alors je fais au plus court. J'écoute mon colonel !

-Eh bien capitaine ! J'en suis bien content ! Si tout le monde pouvait en dire autant...

-Futé et Barracuda t'écoutent aussi...

-Pas si j'ordonne à Barracuda de monter avec toi... » répondit Hannibal en riant.

Looping haussa les épaules d'un air exaspéré. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière.

« Ils dorment tous ? C'est l'Avion au Bois Dormant !

-Futé a plus ou moins glorieusement combattu les moustiques cette nuit. Tu peux vraiment pas survoler cette chaine ? C'est vrai que ça irait plus vite.

-Si on trouve un col à altitude convenable, c'est possible. Après tout, rien n'est impossible pour l'Agence Tous Risques Air Line ! N'est-ce pas Stan ? »

Sûrement que le capucin invisible avait acquiescé car Looping sourit. Le capitaine vira vers la mer. Hannibal surveillait les montagnes.

« Là bas ! On dirait que c'est possible de passer, non ?

-Oui on peut tenter. Me paraît un peu haut mais c'est la seule solution.

-Tente le tout pour le tout ! Même si on doit dépasser les 4 000 pieds...

-Eh oh ! Pas envi que Barracuda dise que je vous tue...

-Qui tente rien n'a rien... »

Looping fit la moue. Hannibal sortit un cigare de sa poche et l'alluma tranquillement. Looping dirigea l'avion vers le col.

Futé se réveilla. Il avait froid. Il vit qu'Hannibal n'était pas là et compris qu'il était dans l'habitacle. A moitié endormi, il se leva et alla rejoindre ses amis. Il resta à la porte car il n'y avait pas assez de place.

« Tu dors plus ? lui demanda Hannibal.

-Non, fais trop froid. On est bientôt arrivé Looping ?

-Hannibal veut que je franchisse le col qui est devant. Ensuite, on sera en Corée du Nord, oui.

-Ca à l'air de te poser problème de le franchir ce col...

-Je le trouve un peu haut pour cet avion. Tu as pris un vieux truc ! »

Futé leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. L'avion franchit le col. Looping passa au plus près du sol afin de ne pas monter trop haut en altitude. La carlingue effleura la neige. Au-dessous d'eux, la montagne redescendait et la jungle défilait.

« Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème... fit remarquer Hannibal. J'adore qu'un plan se déroule sans accroc !

-Ne parle pas trop vite ! répliqua Futé. Nous sommes en Corée du Nord, d'accord. Mais comment retrouver le commandant Villandret là-dedans ?

-J'ai ma petite idée là dessus. » dit Looping.

Une vois retentit dans la radio.

« Quelqu'un parle le coréen ? demanda Hannibal.

-Pas vraiment non...

-Ou le russe alors ?

-Non plus.

-Je crois que tu avais raison Futé... Va y avoir quelques accrocs au beau plan d'Hannibal.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Looping ? demanda l'intéressé vexé.

-On est repéré par les Coréens. Et tu vois là bas les deux points noirs qui se rapprochent à la vitesse du son ? Sûrement des MIG-21.

-Eh bien ! Va y avoir du sport ! On prépare les parachutes ? Futé, mets-en un à Barracuda. »

Hannibal se leva pour aller en mettre un aussi. Looping le retint. Il lui demanda si en étudiant les cartes il avait repéré une grotte près d'une rivière ou quelque chose du même genre dans un rayon accessible à Mistral. Hannibal lui indiqua ce qu'il demandait. Looping mit le pilote automatique et alla mettre aussi un parachute. Il retourna au poste de pilotage. Les deux chasseurs allaient bientôt être sur eux. Ils répétaient des phrases en Coréen. Looping répondit par bribe avec des sonorités russes, comme si la radio était détraquée.

Les chasseurs ouvrirent le feu. L'avion fit quelques vrillent pour l'éviter. Futé cria de douleur. Il s'était tapé la tête contre la porte. L'aile fut touchée et s'enflamma.

« Tu vois Stan ? Quand tu as une aile incendiée et qu'on te tire dessus, c'est plus difficile de tenir l'avion... »

Looping continuait de discourir à son singe imaginaire tout en pilotant vers le lieu indiqué par Hannibal. L'avion perdait de l'altitude. Les chasseurs continuaient à tirer. Hannibal ouvrit la porte. Il poussa Barracuda encore endormi au-dessus de la jungle. Futé le suivit. Hannibal jeta un coup d'œil à Looping qui arrivait. Il sauta, le pilote à sa suite.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Mistral

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc. Quant à la chanson, je ne sais pas qui l'a écrite. Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est une comptine traditionnelle dont tout le monde a oublié l'auteur ! **

******_Fatalpeanut :_ Trop court ! Pfff... (air faussement indigné). Ben tiens ! Rien que pour vous embêter, le prochain chapitre n'aura qu'une phrase ! ;-) Non, je rigole bien sûre ! C'est toujours bon signe quand les lecteurs trouvent un chapitre trop court, non ? ^^ En attendant, voici la suite de l'histoire, ainsi que ma réponse à la question-débât après le chapitre.**

**_Bettypoussin :_ Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis bien contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Sinon, j'en profite pour préciser que j'essaie de poster les chapitres toutes les semaines durant le weekend.**

**_Sierra Sutherwinds :_ Effectivement, un avion abattu par les Russes en pleine jungle peut poser quelques problèmes... C'est d'ailleurs le fil conducteur ensuite (comment retourner en Corée du Sud ?). Mais bon, comme vous dites, ils sont habitués ! ^^ Bon dans ce chapitre, pas trop de surprises, il est plus consacré à la rencontre avec Mistral.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 6 : MISTRAL**

Barracuda ouvrit les yeux. Il ne comprit pas de suite où il était. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était accroché par un parachute, lui-même pendu à un arbre. Or ledit arbre se trouvait en pleine jungle... Il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. On l'avait encore endormi. Il entendit une voix en-dessous de lui qui l'appelait. C'était Futé au sol, un mètre plus bas.

« Ça va Barracuda ?

-TOI ! Qui a piloté ? Ce cinglé de Looping ?

-Non, moi ! ria Futé. Allez, détache-toi et rejoins-nous.

-Si je me détache c'est pour vous étrangler. »

Barracuda se débarrassa du parachute et atterrit sur ses deux jambes. Il allait assommer Futé pour se venger quand Hannibal le retint.

« Barracuda, arrête. On est en territoire ennemi. Ne nous disputons pas. Vous réglerez ça chez nous. Pour l'instant, retrouvons le commandant Villandret. Looping est parti en reconnaissance.

-Looping ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! fit Futé l'air malicieux. Il n'est pas seul, y a Stan avec lui... »

Barracuda leva les yeux au ciel. Les trois amis se mirent en route. Bientôt, Looping revint.

« J'ai bien trouvé la grotte avec le ruisseau que tu m'a indiqué Hannibal. Je m'en suis pas approché mais je l'ai vu de loin. On va y tomber dessus. Stan m'a bien aidé.

-Tant mieux ! félicita Hannibal. Ça va être très facile, tout se passera bien, vous verrez.

-En général, quand tu dis ça, il nous arrive toujours des problèmes... » répliqua Futé.

Hannibal haussa les épaules. Il prit la tête du groupe, guidé par Looping. Futé venait ensuite, Barracuda fermait la marche.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une haute parois. Dedans, béante, la bouche d'une grotte s'ouvrait. Un petit ruisseau serpentait à travers la jungle, sortant de la gueule percée de la roche...

Prudemment, l'Agence Tous Risques s'approcha, suivant le cours de l'eau. Soudain, une rafale de fusil mitrailleur les firent plonger à terre. Ça venait de la grotte. Avant qu'Hannibal puisse donner le moindre ordre, Looping se releva et se mit à chanter haut et fort dans un français doublé d'un accent incompréhensible. Il ne devait même pas comprendre ses propres paroles.

« _Une souris verte_

_Qui courait dans l'herbe,_

_Je l'attrape par la queue,_

_Je la montre à ces messieurs...  
_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? s'étrangla Barracuda. Il veut nous faire tuer ? »

Une voix féminine répondit à Looping, venant de la grotte, dans un français légèrement plus correct.  
« _Ces messieurs me disent :_

_Trempez-la dans l'huile,_

_Trempez-la dans l'eau,_

_Vous aurez un escargot tout chaud !_  
Looping, c'est bien toi ? continua la femme en anglais. Je dois rêver, c'est pas possible !

-Non, c'est moi et des amis ! C'est sur nous que tu as tiré...

-Et j'ai qu'une envie ! Recommencer à te tirer dessus ! Après ce que tu m'as fait...

-Écoute, faudrait qu'on se parle ! C'est pas ma faute, je...

-Dites donc ! coupa Hannibal. Si vous réglez vos compte une autre fois ? On peut venir commandant ?

-Oui, venez ! »

L'Agence se rendit dans la grotte. Dedans, une femme d'environ 35 ans les attendait de pied ferme. Elle était de type méditerranéen, taille moyenne plutôt petite. Ses lourdes boucles brunes étaient coupées en un carré court, coiffure réglementaire pour les femmes de l'armée. Elles entouraient un visage assez rond mais au menton fin et pointu. Il était tranché d'un nez aquilin. Ses pommettes étaient assez hautes. Ses grands yeux étaient d'un bleu d'acier, comme la mer, et sa peau bronzée les faisait ressortir d'autant plus. Sa silhouette était élancée et gracieuse mais très sportive. Elle portait encore son uniforme de pilote de chasse, sur lequel son nom et ses galons étaient cousus. Quand elle aperçut Looping, sa main se serra rapidement sur son solitaire et ses lèvres roses esquissèrent un sourire de dépit.

« Bonjour commandant Villandret ! salua joyeusement Hannibal. Nous avons été envoyé pour vous sauver.

-Vous êtes militaire ? Pour Looping, je sais mais...

-Oui commandant. Nous l'avons été mais plus maintenant. Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Nous sommes l'Agence Tous Risques. Laissez moi me présenter, Hannibal. Voici le Futé, Barracuda et...

-Henry Murdock, Looping. Je suis au courant. D'ailleurs... »

Elle s'approcha de lui. La gifle claqua, précise. Looping hurla. Il avait la marque de la main de Mistral. Pour peu, on aurait pu voir chaque nervure imprimée.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir abandonnée le jour même de notre mariage, sans un mot ni une explication. Pour avoir transformé le jour qui devait être le plus beau de ma vie en celui qui a été le pire. »

Elle se tourna vers Hannibal.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir tiré dessus. Mais pas pour lui. »

Un léger malaise s'était emparé de chacun. Futé, quant à lui, laissa échapper un sourire. Il avait bien vu qu'elle portait encore la bague de fiançailles que Looping leur avait décrite la veille. Celui-ci s'écria alors :

« Tu pourrais m'écouter quand même ! CE-N'EST-PAS-MA-FAU-TE ! hacha-t-il.

-Pas ta faute ? »

Mistral se retourna vers lui, le regard assassin.

« Alors vas-y ! Explique-moi en quoi c'est pas ta faute ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? Tu as oublié que tu te mariais ? Si tu ne voulais pas, fallait pas me demander hein ! »

Looping lui expliqua l'histoire qu'il avait raconté la veille à ses amis. A la fin, il n'osait pas la regarder en face. Il y eut un long silence où tous deux semblaient avoir oublié la présence d'Hannibal, Futé et Barracuda. Soudain, Mistral se mit à rire.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te croire en plus ?

-C'est pourtant la vérité ! lui vint en aide Futé son sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Nous sommes parti un jour plus tôt que les autres pour mieux faire connaissance ou je ne sais quoi. Je me souviens très bien que c'est la police militaire qui a amené Looping...

-Je vois que tu as de bons amis Looping. Mais même si c'est vrai, tu aurais pu au moins m'écrire.

-Je l'ai fait... murmura-t-il. C'est toi qui m'a jamais répondu... »

Mistral se mordit les lèvres. Elle vit bien dans son regard qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais dans ce cas, qu'étaient devenues les lettres ? Hannibal changea de sujet :

« Ce n'est pas pour vous couper dans vos émouvantes retrouvailles, mais nous sommes là pour vous ramener de l'autre côté de la frontière, avec les documents que vous transportiez.

-Vous êtes là pour me sauver alors... Et comment repartons-nous ?

-Nous passerons de l'autre côté des montagnes...

-Tout simplement ?

-Tout simplement. »

Mistral eut un regard septique.

« Et vous avez du matériel d'escalade ou un hélico ? Même un avion serait bien...

-Notre avion a été abattu... s'excusa Looping.

-Oh, je vois... sourit-elle ironiquement. Vous savez qu'on est à une dizaine de kilomètres d'une base soviétique ?

-Intéressant... murmura Hannibal pour lui-même.

-N'est-ce pas ? fit Mistral toujours sur le même ton. Donc si je comprends bien, au lieu que je sois la seule à me faire arrêter par les communistes, battre, torturer puis exécuter... Nous serons cinq. C'est sympa en fait ! J'aurais de la compagnie. »

Looping leva les yeux au ciel. Futé se mit à rire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Nous nous en sommes toujours sortis.

-Et oui, vois-tu... continua Looping. Il a tout a fait raison. Ensembles, on est imbattable. Mais il faut bien avouer que sans Stan on aurait jamais réussi à te retrouver. Il est vraiment malin.

-Stan ? répéta Mistral sans comprendre. C'est qui ?

-Mon petit capucin. Il est mignon, pas vrai ? »

Le commandant n'avait visiblement pas compris et chercha des yeux le singe sans le trouver.

« Mais... Il est où ?

-Sur mon épaule, tu le voies pas ? s'étonna le capitaine.

-Looping, tais-toi s'il te plait ! Tais-toi ou c'est moi qui te fais taire ! ordonna Barracuda. Il n'y a jamais eu de macaque !

-Un capucin ! s'exclama Looping pour rectifier. Et tu disais pas la même chose avec Jack... Tu m'as soutenu ! Mais en fait j'ai compris. T'aimes pas les animaux. Je te l'ai déjà dit hier mais je te le répète : tu es un sombre personnage aux idées noires ! »

Barracuda s'énerva et voulut étrangler Looping. Mistral éclata de rire, mais Hannibal obligea le sergent à lâcher le capitaine. Futé profita de cet intermède pour s'approcher du commandant. Même s'il savait que son ami l'aimait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer les séducteurs. Si elle retournait avec Looping ou si celui-ci lui faisait une remarque, il la laisserait tranquille de toute façon.

« Ah ! Ces deux là... Toujours à se crêper le chignon. Mais ils s'adorent vous savez...

-Je n'en doute pas... Futé, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça... Je peux vous appeler Cynthia ?

-Mistral, je préfère. Il n'y a plus personne ou presque qui m'appelle par mon prénom ! Vous tenez ce surnom d'où ? Parce que je suppose que ce n'est pas votre vrai nom...

-En effet, c'est Templton Peck... répondit-il avec un clin d'œil comme lui seul savait les faire. Ça date du Vietnam et de la formation de l'Agence... Je suis un peu le cerveau du groupe, vous savez... Oh bien sûr, c'est Hannibal, le chef, qui fait les plans... mais sans moi ce serait irréalisable. Je me débrouille toujours pour fournir à l'Agence ce dont elle a besoin.

-Et modeste avec ça ! rembarra Mistral en riant. A vous voir, je devine que les femmes ne résistent pas à votre charme... Mais n'essayez pas votre jeu sur moi. Les femmes de l'armée sont rompues à ce genre d'exercice.

-Oh ! Je ne peux pas tenter ma chance ? fit-il en riant, sachant très bien la réponse.

-Bien sûr que si ! répondit-elle sur le même ton. Mais disons que j'ai un flingue et que je sais m'en servir. »

Futé avait très bien compris et se mit à rire de bon cœur. Puis il demanda avec curiosité :

« C'est quoi la chanson que chantiez tout à l'heure ?

-Oh ! rit Mistral. Rien, juste une vieille chanson française que Looping et moi chantions à tue-tête sur le porte-avion en énervant tout le monde... La seule que je connaisse en fait. Sans parler de mon horrible accent.

-Mais vous êtes pas française ?

-Non pas du tout. Mon père seulement. Moi je suis de San Francisco comme ma mère.

-On nous a dit que vos deux parents étaient français.

-Eh bien c'est faux. Mais dites-moi, c'est quoi cet interrogatoire en règle ? Ca change quelque chose à votre mission ?

-Je me renseigne, c'est tout. Je trouve juste étrange que la CIA nous est dit n'importe quoi.

-Je crois que...

-Oui ? encouragea Futé.

-Non rien... J'allais dire, je crois que beaucoup de choses sont étranges dans cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais vu la boussole et la radio d'un chasseur détraquées en même temps. En plus mon F-16 sortait de l'usine, c'était son second vol. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait un problème quelconque de ce genre.

-Vous pensez qu'il a été saboté ? »

Mistral haussa les épaules et tourna son regard vers Looping en plein dans son délire. Désormais, il voulait expliquer à Barracuda les différences entre les capucins et les macaques.

« Il le fait exprès ? demanda Mistral à Futé. C'est pas possible ?

-Non... répondit Futé en riant. Il est complètement cinglé. Mais je l'adore ce gars-là... Il est génial.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était à côté de la plaque, mais pas à ce point-là ! Il est bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique !

-Mais il y est... C'est moi qui le fait échapper quand on a une mission... »

* * *

**MURDOCK EST-IL REELEMENT FOU ?**

_**Question débât de ********Fatalpeanut **_

**Eh bien... C'est déjà une vaste question qu'on se pose tout au long de la série ! Mais je pense que oui, à l'instar des autres membres de l'Agence Tous Risques. Mais pas au sens malade mental. Je trouve qu'une phrase d'Aristote le définit parfaitement : "_Point de génie sans un grain de folie_". En effet, qui peut dire qu'il n'est pas intelligent ? Je l'ai toujours trouvé impressionnant, c'est une véritable encyclopédie ! C'est d'ailleurs un des reproches que je fais au film, Looping a l'air d'un parfait idiot à mon goût (oui, vous pourrez remarquer que je déteste le film par rapport à la série).**

**Assez parler du film. Je trouve l'analyse de Bettypoussin géniale ! Ca m'a d'ailleurs rappelé le dernier épisode de la saison 4 où ils retournent au Viêtnam avec Fullbright. Celui qui est le plus traumatisé, pour reprendre les mots de Bettypoussin, c'est clairement Looping. **

**Pour conclure, je vais encore une fois citer Bettypoussin : "_Murdock est fantaisiste, généreux, atypique, unique et sensible mais sûrement pas dérangé_" ! Mais je rejouterais tout de même qu'il peut quand même se montrer TRES énervant (demandez donc à Barracuda ! ^^) !**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	8. Chapitre 7  : La nuit porte conseil

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas,etc... La phrase en Coréen vint de Google traduction (oui, j'avoue mes faiblesses, je ne parle pas Coréen ! lol).**

**

* * *

**

**Tout d'abod, je suis désolée de poster si tard. Je sais que la semaine dernière j'ai promis de poster toutes les semaines, mais j'ai eutrop de tavail ce weekend, et le seul moment où j'aurais pu, dès que j'allais sur ma session de ce site, internet coupait... Alors pour me faire pardonner, comme j'ai un chapitre d'avance, je vais le publier sans attendr ce weekend ! Et avec un peu de chance, samedi ou dimanche j'en posterai un autre. J'espère que ça aidera à me fair pardonner... ;-)**

**Ensuite, merci à Fatalpeanut d'avoir posé la question débât (elle m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir sur Looping, et sa relation avec Mistral va finalement être différente de ce que j'avais prévu au début...) et à Bettypoussin d'y avoir répondu (j'ai rallongé ce chapitre en intégrant une discussion entre Futé et Mistral à propos de Looping où je me sert de cette analyse, en plus de ce que dit Barracuda dans un épisode sur pourquoi Looping est fou !).**

****

**COMMENTAIRES : **

******BETTYPOUSSIN : Je ne savais qu'une telle nouvelle pouvait créer autant d'euphorie ! ;-) En tout cas je suis bien contente que cela te plaise toujours. Quant à Futé, s'il n'était pas dragueur, ce ne serait plus Futé ! ;-) Sinon, pour ton analyse, effectivement, je le redis, je la trouve très pertinente ! Je m'en suis d'ailleurs servie, comme tu as pu le lire au-dessus. Pour la phrase d'Aristore, j'ai également pensé exactement la même chose en la relisant il y a peu de temps ! (Je la connaissais déjà, mais je ne connaissais pas l'Agence Tous Risques...).**

******FATALPEANUT:**** Moi, en tout cas, je suis une fille... ;-) Et non je suis pas cruelle ! C'est juste pour le suspens ! Niark niark niark ! lol. Sinon je n'avais pas remarqué que Looping arrête de suite quand on entre dans son jeu. Excellente observation ! Il faut que je m'en souvienne... Par contre, je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait de dire qu'Hannibal et Looping ont un éhange sans folie de la part du pilote... Il leur arrive tout de même parfois de partir TOUS LES DEUX dans leurs délires ! lol. **

******LOOPING : ********Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit que les personnages sont fidèles et ça me rassure. C'était l'une de mes plus grandes peurs en commençant cette fanfiction, d'autant que c'est ma première... En tout cas, je te rassure, pour l'instant j'ai bien l'intention de la finir ! Ca serait dommage de s'arrêter. En plus, déjà que Fatalpeanut me trouve cruelle de finir mes chapitres sur du suspens, elle me massacrerait sûrement ! ;-) lol.**

**********

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 7 : LA NUIT PORTE CONSEIL**

Futé entreprit d'expliquer à Mistral ce qui s'était passé. C'était au Vietnam, juste après leur toute première mission. Looping voulait prouver à Barracuda que ce qui volait n'était pas dangereux. Il avait ''emprunter'' un avion à l'atelier de réparation, durant la nuit, sans se dire qu'il y avait peut-être une raison pour qu'il soit dans un tel endroit. L'équipe s'était réunie à sa demande sur le tarmac pour le regarder voler. Il avait décollé, tout s'était bien passé. Puis il avait commencé ses acrobaties, ce qui avait rameuté toute la base quand la tour de contrôle s'était rendu compte qu'un pilote décollait sans autorisation.

C'était à ce moment que tout avait dérapé. Si l'avion était en réparation, c'est parce qu'il n'indiquait pas l'altitude exacte. Looping pensait être suffisamment haut pour son numéro voltige aérienne. Mais il était beaucoup trop bas et de nuit il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Quand il l'avait vu, il ne pouvait plus redresser à temps. L'avion s'était crashé sur le tarmac, laissant juste le temps au reste de l'Agence Tous Risques de se mettre à l'abri. Looping avait été sauvé de justesse. Il s'était réveillé comme il était aujourd'hui.

« Il n'a pas eu de problèmes en ayant décollé sans autorisation ? interrogea Mistral.

-Non, Hannibal, qui a toujours des plans sans accroc, a dit que c'était de sa faute pour le couvrir. Il a dit qu'il nous avait demandé un entrainement surprise pour voir comment on réagirait. Comme le colonel Morisson lui en avait proposé un, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Futé reprit soudain à mi-voix :

« Mais vous savez, je pense aussi que la guerre l'a énormément touché, peut-être plus que n'importe qui d'autre, même si on parle quasiment jamais.

-Comme nous tous... souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Vous y avez été ?

-Oui. Le lendemain de notre séparation. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais je sais que pour moi ça l'a été plus que pour beaucoup d'autre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis une femme. Les femmes n'ont pas le droit d'aller au combat. J'ai été cantonnée sur un porte-avion aux missions sois-disant les moins dangereuses. Il n'y a que sur la fin, quand mes supérieurs ont vu que j'étais capable d'abattre des MIG, qu'ils m'ont envoyée sur des missions plus délicates. On manquait de pilotes de chasse.

-C'est même étonnant qu'on vous y ait envoyé...

-Non, la formation d'un pilote de chasse coûte cher. Le laisser au sol encore plus. »

Un nouveau silence suivit, chargé de souvenir. Mistral leva ses yeux bleus vers le ciel. Le soleil était à son zénith. Mais l'Ether se chargeait petit à petit de lourds nuages noirs. Un léger vent venait de l'Est, apportant une certaine odeur iodée. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si loin de la mer à vol d'oiseau. Une dizaine de kilomètre tout au plus. Sûrement un nouvel orage allait éclater.

Hannibal fit redescendre sur terre Mistral en ordonnant à Barracuda de laisser Looping tranquille, en toute mauvaise foi puisque c'était l'aviateur qui embêtait le Noir.

« Alors ? fit Mistral à Hannibal. Il paraît que vous faites des plans sans accrocs... C'est quoi celui pour nous tirer d'ici ? »

Hannibal sourit. Il prit un cigare et l'alluma.

« A l'origine je pensais revenir avec l'avion qui nous a amené ici mais je crois que c'est plus possible. Cependant, vous nous avez dit qu'il y avait une base soviétique pas loin. On pourrait emprunter un appareil et...

-Dis donc Hannibal... l'interrompit Barracuda. Tu te souviens ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a volé un appareil russe ?

-Oui mais c'était durant la guerre et cette fois nous allons tirer des leçons de nos erreurs passées. On préviendra la base de Firedoth. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Et comment, si c'est pas trop demandé, on pique un avion russe ? demanda Mistral sceptique.

-Déjà, il nous faudrait nous rapprocher de la base. Il y a un village pas loin. Votre colonel m'a dit qu'il y avait des Coréens pro-américains. Ils pourront nous donner asile. Mais avant toutes choses, est-ce que vous avez les documents de la CIA ? »

Mistral approuva. Il s'agissait d'un microfilm. Aussitôt, ils se mirent en route sur l'ordre d'Hannibal. Chacun emporta plusieurs grenades et plusieurs armes afin de ne pas en laisser. Mistral tint à se mettre le plus loin possible de Looping.

* * *

Après de nombreuses heures de marches dans la jungle, celle-ci s'éclaircit. Ils arrivèrent en lisière d'un village à l'apparence idyllique. Les enfants jouaient ensembles, heureux. Des fleurs ornaient les cabanes de bois.

« Bien, nous y voilà. Maintenant, le plus dur reste de faire comprendre nos intentions pacifiques...

-Je crois que ça va être dur en effet... » répliqua Futé en regardant leur surarmement.

Hannibal haussa les épaules et s'avança. Un enfant le vit et hurla. Il partit en courant prévenir le village. Aussitôt, comme par enchantement, toute la vie disparut.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont de notre côté ?

-Le chef oui en tout cas. C'est la maison là bas. »

L'Agence Tous Risques et Mistral s'y dirigèrent. Hannibal essaya de frapper à la porte et de parler, mais personne répondit. Mistral s'avança alors et dit avec ses quelques notions de Coréen apprises au contact de la population :

« Annyeonghaseyo ! Ulineun migug-in. Doum-i pil-yohae.

-Vous avez dit quoi ? interrogea Futé.

-Bonjour. Puis que nous sommes Américains et que nous avons besoin d'aide. Du moins... Je crois.

-Vous croyez ! » s'écria Barracuda.

Effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Coréen d'un certain âge. Il leur fit signe d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Mistral entreprit de lui expliquer la situation, sans rien lui dire des microfilms (de toute façon, elle ignorait comment dire le mot). Il y eut ensuite une longue conversation. Le commandant eut du mal à tout saisir, mais l'essentiel fut compris :

« Il est d'accord pour nous héberger autant de temps que nous voulons. Il dit aussi qu'on peut se cacher des Russes sans problème.

-Remerciez-le pour son hospitalité. Si vous savez le dire... »

Hannibal décida d'aller voir la base soviétique le lendemain. Il était déjà tard.

* * *

Le chef du village avait quatre enfants. L'ainée avait une vingtaine d'année, le plus jeune une dizaine. Barracuda, malgré la barrière des langues, s'entendit de suite bien avec ce dernier. Il adorait les enfants et ils le lui rendaient bien. Futé, quant à lui, entreprit de courtiser la fille. Celle-ci par ailleurs n'était pas insensible à son charme et faisait de même.

Mistral et Futé semblaient s'entendre très bien, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer des piques sans arrêt. Or Mistral n'aimait guère les séducteurs de son genre. Elle lança alors à la fille quelque chose qui parut l'horrifier profondément. Par la suite, elle n'adressa plus une seule fois la parole à Futé, lui montrant un mur d'indifférence et de mépris. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il se tourna vers Mistral :

« Que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Moâ ? Rien...

-Vous lui avez dit quoi ? »

Mistral ricana. Elle ne répondit rien.

* * *

La nuit arriva. Mistral n'arrivait pas à dormir. La pluie tombait sur le toit et s'écoulait dans une bruit doux et incessant. Elle se tourna vers le côté. Hannibal dormait à poing fermé. Elle se tourna de l'autre. La poitrine de Barracuda se levait et se rabaissait doucement suivant sa calme respiration. Mistral avait refusé de dormir à côté de Looping ou de Futé. Elle était toujours en colère contre le premier et se méfiait de la nature séductrice du second.

Elle se releva. A côté de Barracuda, Futé dormait tranquillement, une mèche de sa chevelure blonde sur le visage. Mistral rit doucement en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à la fille. Son regard se posa sur Looping qui n'avait pas enlevé sa casquette bleue marine. Le cœur du commandant se serra. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle serra sa bague de fiançailles. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait encore mais aurait préféré l'oublier. Elle se demanda alors où était passées les lettres qu'il lui avait apparemment écrites.

Elle se leva et sortit sur une sorte de terrasse couverte en bois. Elle observa un moment l'eau tomber du toit. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Barracuda qui lui souriait.

« Je vous ai réveillé ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça va ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Puis soudain, elle se mit à déballer ses sentiments au géant noir qu'elle trouvait si gentil. Elle parla de Looping, de Rick Dawne celui avec qui elle était désormais. Elle parla des lettres qui l'intriguaient, de sa peur de se faire prendre par les Soviétiques, de perdre à nouveau Looping ou de revenir avec lui, mais en même temps de son sentiment de culpabilité envers Rick. Barracuda l'écouta du début à la fin.

« Si vous l'aimez tant... Dites-le lui. Et quittez Rick.

-Ça a l'air si simple dit comme ça ! sourit Mistral. Mais je lui en veux toujours de m'avoir abandonnée. Je sais que je pourrais lui pardonner si c'est tout ça est vrai mais... Où sont les lettres ?

-Je ne sais pas à qui il écrivait quand nous étions au Vietnam, mais il envoyait tous les jours une lettre. »

Il y eut un long silence. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Mistral. Barracuda la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Il faut dire que vous n'avez choisi l'homme le plus simple ! Un cinglé...

-Il ne l'était pas quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il était juste... à part. »

Barracuda se mit à rire.

« A part comment ?

-Un génie des maths et du pilotage... Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un piloter comme lui. Il a un don. Et puis ce qui m'a séduite chez lui c'est toute la poésie dont il peut faire preuve. Il a toujours su me faire rire. C'est un véritable poète... Ca se voit à sa manière de piloter. Quand on en a l'habitude, on le voit.

-Oui, c'est que je disais... Un cinglé. De toute façon, pour voler, faut être dingue.

-Je ne le suis pas, sourit-elle.

-Vous êtes pilote de chasse ?

-Ben oui !

-Donc vous êtes cinglée. »

Elle se mit à rire. Elle se calma et regarda Barracuda, légèrement inquiète.

« Vous feriez quoi à ma place, avec Looping et Rick ?

-J'écouterais mon cœur. »

Mistral baissa la tête. Elle aimait Looping, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à revenir avec lui. Quant à Rick, il avait toujours était avenant envers elle et elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle avait revu Looping, elle ne pourrait définitivement être heureuse qu'avec lui.

Elle revint à la réalité. Tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle se trouvait stupide de faire tout un mélodrame pour ça. Il y avait plus important pour le moment : retourner vivants en Corée du Sud.

« Allez... fit doucement Barracuda. Retournons dormir. Vous verrez ça demain. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil ! »


	9. Chapitre 8 : Espionnage

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc...**

**Et voilà le chapitre bonus de la semaine pour me faire pardonner mon retard ! ;-) Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 8 : ESPIONNAGE**

Le jour se leva. Hannibal ouvrit les yeux. Durant un instant, il se demanda où il était, puis il vit à côté de lui la tête brune de Mistral qui dormait encore. Il se leva et se mit à crier :

« DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE ! C'est l'heure de passer à l'action ! »

Il y eut un concert de grognement. Mais finalement, tout le monde obéit. Durant un petit-déjeuner frugal, Hannibal exposa son plan. Looping et Mistral iraient en reconnaissance ensembles à la base russe pour voir quel type d'appareil il leur faudrait pour quitter la Corée du Nord. Les autres seraient derrière eux en couverture. Ensuite ils mettraient au point un plan pour obtenir l'appareil.

Le chef du village qui les avaient accueillis leur souhaita bonne chance, puis leur indiqua la route à prendre.

* * *

Après s'être perdus plusieurs fois (Mistral n'avait rien compris aux indications du chef du village), Looping et elle arrivèrent en vue de la base soviétique. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher plus sous risque de se faire voir.

« A terre ! ordonna Mistral dans un murmure.

-Stan, fais attention à toi aussi...»

Mistral leva les yeux au ciel et se coucha. Looping la suivit. Tous deux rampèrent jusqu'à voir les avions, en contre-bas. Looping siffla d'admiration.

« Eh, Mistral ! T'as vu ?

-Oui... Des Spitfire et des Messerschmitt... Et regarde là bas... Y a même un Hurricane.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de piloter un Spitfire ! »

Il imita avec ses mains le combat entre un Spitfire et un Messerschmitt, refaisant le bruit des avions.

« On va se faire repérer ! reprocha Mistral.

-Meuh non ! fit Looping en haussant les épaules. Ils sont trop loin. Moi, je prendrais un Spitfire.

-C'est ça ! Je te rappelle que ce sont des monoplaces. On se mettra où, nous ? Sur les ailes ? En plus, on risque de se faire prendre en chasse. Je t'offre une bouteille de champagne, ou même une caisse tout entière, si tu arrives à semer un MIG-21 avec un Spitfire.

-Je veux bien rrrelevez le parrri, amis capitalistes... »

Mistral sentit le canon d'un AK-47 sur sa nuque. Elle pâlit. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Looping qui n'osait pas se retourner non plus.

* * *

Hannibal, Futé et Barracuda s'arrêtèrent avant Mistral et Looping, afin de surveiller les environs. Barracuda partit à droite, Futé à gauche et Hannibal resta au centre.

C'est alors qu'Hannibal repéra des gardes qui faisaient la ronde à l'extérieur de la base. Sûrement l'avion de l'Agence Tous Risques avait éveillé les soupçons, juste après l'intrusion d'un chasseur américain. Il fit signe à ses amis de s'en occuper. Ils furent bientôt maitrisés.

« Futé, va nous chercher Villandret et Murdock. On s'en va. Ils ont eu le temps de repérer les avions et ça commence à être dangereux. »

Futé acquiesça et partit, ramassant au passage l'arme d'un Russe.

* * *

« Je vous prrréviens : je vous laisse la vie sauve mais à une condition, continua le Soviétique. Vous me trrraduisez ce que vous avez dit hierrr soirrr à la Corrréenne au rrrepas.

-Futé ! » s'exclamèrent les pilotes.

Ils se retournèrent et virent le lieutenant avec un grand sourire, un AK-47 en main.

« Comment t'as eu cette arme ? interrogea Looping.

-Un Russe me l'a gentiment donné. Hannibal m'envoie vous chercher. Vous venez ? »

Les deux aviateurs s'empressèrent de le suivre.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent là où les attendaient Hannibal et Barracuda. Le colonel leur fit signe qu'ils rentraient au village. Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés de la base soviétique, Hannibal interrogea :

« Alors, vous avez repéré un avion ou un hélico intéressant ?

-Un Spitfire ! s'exclama Looping. Un Messerschmitt et un Hurricane. Y a aussi...

-Oh la ferme ! s'énerva Barracuda. Au cas où tu l'ais pas remarqué la Seconde Guerre mondiale est terminée depuis longtemps.

-C'était les meilleurs chasseurs de l'époque, s'indigna Looping.

-Peut-être, mais on a évolué aujourd'hui !

-De toutes façons, tu n'y connais rien sombre personnage! »

Barracuda prit Looping par le col et s'écria :

« Appelle-moi ne serait-ce qu'une misérable petite fois comme ça et je te mets en pièce !

-Sombre personnage ! Sombre personnage ! Som... »

Barracuda s'apprêtait à le frapper quand Hannibal mit sa main sur son poing fermé.

« Calmez-vous tous les deux, c'est un ordre ! Je vous ai déjà dit que nous sommes en terrain ennemi. Vous voulez finir en camp comme au Vietnam ?

-Désolé, mais c'est la faute de ce cinglé ! Il me met hors de moi et...

-Ma faute ? C'est toi qui a voulu me frapper ! De toute façon tu me détestes ! Jamais je n'aurais dû te sauver la vie quand tu as pris une balle dans la jambe !

-Ah oui ? Et qui t'aurais sauvé la tienne, alors, quand tu as pris une balle dans la poitrine, imbécile !

-Je serais mort pour la bonne cause, répliqua-t-il sur un ton emphatique et théâtrale, pour sauver Hannibal !

-Je vais t'en donner du sauvetage, tu vas voir !

-BON, C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOTRE CIRQUE ? » s'énerva Hannibal.

Barracuda et Looping se calmèrent aussitôt. Il était rare de voir Hannibal en colère, surtout contre un membre de l'Agence Tous Risques.

« On peut reprendre maintenant ? se calma le colonel. Mistral, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-On les laisse s'entre-tuer ? proposa-t-elle.

-Je parlais plutôt de la base, répliqua Hannibal en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Oh ! Désolée... Je peux prendre un MIG-21 au cas où on nous pourchasse. De cette manière, je pourrais vous couvrir. Mais au mieux il n'y a que deux places et nous sommes cinq... Il vous faudra un autre avion. Et il n'y a pas de chasseur à trois place...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on repartirait en avion... objecta Barracuda.

-T'as cas resté ici. » railla Looping.

Barracuda ne sortit pas la réplique cinglante qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas énerver à nouveau le colonel.

« Et comment pénètre-t-on dans cette base ? fit Futé, plutôt sceptique quant au plan d'Hannibal.

-Ca mon ami, répondit ce dernier, c'est ce que nous allons déterminer maintenant. »

Ils arrivèrent au village coréen. Leur escapade avait pris une bonne partie de la journée et le Soleil commençait à décliner.

* * *

« En fait, déclara Hannibal, il suffit de se faire passer pour des Russes, de prendre un appareil et de filer...

-Mais aucun de nous parle russe ! rappela Futé.

-Si, moi. J'ai toujours considéré qu'il fallait bien connaître nos ennemis. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Mistral. Ils discutaient depuis plus de deux heures sur la marche à suivre pour s'emparer d'un avion. Ils avaient appris par le chef du village qu'un lac bordait la piste d'envol, du côté opposé à celui où ils étaient. Ou du moins, si l'aviatrice avait bien compris. Hannibal pensait aborder la base soviétique par cet endroit.

« D'accord, soupira Barracuda, Mistral parle russe. Et après ? J'ai peut-être l'air d'arriver droit de Sibérie ? Et vous trois, si on vous parle... Vous répondrez quoi ?

-Ca va, ca va ! J'ai compris, capitula le colonel. On oublie. Mais dans ce cas, il faut qu'on aborde la base par le lac, de nuit, discrètement. En barque, on se fera repérer. A la nage, il y a un risque aussi... Et puis c'est long. Je ne vois plus qu'une solution.

-Laquelle ? firent les quatre autres à l'unisson.

-Plongée sous-marine ! clama-t-il joyeusement. On sait tous en faire. Mistral, si vous ne savez pas, on vous apprendra...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! sourit-elle. Je me débrouillerais. J'en ai jamais fait mais ça doit pas être plus compliqué que de piloter un F-16...

-Ah là là ! soupira Futé, un brin de nostalgie dans la voix. La première fois j'avais eu peur mais j'avais tellement aimé ! Ca va me faire plaisir d'en refaire...

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous, ria Mistral d'un air goguenard.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un qui aime aller en profondeur...

-Et vous, répliqua Futé au tac-au-tac, en tant que pilote de chasse je suppose que vous aimez aller au septième ciel...

-Ca, vous le saurez jamais.

-Qui sait ?

-Je vous rappelle que j'ai toujours un flingue sur moi.

-Dis comme ça, je crois que je vais abdiquer.

-Tant mieux ! s'exclama Hannibal en riant. La conversation commençait à dégénérer et on a pas que ça à faire...

-Ah bon ? Dégénéré ? Dans quel sens ? demanda Looping.

-Laisse tomber ! s'écrièrent Mistral et Futé avant d'éclater de rire.

-Il s'arrange vraiment pas lui... » grommela Barracuda.

Hannibal chargea alors Futé de leur dénicher des scaphandres complets pour atteindre la base.

« Et comment je vais trouver tout ce matériel de plongée en plein milieu de la jungle, moi ? se plaint-il.

-Oh je ne me fait pas de soucis ! Tu a déjà déniché un moteur d'ULM en plein milieu d'une forêt, alors ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de problème... »

Futé fit la grimace. Il avait déjà une idée, celle de se diriger vers la mer. Mais à pied ça faisait loin et il ne pourrait jamais porter à lui tout seul cinq scaphandres. Barracuda partit donc avec lui pour l'aider. Hannibal, Looping et Mistral resteraient afin d'espionner un peu plus la base soviétique et de relever les tours de garde sur le tarmac.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Trahison ?

_**AVIS A TOUS CEUX QUI NE LISENT PAS LES REVIEWS !**_ **Après tout, personne n'est obligé de les lire et il est tout à fait possible que certain ne le fassent pas. Alors voilà un lien à regarder ABSOLUMENT ! Il s'agit d'un dessin de Looping. Il est splendide ! **/7d6725e

**_LOOPING :_C'est très bien vu ! Effectivement, je me suis inspirée de cet épisode pour raconter comment Looping était devenu fou, ainsi que celui où Barracuda dit que c'est en se crashant après des acrobaties. ^^ Quant à dire si les deux aviateurs vont se remettre ensembles, seule la suite de l'histoire le dira ! Je n'avouerais rien ! lol. Sinon bravo pour le dessin ! Il est MAGNIFIQUE ! J'aimerais être capable de dessiner à moitié aussi bien ! Je suis vraiment flattée qu'une de mes phrases te l'ai inspiré ! Est-ce que tu me permets de l'enregistrer pour le mettre en fond d'écran ? ^^**

**_BETTYPOUSSIN :_ Je vois que tu es toujours aussi contente de me lire ! Ça fait plaisir. Mais je me rends compte que je vous gâte trop ! Alors j'ai décidé ce-ci : désormais, je posterais un chapitre tous les dix ans... ;-) Bon, je pense que tu seras vraiment contente, 3 chapitres en une semaine, c'est pas mal. M'enfin y a celui de la semaine dernière, celui de cette semaine et un bonus. ^^ Mais ne t'y trompe pas, c'est exceptionnel ! Un par semaine c'est suffisant ! ;-)**

_**FATALPEANUT :**_ **Non ! Je n'aurais jamais de pitié pour mes fans comme tu dis ! Du moins, autant que ce cher Decker avec l'Agence Tous Risques... ;-) Sinon, ce n'est pas la fin en elle-même qui va changer. C'est plutôt l'évolution de la relation Looping/Mistral. Ce sera plus long que prévu (en bien ou en mal, je ne dis rien !). En vérité, ce qui va surtout changer, c'est la réaction de l'équipe (particulièrement celle de Looping donc) face à un événement... disons grave, avec un des membres de l'Agence. Bien sûr, je ne livre aucun nom ni aucun indice de plus ! (Je le dis de suite, ça n'arrive pas avant plusieurs chapitres...)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : TRAHISON ?**

C'était le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée. Looping regarda gravement Futé et Barracuda qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du lieutenant et souhaita :

« Bonne chance p'tit gars_... _Stan aussi te le souhaite. Et à toi également Barracuda... Dis, tu veux que Stan vienne avec vous ? Parce que... euh...»

Il s'était reprit sous l'œil terrifiant de son ami. Mistral éclata de rire.

« Je préfère ça ! grogna le Noir. Bonne chance à vous aussi. »

Hannibal et les deux aviateurs regardèrent leurs amis s'éloigner. Le colonel déclara alors qu'ils avaient eux-aussi du travail.

Ils partirent à leur tour du petit village. Ils se séparèrent quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de la base soviétique. Hannibal, non sans l'idée d'essayer de remettre ensembles les pilotes, leur fit faire à nouveau équipe. Ils durent rester sur place pour relever les tour de garde. Hannibal, quant à lui, se dirigea vers le lac, afin de voir les lieux par lui-même.

Ni Looping ni Mistral n'osaient se parler. Ils étaient vraiment seuls pour la première fois, avec la journée devant eux.

« Tu... Tu sais, pour les lettres... murmura le capitaine.

-On en parle plus d'accord ? proposa le commandant. On fait la paix momentanément et on voit ça une fois en Corée du Sud ?

-D'accord... »

Mistral fit un pas mais trébucha sur une racine et se retrouva dans les bras de Looping. Aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, ils détournèrent les yeux et s'excusèrent du bout des lèvres.

« On... On regarde cette base ? »

Looping acquiesça sans un mot. Ils rampèrent vers l'endroit où Futé leur avait fait peur la première fois.

* * *

Ils observaient la base depuis un moment, sans se parler, ou juste pour se faire remarquer quelque chose sur leur travail d'espionnage. Vers midi, ils eurent faim. Looping, ou plutôt son capucin, avait repéré des fruits comestibles. Il se proposa donc d'aller les chercher, avec l'aide de Stan. Mistral approuva et elle le regarda partir en soupirant. Elle se demanda un instant si ce fichu singe n'était pas une excuse pour la fuir momentanément, puis reporta son attention sur la base. Soudain, elle sentit encore une fois le canon d'un AK-47 sur sa nuque. Elle sut qui c'était, Looping ne le lui aurait jamais fait. Elle éclata de rire et commenta :

« Futé ! Ne dit-on pas que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures ? »

Elle se retourna en remarquant :

« Et puis je croyais que vous... »

Ce n'était pas Futé. C'était un militaire russe. Derrière, Looping était entre les mains d'autres soldats. Il avait visiblement résisté et était à moitié assommé. Mistral se mordit les lèvres. Les documents de la CIA qu'elle portait toujours sur elle étaient perdus, et eux avec. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des débutants. Pourquoi aucun n'avait pensé que la base serait mieux surveillée après tout ce qui s'était passé ?

« Veuillez nous suivrrre, pria le militaire avec un fort accent. Je suis sûrrr que mon général serrra rrravi de vous voirrr. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et se releva.

* * *

Sans ménagement, on les fit asseoir de force dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre. On les enferma là, les laissant seuls.

« Looping... murmura Mistral. Looping, tu m'entends ? »

Il y eut une sorte de grognement indistinct. Il était visiblement encore sonné.

« Oh, Looping, je t'en prie ! Réponds-moi... »

Mistral commençait à avoir peur. Non pas pour elle, mais pour Looping qui avait une blessure à la tête. Il papillonna des yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Looping ! s'écria-t-elle soulagée. Ca va ?

-Je... Je crois... Ils nous ont attrapé, hein ?

-Perspicace ! sourit-elle. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué...

-Où... Où est Hannibal ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pas ici en tout cas.

-Et Stan ? Il est où mon petit singe ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Mistral. Peut-être encore dans la jungle. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un général russe. Les deux pilotes ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'il sortait droit d'un film d'espionnage où le méchant soviétique est grand, blond platine, les yeux bleus translucides, l'air terrible. Pourtant, Looping murmura :

« Pourvu que Stan leur ai échappé... »

Mistral lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il parte dans ses délires.

« D'aprrès ce que je vois, fit le nouveau venu dans un anglais presque parfait au commandant, vous êtes un pilote amérricain...

-De l'US Air Force, oui, répondit poliment Mistral. Et oui, je suis une femme pilote de chasse. Ca choque souvent les gens au début.

-Ca me choque pas, moi ! répliqua Looping.

-On se connait depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça.

-Tu crois ?

-Je pense.

-Tu dois avoir raison...

-Je ne voudrrais pas vous dérranger mais qui êtes vous, vous ? fit-il au capitaine.

-H.M Murdock, se présenta-t-il. Mes amis m'appellent Looping. Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu mon capucin ?

-Il se moque de moi ? »

Il s'approcha pour le frapper quand Mistral se mit à hurler rapidement :

« IL EST FOU ! C'est pas sa faute, il est cinglé.

-Vrraiment ? Mais vous, vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Il se tourna vers ses subalternes et ordonna en Russe :

« Emmenez-la moi ! »

C'est alors que Mistral se mit à parler avec beaucoup d'assurance dans la même langue, avec un accent moscovite parfait :

« Général Medvov, vous faites une grave erreur. Vous compromettez toute ma mission auprès des capitalistes en m'arrêtant. Maintenant, vous allez devoir m'aider à m'échapper sans éveiller les soupçons.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? répondit le général toujours en russe.

-Mon vrai nom est Nastasya Petroshva. Depuis plusieurs années je suis en mission dans le bloc de l'Ouest. Ma couverture est celle que vous voyiez là. Je transporte sur moi des microfilms que le KGB a bien voulu que la CIA intercepte. Il y a dessus des des informations fausses sur notre couverture satellite.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Je suis du KGB, je vous l'ai dit. Il est normal que je connaisse votre nom, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui me dit que vous dites la vérité ?

-Appelez donc Moscou. Dites que vous avez arrêté un agent du nom de Nastasya Petroshva et vous verrez leur réaction. »

Il sortit de la pièce pour faire ce que Mistral lui disait. Celle-ci soupira et regarda Looping. Il demanda :

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? Hannibal n'a pas été pris ? Et Stan ? Tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles ? »

Mistral éclata d'un rire clair.

«Moins tu en sauras, mieux cela vaudra. »

* * *

Hannibal arriva discrètement au bord du lac. Le côté opposé à la base soviétique était une falaise d'une dizaine de mètres. Il fit la moue. Ce serait dur de plonger. Il évalua la distance qui le séparait de la base. Deux bonnes centaines de mètres. En face de lui, la piste d'envol. Ce serait parfait. Il décida de revenir là où il avait laissé Looping et Mistral. Ca lui prendrait bien le reste de la matinée.

Effectivement, peu après midi, il fut à l'endroit où il avait laissé le commandant et le capitaine. Seulement, personne n'était là. Or, Hannibal savait très bien que Looping ne désobéirait pas à un de ses ordres directs. Et il n'imaginait Mistral quitter le pilote de l'Agence Tous Risques. Elle avait beau dire, elle le dévorait toujours des yeux. Quelque chose s'était passé.

C'est alors que son regard tomba sur la casquette de Looping. Hannibal se précipita vers elle et la ramassa. Il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il subodorait. Looping ne se séparerait jamais de sa précieuse casquette. Il leur était arrivé quelque chose. Sûrement les communistes les avaient repérés.

Il prit un cigare qu'il alluma pour réfléchir. Il était seul, Futé et Barracuda ne rentreraient sûrement pas avant plusieurs jours. Il ne pouvait logiquement pas attaqué une base soviétique à lui tout seul. Et puis il n'osait pas imaginer l'incident diplomatique. Jack ne serait pas content.

Il ricana en pensant à celui-là. Gonflé le bonhomme ! Envoyer la fameuse équipe au casse-pipe plutôt que quelqu'un de la CIA ou de l'armée... Ca devait bien l'arranger. Si l'Agence réussissait, les microfilms étaient sauvés. Si elle échouait, ce serait qu'elle se serait faite arrêté ou tuée. Les microfilms seraient perdus, mais l'on serait débarrassait de l'Agence Tous Risques en lot de consolation. Hannibal en connaissait un qui serait content. Decker le fêterait sûrement.

Hannibal redescendit sur terre. Il ne pouvait pas rester à rêvasser. Il devait trouver un plan. Sans accroc bien sûr... Il décida tout d'abord de déclencher le signal d'alarme pour prévenir Futé et Barracuda.

* * *

« Camarade Petroshva, s'excusa Medvov, je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qui vous étiez.

-Ce n'est pas grave général. Mais vous devez me laisser sortir.

-Bien sûr ! Vous êtes libres.

-Non. Cet homme, fit Mistral en désignant Looping qui ne comprenait toujours rien à la conversation en Russe, ne sait pas qui je suis. Il fait partie de l'équipe de secours venue à ma rescousse. Je ne peux pas me permettre de griller ma couverture.

-Dans ce cas, vous vous échapperez cet après-midi. Mais venez avec moi, je vous expliquerais tout ça. »

Il ordonna aux soldats de l'emmener dans son bureau. Ils firent mine de l'emmener de force.

Une fois la porte refermée, Looping se retrouva seul. Qu'allaient-ils faire à Mistral ? Il tenta de se détacher pour sauver l'aviatrice. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais rien à faire, les Russes savaient faire des nœuds. Et il ne risquait pas de briser cette chaise, elle était en fer.

Pendant ce temps, Mistral accompagnait Medvov dans son bureau, sûre d'elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Echappés !

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc... **

**

* * *

**

**Presque tout le monde m'a parlée de la trahison (?) de Mistral. Alors je fais une réponse générale avant de répondre personnellement, pour pas répéter chaque fois la même chose ! ^^ Bon, je ne vais pas dévoiler la réponse de suite, sinon c'est pas drôle ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, un début de réponse apparaît dès ce chapitre. Dans tous les cas, si pendant bon nombre de chapitres on n'évoquera plus Nastasya Petroshva, n'oubliez surtout pas ce nom... Cet agent pourrait bien avoir un rôle important ! ;-) **

**FATALPEANUT : J'espère que tu trouveras l'évolution toujours aussi intéressante. En tout cas j'essaie qu'elle le soit ! En attendant, voilà de quoi calmer ton impatience ! ;-)**

**LOOPING : Merci beaucoup pour le dessin ! Une amie a voulu absolument que je le lui passe quand elle l'a vu en fond d'écran. Il a du succès ! ^^ Sinon au risque de te décevoir, j'ai fait un chapitre bonus parce que j'avais posté en retard. Si jamais ça se reproduit, je ferais pareil (et là, tout le monde veut que je poste en retard... lol). A part ça, je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais imaginé Futé réussir à draguer Mistral... D'accord il est séducteur, mais dans aucun épisode il charme une fille dont un autre membre de l'équipe est amoureux. L'évènement grave dont je parlais arrive au prochain chapitre, je pense que tout le monde verra de quoi je parle...**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Hey ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas en te mettant dans un état pareil que tu trouveras la réponse ! *auteur légèrement inquiète face à une fan légèrement hystérique... lol* Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être aussi bonne qu'Hitchock mais merci du compliment ! Sinon je ne suis pas d'accord pour rendre quelqu'un accro alors que les plans d'Hannibal sont justement sans accroc ! (Oui je sais, elle était nulle cette blague mais j'en ai pas trouvé d'autre...) :-p**

**SKYBAX : Merci ! Bienvenue à toi dans cette fanfiction ! Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**J'en profite pour dire que j'ai fait un clin d'œil à un film dans ce chapitre. Saurez-vous le trouver ? lol. Non d'avance, ce n'est pas **_**Top Gun**_** (trop facile...). **

**Également, je suis en face d'un ''dilemme''. Cette fiction se passe en 2 parties. Au début, je pensais faire 2 histoires, une pour chaque partie. Mais étant donné que c'est la même histoire, je trouve ça stupide maintenant de ne pas mettre la partie 2 à la suite. Qu'en pensez-vous ? (Je commence à y penser, il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres à la partie 1 après celui-ci...)**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 10 : ÉCHAPPÉS !**

Futé et Barracuda arrivèrent à la mer. Il était temps, la nuit était tombée. La plage était déserte.

« On va quand même pas dormir à la belle étoile ? grogna Futé.

-Et alors ? On l'a déjà fait, non ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules, faisant rire Barracuda. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Quoi encore ? fit le Noir.

-Où on va trouver des équipements de plongée ? Et si tant est qu'on en trouve, comment je vais parler aux Coréens, moi ?

-Peut-être de la même manière que tu avais ''emprunter'' un bateau aux Vietnamiens à Hanoï...

-Je n'y avais pas pensé. Et puis... C'est vrai, je suis un génie pour...

-La plupart des grands génies savent rester modestes... Ne l'oublie pas. » coupa court Barracuda.

* * *

Le lendemain, les premiers rayons du soleil les réveillèrent. Barracuda ne comprit pas ce que Futé grommelait, mais il lui semblait qu'il se plaignait encore des moustiques.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en route. Aux alentours de 10h, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une cabane de pêcheur.

« Mon cher Barracuda, admire le maître dans toute sa splendeur qui, malgré la barrière des langues, va obtenir ce qu'il veut de la jolie brune qui sort de la maison, là bas... »

Le Noir leva les yeux aux ciels. Futé ne changerait jamais. C'en était presque désespérant. Le lieutenant se dirigea droit vers l'asiatique d'environ 35 ans. Il commença à lui mimer un plongeur.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez... » fit la fille en anglais.

Futé se retrouva si stupide que son ami éclata de rire.

« Vous parlez anglais...

-Vous avez remarqué ? rit-elle. Mon père était Américain. Il m'a eu durant la guerre. Ma mère m'a appris votre langue.

-En fait, nous aurions besoin de cinq scaphandres.

-Rien que ça ?

-Nous sommes des scientifiques. Océanologues pour être plus précis. Nous avons découvert en Corée du Sud une espèce de poisson rarissime, le _piscis vulgaris_. Or il semble que son lieu de ponte soit de ce côté de la frontière. Il nous faut absolument l'étudier, comprenez-vous ? Ce poisson est en voix de disparition et...

-C'est un scientifique, lui ? fit la Coréenne d'un air sceptique en désignant Barracuda.

-Non, c'est un plongeur qui va nous aider.

-Le seul endroit où vous trouverez un équipement de plongée, c'est sûrement la base russe dans la jungle. Du moins, c'est le plus proche endroit. La première ville est loin... Tout ce que je peux vous prêter, c'est des tubas et des palmes. Ah ! Et aussi du plomb pour se lester...

-Ah... Bien. Je crois que nous pourrons nous débrouiller avec ça ! Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. »

Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir mieux.

C'est alors que la montre de Barracuda se mit à sonner. Celui-ci regarda et appela le lieutenant.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le signal d'alarme, Futé. Il est arrivé quelque chose. Faut qu'on retourne là bas. »

Le blond regarda avec un air de dépit l'asiatique. Barracuda le prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec lui.

* * *

Mistral visitait la base avec Medvov. Elle était impressionnée par tous les avions de la Seconde Guerre mondiale que possédait la base. Le général lui expliqua qu'il était passionné d'aviation et de « cette période si glorieuse pour l'URSS » selon ces mots, ce qui fit sourire le pilote de chasse. Il avait donc allié ses deux passions.

Il la raccompagna à la cellule qu'elle partageait avec Looping. Elle fut à nouveau ligotée à la chaise.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Looping demanda :

« Mistral, ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle se débrouilla pour faire bouger sa chaise et se coller à lui, un geste qui le surprit un peu. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« On va bientôt s'échapper d'ici. Je leur ai fait croire que j'étais une agent du KGB. Ils vont nous aider à nous échapper. »

Elle ferma les yeux et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Looping. Il ferma à son tour les yeux et enfouit son visage dans l'épaisse chevelure brune de Mistral. Tous deux perdirent la notion du temps.

* * *

Hannibal tournait en rond. Il était de retour au village et attendait le retour de Barracuda et Futé. Mais quand arriveraient-ils ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pas avant le lendemain, c'était sûr.

Il sortit un cigare, l'alluma. Il observa un instant la fumée ondulante dans le doux vent qui soufflait. Il se sentait impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire avant l'arrivée de son lieutenant et de son sergent. En cet instant, il maudissait Jack et toute la CIA avec. S'il n'avait pas été patriote, il aurait souhaité en cet instant que les microfilms tombent entre les mains des Soviétiques mais que Mistral soit sauvée.

Il réfléchit rapidement. Il aimait beaucoup les attaques frontales mais monter à l'assaut de toute une base militaire était un peu risqué. Prendre en otage plusieurs officiers était peut-être une solution, mais l'ami Jack crucifierait l'Agence Tous Risques sur place et cela risquait de déclencher une guerre nucléaire entre les deux blocs.

Ah ! Si seulement la barrière de la langue n'était pas là... Il pourrait jouer le rôle d'un officier russe.

* * *

Mistral releva doucement la tête, obligeant Looping à faire de même. Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette situation avec Hannibal, Futé et Barracuda.

-C'est pas grave... Je t'aurais revue. C'est ce qui compte.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai inventé va marcher. Je... Si on doit mourir... »

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Je voulais que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Looping. Enfin, je veux dire que... Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit...

-Oui ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit :

« Je t'aime.

-Je sais. »

Silence. Looping chuchota :

« Tu ne porterais pas la bague que je t'ai offerte sinon... Moi aussi je... »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. La porte s'ouvrit, les détournant l'un de l'autre. Le général Medvov entra. Il leur ordonna de venir.

* * *

Futé et Barracuda arrivaient en vue du village coréen. Pas trop tôt ! pensait le Noir. Si Hannibal avait déclenché le signal d'alarme, c'est que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

Le colonel les accueillit à l'orée de la jungle, impatient. Aussitôt ses deux amis se précipitèrent vers lui.

« Looping et Mistral se sont faits attraper. »

Futé grimaça. Barracuda ne perdit pas de temps et s'exclama :

« On investit la base ? Tu as un plan ?

-J'ai bien une idée mais...

-Vas-y ! pria Futé. Une attaque frontale ?

-Trop dangereux, même si j'aime ça. Non, il faut attendre la nuit. On entre, on trouve nos amis, on les libère et on part en avion.

-Ah non ! Pas d'avion !

-Rentre à pied si tu veux...

-Et comment on entre ? Nous n'avons pas trouvé de scaphandres. Que des palmes, des tubas et des plombs de lestage.

-Faisons-nous capturer ! sourit Hannibal. Ne sommes-nous pas passé maîtres dans l'art de l'évasion ?

-Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'avion... »

* * *

L'Agence Tous Risques marchait à pas de loup vers la base russe. Il fallait que tout est l'air vrai, qu'ils ne donnent pas l'air de se faire capturer en le voulant. Soudain, ils entendirent des rafales de mitraillettes. Ils eurent le réflexe de se baisser, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas sur eux qu'on tirait.

Looping et Mistral couraient à en perdre haleine, en plein dans les projecteurs qui les suivaient. Ils avaient escaladé et sauté le haut grillage. Mistral trébucha. Looping se retourna, la releva. Ils continuèrent leur course main dans la main. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas en entrant dans la jungle.

« Hey ! cria Hannibal. Par ici ! »

Looping stoppa net en reconnaissant la voix du colonel. Mais Mistral non. Elle se prit l'aviateur de plein fouet, et ils basculèrent en avant.

Après un grand éclat de rire, ils se relevèrent. Hannibal, Futé et Barracuda se précipitèrent vers eux.

« Comment vous-êtes vous échapper ? demanda avidement le colonel.

-Bah ! On s'est débrouillé, c'est tout ! Même sans Stan on a pu y arriver...

-Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes élucubrations ? s'exclama Barracuda.

-Ce ne sont pas des élucubrations, rit Futé, c'est une autre réalité que la notre...

-AHA ! s'écria Looping. Tu vois Barracuda ? Stan existe vraiment...

-Non mais c'est pas possible ça ! Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de l'encourager ? »

Mistral pleura de rire en voyant le regard féroce de Barracuda.

* * *

Une fois de retour en sécurité au village, Mistral entreprit alors d'expliquer :

« J'ai tout d'abord fait croire que j'étais un agent du KGB en mission. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je parle parfaitement russe.

-Comment ça se fait ? interrogea Futé.

-La CIA m'a recrutée en quelque sorte, il y a deux ans. Ils avaient besoin d'un pilote de chasse pour essayer un chasseur soviétique et l'étudier. Vu que j'étais la seule à parler russe et que je suis sortie de Top Gun...

-Top Gun ? s'écria Futé.

-Si vous préférez, la _United States Nav..._

-Je sais ce qu'est Top Gun ! se défendit Futé en la coupant. Mais je pensais pas que vous en sortiez.

-Ben si ! Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai fini dernière... C'est dur d'être une femme dans un métier d'homme ! Mais je considère ça comme un honneur d'avoir été sélectionnée pour aller dans...

-Quand vous aurez fini de raconter votre vie... railla le lieutenant.

-Oh, désolée Futé... Mais je ne fais que répondre à vos questions.

-Je ne vous ai jamais demander de me dire si votre grand-mère faisait de vélo, rit le lieutenant.

-Euh... fit semblant de réfléchir le commandant. Pour autant que je me souvienne... Oui. Et la votre ?

-En fait je...

-Dites vous deux, coupa Hannibal. Vous avez fini ? Mistral, vous en étiez à votre mission pour la CIA.

-Ah oui... Désolée. Toujours est-il qu'on m'a envoyé à Moscou sous couverture durant un an. Ce qui fait que j'ai un accent parfait maintenant. J'ai dit à Medvov que je me nommais Nastasya Petroshva et que je transportais de fausses informations pour la CIA. Il m'a cru et nous a aidé à nous échapper soit-disant sans éveiller les soupçons de Looping. Il nous aidera à partir de la Corée du Nord.

-Il a mordu si facilement à l'hameçon ? s'étonna Hannibal.

-Nastasya Petroshva existe vraiment. Les microfilms que j'ai avec moi nous donne sa couverture dans la base militaire où je suis. Ils donnent tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur elle. Jack, de la CIA, me les a montrés.

-Jack ? Montrés ? s'écrièrent les quatre amis à l'unisson.

-Oui, parce que j'ai travaillé pour eux. Et que la Nastasya en question était une amie.

-Bon ! En attendant, nous allons quitter la Corée du Nord ! fit Hannibal. Quand avez-vous dit que nous partirions ?

-Demain soir.

-Parfait ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Moi, je ne prend pas l'avion. »


	12. Chapitre 11 : MIG21 et B17

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc...**

**

* * *

**

**SKYBAX : Tant mieux si ça te plait toujours ! ^^ Quant au « moi je ne prendrais pas l'avion », tu dois sûrement te douter qu'on lui demandera pas son avis !**

**LOOPING : Rhooo ! Pauvre Barracuda quand même ! T'as bien choisi ton pseudo toi ! XD Eh ben non ! Pour une fois, c'est pas Looping qui va le martyriser en avion ! Ça change... Ah ! Et c'est dans ce chapitre que l'évènement grave a lieu, avec des conséquences encore pires dans la future partie 2...**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : « Ravie de voir que Mistral n'est pas un agent double » ? Et si elle avait menti à l'Agence Tous Risques ? lol. Dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai conseillé de ne pas oublier Nastasya Petroshva... :-p Bon, maintenant que j'ai mis le doute dans ton esprit, je confirme qu'il faut amener les camisoles... Je commence à m'inquiéter moi ! mdr. Par contre, je sais si Mistral sera contente que quelqu'un d'autre partage une chambre avec Looping... XD Sinon pour le film, je ne le dévoile pas maintenant... La réponse est dans ce chapitre !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 11 : MIG-21 ET B-17**

Mistral expliquait le plan conçu avec Medvov. L'Agence Tous Risques s'infiltrerait dans la base de nuit. S'ils ne se faisaient pas repérer, tant mieux. Sinon, les Soviétiques leur tireraient dessus avec des balles à blancs.

« Que prendra-t-on ? demanda Looping.

-Medvov a dit qu'il nous affrèterait un Tupolev TU-134.

-C'est pas un avion j'espère ?

-Que veux-tu que ce soit ? » interrogea Mistral.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Barracuda sourit et la rassura :

« Ca ne me gène pas. Après tout, tu es la copine de Looping alors... »

Les deux aviateurs rougirent, faisant rire les trois amis. Hannibal décida alors :

« Bon, on a cas tous se tutoyer, d'accord ? Donc, Mistral, un TU-134. L'un de vous en a déjà piloté ?

-Je préfère rentrer par la mer... grommela le Noir.

-Non, mais tous les avions sont pareils. Au pire, je lis le cyrillique donc pas de problème pour lire les informations.

-Je vous le répète, je ne monte pas en avion. Laissez-moi ici, je me débrouillerais.

-Barracuda, s'il te plait ! pria Hannibal. Tu ne vas pas rester ici sous prétexte que...

-Que je ne veux pas mourir.

-Ecoute, intervint Mistral. Si t'as peur avec Looping, je piloterais, ça marche ?

-J'ai peur en avion, pas forcément avec ce cinglé.

-Avec moi tu n'as pas à avoir peur, se voulut rassurante Mistral. Je suis l'une des meilleures pilotes de chasse de mon unité et...

-Et la fois où je te rencontre c'est parce que tu t'es crashé en pleine jungle Nord-coréenne. »

Futé se mit à rire. Il se tourna vers l'aviatrice et commenta :

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tord... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Looping ? »

Le capitaine regardait le lieutenant légèrement bouche bée, comme s'il avait vu une apparition.

« STAN ! Tu es de retour ! »

Il se précipita vers lui et prit dans ses bras le singe qui devait se trouver sur l'épaule de Futé.

« Tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter, tu sais ? »

Hannibal posa cérémonieusement sa main sur l'épaule de Looping.

« Capitaine, nous comptons sur toi. Avec Stan, vous êtes notre seul espoir.

-Je ferais de mon mieux colonel. Parce que... comme on dit, _la Force est avec nous_. »

Barracuda leva les yeux aux cieux. Hannibal sourit, sortit un cigare et dit :

« Quand je pense que j'ai failli jouer un extra-terrestre dans _L'Empire contre-attaque_... Un figurant. Mais ça aurait été le rôle de ma carrière !

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? interrogea Mistral.

-J'avais déjà un engagement. Le rôle titre dans _Le Monstre du lac_.

-C'était toi ? Je suis allée le voir trois fois au cinéma ! Et j'ai acheté la cassette. Je l'ai vu je ne sais combien de fois...

-Sérieusement ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ADORE quand le monstre surgit pour dévorer la femme mais qu'il renonce en voyant la fillette avec elle.

-C'était mon idée pour donner plus d'humanité à ce monstre.

-Géniale ton idée ! C'est vraiment émouvant, je pleure à chaque fois.

-C'est dingue, ce moqua Futé, j'imaginais pas un commandant de l'US Air Force, chef d'escadrille et sortant de Top Gun, même dernier, pleurer devant un film de seconde zone.

-Un film de seconde zone ? » s'écrièrent Hannibal et Mistral.

Futé sortit son plus beau sourire, faisant rire Barracuda.

« Pfff... Inculte va ! répliqua le commandant. C'est un film magnifique.

-Mais ouiiiiii ! s'exclama Futé ironiquement. C'est pour ça qu'on va demander à Amy de faire la une dessus.

-Amy ?

-Amy Allen, une amie journaliste, expliqua Hannibal. Futé, Mistral a raison... Tu es vraiment inculte si tu penses que ce film n'est pas un chef d'œuvre.

-Même Stan le pense que _Le Monstre de lac _est génial ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, avant de partir, Mistral remercia au nom de toute l'équipe le chef du village. Il leur avait été d'une aide précieuse.

Futé tenta une dernière fois sa chance avec la fille aînée de la famille, mais il ne put se récolter qu'une gifle. Elle paraissait dans une fureur noire. Elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et s'en alla.

« Tu lui as dit quoi à la fin ? s'énerva le blond.

-Mais rien ! s'esclaffa Mistral. Je te jure Futé ! »

Il n'en était pas si sûr.

* * *

L'Agence Tous Risques et Mistral se mirent en route. Hannibal n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Le commandant, qui fuyait au début Looping, ne le lâchait plus. Ce qui paraissait d'ailleurs rendre heureux le capitaine.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la base soviétique. C'était la pleine lune et ils y verraient parfaitement. C'était bien et mauvais à la fois. Ils pouvaient se faire repérer plus facilement. Mais après tout, qu'importe ! Ils ne risquaient rien.

Ils trouvèrent le grillage. Bien. Tandis que les autres montaient la garde, Futé coupait un à un les barbelés. Bientôt, ils purent passer. Hannibal se faufila en premier, vérifia que tout était calme, puis fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

A pas de loup, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste d'envol. Mais tout à coup un chien aboya férocement, tout proche. Un ordre en russe.

Tout va très vite. Un projecteur sur eux. L'alarme déclenchée. Tout semble réel... Des tirs de fusils mitrailleurs. Hannibal crie de courir vers le Tupolev. L'Agence et Mistral s'élancent à toute vitesse. Chacun à leur tour, ils se retournent pour couvrir la fuite des autres. Les balles fusent autour d'eux. Les armes russes ne sont pas chargées à blanc. Quand soudain...

« Le TU-134 ! hurla Mistral. Il n'est pas préparé ! »

Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Ils sont pris au piège. Ils se replièrent dos à dos vers un B-17 pour se protéger. Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre et tirent. Futé lance une grenade vers un camion de ravitaillement où s'abritent trois soldats ennemis. Aussitôt, ils jaillissent sans attendre l'explosion...

« HANNIBAL ! hurla Barracuda pour couvrir le vacarme de la fusillade. QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT ?

-IL NOUS RESTE PLUS QU'A MONTER DANS L'AVION ! »

Aussitôt, Futé ouvrit la porte du B-17, sauta dedans suivi par Looping et Mistral. Hannibal attendait que tous soient montés pour y aller à son tour.

« HANNIBAL ! JE NE PEUX PAS !

-MONTE ! » ordonna le colonel à Barracuda.

Futé et Looping attrapèrent Barracuda pour le forcer à grimper dans le bombardier. Hannibal continuait à mitrailler.

« BARRACUDA ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! VA... AAAH ! »

La phrase du colonel se termina dans un cri de douleur. Il s'effondra contre la carlingue du Boeing, se tenant l'épaule gauche. Il était touché.

« HANNIBAL ! » hurlèrent les quatre autres en jaillissant de l'avion.

Futé, Barracuda et Looping se mirent aussitôt en couverture, tandis que Mistral se penchait vers le colonel.

« Hannibal, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ou... Oui... Mais... Sais pas si... pourrais marcher... »

Elle regarda la blessure. La balle n'était pas ressortie. S'il n'était pas soigné d'ici peu... Il disait sûrement qu'il allait bien pour ne pas les inquiéter outre mesure. Cependant, il y avait urgence.

« Comment il va ? cria Looping en dégoupillant une grenade.

-Mal ! La balle est passée très près du cœur je crois. Il n'est pas en état de quoi que se soit. »

Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers Futé, par pur réflexe. Après tout, il était le bras droit d'Hannibal. Il comprit que les autres comptaient sur lui pour les sortir de ce guêpier. Mais il n'avait aucune idée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il hurla le dernier ordre du colonel :

« DANS LE B-17 ! VITE !

-FUTE ! NON ! » cria Barracuda.

Futé détourna son attention de la fusillade, en colère :

« Pour une fois, sergent ! Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit ! Dans l'avion ! »

Tous furent surpris par le ton autoritaire du lieutenant, lui le premier. Après avoir lancé une dernière grenade, Futé releva Hannibal avec l'aide de Looping et ils montèrent dans le B-17. Barracuda et Mistral les couvraient.

« On va se faire abattre par les MIG avec ça ! s'exclama Mistral.

-Je monte pas en avion !

-Sois pas stupide ! Je vais prendre un MIG aussi. Vole avec moi si t'as peur avec Looping ! »

Futé leur cria de monter. Pour toute réponse, Mistral lui hurla de décoller, lui lançant les microfilms.

Tandis que Looping mettait en marche les moteurs du vieil avion, le sergent et le commandant lancèrent leurs dernières grenades, ainsi que des fumigènes. Les soviétiques n'y voyant plus rien ne purent les empêcher de courir à un hangar. Le Boeing décolla. Le général Medvov ordonna à la chasse de les empêcher de passer la frontière.

« Elle m'a bien eu cette sale peste... murmura-t-il pour lui même. Heureusement que Moscou a vérifié que Petroshva était toujours chez les capitalistes... »

* * *

Barracuda regarda Mistral. Il demanda ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant. Elle répondit qu'il fallait profiter que les Russes sortent les MIG-21 pour en voler un.

« Dans tous les sens du terme, sourit Barracuda. Mais je n'ai pas envie de monter dans...

-S'il te plait ! Je me suis crashée deux fois dans ma vie ! Et j'ai des milliers d'heures de vols. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle vit un pilote approcher d'un MIG.

« Celui-là Barracuda ! C'est un biplace. »

Ils se jetèrent sur le Russe qui ne put rien faire. Cinq minutes plus tard, Mistral décollait à son tour. Derrière elle, Barracuda était complètement paralysé par la peur.

* * *

Futé avait allongé Hannibal. Ce dernier protestait, arguant qu'il se sentait bien. Mais il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et ses mains étaient gelées. Le lieutenant déchira sa veste afin de faire une pression sur la blessure. Puis il se dirigea vers le cockpit.

« Looping, dans combien de temps on arrive à la base ?

-Je fais aussi vite que je peux, Futé. Mais il nous faut une heure à cette vitesse, sans parler des pointus qui vont nous prendre en chasse. »

Il retourna auprès d'Hannibal.

« Futé... souffla-t-il. C'est le B-17 ?

-Oui.

-Y a des... des tourelles de tirs. Si les MIG nous rattrapent, ce... ce sera notre chance. »

Futé se mordit les lèvres de dépit. Autant tiré avec un pistolet à eau sur une mouche en espérant la toucher et lui faire mal ! Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'après tout on surnommait le B-17 _flying forteress_...

« Futé... S'il te plait... Aide... Aide-moi à monter dans une des... des tourelles.

-Hannibal, tu devrais te reposer !

-Si on se défend pas... on... on y passe tous. »

Futé dut abdiquer. Il releva Hannibal qui s'appuya sur lui en retenant une grimace de douleur. Il installa le colonel dans la tourelle du dessus, à l'avant, tandis que lui partait s'occuper des mitrailleuses arrières.

« LES MIG ! cria Looping. ILS ARRIVENT ! »

* * *

**Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Par rapport à _L'Empire contre-attaque_, le clin d'œil portait sur le dialogue entre Looping et Mistral :**

**« Je t'aime.**

**-Je sais. »**

**C'est ce que dit la Princesse Léïa à Han Solo et ce qu'il lui répond avant d'être mis en hibernation carbonite (je ne suis pas sûre du terme) par Dark Vador .**

**Et je maintiens toujours ma demande : je fais quoi pour la partie 2 ? Une nouvelle histoire ou je la mets à la suite de la partie 1 dans la même histoire ? Par pitié ! Répondez à mon dilemme cornélien ! lol**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Combat aérien

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc...**

**

* * *

**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tout le monde ! Vous avez répondu en masse pour m'aider à résoudre mon problème ! ^^ Alors au vu des réponses et comme la partie 2 est la suite directe mais en Corée du Sud, elle sera donc mise à la suite de la partie 1 (vous avez voté pour à 3 contre 2, c'était serré).**

**Ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard. Vu que j'ai la grippe, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à écrire. Alors pour cette semaine, pas de chapitre bonus. Il y en aura un avec le prochain chapitre (donc ce weekend). Cette fois, il ne s'agira pas d'un chapitre mais d'une ''bande annonce'' de la partie 2 que je me suis amusée à écrire. Si je ne la mets pas aujourd'hui c'est que le prochain chapitre est le dernier de la partie 1. Je trouve plus logique de le mettre après.**

**

* * *

**

**SIERRA SUTHERWINDS : Oui, effectivement c'est bien de la part de BA de réagir ainsi ! Mais maintenant, je me demande si je n'ai pas un peu exagéré sa réaction dans ce chapitre justement...**

**SKYBAX : Ne t'inquiète pas, le fil conducteur ne sera pas brisé entre la première et la seconde partie. En fait, je sépare les deux car elles ne se passent pas dans le même pays et que la partie 2 prend plus les allures d'une histoire d'espionnage que la première.**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Super mignon comme nom de souris d'ordinateur ! ^^ En tout cas bravo pour avoir trouvé le film *hem ! Faut pas contrarier les fous, surtout qu'on lui a enlevé sa camisole... XD* Quant à la blessure d'Hannibal, c'est un des pivots de la seconde partie (où tu risques de me trouver VRAIMENT très méchante...). En plus, fallait bien rétablir la justice non mais ! T'as remarqué qu'en 5 saisons, c'est le seul qui est jamais blessé ?**

**LOOPING : Rassure-toi, c'est pas encore fini ! La partie 2 ne va tarder à arriver, et elle risque d'être aussi longue (voire plus). Sinon, c'est sûr que si tu regardes l'acteur, il était pas très sympathique (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire), mais bon en allant au-delà j'aime bien Hannibal. (Je dis ça surtout en pensant à l'un de mes acteurs favoris, Val Kilmer, dont il paraît qu'il est imbuvable mais dont j'aime bien le jeu). En tout cas, voici enfin la suite !**

**TRANSFORMERSFAN2005 : Tout d'abord, bienvenu dans cette fanfiction ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Quant à savoir si Looping et Mistral se remettront ensembles et si Hannibal meurt ou pas, va falloir attendre la partie 2 !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : COMBAT AERIEN**

Mistral ne rejoignit pas le B-17 de suite. Seuls trois MIG en plus du sien avaient décollé. Elle fit volte-face et tira un missile sur le hangar qu'on ouvrait pour laisser sortir les autres. Les Russes n'eurent que le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Afin d'assurer totalement ses arrières, elle lança deux autres missiles sur les derniers hangars où personne ne se trouvaient. La base soviétique ne comptait plus un seul avion... mis à part ceux de la collection personnelle de Medvov. Mais Mistral n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à tirer sur des Spitfire !

Après sa séance de tir, elle vira à 180° et accéléra jusqu'à dépasser la vitesse du son. Elle grimaça. Elle voyait venir d'inquiétant nuages noirs du côté de la Mer du Japon, invisibles du sol. Pourvu qu'ils aient le temps de rentrer à la base de Firedoth... Ces fichus avions soviétiques avaient du mal à supporter les conditions de vol difficiles, elle en savait quelque chose... Elle percevait de plus facilement la différence avec son F-16 Falcon. Même s'ils étaient tout deux extrêmement maniables, la vision panoramique de son chasseur lui manquait, tout comme son siège étudié pour pour encaisser plus commodément les jets. Avec le MIG, elle les sentait vraiment passer. Après avoir cherché un peu où se trouvaient les commandes, elle se réhabitua très vite. Le manque d'aide électronique ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Elle savait parfaitement s'en passer. Après tout, elle avait déjà piloter ce genre de chasseurs lors de sa mission en URSS.

Elle arrêta de rêver. Ce n'était pas le moment : elle apercevait au loin le B-17, attaqué par les MIG...

* * *

Au sol, le général Medvov enrageait. Il ordonna aux pilotes de chasse de monter dans les avions de collection. Spitfire, Messerschmitt, Hurricane... Tout ce qui pouvait voler et abattre un B-17. Certains rechignèrent mais tous obéirent. Attaquer une _flying forteress_ avec un MIG était une chose. Le faire avec des avions de la même époque en était une autre.

Un colonel lui fit alors remarquer que les capitalistes avaient volé un MIG-21. Des avions de la Seconde Guerre mondiale ne feraient jamais le poids face à lui. Medvov dut se rendre à l'évidence. La partie était finie, il devait compter sur les trois pilotes qui avaient déjà décollé.

* * *

Le combat s'engagea. Looping était concentré sur son pilotage. Dès que les ennemis furent à portée, Hannibal et Futé tirèrent. Mais ils n'étaient pas de taille à faire face. Les pilotes ennemis avaient compris que leur avion n'était pas défendu sur les côtés et surtout par le dessous. Ils ne cessaient d'attaquer encore et encore. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir combien les B-17 pouvaient résister.

Hannibal serrait les dents. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir affreusement. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le bras gauche. Mais il continuait à viser et à mitrailler dès qu'un MIG-21 passait à portée. Il semblait que ces chasseurs passaient à travers tout. Rien ne paraissait pouvoir les atteindre. Ils étaient bien trop rapide...

Un MIG passa derrière le Boeing. Futé n'hésita pas et tira. Les balles de sa mitrailleuse touchèrent le fuselage russe, arrachèrent totalement la queue de l'appareil. Etonné de son exploit, il ne put réfréner sa joie de crier :

« J'en ai eu un ! Plus que deux ! »

De l'avant du B-17, la voix de Looping lui parvint :

« Bravo ! Mais reste modeste, p'tit gars ! Stan peut en faire autant !»

Le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même dans la pire des tourmentes, Looping arrivait encore à rester dans son monde.

Dans la radio de Looping, la voix de Mistral retentit :

« Looping, ici Mistral ! Looping, ici Mistral ! Tu me reçois ?

-Mistral, ici Looping et Stan ! On te reçoit 5 sur 5 ! Et toi ?

-5 sur 5 aussi ! Je viens d'engager le combat. Je vous ai débarrassé d'un premier MIG en lui arrachant l'arrière ! Je vous couvre ! Ne me tirez pas dessus s'il vous plait... Et Barracuda est avec moi. »

Looping se mit à rire. Il se tourna vers l'arrière de son avion et cria à son ami :

« FUTE ! Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est Mistral qui a abattu le MIG !

-Quoi ? »

Passablement déçu, il se concentra à nouveau sur la bataille aérienne. Le premier chasseur endommagé par Mistral venait d'abandonner la partie et retournait tant bien que mal à la base.

Un des deux MIG-21 restant arrêta de s'occuper du Boeing pour lutter contre Mistral. Celle-ci le vit et monta en flèche de 5 000 m, suivi par le Soviétique. Barracuda dut revenir de sa paralysie car il se mit à hurler de peur. Le commandant fut obligée d'arracher ses écouteurs.

« Calme-toi ! pria-t-elle. Par pitié arrête, tu vas me rendre sourde !

-MISTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! REDESCEND ! PITITE !

-Barracuda ! On est en plein combat aérien à plus de 49 000 pieds ! Je ne vais pas...

-49 000 PIEDS ?

-15 000 mètres si tu...

-15 000 METRES ?

-On ne risque pas d'aller plus haut de toute façon, on a atteint le plafond de...

-JE PREFERE LE SOOOOOL ! »

Mistral arrêta d'écouter le Noir. Le MIG ennemi venait de la rejoindre. Une course-poursuite à travers les nuages d'altitude s'engagea. Ils traversaient des nuées de coton. C'était une partie de cache-cache supersonique. Mistral restait concentrée malgré les hurlements de Barracuda, au risque d'y rester.

Elle plongea dans les cirrus pour s'y cacher. Etrange impression... On ne voyait plus ces nuages si fin de la même manière qu'au sol une fois dedans.

Elle sortit du cirrus. Le chasseur soviétique était nulle part. Soudain, un bip sonore retentit dans le cockpit. Mistral pâlit.

« C'EST QUOI CETTE CHOSE QUI BIPE ?

-Rien du tout Barracuda ! On est juste harponné.

-HARPONNES ? ON VA MOURIIIR ! JE VEUX RENTRER A LA BASE ! »

Mistral n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Ca devenait pressant. Trop tard. Le soviétique tira. Elle vrilla aussitôt, lâchant les leurres. Grâce à ça, ils ne furent que légèrement touchés, mais les cris de Barracuda ne stoppaient pas.

Cette fois, le commandant décida d'en finir.

« Barracuda ! Attention, on va prendre plusieurs jets ! »

Elle sortit la manœuvre qui avait fait sa renommé. Elle avait attendu d'être à nouveau harponné par le radar adversaire. Soudain, elle fit une légère embardée et sortit les aérofreins. Elle les rentra aussitôt. Cela avait suffit. Le Soviétique, dérouté par la feinte, passa sous elle. Barracuda ne hurlait plus. Les jets qu'il avait reçus l'avait surpris et il s'était à nouveau évanoui de peur.

Mistral visa le MIG devant elle. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

« Je n'ai rien contre toi... Je veux juste rentrer chez moi avec celui que j'aime. »

Elle tira au canon. L'aile du chasseur soviétique fut arrachée. Elle avait bien calculé son coup : assez pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais relativement peu pour permettre au pilote de s'éjecter.

Elle descendit en flèche pour retrouver le B-17, près de 16 400 pieds plus bas.

* * *

Looping, Hannibal et Futé purent voir les deux MIG monter en direction de l'espace. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite hors de vue. Mais ils n'y faisaient déjà plus attention. Le Soviétique restant revenait à l'attaque. Ses balles finirent par endommagé gravement la carlingue. Mais le Boeing était étudié pour cela. Il résista. Tous comprirent à ce moment pourquoi les soldats de la Seconde Guerre mondiale avaient confiance en ce bombardier.

A chaque nouveau passage du Russe, Hannibal et Futé le mitraillaient, l'obligeant à se tenir à une certaine distance ou à attaquer par le dessous. Mais il finit par adopter une nouvelle tactique. Il s'éloigna un peu. Looping comprit aussitôt la manœuvre. Les missiles seraient bientôt lancés. Heureusement, les montagnes qu'ils allaient franchir aideraient le capitaine.

Celui-ci commença à voler en zigzag, sans aucune logique. Le chasseur aurait plus de mal à viser... Mais il lâcha un premier missile. Looping colla le ventre de l'appareil à la falaise et la frôla. Le missile explosa derrière sa queue. Un pan entier de la montagne tomba. Les flammes léchèrent le fuselage mais ne l'abîmèrent pas plus. Dans le B-17, tous étaient secoués. Hannibal ne tenait plus la mitrailleuse. Il se contentait de faire pression sur sa blessure pour ne pas perdre plus de sang. Futé avait abandonné lui aussi. Le MIG se tenait largement hors de portée. Seuls les talents de pilote de Looping pourraient les sauver désormais.

L'aviateur redressa le bombardier. Il évita de peu un autre sommet en virant assez violemment. Une autre explosion retentit. Futé cria. Le missile était passé encore plus près cette fois...

Le MIG changea de position. Il attaqua par le côté droit. Hannibal le vit et cria pour le signaler à Looping. Troisième missile. Looping retourna le B-17. Hannibal vit le projectile passer à quelques centimètres sous sa tourelle... Un autre pic se rabaissa de plusieurs centaines de mètre. Des débris rocailleux vinrent percuter l'aile gauche du bombardier, en arrachant une partie. Looping remit son B-17 dans le bon sens. Futé eut un cri de douleur. Il était tombé durant les deux manœuvres.

Le pilote de chasse soviétique décida d'attendre le bon moment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul missile, il fallait qu'il touche au but quoi qu'il arrive.

Looping avait désormais plus de difficulté à tenir son cap avec une partie d'aile en moins. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire d'acrobatie pour éviter les projectiles. Il espérait de tout cœur pouvoir éviter le dernier. Il plaça l'appareil dans une étroite vallée encaissée. En dessous, une rivière serpentait à travers les hauteurs. Elle avait creusé en forme de ''V'' la gorge. Le Boeing avait juste la place de voler. De parts et d'autres, les ailes frôlaient la roche.

Le défilé rétrécissait. Looping n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait remonter. Bientôt, il n'aurait vraiment plus la place de passer. Le MIG le savait. Le bombardier ne pourrait pas éviter le prochain missile. Celui-ci fut lancé, légèrement au-dessus de la cible qui reprenait de la hauteur.

* * *

Mistral remarqua avec délice qu'ils étaient dans les montagnes et qu'ils allaient tous franchir la frontière avec la Corée du Sud... Elle chercha des yeux le B-17 et le repéra poursuivi par le dernier MIG-21. Ils rasaient l'un et l'autre les parois entourant une vallée très étroite.

Elle blêmit en voyant le dernier missile. Malgré tout le génie de Looping, celui-ci ne pourrait jamais l'éviter...

* * *

Futé, toujours dans la tourelle arrière, ne put manquer de voir le projectile lancé sur eux. Il cria, voulant avertir Looping. Mais c'était inutile. S'ils ne reprenaient pas de la hauteur, le bombardier perdrait ses deux ailes à cause du rétrécissement. S'ils reprenaient de la hauteur, le missile les toucherait...


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le passage au Sud

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc...**

**

* * *

**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutiens ! Après avoir passé presque une semaine à dormir, me voilà de retour dans un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois je suis en pleine forme, contrairement à un membre de notre équipe préférée ! ^^ **

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Alors, vas-tu pleurer sur ce chapitre, le dernier de la partie 1 ? Bah, je dirais rien ! lol. Disons que c'est pas gagné à la fin. Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'es autant plu. C'est d'ailleurs l'un de ceux où j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire. Sinon je ne pense pas être un ange (à moins qu'on m'est caché mes origines ? lol) mais une grande fan de l'Agence Tous Risques, ça c'est sûr ! :-p**

**TRANSFORMERSFAN2005 : Le missile va-t-il touché l'avion ? Réponse dans la première phrase de ce chapitre ! Le suspens tombe vite... J'espère également que ton poignet va mieux, parce que c'est la galère de se faire mal à cet endroit.**

**LOOPING : Ton dessin a toujours autant de succès ! Une amie l'a mis en fond d'écran aussi. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 13 : LE PASSAGE AU SUD**

Le missile explosa avant même de toucher le B-17. Futé hurla. Il ne savait plus s'il était mort ou vivant. Ses yeux avaient été brûlés par déflagration qu'il avait regardé. Il essaya de les ouvrir mais tout était flou. Mais il comprit qu'il était bel et bien vivant ! Que s'était-il donc passé ?

* * *

« LOOPING ! cria la voix quasi hystérique par la peur de Mistral. Ca va ? Vous n'avez rien ?

-C'est maintenant que tu reviens ? demanda Looping dans la radio.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais occupée ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Dans sa voix, on sentait combien elle était rassurée d'entendre la voix du capitaine, sain et sauf.

« Vous avez eu de la chance ! continua-t-elle. J'ai réussi à toucher le missile avec mon dernier missile. Je sais même pas encore comment j'ai fait...

-Tu t'occupes du MIG restant ?

-Pourquoi faire ? sourit-elle. Dans moins de dix secondes tu passes la frontière ! »

Ca y est ! Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils étaient de retour en Corée du Sud, bien en sécurité. Le soviétique ne chercha pas à les suivre. Il vira et prit la direction de sa base.

* * *

Le B-17 avait de plus en plus de mal à voler. Mais Looping avait réussi au moins à éviter les quatre missiles du MIG-21. Il fallait qu'il tienne coûte que coûte encore un quart d'heure.

Mistral et lui essayaient régulièrement de contacter la base de Firedoth. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse abattre le MIG-21 en pensant à une intrusion ennemie. Mais soudain, trois F-16 Falcon apparurent dans le ciel alors que Mistral venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait un problème. Une voix retentit dans la radio.

« Vous êtes en territoire sud-coréen. Je répète. Vous êtes en territoire sud-coréen. Si vous ne faites pas demi-tour immédiatement, nous ouvrirons le feu.

-Osiris ? s'exclama Mistral. Osiris, c'est bien toi ?

-Mistral ? répondit une voix étonnée. Ma chérie ! Tu es de retour !

-C'est qui cet Osiris qui t'appelle ma chérie ? grommela Looping.

-Rick Dawne... expliqua le commandant. Dites je...

-Et c'est qui qui demande ça ? demanda Rick.

-Looping, fit l'intéressé.

-Pas Murdock tout de même ? Mistral, me dis pas que c'est lui ?

-Si mais...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

-Je suis venu sauver Mistral, contrairement à d'autres...

-Toujours aussi chevalier servant, fit Rick avec une pointe d'ironie et de mépris.

-Toujours aussi intelligent et courageux ! répliqua Looping avec une manière cinglante qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-Mais quelle leçon de courage un vulgaire pilote de ventilo peut bien donner à un pilote de chasse de ma classe ?

-Dites les gars ! C'est pas pour vous couper, intervint un autre aviateur, mais vous pourriez pas arrêter un peu ? Osiris, tout le monde sait que Murdock est sûrement le meilleur pilote des États-Unis, que se soit en hélico ou en avion.

-Flèche a raison ! approuva le dernier pilote. Vous pouvez pas oublier des différents remontant l'école de pilotage ? Tout le monde sait que vous ne vous aimiez pas.

-Merci Lynx ! gratifia le commandant. D'autant que...

-Mistral, rassure-moi... interrogea Rick. T'es pas retournée avec Murdock ?

-Rick, je ne parle pas de ces choses-là à travers une radio. Et puis je...

-Ca veut dire oui en général, rit Futé qui avait rejoint Looping dans le cockpit après avoir été voir Hannibal.

-Futé, j'ai pas demandé ton avis, répliqua Mistral. Mais dites, j'ai...

-Après ce qu'il t'a fait, tu l'aimes encore ?

-Moi, au moins, je lui ai sauvé deux fois la vie. Une fois en mer et là en Corée du Nord...

-Hey, Murdock ! intervint Flèche. C'est quoi votre grade ? Capitaine, non ?

-Oui.

-Bon, moi je suis major, Mistral et Lynx témoigneront. Alors vous et le premier lieutenant Dawne vous allez arrêter de vous disputer, c'est un ordre !

-Je ne prends mes ordres que du colonel Smith, moi.

-Looping, c'est moi qui te le demande, intercéda Mistral. Vous devenez franchement lourds tous les deux. En plus j'ai un problème dont j'essaye de vous parler depuis cinq minutes. Je ne finirais pas le voyage. Ce MIG n'a plus de carburant. »

Un hurlement retentit, obligeant tous les pilotes à arracher une nouvelles fois leurs écouteurs. Barracuda venait à nouveau de se réveiller. Il n'avait entendu que la dernière phrase. Quand il arrêta de crier, Futé prit la radio :

« Barracuda, ça va ?

-NON ! Y a plus de carburant !

-Mistral, tu vas quand même arriver à la base ?

-Je pense, mais il ne m'en restera pas assez pour atterrir.

-Si ce n'est que ça...

-Futé, t'as déjà essayer de faire planer un fer à repasser ?

-Euh... Non.

-C'est très difficile, crois-moi. Les chasseurs ne sont pas vraiment fait pour ça.

-Je te fais confiance ! assura Looping. Et Stan aussi.

-Comment va Hannibal ?

-Il tient le coup. Mais je vais retourner le voir. » dit Futé.

Dans le B-17, Futé sortit de l'habitacle et monta dans la tourelle avant. Il eut un cri. Hannibal s'était évanoui. Il perdait toujours plus de sang. Futé prit son pouls. Il était faible. Trop faible... Sans parler qu'il avait de la fièvre.

« Looping ! s'époumona le lieutenant. Hannibal va vraiment mal !

-On arrive dans dix minutes ! Il faut qu'il tienne... »

* * *

Ce fut une étrange escadrille qui parvint à la base de Firedoth. En tête, le B-17, une aile à moitié arrachée, volait de plus en plus difficilement mais Looping le tenait encore. Juste au-dessus et en arrière, le MIG-21 commençait à avoir des ratés à cause du manque de carburant. Barracuda continuait à crier mais il devenait de plus en aphone. Et autour d'eux, les trois F-16 Falcon les escortaient.

La base américaine avait été prévenue. Les secours étaient là, ainsi que les colonels Firedoth, Decker et Lynch.

« A toi l'honneur Mistral, t'as plus de carburant. »

Le commandant se concentra. Elle amorça la descente. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle fut totalement à sec. Elle serra les dents. Elle finit en une sorte de vol plané, le nez en avant. Elle sortit le train d'atterrissage, redressa l'appareil. Le MIG toucha le sol. Bientôt, il s'immobilisa totalement, à la grande satisfaction de Mistral et surtout de Barracuda.

Dès qu'elle eut ouvert le chasseur, le Noir sauta en hurlant, sans attendre qu'on apporte l'échelle. Mistral en fit bientôt autant quand elle vit le B-17 arriver. Ca faisait haut, mais ils atteignirent le sol sans dommage. Le bombardier se stoppa à quelques mètres derrière eux.

Pendant que Barracuda embrassait le sol du tarmac, Mistral se précipita vers le Boeing. La porte s'ouvrit sur Futé qui cria :

« Un médecin ! Vite ! Il y a urgence ! »

Le commandant sauta dans le vieil avion, tandis que les secours montaient à sa suite. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Looping qui la serra contre lui. Mais c'est alors qu'on fit descendre Hannibal de la tourelle. Les deux aviateurs poussèrent un cri de surprise.

« Il n'est pas... chuchota le capitaine, de peur d'en dire plus.

-Non, mais il n'en plus pour longtemps s'il n'est pas pris en charge de suite. » répondit le docteur.

Futé, Looping et Mistral sortirent du B-17 à la suite du colonel transporté en civière. Decker et Lynch, eux, ne s'appesantirent pas sur le sort d'Hannibal. Ils s'approchèrent et Lynch demanda :

« Les microfilms ?

-Tenez-les vos microfilms. »

Futé les lui jeta avant de suivre Hannibal avec les deux aviateurs. Barracuda, tout juste remis, les rejoignit.

Cependant, les trois F-16 venaient d'atterrir. Rick, visiblement en colère, rattrapa Looping et Mistral. Il prit le capitaine par l'épaule et lui planta un coup de poing. Looping répliqua. Ils se mirent à se battre tandis que le commandant leur ordonnait d'arrêter.

Futé et Barracuda séparèrent les deux combattants.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? cria le capitaine.

-Tu m'as volé Mistral ! Elle est à moi !

-Je ne suis à personne Rick ! Et je ne t'ai jamais caché qu'avec toi ce n'était pas comme avec lui. Rick... Je ne te savais pas si jaloux...

-Après ce qu'il t'a fait !

-On voit que tu ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé ! répliqua Looping.

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! ordonna le colonel Firedoth. C'est quoi cette bataille rangée ? Vous êtes la honte de l'aviation ! Lieutenant Dawne ! Vous réglerez cette affaire plus tard. Capitaine Murdock ! Je pense que vous et vos amis avez autre chose à faire. Le colonel Smith est au plus mal.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vais voir Hannibal. » déclara Mistral.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Barracuda et Futé étaient d'accord et la suivirent. Looping siffla Stan et rejoignit ses amis, sous l'œil mauvais de Rick. A côté, Lynx et Flèche riaient du ridicule de la situation, ce qui énerva un peu plus leur ami.

* * *

Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Hannibal, entre la vie et la mort, avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il lui fallait une transfusion. Heureusement, son groupe sanguin était assez répandu pour que l'infirmerie en ait en réserve. Cependant, la balle se trouvait trop près du cœur. L'opération s'en trouvait extrêmement risquée... Mais ce n'était pas la seule mauvaise surprise.

Alors que l'Agence Tous Risques et Mistral attendaient la fin de l'opération, Decker et Lynch arrivèrent, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Derrière eux, la police militaire.

« Crane, ordonna Decker, veuillez arrêter l'Agence Tous Risques. »

Futé, Barracuda et Looping ne purent rien faire. On leur passa les menottes. Le pilote protesta, arguant qu'il n'était pas recherché. Lynch lui répliqua qu'on allait juste le renvoyer de suite aux États-Unis, dans son hôpital psychiatrique. Mistral contesta la décision. Mais rien y fit. Le sergent fit remarqué qu'on leur avait promis la grâce s'ils ramenaient Mistral et les microfilms secret défense. Ils l'avaient fait. Decker se tourna vers lui :

« Vous avez signé quelque chose sergent ? Moi non. Et je crois que le colonel Lynch non plus. »

Il regarda ensuite en direction d'un homme resté jusque là dans l'ombre.

« Merci Jack. Sans l'aide de la CIA, nous y serions jamais arrivé. Notre piège était parfait. »

**FIN**

**(de la première partie...)**


	15. BANDE ANNONCE PARTIE II

**Et comme promis, la bande annonce que je me suis amusée à écrire !**

**BANDE ANNONCE PARTIE II**

L'Agence Tous Risques et Mistral sont de retour en Corée du Sud sur la base de Firedoth. Se croyant en sécurité, ils sont trahis par Decker et la CIA. Futé et Barracuda sont emprisonnés, Looping renvoyé aux Etats-Unis, sans parler d'Hannibal qui est mourant. Mistral ne sait plus quoi faire pour aider ses nouveaux amis. Elle se rappelle alors que Futé lui a parlé d'Amy Allen. Après avoir reçu le coup de téléphone du commandant, la journaliste contacte Tawnia et son mari, Brian Lefcourt. Ensembles, ils refont sortir Looping de l'hôpital psychiatrique et se rendent en Corée du Sud. Mais là bas, des mauvaises surprises les attendent...

Et d'ailleurs, qui est réellement Nastasya Petroshva qui semble tirer toutes les ficelles ? Johann, amie de Mistral que celle-ci accuse, ou Mistral elle-même qu'accuse la CIA ? Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ?

A l'instar d'une partie de poker, ce n'est pas celui qui a le meilleur jeu en main qui l'emportera, mais bien celui qui le cachera le mieux...

* * *

Le camion noir à bande-rouge de l'Agence Tous Risques roulait tranquillement sur les routes de l'arrière pays de Los Angeles. On les avait contacté pour un nouvelle mission. Comme d'habitude, Barracuda était au volant, Hannibal à côté de lui. Futé se trouvait derrière. Seul Looping avait changé de place et s'était installé sur la banquette arrière, Mistral contre lui.

« C'est quoi cette bande annonce ? s'exclama Hannibal. Celle du _Monstre du lac_ était bien meilleure !

-Ah ? fit Mistral en connaisseuse. Moi je pensais plutôt à _Gatorella_, tu sais, celui que t'a tourné au Mexique avec Futé...

-Oui, je vois très bien... C'est vrai que la bande annonce était pas mal aussi.

-Pfff... souffla Looping. Vous avez raison ! On se croirait dans le bouquin de Ian Fleming, _Casino royale_. En plus, ça parle même pas de Stan qui nous a sauvé.

-Mais arrête un peu avec ce fichu singe ! grommela Barracuda. Je croyais que tu m'avais promis de ne plus JAMAIS m'en parler ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te faire taire ?

-Le payer, proposa Futé.

-Le payer ? répéta Barracuda sans comprendre.

-Oui, en monnaie de singe. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Barracuda. Il jeta un regard noir au lieutenant.

« Vas-y ! Encourage-le en plus !

-Hey ! se défendit Futé. Ça va, c'était juste pour plaisanter. Et regarde la route plutôt.

-Moi, ça me fait pas rire. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. Contrairement à un _**autre**_, sous-entendit-il.

-Rhooo ! clama Looping. Qui s'inquiétait pour moi, hein, quand on était en Corée du Sud ?

-Mais tu rigoles, je me suis jamais inquiété, répliqua le sergent.

-Ah si ! vint en aide Mistral à Looping. Tu as pas arrêté de...

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? désespéra Barracuda.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive Looping, grimaça Futé.

-Ca te pose un problème Futé ?

-Oui.

-Lequel ?

-Trois fois rien ! C'est juste parce que c'est toi Mistral. Pour t'embêter.

-Tu veux que je te recasse le nez comme en Corée ?

-Ca ira, merci ! s'énerva le blond. Grâce à toi j'ai dépensé une fortune en chirurgie pour me refaire faire le nez ! Et ça, la bande annonce en parle pas !

-OOOH ! ironisa le commandant. Pauvre chou ! Il a fait de chirurgie esthétique !

-Tu délires ma pauvre ! A cause de toi je ne pouvais même plus respirer normalement ! Pendant deux mois j'ai respiré avec la bouche !

-C'est vrai que pour embrasser la fille de Kindehost, c'était pas pratique... »

Barracuda, Looping et Hannibal écoutaient avec attention la joute verbale entre Futé et Mistral. Le colonel intervint alors, avant que le lieutenant s'énerve vraiment :

« Hé vous deux ! Vous êtes finalement pire que Barracuda et Looping quand vous vous y mettez.

-Tout ça à cause d'une bande annonce... pesta Futé.

-C'est sûr qu'elle oublie la moitié des choses importantes, continua Hannibal, comme ce que Decker nous a fait subir. Enfin, surtout à vous parce que moi...

-Oui, toi t'étais tranquillement en train de dormir ! finit Mistral.

-Tu t'en prends à moi maintenant ?

-Désolée Hannibal, mais je digère toujours pas d'être recherchée aussi. Grâce à ton plan sans accroc encore !

-Quoi mon plan sans accroc ? sourit le colonel en allumant un cigare. Je pouvais pas prévoir que cet avion se crasherait en mer !

-Techniquement, corrigea Looping en enlaçant Mistral, c'était dans l'océan.

-Oh toi ça va hein ! maugréa Barracuda. C'est pareil.

-Non mais il a raison ! approuva Hannibal. C'était dans l'océan Pacifique.

-C'est clair ! soupira Mistral. Je suis d'accord avec Barracuda. Que se soit dans la mer ou dans l'océan, ça revient au même pour moi.

-Et voilà ! rit Futé. Elle dit juste ça pour me faire mentir.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tout à l'heure j'ai dit que tu soutiendrais toujours Looping. Mais là t'es d'accord avec Barracuda contre Looping.

-Au moins tu es fidèle à ta réputation de menteur professionnel, sourit Hannibal.

-C'est peut-être pour ça que la bande annonce parle de poker... se demanda Futé. Je suis...

-D'une rare modestie, railla Mistral.

-Au fait ! se rappela Looping. Quand est-ce que tu te maries avec Hilary Kindehost ? Je crois que Stan aimerait bien être ton témoin...

-Encore un mot sur ce macaque et je t'étripe Looping...

-Si tu arrives à tenir le volant en m'étripant, tu seras fort.

-Barracuda, proposa Futé, je le fais pour toi. Je le répète une dernière fois : JE NE ME MARIRAIS PAS AVEC HILARY KINDEHOST ! Je me demande bien qui a lancé cette rumeur.

-Pour une fois, répondit Hannibal, c'était pas Mistral. C'était M. Kindehost qui croyait que tu courtisais sa fille pour l'épouser.

-Hannibal, pourquoi tout le monde m'accuse sur ce coup-là ? interrogea le commandant.

-Oh, je sais pas, fit semblant de réfléchir le colonel en se retournant vers elle. Peut-être à cause de ce que tu as dit à la fille du chef du village coréen.

-Tiens ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Je l'avais oubliée celle-là.

-Moi non, tu peux me croire. » répliqua Futé.

Barracuda tourna sur une petite route pleine de cahots.

« Barracuda, demanda Hannibal, t'es sûr qu'il fallait tourner à droite maintenant ?

-Non, mais t'as pas vu devant ? Un barrage de police.

-Je regardais Mistral. Ah ! Vous entendez ? »

Un large sourire illumina le visage d'Hannibal. On entendait les sirènes de la police militaire se rapprochaient.

« Allez, roule Barracuda ! »

Il ne fallait pas en dire plus. Le Noir accéléra. La course poursuite s'engagea sur les petites routes sinueuses. C'est alors que des hommes revêtus de gilets jaunes fluorescents agitèrent des panneaux, leur firent signe de s'arrêter. Barracuda n'en fit rien, tout comme leurs poursuivants.

« Je me demanda bien ce qu'ils voulaient, remarqua Looping.

-On va pas tarder à le savoir si tu veux mon avis ! » répondit Hannibal en montrant la route de bout du cigare.

Devant eux, un pont s'était effondré avec la dernière crue.

« Tu crois qu'on passe Hannibal ? interrogea le sergent.

-C'est pas moi qui ait le volant. »

Barracuda accéléra encore plus. Bientôt, les roues décollèrent du sol. Après un court vol plané, elles retouchèrent le sol, de l'autre côté du pont. Derrière eux, les voitures de la police militaire avaient freiné et stoppé. Ils étaient en sécurité.

« A part ça, se moqua Looping, tu n'aimes pas voler !

-Au moins, on les a semés ! répliqua Barracuda.

-Ah ! J'adore qu'un plan se déroule sans accroc ! »


	16. Chapitre 1 : Impuissante à l'autre bout

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc...**

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà enfin la partie II ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la partie I. Elle débute en tout cas par un chapitre très court avec un nom très long !**

**Ah ! Petit détail : Comme je situe cette fanfiction entre les saisons 3 et 4, Tawnia est mariée avec son patron, Brian Lefcourt, et ne porte donc plus son nom de jeune fille, Baker. D'ailleurs, on écrit Brian et Bryan ? Si quelqu'un le sait... ^^ Merci d'avance !**

**D'autre part, vu que ce chapitre agit comme un prologue à la partie II et que quand je publie un prologue je poste aussi un premier chapitre, vous aurez droit à deux chapitres !**

**

* * *

**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Comme tu dis ! La belle bande de ''nazbrockes'' ! (Je te cite, hein ! ^^) Je me suis inspirée du premier épisode de la saison 5, où ils se font arrêtés après avoir été envoyé en Espagne. L'épisode qui m'a fait détesté Stockwell pour de bon ! ;-) En attendant, il faut que tu calmes, comme tu dis, c'est qu'une histoire ! lol. Surtout que je deviens sadique dans ce chapitre... Parce que si on voit Hannibal dans la bande annonce, qui te dis que c'est pas juste pour vous tromper ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Niark niark niark...**

**

* * *

**

_**PARTIE II**_

**CHAPITRE 1 : IMPUISSANTE À L'AUTRE BOUT DU PACIFIQUE**

Il devait être aux alentours de 19h. La sonnette retentit. Après un temps, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un homme approchant la cinquantaine. Son visage s'illumina en voyant la nouvelle venue.

« Amy ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? »

La journaliste s'obligea à sourire. Mais ses traits restaient tirés par l'inquiétude.

« Pas fort Brian. Tawnia est là ?

-Oui bien sûr... »

Brian fit entrer Amy dans le grand appartement que les époux Lefcourt habitaient. Il fit installer la journaliste sur le sofa, tandis qu'il allait chercher son épouse.

Bientôt, les deux jeunes femmes se serraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Amy ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années !

-Moi aussi ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, le mariage me réussi ! Mais toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu m'as bien l'air inquiète...

-Tu as des nouvelles des garçons ? demanda Amy sans tourner autour du pot.

-Non, pas depuis quelques semaines. J'ai bien essayé de voir Looping il y a trois jours pour prendre des nouvelles mais...

-Il n'est pas à l'hôpital, je sais, coupa Amy. Ils sont partis en mission. Je les ai aidés à la préparer.

-Bah, ne t'en fais pas Amy ! rassura Brian. Ils sont tout à fait capable de se débrouiller tous seuls !

-Je m'inquiète quand même, répliqua Amy. Cet après-midi, j'ai reçu un étrange coup de téléphone. Une femme, désespérée. Elle était en larme. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas à qui s'adressait, que l'Agence Tous Risques avait été capturée par sa faute. Et comme Futé lui avait parlé de moi... Elle m'appelait à l'aide.

-Elle t'a dit qui elle était ? interrogea Tawnia.

-Apparemment un commandant de l'armée de l'air. Une certaine Cynthia Villandret.

-Tu veux que je fasse des recherches ? proposa Brian.

-Merci, j'en ai déjà faites, sourit Amy. Elle est pilote de chasse sur une base en Corée. Très appréciée de sa hiérarchie, bien qu'un peu rebelle (c'est ce que dit l'US Air Force de ceux qui volent à Mach II au-dessus d'une ville en explosant les vitres.). Sortie dernière de Top Gun, mais diplômée quand même. Elle est montée en grade pendant la guerre du Viêtnam. Mais c'est pas le plus... comment dire ? Troublant, étrange ?

-Et c'est quoi ? s'écrièrent à l'unisson les Lefcourt.

-Elle a été fiancée. Mais elle ne s'est jamais mariée, son fiancé l'a quittée le jour-même de la cérémonie.

-Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas fait ça mon amour ! rit Tawnia. Mais en quoi c'est important Amy ?

-Son fiancé... C'était un certain H.M Murdock...

-C'est une blague ? s'exclama Brian.

-Looping ? s'écria Tawnia.

-Ni plus, ni moins. Ce même Looping qui est parti la sauver avec le reste de l'équipe alors qu'elle s'était écrasée en Corée du Nord en transportant des documents secret défense. Et ce n'est pas le meilleur.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Elle m'a assurée que son F-16 avait un problème. Il sortait de l'usine, mais la boussole et la radio ne marchaient plus. Et la CIA avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne chercher les documents alors qu'un ouragan menaçait. Un ouragan dont les vents soufflaient vers le Nord, ce qu'il est tout à fait possible de savoir à l'avance avec les satellites !

-Tiens, tiens ! réfléchit Brian. Comme par hasard... En tant qu'archéologue, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences...

-Surtout quand elles vont toutes dans le même sens... rajouta son épouse.

-Je vois qu'on pense tous la même chose. On a utilisé cette femme comme appât. »

Il y eut un long silence. Tous pensaient à leurs amis en Corée. Amy reprit la parole la première :

« Je lui ai dit de me prévenir s'il arrivait quelque chose de nouveau.

-Tu as bien fait, approuva Tawnia. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

-On attend justement, proposa Brian. S'il faut aller les aider, on ira. C'est grâce à eux qu'on a pu se marier. Si je peux leur rendre la pareil, je le ferais.

-Les marier ? rit son épouse.

-Les aider ! »

La boutade avait quelque peu détendu l'atmosphère.

* * *

Amy ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, écoutant les voitures passer sans cesse dans les rues de Los Angeles. Elle regarda son réveil. 2h du matin.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Son téléphone sonnait. Elle se précipita dessus, c'était sûrement un appel de la Corée du Sud. Il ne devait pas être plus de 20h là bas... Elle décrocha.

« Allo ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, quelqu'un pleurait. Une voix presque éteinte demanda :

« Mlle Allen ?

-Commandant Villandret ? répondit-elle.

-Ou... Oui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Amy sut en cet instant que quelque chose de grave s'était produit pour l'Agence Tous Risques. Ils étaient capturés, condamnés, échappés et perdus dans la jungle sans arme, séparés les uns des autres donc plus faibles... Elle s'attendait à tout. A tout, mais pas à ça.

« C'est... C'est Hannibal...

-Ha... Hannibal ? souffla Amy.

-Il... Il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures... »

Amy poussa un cri d'horreur. Non. Non, c'était impossible, il devait y avoir erreur, il ne pouvait s'agir d'Hannibal Smith, il était en vie, c'était un cauchemar. Oui, Amy allait se réveiller, impossible autrement...

« Non... chuchota-t-elle. Non c'est... Enfin Hannibal...

-Oh ! Mlle Allen ! sanglota Mistral. Tout est de ma faute. Tout !

-Co... Comment vont les autres ? souffla-t-elle la bouche sèche.

-J'en sais rien ! On m'interdit de les voir et... et Looping... »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans les larmes. Amy sentit la panique la gagner. Il n'était tout de même pas arriver quelque chose à Looping _**aussi**_ ?

« Ils l'ont rapatrié de force, se reprit le commandant. Il devrait arriver à l'aéroport de Los Angeles demain à 8h, heure locale. A moins que pour vous ce ne soit déjà demain... Oh, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! »

Amy tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle demanda :

« Pouvez-vous me laisser votre numéro de téléphone, s'il vous plait ? Je viens demain par le premier avion qui part pour la Corée. Je vous tiens informer.

-Merci... »

Après que Mistral eut transmis son numéro à Amy, les deux femmes raccrochèrent. Amy ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Hannibal... Elle se mordit les lèvres. Encaissant enfin la nouvelle, elle plongea son visage dans ses mains et pleura à son tour. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il s'était déguisé en clochard, la deuxième fois en M. Lee.

Bon sang ! Comme elle se sentait impuissante ! On lui annonçait qu'Hannibal était mort, deux de ses amis prisonniers à l'autre bout du Pacifique, le troisième au-dessus de cet océan en vol pour l'hôpital psychiatrique. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Sans compter cette inconnue, qui semblait si attachée à l'équipe, et qui paraissait chercher désespérément de l'aide auprès de quelqu'un.

Les mains tremblantes, Amy reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro des Lefcourt.


	17. Chapitre 2 : Des Alpes à Zama

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc...**

**

* * *

**

**Après un court chapitre/prologue, voici un loooooooooooong chapitre cette fois ! Bon, je vous préviens de suite, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, c'est plus un ''exercice de style'' sur la psychologie et les souvenirs de Looping. Ca sera pareil pour les deux prochains chapitres, mais avec Futé et Barracuda. J'espère que ça ne paraîtra pas trop long. Sur ce chapitre, je remercie FATALPEANUT pour sa question débat et tous ceux qui ont répondu, puisque cela m'a beaucoup servi sur ce chapitre**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 2 : DES ALPES A ZAMA**

Amy et les Lefcourt se trouvaient devant l'hôpital où Looping ne tarderait pas à arriver. Ils allaient faire de nouveau sortir l'aviateur pour piloter l'avion qui les mènerait en Corée.

L'archéologue répétait encore et encore le rôle qu'on lui avait assigné. Il n'était vraiment pas aussi bon que Futé, mais il se débrouillerait bien en ne mentant pas trop. Un véhicule militaire arriva, se gara devant l'asile. Looping et Lynch en descendirent. Vu le sourire du pilote, il n'était pas encore au courant de ce qui s'était passé en Corée...

Après le départ des soldats, ils attendirent un peu. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils jugèrent qu'ils avaient assez patienté pour que rien ne paraisse suspect. Brian sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

* * *

Looping avait attendu un quart d'heure après le départ de Lynch. Il était à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il alla à la fenêtre et entreprit de desceller la grille qui l'obstruait. C'était facile, un des derniers passages de Futé avait bien avancé le travail... Mais il lui fallut bien un autre quart d'heure pour parvenir à parachever l'œuvre. Il déposa avec précaution la grille sur la pelouse, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et sauta dehors. Un infirmier passait par là et le vit. Il cria qu'un patient s'échappait. Looping se mit à courir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se faire reprendre.

* * *

Amy était au volant de la voiture, attendant que Brian revienne avec Looping. A côté d'elle, Tawnia ne prononçait le moindre mot, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle de la mort d'Hannibal. C'était lui qui l'avait mené devant l'autel après avoir sauvé la vie de Brian...

Amy regarda son amie. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait sans maquillage. C'était la première fois que le fascinant regard violet de Tawnia était voilé de tristesse. Amy prit la main de son amie, comme pour la rassurer.

C'est alors qu'elles virent quelqu'un courir comme un dératé.

« C'est pas Looping ? remarqua Amy.

-Mais... et Brian ? » murmura Tawnia.

Amy klaxonna pour attirer l'attention du pilote. Elle mit le moteur en route, tandis qu'il se jetait sur la banquette arrière. Elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, laissant l'hôpital loin derrière.

« Merci Amy ! fit-il d'un air joyeux. Salut Tawnia ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Aucune des deux journalistes ne répondit, par peur de devoir lui annoncer ce qui s'était produit... Amy fonça vers l'aéroport. Looping ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux femmes ne lui parlaient pas et tiraient une tête d'enterrement, mais il n'insista pas.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Brian, riche héritier, avait fait affréter son jet privé. Ils montèrent dedans pour attendre l'archéologue qui ne tarderait sûrement pas.

* * *

Brian entra dans le hall d'entrée, plutôt nerveux. Il se dirigea droit vers la jeune infirmière blonde qui avait accueilli Futé quelques jours plus tôt.

« Bonjour, salua-t-il poliment.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle.

-Voilà, je suis Brian Lefcourt et...

-Brian Lefcourt ? s'exclama la femme. Le propriétaire du _L.A Courrier_ ?

-Euh oui... répondit-il mal à l'aise dans le rôle de l'arnaqueur qui sied si bien à Futé. Je suis également archéologue. En fait euh... Comment vous dire ? Voilà, j'ai appris que l'un de patient, le capitaine Murdock, possédait une pièce exceptionnelle et...

-Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas au courant...

-C'est étrange... » souffla-t-il.

Bon sang ! Comme il savait mal mentir ! Il fut interrompu dans sa tentative par un grand cri dehors. Comme tout le monde, il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où le bruit venait. Il arriva juste à temps pour assister au démarrage d'Amy, Looping à l'arrière. Il soupira. Il s'excusa rapidement, commanda un taxi et partit vers l'aéroport. Il n'y avait que là bas que les filles et Looping pouvaient se rendre.

* * *

« Dites-moi, commença Looping qui en avait assez de ce silence oppressant, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous refuser de m'adresser la parole ? »

Il marqua une pose puis reprit en plaisantant :

« Et puis, Tawnia qui ne parle pas ce n'est plus Tawnia ! »

Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres avant d'éclater en sanglot. Amy l'enlaça pour la consoler, mais ses joues se sillonnaient de larmes.

« Amy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea Looping, l'estomac étrangement noué.

-Tu... Tu connais le commandant Cynthia Villandret ?

-Mistral ? Oui bien sûr que je la connais ! On était fiancé et avec l'équipe on vient de la sauver.

-Elle m'a téléphonée. Pour me dire que vous aviez été capturé et que Lynch te...

-Oh Amy ! supplia Tawnia. Inutile de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps ! Looping... c'est horrible... Hannibal...

-Hannibal ?

-Il est mort ! »

Elle recommença à sangloter sur l'épaule de son amie. Looping venait de pâlir de manière à faire passer l'albâtre pour gris. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, comme pour murmurer quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il baissa les yeux, trop choqué pour réagir.

A ce moment Brian monta dans le jet. Il regarda d'un air navré les trois amis. Amy leva son regard brun vers lui.

« Il sait ? »

Elle approuva d'un air malheureux.

« Il pourra piloter dans son état ? »

Looping approuva sans dire un mot. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le cockpit, les jambes et les mains tremblantes. Bientôt, ils décollèrent.

* * *

On sentait que Looping n'était pas concentré sur son pilotage. Son vol n'était pas doux et sans accoue comme de routine. On aurait dit qu'il débutait. Ses gestes étaient machinales, plus fait par l'expérience et l'habitude que par une réelle attention de sa part.

Effectivement, il pensait à tout sauf à son avion. Devant ses yeux, ce n'était pas le Pacifique et les nuages cotonneux qui défilaient, mais ses moments vécus avec Hannibal. Il finit par enclencher le pilotage automatique pour rêver à sa guise. Hannibal. Son ami qui l'avait tant soutenu au Vietnam. Le colonel Smith. Son supérieur à qui il vouait une fidélité sans faille. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir.

_Ce jour promettait d'être le plus beau de sa vie. Il allait enfin épouser celle qu'il aimait. Looping sourit devant sa glace. Pour son mariage, il portait l'uniforme d'apparat de l'armée de l'air. Du sur mesure. Ce n'était pas vraiment son habitude. Mais ça lui allait parfaitement._

_Après avoir mis ses gants blancs, il pensa que c'était l'heure d'y aller. Dans une heure, Mistral et lui seraient devant l'autel à se dire oui. Il se sentait légèrement nerveux._

_C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte de chez lui. Il alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas en uniforme de colonel, le visage carré et autoritaire. Il était suivi de soldats de la police militaire._

_« Capitaine Murdock ? interrogea ce nouveau venu._

_-Oui mon colonel, répondit Looping surpris._

_-Je suis le colonel Decker. »_

Dans le cockpit du jet des Lefcourt, Looping fit une moue. Ça, il ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis et à Mistral. Déjà Decker lui avait pourri la vie quelques années auparavant, il continuait aujourd'hui en pourchassant l'Agence Tous Risques.

_« Le colonel Morrison m'envoie vous chercher. Vous êtes accusé de désertion._

_-Moi ? s'exclama le capitaine. Un déserteur ? Sauf votre respect mon colonel, vous êtes cinglé ! Je..._

_-Alors pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas présenté à la base ce matin ? Vous deviez partir pour votre nouvelle affectation au Vietnam._

_-C'est demain que je pars ! Aujourd'hui je me marie._

_-Vous vous marierez une autre fois capitaine. Les colonels Morrison et Smith vous attendent déjà depuis trois heures._

_-Mais je..._

_-Arrêtez-moi le ! » ordonna Decker._

_Les soldats passèrent les menottes à Looping. Il eut beau protester, arguer qu'il se mariait dans une heure, rien n'y fit. Decker semblait impitoyable et ne pas revenir sur ses décisions._

La suite avait prouvé que c'était vrai, pensa le pilote. Il avait tout fait pour capturer l'Agence Tous Risques. Même saboter le F-16 de Mistral avec la connivence de la CIA.

_Après quelques heures de route, la voiture de la police militaire se gara sur la base où l'Agence Tous Risques devait se rencontrer pour la première fois. Looping n'avait pas prononcé un mot du voyage. Il pensait à Mistral, à leurs familles... Il se demandait déjà pourquoi il avait postulé pour une équipe spéciale. Un homme les attendait en fumant tranquillement un cigare. Les cheveux grisonnants, les yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le gris translucide... Ils brillaient d'un air malicieux non dissimulé et d'un éclat que Looping n'arrivait pas à définir. Peut-être le mot « cinglé » collait au mieux. La folie des grands génies._

_« Smith ! interpella Decker. Voici votre déserteur._

_-Merci Decker, mais je crois que ce n'était pas la peine de lui passer les menottes. Vous aviez peur de quoi ? Que mon pilote s'envole ? »_

Looping ne put s'empêcher de rire tristement, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait 15 ans auparavant. Hannibal n'avait pas dit ''mon déserteur'', mais ''mon pilote''. Hannibal avait rabroué Decker, se présentant dès le départ comme du côté de ses hommes et près à les protéger. Hannibal était mort _**pour**_ les protéger.

_Le colonel Smith se tourna vers Looping en souriant. Un sourire un peu moqueur. _

Un sourire qu'il ne quittait jamais, même dans les pires situations. Un sourire qui avait le don d'énerver leurs ennemis. Un sourire qui parfois inquiétait le reste de l'équipe. Il signifiait en général qu'Hannibal avait un plan, que leurs ennemis allaient en avoir pour leur compte. Mais les mauvais coups pouvaient pleuvoir pour eux aussi.

_« H.M Murdock ? demanda Smith sans se départit de son éternel sourire. Je suis le colonel John Smith. »_

_Il lui tendit la main en enlevant son gant noir. Looping la serra, toujours menotté._

_« Mais appelez-moi Hannibal puisqu'il paraît qu'on ne doit plus avoir que des noms de code désormais._

_-Hannibal ? interrogea Looping. Comme Hannibal Barca, le général carthaginois ?_

_-Comme Hannibal Barca, oui. Je suppose que vous gardez votre nom de vol, Looping ? »_

_Le capitaine approuva._

Hannibal lui avait de suite plu. Il était cultivé, intelligent, sympathique... Mais surtout il respectait ses hommes. Il n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi Looping avait ''déserté''.

_Hannibal se tourna vers deux hommes se tenant en retrait portant leurs uniformes de tous les jours. Il les appela :_

_« Hey vous deux ! Vous venez ? »_

_Ils s'approchèrent. L'un était un Noir à la carrure impressionnante, l'autre un jeune homme plus proche de l'allure d'un playboy que de l'idée que se faisait Looping d'un militaire d'élite._

Barracuda n'avait jamais changé. Il portait déjà ses colliers d'or et ses bagues, peut-être moins qu'aujourd'hui. Son iroquoise et sa barbe étaient les mêmes. Futé s'était bien révélé être un séducteur patenté, mais il pouvait se montrait autant courageux que les autres, un vrai commando aussi.

_« Mon capitaine... » salua militairement le blond._

_Le Noir fit de même. Looping les salua d'un signe de tête :_

_« Lieutenant, sergent..._

_-Looping, voici le lieutenant Templton Peck qu'on va appelé Futé, et le sergent Bosco Barracus dont le nom de code est désormais Barracuda, présenta Hannibal. Futé, Barracuda, voici le capitaine H.M Murdock ou Looping._

_-Mon colonel ? interpella Looping. Puis-je passer un coup de téléphone s'il vous plait ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr ! Mais appelez-moi donc Hannibal ! Et vous Decker ! Ça vous écorcherez le cœur que d'enlever les menottes au capitaine ? Car que... Il faudrait pour ça que vous en ayez un... »_

Futé et Barracuda avaient éclaté de rire. Looping s'en souvenait parfaitement. Lui aussi n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cet humour si particulier caractérisait aussi Hannibal, comme son sourire. Un humour qui mettait hors d'eux tous leurs ennemis.

Looping ne préférait pas se remémorer la suite. C'est en vain qu'il avait voulu joindre Mistral. En vain qu'il lui avait écrit des lettres qu'elle n'avait jamais reçues.

Hannibal les avait fait s'entraîner jusqu'à ce que l'équipe ne fasse plus qu'une. Puis il y avait eu leur toute première mission. Looping entendait encore Morrison dire :

_« Je vous confie cette mission Hannibal parce que j'en ai reçu l'ordre. Mais sachez que c'est impossible. Délivrer nos agents de la CIA de ce camp est perdu d'avance._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Morrison... avait répondu Hannibal. Mes gars sont capables de réussir. »_

Et ils avaient réussi avec brio. Leur première mission... Elle avait resserrer des liens qui avaient du mal à se former au début. Mais après, ils étaient devenus amis et avaient arrêter de se vouvoyer sans s'en rendre compte. Personne n'aurait parié sur la réussite de cette opération délicate.

Derrière Hannibal, cette mission avait été leur traversé des Alpes. Sans éléphant, certes, sans montagne, certes, sans armée carthaginoise, certes. Mais elle avait été leur premier exploit, ce que personne avait réussi avant eux. Hannibal Smith, Hannibal Barca. Désormais, la hiérarchie comprenait mieux pourquoi le colonel Smith avait pris ce surnom.

Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêter en si bon chemin. Ils avaient continué sur leur lancée. A chaque mission, l'Agence Tous Risques s'améliorait. On pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux la fois d'après. Mais non. Ils faisaient toujours mieux. Arrêtés par les Viêt-Cong, mis en camp ? Ils s'échappaient ! Faire exploser un bâtiment servant de réserve d'armes, du pur suicide ? Ils revenaient vivants !

Ils avaient eu leur Trébie, puis leur Trasimène. Ils avaient eu droit à leur bataille de Cannes.

Oui, les plans d'Hannibal étaient vraiment sans accrocs. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus là. Looping ne pouvait pas y croire, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Zama. Oui. Carthage était perdue. Hannibal Barca avait dû retourné en Afrique pour sauver sa cité de Rome. Le Zama d'Hannibal Barca avait été la banque d'Hanoï d'Hannibal Smith. Leur Zama à tous.

Zama... Hannibal avait trouvé son Scipion l'Africain. Il ne portait d'autre nom que celui de Destin, de Fatalité, de Hasard ou appelez-le comme vous voudrez. Looping l'appelait Destin. On ne pouvait pas aller contre son destin. Looping pensait à toutes ses tragédies grecques, si terribles... C'était pareil. Le Destin avait vaincu Hannibal à Hanoï comme Scipion à Zama.

Et leur destin à tous avait été chamboulé. La fuite. La fuite incessante. Hannibal Barca aussi avait fui. Il avait continué à se battre contre Rome. Ils avaient continué à se battre contre l'injustice. Hannibal Barca avait continué à mener des armées pour le compte d'autres rois contre Rome. Hannibal Smith avait continué à mener l'Agence Tous Risques pour le compte des plus démunis contre l'injustice.

Hannibal Barca avait fini par en mourir. Suicidé pour la liberté, suicidé pour échapper à Rome.

Hannibal Smith avait fini par en mourir. Tué pour la liberté, tué pour échapper aux Soviétiques.

Looping éclata en sanglot.


	18. Chapitre 3 : La promesse

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc...**

**

* * *

**

**Voici un chapitre (plutôt court) écrit et inspiré en écoutant **_**L'Adagio**_** d'Albinoni, connu aussi sous le nom de **_**La Cien**__**ega**_**. **

**C'est celui avec le point de vue de Barracuda. J'espère que vous verrez le changement de perception d'Hannibal que je voulais donner en fonction du caractère du personnage. A l'origine, je devais poster le chapitre sur Futé, mais je voudrais le remanier encore, il ne me convient pas encore. Ce chapitre est très dur à écrire, vous comprendrez pourquoi ! lol. D'ailleurs, je vous préviens de suite, ce n'est pas sûr que je puisse publier un chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je ferais tout pour, mais à moins d'un miracle je ne pourrais pas. Je m'en excuse par avance.**

**Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais j'ai écrit que Futé et Barracuda étaient en ''uniformes de tous les jours''. C'était par opposition à Looping qui a son uniforme d'apparat, je ne savais pas comment on appelait les ''uniformes de tous les jours''. Bon, assez raconté ma vie, place aux commentaires ! lol.**

**

* * *

**

**TRANSFORMERSFAN2005 : Désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine. Mais c'est essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire (je n'en dis pas plus, des réponses apparaissent dans deux chapitres)... Sinon, t'inquiète pas pour les deux autres chapitres ! C'est pas grave (enfin, pour moi. Pour toi ça peut être problématique les refus de connexion... lol).**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : *Hou-la ! J'aurais pas du faire mourir Hannibal, va falloir à nouveau appelé l'HP...* ;-) Une chose est sûre, garde bien en tête tes réflexions de fan hystérique... lol. :-p Sinon, je dois te faire une remarque. Dans ton premier commentaire, tu as écrits que tu ne voulais pas faire de compliment pour cette semaine. Hors dans ton second tu en fais un ! lol. Ca me fait plaisir que tu es aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 3 : LA PROMESSE**

Decker se dirigeait vers la plus proche cellule, celle de Barracuda. Il allait lui annoncer à la mort d'Hannibal avant de voir Futé. Avant pénétrer dans la geôle, il demanda tout de même au capitaine Crane de rester au cas où.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Barracuda était assis sur le lit. Il se leva d'un coup en voyant Decker qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Hannibal ? demanda le sergent fébrile, sans préambule.

-Je suis désolé Barracuda. Je sais que ces années de fuite vous ont tous rapprochés mais il est décédé. L'opération était trop lourde.

-MORT ? s'écria Barracuda. Hannibal ? »

Il se précipita sur Decker, le plaqua au mur et le secoua, désespéré.

« Non ! Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Hannibal ne peut pas mourir comme ça ! Vous entendez Decker ? Hannibal ne peut pas mourir !

-A MOI ! hurla le colonel qui prenait peur. CRANE ! AU SECOURS ! »

Crane et plusieurs soldats de la police militaire jaillirent dans la pièce et tentèrent de séparer Barracuda et Decker. Mais le sergent se calma tout seul. Il recula, titubant légèrement. Decker se dépêcha se sortir, ainsi que ses subalternes.

Barracuda ne croyait pas la chose possible. Et pourtant... Il s'appuya sur la fenêtre quadrillée d'épais barreaux. C'était l'aurore. Juste derrière la base, la mer du Japon grondante se tintait de sang. Le Soleil se levait derrière l'horizon lointain, devant lui. Le sergent avait une vue imprenable, vertigineuse dessus. Sa cellule se trouvait au-dessus d'une grande falaise qui plongeait dans les eaux. Par delà les flots, invisible, l'archipel nippon. Puis le Pacifique. Immense. Et enfin la côte ouest des États-Unis, Los Angeles. Leur ville.

Pour la première fois, l'aube nouvelle n'apportait ni espoir ni réconfort. Elle portait en son sein la mort d'un être cher. Ce jour naissant était synonyme de malheur. D'ailleurs, le ciel n'était pas immaculé. Il se chargeait lentement de lourds nuages noirs. Ténèbres s'amassant sur l'Ether et sur son cœur... L'astre céleste les illuminait de ses rayons par dessous, elles rougeoyaient sinistrement. Quand sonnerait la septième heure, le monde serait plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Barracuda le serait. Non. Il était déjà plongé dans les Ténèbres.

Que de souvenirs ! Il se rendit compte pour la première fois combien Hannibal comptait pour lui. Combien Futé comptait pour lui. Combien Looping comptait pour lui. Même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais... C'était quand on perdait quelqu'un qu'on remarquait son importance dans son cœur et dans sa vie.

Il repensa à ce jour où Looping avait sauvé la vie d'Hannibal au prix de la sienne. Enfin... Le capitaine n'était pas mort, mais il avait vu de près cette vieille Faucheuse. S'il pouvait le faire, Barracuda remonterait volontiers le Temps. Il retournerait quelques heures auparavant. Là, il n'hésiterait pas. Sois il monterait dans l'avion, sois il donnerait sa vie pour le colonel en le protégeant de son corps. Oui, il le ferait.

Quelques heures... Moins d'une nuit. En moins d'une nuit, sa vie avait basculé. Ce qui s'annonçait comme une mission pour leur Rédemption et leur grâce s'était transformé en un piège cauchemardesque. C'était la deuxième fois que cela arrivait à l'Agence Tous Risques. Pourquoi le Destin s'acharnait-il sur eux ainsi ? La première fois, leur vie avait basculé sur l'ordre de Morrison, avec ce fameux jour d'attaque de la banque d'Hanoï. La vie ne tenait vraiment à rien...

Il soupira. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité bleue. Il n'en voulait même plus à Hannibal de l'avoir endormi de nombreuses fois pour lui faire prendre l'avion. Il lui pardonnait. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui que le colonel était mort. S'il était monté dans le B-17, Hannibal ne serait pas resté en couverture et...

Barracuda se mordit les lèvres. Depuis l'assassinat de son père sous ses yeux quand il était enfant, il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il ravala ses larmes. Il prit soudainement conscience de quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention. Tous, dans l'Agence Tous Risques, avaient perdu un proche dans leur enfance.

Lui, son père à 5 ans, Looping, sa mère à 8 ans, Futé avait été abandonné par ses parents à 5 ans aussi... Et Hannibal... Surpris, Barracuda se rendit compte qu'il ne savait presque rien du colonel. Rien de son enfance, rien de sa vie avant l'armée. Tout juste qu'il avait un frère, Jack Harmon (un demi-frère ? se demanda le Noir. Ils ne portaient pas le même nom), et que tous deux avaient été amoureux de la même fille. Que celle-ci avait préféré le frère et qu'ils avaient eu un enfant, désormais marié à son tour.

Le Noir soupira. Des souvenirs refirent peu à peu surface. Les fameux Allez, roule Barracuda ! d'Hannibal lui manquaient déjà. Leur toute première rencontre... Bercé par le ressac, Barracuda ferma les yeux pour se remémorer chaque détail, de s'en imprégner, comme si les souvenirs pouvaient faire revenir Hannibal.

___Il était arrivé sur la base et avait regardé partout. On lui avait dit que le colonel Morrison serait là, mais personne. Il vit un caporal et s'approcha :_

___« Caporal ! Savez-vous où je peux trouver le colonel Morrison s'il vous plait ?_

___-Oui mon sergent. Il est dans son bureau avec le colonel Smith et un lieutenant. Je vous y amène ?_

___-Je vous remercie caporal. »_

___Le militaire guida Barracuda jusqu'à Morrison. Quand le sergent entra, il vit le colonel assis derrière son bureau. Avec lui, un autre colonel fumant tranquillement un cigare. Barracuda eut de suite la certitude en le voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme décidé, sur les pieds de qui il ne fallait pas marcher. A son regard, Barracuda comprit que ce colonel savait se battre, qu'il était déjà allé au combat. Pas comme ceux qui sortaient des écoles d'officiers et qui envoyaient les soldats au massacre, à l'instar de ce petit binoclard de Morrison..._

___Un autre homme se trouvait avec eux, un lieutenant blond aux yeux bleus, le sourire charmeur, presque angélique. Barracuda espéra un instant que cet homme n'était pas là grâce à des relations haut placés._

___« Ah ! s'écria joyeusement Morrison. Je vous présente le sergent Bosco Barracus. Il sera votre mécanicien et votre... comment dire ? Chauffeur ne serait pas exact. Pilote de course irait mieux. Sergent, voici le colonel John Smith, tacticien et stratège de haut niveau, spécialiste du déguisement. Et voici le lieutenant Templton Peck, un incroyable débrouillard si je puis dire !_

___-Barracuda, c'est ça ? fit Smith. Appelez-moi Hannibal. Lui, ce sera Futé. »_

___Ils se serrèrent la main._

___« Bien ! Il ne reste plus que le capitaine Murdock et votre équipe sera complète, déclara Morrison._

___-Il est quoi lui ? demanda Futé._

___-Oh, rien de plus que sûrement le meilleur pilote d'avion et d'hélicoptère de l'US Air Force, sourit Morrison. C'est un incroyable génie dans son domaine._

___-Un aviateur ? s'écria Barracuda. Mais j'ai pas signé pour ça moi !_

___-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? s'étonna Hannibal._

___-Je monte pas en avion. Ni en hélicoptère ! Et ce n'est pas négociable._

___-On s'arrangera ! sourit Hannibal. Ne vous inquiétez pas sergent... »_

Barracuda secoua doucement la tête à ce souvenir. Sûrement Hannibal pensait déjà à le convaincre ou à trouver une autre solution pour le faire monter avec Looping... Peut-être même savait-il qu'il l'endormirait à chaque fois.

Il pensa au reste de l'équipe et se demanda si une des raisons de leur amitié ne venait pas justement du fait d'avoir perdu au moins un parent. Toujours le regard sur la mer, il repensa à son père. Il entendait encore le coup de feu, il revoyait son père s'écroulait dans la rue. Sa mort était resté gravé dans sa mémoire mais il n'avait jamais su qui était l'assassin.

Il entendait encore la fusillade, il revoyait Hannibal s'écroulait contre le B-17. Sa mort resterait gravé dans sa mémoire.

Hannibal... Sa disparition était déjà dure à accepter. Mais se dire que c'était de sa faute était pire que tout. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Il quitta la fenêtre de sa cellule et s'assit sur le lit. Mais il avait besoin de bouger, de s'occuper l'esprit. Il se leva à nouveau, retourna à la fenêtre. Il sursauta. Deux F-16 venaient de passer juste au-dessus de la prison de la base.

« Hannibal... murmura-t-il en regardant les chasseurs disparaître sur l'horizon. Je te jure que s'il le faut vraiment, je monterais en avion ou en hélicoptère... »

Pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de son père, il pleura.


	19. Chapitre 4 : 'This is the end'

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc... _The end_ est une chanson appartenant aux Doors, écrite par Jim Morrison sur une musique d'improvisation du groupe. C'est la version utilisée sur _Apocalypse Now_ de Francis Ford Coppola. La traduction est de moi (au moins un truc qui est à moi ! XD Parce que si je parle pas Coréen, je me débrouille en Anglais. lol).**

**Si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson, je vous conseille de l'écouter pour mieux comprendre l'état d'esprit. Voici la version choisie : .com/watch?v=a8ecXITshe8 (Attention, il faut mettre devant cette adresse http:/www. puis youtube parce que ne veut pas me le mettre. Il faut également un autre / entre le / et le www. J'espère que vous avez tout compris, c'est la galère... lol)**

**Dans ce chapitre, Futé a une ''radio par satellite''. J'ignore si ça existe, surtout dans les années 80, mais c'est pour qu'il puisse écouter la chanson que j'ai choisi. **

**

* * *

**

**BETTYPOUSSIN :**** Oui, Hannibal aura droit à une résurrection, même qu'il marche sur l'eau et qu'il transforme l'eau en vin... Il fait aussi des miracles (c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai trouvé 5 min pour poster ce chapitre.)*Ouf ! J'espère que ça va suffire à la calmer parce que bon... Je m'inquiète moi ! lol* Comme tu dis, des peluches pleines d'amour ! Enfin... Je sais pas ceux qui prennent des coups de Barracuda disent la même chose ! XD Et oui, je fais attention aux commentaires. En plus, j'ai lu les deux tiens en même temps donc je ne pouvais que remarquer que tu te contredisais... Niark niark niark. ;-)**

**TRANSFORMERSFAN2005 :**** :-( Désolée si je t'ai fait pleurer... Surtout que ce chapitre est peut-être pire que les précédents étant donné que c'est le plus recherché (ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis dessus... En même temps que j'écrivais les autres, je travaillais celui-ci). Quant aux réponses aux questions que l'ont peut se poser, elles commenceront dans le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs... Rien de bizarre dans la mort d'Hannibal ? Je n'en dis pas plus. ;-)**

**LOOPING : ****Bon retour parmi nous ! ^^ Au moins, tu le reconnais toi-même, t'as eu pleins de chapitre à lire ! Sinon les altercations entre Rick et Looping comme tu dis n'ont pas fini et vont avoir quelques conséquences par la suite... Alors comme ça la mort d'Hannibal te fais rire ? Sans cœur va ! mdr. Enfin, tu te rattrapes avec Looping et Barracuda... lol. Je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant malgré une longue absence.**

**NADEGE :**** Dis donc, c'est pas toi qui a écrit ****_A vos risques et périls_ ? Tu sais que c'est la première fanfiction que j'ai lue ? Ca commence à remonter, je n'étais pas encore inscrite sur le site et je ne savais pas on laissait des commentaires. lol. Alors j'en profite pour te dire que j'ai adoré ta fic aussi ! ^^ C'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'en écrire une, même si j'ai mis du temps à m'y mettre. Donc je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Et c'est vrai que tout va devenir plus difficile dans la partie II, tant pour faire des plans (j'en prévois un... bancal pour pas dire complètement foireux et totalement improvisé) qu'au niveau du double jeu de Petroshva (elle se fait oublier celle-là, mais c'est bien elle qui tire toutes les ficelles. ^^)**

**FATALPEANUT :**** A toi aussi bon retour dans cette fanfiction ! :-) J'espère que tu auras pu rattraper ton retard et que les chapitres t'auront plu. Mais bon, comme disait Looping, au moins il y a plein de chapitre à lire. ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 4 : _THIS IS THE END_**

Futé et Barracuda venaient d'être arrêtés. Decker avait ordonné qu'ils soient placés dans des cellules séparées pour éviter l'élaboration d'un plan quelconque d'évasion.

Futé tournait encore et encore dans sa geôle. Il attendait des nouvelles d'Hannibal. Il espérait que Decker aurait au moins le décence de leur annoncer le résultat de l'opération. Il finit par appeler le gardien à travers la porte :

« Dites, vous pourriez m'amener une radio s'il vous plait ? Pour m'occuper l'esprit. Ça me changera d'écouter de la musique... »

Après en avoir reçu l'autorisation, le soldat rapporta au lieutenant une radio passant par satellite.

« Vous pourrez écouter une chaine américaine ainsi. »

Quelques heures après leur incarcération, Decker entra voir Futé. Il avait un air désolé.

« Alors ? Comment va Hannibal ?

-Peck, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. L'opération n'a pas réussi. Smith est mort. »

Aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage de Futé. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé. Son esprit ne pouvait même pas envisager cette possibilité. C'était tout simplement impossible. Hannibal mort, le pire oxymore jamais imaginé. Puis Futé intégra l'information. Non. Invraisemblable. Alors il répéta, pour être sûr d'avoir compris, espérant que ce qu'il avait entendu soit faux :

« Vous voulez dire Hannibal ? Mort ?

-Oui, confirma Decker, mort, décédé, défunt, plus de ce monde...

-Hannibal ? »

Cette fois, plus de doute possible. Futé réalisa enfin. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Il mit la main sur son cœur, se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il crut qu'il s'évanouissait. Il respira profondément.

« Hannibal... » souffla-t-il.

Il releva la tête, cherchant Decker. Mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Futé ne l'avait même pas entendu sortir.

« Non... Impossible... Pas Hannibal. »

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Hannibal allait vraiment mal quand ils étaient arrivés... Et pourtant...

Son regard se voila de larmes qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur. Il s'appuya sur le mur, moitié allongé, moitié assis. Il se sentait trop mal, trop faible pour bouger. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit voguer sur un rythme joyeux chanté par la radio. Comme il se sentait loin de cette joie ! Comment pouvait-on être heureux alors qu'Hannibal Smith venait de mourir ? La chanson se termina. Le présentateur en annonça une nouvelle. _The End_. Des Doors.

Futé eut un sourire ironique. Exactement la chanson qu'il lui fallait dans un tel moment.

Les pales d'un hélicoptère passant et disparaissant. Futé revoyait Hannibal assommer Barracuda pour le faire monter avec Looping.

La musique commençant. Mélange étrange de tristesse et de nostalgie. Quelque chose de tragique dans le tambourin, comme un son résonnant du fond des âges. Par association d'idée, _Apocalypse now_, le Vietnam... La rencontre avec Hannibal.

_Futé avait été mobilisé un jour plus tôt que les autres. Il avait été étonné mais n'avait rien dit, trop heureux d'avoir été sélectionné pour faire partie d'une telle équipe. Ce jour là, il avait rendez-vous à 7h du matin avec le colonel Morrison qui lui présenterait son nouveau supérieur, le colonel Smith._

_Quand il arriva sur la base, Morrison l'accueillit et le mena aussitôt dans son bureau. Dedans, attendait un homme grisonnant. Il portait avec classe et charisme son uniforme de colonel._

_« Smith, je vous présente le lieutenant Templton Peck, ou Futé. Lieutenant, voici le colonel John Smith, Hannibal._

_-Enchanté lieutenant._

_-Tout le plaisir est pour moi mon colonel. » répondit Futé avec un sourire parfaitement maîtrisé, pour faire bonne impression._

_Hannibal rit._

_« Ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai._

_-Quoi donc mon colonel ? s'étonna Futé._

_-Vous savez parfaitement charmer la hiérarchie. »_

_Futé se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux. On ne lisait pas en lui si facilement d'ordinaire ! A ce moment, un grand sergent noir était entré. Un véritable colosse, quelqu'un contre qui il fallait pas se frotter._

La voix envoutante de Jim Morrison.

_This is the end _(Voici la fin)  
_Beautiful friend _(Bel ami)  
_This is the end _(Voici la fin)  
_My only friend, the end _(Mon seul ami, la fin)

Oui, c'est ce que Futé ressentait. La fin d'un monde. La fin de tout. La fin **du** Monde. Ce petit grain de sable perdu au beau milieu de l'Univers que les Hommes avaient nommé un jour Terre ne possédait plus le même attrait sans le colonel. Futé venait de perdre son ami. Son frère, son père. Un membre de la seule famille qu'il avait jamais eu.

___Of our elaborate plans, the end _(De nos plans élaborés, la fin)  
___Of everything that stands, the end _(De tout ce qui résiste, la fin)  
___No Safety or surprise, the end _(Plus de Salut ou de surprise, la fin)  
___I'll never look into your eyes...again_ (Je ne te regarderai jamais plus dans tes yeux à nouveau)

Encore une fois, rien n'était plus vrai. Les plans sans accrocs d'Hannibal. La lutte contre l'injustice... Tout était perdu. Ils ne s'échapperaient jamais de la prison, Barracuda et lui. Futé ne s'en sentait même pas la force. Plus la force de résister, de se battre. A quoi bon ? Plus de Salut, plus de surprise. Condamné à 30 de bagne. La chanson résonnait comme un adieu. Il ne croiserait jamais plus le regard clair d'Hannibal lui indiquant aussitôt ce qu'il fallait faire. Lui montrant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ne verrait sûrement plus Barracuda et Looping. La solitude l'envahit, il se sentait abandonné pour la seconde fois de sa vie. La fois de trop.

___Can you picture what will be _(Peux-tu dépeindre ce qu'il adviendra [de nous])  
___So limitless and free _(Tant illimités et libres)  
___Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand _(Désespérément dans le besoin de quelque main d'étranger)  
___In a...desperate land _(Dans une contrée désespérée)

Oui, que deviendront-ils sans Hannibal ? La prison... Futé ne voyait que ça dans son avenir, et c'était le mieux. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne survivrait jamais, seul, à l'extérieur, sans Hannibal... Une main d'étranger. Qui désormais lui tendrait la main ? Il pensa soudain à Mistral. Au moins, Looping aurait quelqu'un sur qui compter, sur qui s'appuyer. Tant mieux. Futé avait un peu peur de sa réaction. Il était le plus fragile. Desparately, desperate... Ces mots résonnaient en Futé avec la force du malheur. Le désespoir l'envahissait petit à petit. Un arrière goût amère de douleur et de détresse...

La musique continuait encore. Roulement avec la batterie comme une véritable tragédie. Comme des balles de fusils mitrailleurs. Sourire involontaire de Futé au souvenirs des nombreuses poursuites qui se finissaient dans le fossé. Le son des cymbales comme les grenades qui explosaient et généralement persuadaient leurs ennemis de se rendre... Comme les plans sans accrocs d'Hannibal... L'esprit de Futé se perdit sur la musique, dans les méandres du déchirement et d'un deuil impossible d'une mort improbable.

___Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain _(Perdus dans une jungle romaine de douleurs)

___And all the children are insane_ (Et tous les enfants sont fous)

La voix de Jim Morrison se faisait de plus en plus lointaine, laissant la place à la musique. Elle s'éloignait comme Futé avait l'impression de s'éloigner de la vie qu'il avait connue. Chaque mot, chaque phrase transperçait de son aiguillon empoisonné le cœur du lieutenant. Tout rappelait Hannibal. Il avait choisi comme pseudonyme le nom de l'ennemi de Rome. Il était mort sur une base en pleine jungle. Les laissant tous dans la douleur_._

___All the children are insane _(Tous les enfants sont fous)  
___Waiting for the summer rain, yeah_ (En attendant la pluie d'été, yeah)

La dernière phrase était quasiment inaudible. La folie... Toute leur vie à tous n'avait été que folie. Les enfants... Pour Hannibal tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu.

La musique-même s'effaça pour laisser place aux chants des oiseaux, à la nature, aux bruits de la jungle. Un sentiment de liberté étrange... Mais la nature paraissait de plus en plus hostile. Un sifflement aigüe. Tout devenait stressant, oppressant. Tout se brouillait pour Futé. Tout s'entremêlait pour former un ensemble menaçant. La musique reprit, toujours plus rapide, plus angoissante. Son cœur s'accéléra, comme sous l'effet du stress. L'envie, non, le besoin de fuir. Loin. La voix du chanteur répétant kill, kill, kill... (tue), lui rappelant sans cesse la scène de la fusillade, le cri d'Hannibal. Puis soudain la musique ralentit, se calma. Tout cessa.

La voix joyeuse du présentateur fit sursauter Futé. La main tremblante, il éteignit le poste, se laissant envahir par le silence. Il ne voulait entendre rien d'autre. Il se sentait mieux. La douleur était toujours là, mais il s'était calmé. La chanson avait agit en catharsis.

L'amitié était née par la sélection de Samuel Morrison. Elle s'éteignait dans la voix de Jim Morrison. Étrange coïncidence.

« _This is the end_... » souffla Futé.

Voici la fin.


	20. Chapitre 5 : Démission

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

* * *

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Je suis vraiment contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plus. En plus, grâce à vous tous, cette histoire dépasse maintenant les 50 reviews ! Ca se fête ! **_**Yo-ho, yo-ho ! Et une bouteille de rhum !**_** (Mince ! Je crois que je me suis trompée de film...). Il y aura un petit bonus à la fin (Petit, hein... lol) Bon, en tout cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui en finit avec les réactions des uns et des autres. Même si on voit celle de Mistral, l'intrigue est relancée...**

**BETTYPOUSSIN :**** Finalement, on va profiter du fait qu'Hannibal revienne avec une carafe de vin pour fêter les 50 commentaires, non ? J'étais morte de rire moi aussi en lisant le tiens ! Quant à la poésie du dernier chapitre, je me suis laissée inspirer par celle de la chanson (je l'ai écoutée en boucle pour m'en imprégnée, je la connais par cœur maintenant. Mdr).**

**NADEGE :**** AAAAH ! Je savais bien que c'était toi ! ;-) Sinon, pour la chanson, au début j'étais plutôt parti sur ****Stairway to Heaven**** de Led Zepplin. Mon seul problème étant qu'il s'agit de la mort d'une femme... Puis je sais pas, prise d'une inspiration subite, guidée peut-être par les dieux de l'Agence Tous Risques ou l'esprit d'Hannibal, j'ai tourné mon regard vers mes CD et le premier que j'ai vu été celui des Doors. Là je me suis dit : « Bah, t'es stupide ma vieille ! Pourquoi pas ****The end ****? C'est la chanson parfaite au niveau des paroles et de la musique ! En plus le chanteur s'appelle Morrison et la chanson a été utilisée pour un film sur la guerre du Vietnam ! ». Donc voilà comment j'ai eu la Révélation. lol. Sinon, pour répondre à la première partie de ta question ****:**** : non Decker et Lynch n'auront pas droit à un chapitre spécial (en plus, j'ai éjecté Lynch de cette fic, je savais plus quoi en faire... lol). Pour la seconde partie de ta question, je n'y répondrais pas. La réponse est justement dans ce chapitre !**

**TRANSFORMERSFAN2005 : Bah, depuis quand Hannibal sert strictement à rien ? XD Voilà comment déformer des propos... lol. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'impression que tu as eue. Tout comme pour Nadège, la réponse est dans ce chapitre...**

**LOOPING :**** RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! NOOOOOOOONN ! Un mot ! Il me manque **_**UN**_** mot dans le précédent chapitre ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à arrêté définitivement d'écrire cette fic et de me faire hara-kiri... lol. Bon, plus sérieusement, voici de quoi calmer ton impatience. Et dis-moi... l'épisode de la semaine sur lequel tu t'es brûlée à cause de Looping, ce serait pas ****Lame de fond****, celui Looping se fait passer pour un agent secret à la James Bond ? Non, je dis ça parce que c'est mon épisode préféré. lol. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te vengerais. Peut-être pas de suite, faut que je trouve le bon moment, mais je pense que tu comprendras de suite ! ;-)**

**Bone lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : DEMISSION**

Mistral s'était égosillée une partie de la nuit sur Decker et Lynch. Elle les avait traités d'incapables, de sadiques, de sans-cœur, de fourbes, de perfides, de traîtres, de parjures... Elle n'avait que faire de la hiérarchie militaire, qu'ils aient un grade plus important qu'elle ou qu'ils fassent parti de la police militaire. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'ils l'avaient utilisée pour tendre un piège à l'Agence Tous Risques. Et que ce monstre de Jack, comme elle venait de le surnommer, les avait aidés.

En effet, lorsque Decker avait remercié Jack pour le piège, elle avait compris. La recette d'un piège était simple : profitez que la CIA doive envoyer des documents secrets défenses à la base de Firedoth pour demander à un pilote de chasse de venir les chercher sur un porte-avion. Prenez un agent de la CIA (s'il s'appelle Jack, c'est parfait). Donnez les microfilms par son intermédiaire au pilote. Pendant de temps, sabotez la radio et la boussole du F-16. Lâchez ensuite le chasseur dans un ouragan soufflant vers le Nord, en sachant pertinemment qu'il se crachera en territoire ennemi. Faite appel à l'Agence Tous Risques. Prétextez qu'elle seule peut aller sauver le pilote. Promettez-leur aussi la grâce s'ils y parviennent. Ils ne pourront pas refuser.

ATTENTION : le choix du pilote de chasse est déterminant. Préférez le commandant Villandret, dite Mistral. Looping et elle ont été fiancé, le capitaine est encore amoureux d'elle. Si par hasard Hannibal, Futé et Barracuda refusent la mission, vous serez sûr que Looping les poussera à accepter.

Mixez le tout, saupoudrez de trahison, rajoutez un pointe de paroles en l'air, une bonne louche de danger et une autre de Soviétiques : vous obtiendrez un piège parfait !

Après, plus aucun problème. Sois ils se faisaient tuer ou capturer par les Soviétiques, sois la police militaire les arrêtaient après la mission, quand ils ne se méfiaient plus, pensant leur grâce obtenue.

Cependant une zone d'ombre persistait. Pourquoi la CIA avait-elle pris le risque de dévoiler qu'elle savait qui était Nastasya Petroshva aux Russes ? Car on avait assuré Mistral, les microfilms n'étaient pas faux.

Elle se sentait responsable de l'arrestation. C'était elle qu'ils étaient venus sauver... Un peu désespérée, à 6h du matin et après une nuit blanche, elle avait téléphoné à Amy Allen, dont Futé lui avait parlée.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter. Flèche entra.

« Ça va Mis' ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Le colonel Firedoth veut te voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien mais... autant que tu sois prévenue. Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes. Il paraissait dans une fureur noire et vient de passer un quart d'heure au téléphone avec la Maison Blanche. »

Mistral soupira et suivit l'autre pilote de chasse.

Bientôt, elle toqua à la porte du bureau de Firedoth. Il beugla d'entrer. Après que Flèche lui ait souhaité bonne chance, elle pénétra dans la pièce.

« Mon colonel...

-Commandant Villandret ! cria-t-il. Vous savez qui je viens d'avoir au téléphone ?

-Flèche m'a dit que c'était la Maison Blanche, mon colonel.

-Le Président, Villandret ! hurla-t-il. Le Président Reagan en personne ! Vous savez, ce truc insignifiant qu'on appelle téléphone rouge ? Il a sonné il y a pas si longtemps. Le Kremlin a déclaré que VOUS aviez détruit une base soviétique ! Une base soviétique Villandret ! Vous rendez-vous compte de l'incident diplomatique ? Sans parler du vol du MIG-21 !

-Puis-je vous expliquer mon colonel ?

-JE N'ATTENDS QUE ÇA COMMANDANT !

-Nous n'avions pas le choix. Si je n'avais pas pris un MIG et détruit les autres, les Soviétiques nous auraient pris en chasse et nous serions morts. Quant aux microfilms, ils seraient détruits, ou pire : entre les mains des communistes. L'adresse au pilotage de Loo... du capitaine Murdock n'aurait pas suffi dans un cas pareil, mon colonel.

-Vous pouvez dire Looping, grommela-t-il, je sais qui c'est. Quoi qu'il en soit, la Maison Blanche veut votre tête, et je suis bien tenté de la lui servir sur un plateau.

-Mais mon colonel, je n'avais pas le choix...

-ARRÊTEZ VOS SALADES VILLANDRET ! Il ne s'agit pas de choix militaire ou de rester en vie ici ! Il s'agit de diplomatie avec le bloc de l'Est ! NOUS SOMMES AU BORD DE LA TROISIEME GUERRE MONDIALE ! Une guerre nucléaire ! L'URSS EST TOUT A FAIT EN DROIT DE NOUS DECLARER LA GUERRE !

-Qu'aurions-nous du faire mon colonel ? fit timidement Mistral qui se rendait compte de la situation.

-PARTIR PAR LA MER ! SANS RIEN DETRUIRE ! »

Mistral écarquilla ses yeux bleus acier. Personne n'y avait pensé. L'avion était une évidence, surtout avec deux pilotes. Une évidence pour tous, sauf pour Barracuda.

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte. Firedoth hurla d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Decker. Sans un mot, il tendit un papier à Firedoth. Celui-ci le parcourut rapidement, fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. A la fin, il leva les yeux vers le colonel de la police militaire et demanda :

« C'est quoi cette histoire à dormir debout encore ?

-Une histoire à laquelle il faut croire, faites-moi confiance.

-Mais Hannibal Smith... Enfin je veux dire, c'est incroyable... Qui pourrait croire que...

-Il était gravement blessé en arrivant. Vous l'annoncez ou je le fais moi-même ?

-C'est bon Decker. Je m'en charge. »

Decker approuva et sortit. Firdedoth soupira. Il observa un instant Mistral, prit une inspiration. Le commandant se sentait inquiète. Son colonel s'était calmé un peu trop vite à son goût... Il posa le message sur son bureau, retourné, de sorte que Mistral ne puisse le lire.

« Une mauvaise nouvelle, Villandret. Très mauvaise.

-La guerre ?

-Non. Le colonel Smith est mort. » grimaça-t-il.

Mistral resta sans voix. Firedoth répliqua :

« Quant à la guerre, j'ai légèrement exagéré, rassurez-vous. La Maison Blanche est très en colère, c'est vrai. Mais nous savons tous, Américains et Russes, que la guerre nucléaire détruirait la planète. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le veut. J'ai plus ou moins compris que les gouvernements trouveraient un accord. Cependant, ne reposez pas sur vos lauriers. Vous serez sûrement dégradé. »

Il marqua une pose, regarda Mistral intrigué :

« Commandant, m'avez-vous seulement écouté ? »

Elle fit non de la tête. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Puis-je me retirer, mon colonel ? » demanda-t-elle la voix éteinte.

Il approuva. Elle sortit.

Dans un état second, elle ne vit même pas Flèche qui l'attendait. Elle passa devant lui sans lui répondre quand il demanda comment elle allait, et retourna à sa chambre comme un robot.

Elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout était de sa faute. Tout ! Pourquoi, pourquoi s'était-elle donc faite passer pour Nastasya Petroshva ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Sans cela, Medvov ne lui aurait pas proposé ce plan et Hannibal serait encore là.

* * *

Flèche ne chercha pas à suivre Mistral. Il toqua à la porte de Firedoth qui lui répondit d'entrer. Après un salut militaire, il demanda à son supérieur :

« Puis-je me permettre de savoir ce qui c'est passé avec le commandant Villandret, mon colonel ?

-Vous pouvez major, vous pouvez. Disons que j'ai reçu des ordres de la police militaire qui ne m'enchante guère. »

Firedoth ferma les yeux et soupira. Il les rouvrit pour annoncer :

« Smith est mort. Il semble que le commandant soit très affectée. Autre chose major ?

-Non. Je vous remercie mon colonel.

-Bien. Dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer. »

Flèche salua son colonel et tourna les talons. Quand il fut dehors, Firedoth reprit le message de Decker qui n'avait pas bouger et le lut une deuxième fois. Il le reposa, se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Il observa longuement le tarmac désert à cette heure-ci. Seuls encore le B-17 et le MIG-21 s'y trouvaient.

Le colonel eut un profond soupir. Toute cette histoire ne l'enchantait guère. Ca allait mal se finir, il le sentait bien. Imperceptiblement, il secoua la tête d'un signe de désapprobation.

« C'est vraiment tordu comme idée... » chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

* * *

Mistral pleura et se lamenta une bonne partie de la matinée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de la mort d'Hannibal. Puis elle sentit le besoin de se distraire, de penser à autre chose. Elle alla à sa petite télévision, prit une cassette au hasard et l'inséra dans le magnétoscope. Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle quand elle vit que c'était Le Monstre du Lac. Pourtant, elle regarda quand même le film. En hommage au colonel, elle décida de voir la série en entier. Elle n'alla même pas manger avec les autres, ni à midi, ni au dîner.

Alors que le générique de fin du dernier épisode retentissait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Mistral. Elle ne répondit pas. Mais on entra quand même. C'était une femme de son âge en uniforme. Sa chevelure châtain avait la même coupe militaire que Mistral. Ses yeux noisettes s'attristèrent au spectacle du commandant sanglotant sur son lit devant la télé. Elle vient s'assoir à côté d'elle et serra son épaule de réconfort.

Mistral sursauta et releva la tête. Elle s'horrifia.

« Johann ?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Ca va ?

-Sors de ma chambre ! hurla Mistral.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-SALE TRAITRESSE ! »

Dans une colère noire, Mistral se leva, attrapa Johann et la vira _manu militari_ hors de la pièce.

« Mais t'es complètement cinglée ? s'écria Johann.

-Je sais très bien qui tu es ! Ne me joues pas les amies apitoyées ! Je n'ai pas besoin du réconfort d'une soviétique !

-Soviétique ? »

Mistral lui claqua la porte au nez. C'était elle, Nastasya Petroshva. Le commandant tenta de se ressaisir. Elle avait besoin de parler. Puis elle se souvint soudain qu'elle avait promis à Amy de la prévenir si les événements évoluaient. Elle regarda l'heure. 20h. Elle n'avait pas vu passer la journée en regardant Le Monstre du Lac. Elle pensa au décalage horaire, mais se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas attendre plus. Elle n'avait que trop tarder.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mistral avait pris sa décision. Elle démissionnerait de l'armée avant d'aller à l'aéroport civil de la ville pour accueillir Amy Allen. Mistral rédigea rapidement sa lettre et se dirigea vers le bureau de du colonel Firedoth.

Elle demanda une entrevue qui lui fut aussitôt accordée.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous commandant ? interrogea son supérieur avec pitié quand il vu son état.

-Acceptez ce-ci, souffla-t-elle en tendant la lettre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ma lettre de démission. »

Firedoth crut s'étouffer.

« Votre lettre de quoi ?

-De démission, mon colonel, répéta-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

-Vous ne pouvez pas démissionner de l'armée comme ça commandant !

-Je le fais pourtant. J'ai tout raté mon colonel. A cause de moi on a frôlé la Troisième Guerre mondiale avec l'URSS, je me suis fait passer pour une espionne et Hannibal est mort à cause de ça. En outre je ne suis plus en accord avec ce que devient l'armée. On s'est servie de moi comme d'un appât. L'Agence Tous Risques m'a sauvée la vie et comment les remercie-t-on ? On les emprisonne et celui que j'aime est renvoyé en hôpital psychiatrique sans que je puisse lui dire au revoir ou quoi que ce soit. »

Sa voix s'éteignit complètement sous l'émotion qui la submergeait. Elle essayait difficilement de retenir ses larmes. Elle posa la lettre de démission sur le bureau de Firedoth.

« Vous êtes notre meilleur élément... tenta-t-il.

-Je suis désolée... »

Elle s'enfuit en pleurant, ne pouvant en supporter plus.

Firedoth ouvrit sa lettre, la lut en entier. Il reprit une énième fois le mot de Decker et le parcourut encore. Il se leva, soudainement en colère. Il devait parler à Decker, lui dire sa façon de penser, de colonel à colonel. Il savait parfaitement où le trouver.

* * *

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment. Tout le monde à l'intérieur sursauta. Decker était bien là avec le capitaine Crane.

« DECKER ! hurla Firedoth dans une fureur noire. Vous allez m'expliquer ça ! »

Il lui jeta à la figure la lettre de Mistral. Après que Decker l'eut consultée, celui-ci releva la tête et répondit sans se démonter :

« Il me semble que c'est la lettre de démission du commandant Villandret.

-De mon meilleur pilote de chasse Decker ! Mon meilleur !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ? »

Firedoth crut qu'il allait exploser sous l'effet de la rage.

« Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! cracha-t-il.

-Ma faute, Firedoth ? Vous...

-NON ! VOUS SAVEZ TRES BIEN QUE C'EST VRAI ! Tout ça est parti de votre abracadabrante histoire ! Si vous n'aviez pas voulu faire croire à tous à la mort de Smith nous n'en serions pas là !

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi je fais ça ! répliqua Decker sur le même ton. Si Peck et Barracuda apprennent que Smith est vivant, ils feront tout pour s'échapper. Là, au contraire, ils sont démoralisés, désespérés et tenteront rien. Leur unité est brisée. Je minimise les risques.

-VOUS MINIMISEZ LES RISQUES ? ET MON PILOTE ALORS ?

-Dommage collatéral.

-DOMMAGE COLLETERAL ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI OU QUOI ? Croyez-moi Decker ! Je vais ruiner votre carrière !

-Je voudrais bien voir ça ! railla l'intéressé. Quand l'État Major verra que j'ai capturé Smith et son équipe...

-Faites-moi confiance pour parler de vos méthodes. Je suis le beau-frère de votre supérieur, le général Fulbright, j'ai épousé sa sœur. Il m'écoutera.

-J'en tremble d'avance...

-Vous devriez arrêter de vous égosiller, Firedoth, conseilla une voix venant du fond de l'infirmerie. Cela ne sert à rien avec cette brute épaisse.

-Smith ? »

Il s'approcha du lit d'où provenait la voix. Hannibal, souriant, était assis contre un coussin, le bras en écharpe.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Ca irait mieux si on m'autorisait un bon cigare mais il paraît que ça incommode le fin odorat de Decker.

-Je suis content pour vous de vous voir en si bonne forme.

-Merci. Alors Decker ? Il paraît que je suis mort ? Faites attention, les fantômes, ça passe à travers les murs... »

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez tous cru qu'il était mort hein ? Niark niark niark ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et la semaine prochaine ! Alors comme promis, voici le petit bonus. C'est le titre du prochain : **_**Première révélation**_**. Encore un avec Mistral et surtout, on apprend ce que sont devenus les lettres de ****Looping...**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	21. Chapitre 6 : Première révélation

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**Avant de commencer, si vous ne comprenez rien au passage dans le taxi, c'est normal, c'est fait exprès... lol. Egalement, je suis désolée de publier si tard mais on est encore le weekend, non ? ;-) En fait j'avais des virus sur mon ordi (je ne le savais pas) et m'interdisait l'accès à ma session. Alors merci au site sans lequel je n'aurais pas su que mon ordi était infecté ! ^^**

* * *

**DGREYMAN : Moi, folle ? XD Bah, comme ça je serais peut-être avec Looping ! ;-) Alors comme ça tu me hais parce que je te fais peur ? Snifff ! ^^**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Tu m'as pas boudé longtemps dis donc ! Par contre, tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience, la vengeance n'est pas pour de suite. Mais elle viendra ! Decker aura la peur de sa vie... :-p D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que je ne pouvais pas faire mourir Hannibal. Avez-vous tous oublié la règle numéro 1 de la série ? IL N'Y A JAMAIS DE MORTS ! lol. Bon d'accord, Fulbright meurt, me direz-vous. Mais n'est-ce pas l'exception confirmant la règle ? :-p**

**TRANSFORMERSFAN2005 : Oh c'est vrai ? ^^ Merci beaucoup ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ce chapitre ait pu te faire sourire.**

**LOOPING : Franchement ? Oui. Je suis sûre qu'il a couché avec la fille pendant que ce pauvre Futé se gelait dehors ! Remarque, ça lui fait les pieds, je suis certaine qu'il aurait fait pareil ! XD Bon sinon pour Mistral... T'as tout à fait raison de me faire remarquer ça. Je me suis loupée en beauté. En fait, c'est à cause des chapitres sur Barracuda et Futé. Au départ, celui avec Futé était avant celui avec Barracuda. Il commençait par la phrase « Deux jours plus tôt, dans une cellule en Corée du Sud. » En fait, c'était un retour en arrière. Mais j'ai fait passer le chapitre **_**La promesse**_** avant parce que j'avais pas fini celui sur Futé à temps. Or, j'ai pas pensé à mettre cette fameuse phrase qui explique tout en premier. Ensuite, quand j'ai posté **_**This is the end**_**, j'ai été obligée d'effacer la phrase ou ça ne voulait plus rien dire. Puis il y a eu le chapitre **_**Démission**_**. Il se passe donc juste avant que Mistral prévienne Amy, et au moment où elle la prévient. Bon, j'espère que les explications ont été claire ! lol (Pour résumer, c'est pas toi qui a loupé un truc, c'est moi...)**

**NADEGE : Ah ! Hannibal est ''ZE'' spécialiste du monstre ! ^^ Sinon tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'énerves ! T'as lu ma fic déjà, tu reviens du futur ? Toutes les réflexions que tu fais s'avèrent exact... ****Je ne pensais que Decker puisse faire un coup comme celui-ci****. Je n'en dis pas plus à part une seule chose : pourquoi tout le monde semble avoir oublier Nastasya Petroshva ? :-p Bon, sur ce, je te promets de revenir dans le droit chemin ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire attaquer par une horde de lecteurs en furie... :-s**

**Bonne lecture ! (Et pensez encore que personne ne sait qu'Hannibal est vivant à part Decker, Crane, Firedoth et les médecins).**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : PREMIERE REVELATION**

Mistral enleva son uniforme pour passer une robe crème et des escarpins puis rassembla rapidement ses affaires dans une valise. Elle avait déjà retenu deux chambres, pour elle et Amy Allen. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle téléphona à un taxi. On lui assura qu'il serait là dans peu de temps.

Traînant ses bagages, elle traversa la base, sous le regard intrigué des autres soldats. Elle tenta de voir Futé et Barracuda, mais personne ne la laissa passer. Ils étaient placés sous haute surveillance.

Ce fut le cœur gros qu'elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux F-16 Falcon. Toute sa vie... C'était fini. Elle n'en piloterait plus. Mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix.

Le taxi arriva à l'aéroport. Elle demanda au chauffeur de l'attendre, lui glissant un pourboire.

Une fois dans l'immense hall bondé, elle regarda les horaires d'arrivée des avions en provenance des États-Unis. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul venant de Los Angeles, et il ne serait pas là avant deux heures. Elle s'assit donc sur une chaise de la salle d'attente, sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que de pleurer.

Un vieux monsieur s'assit à ses côtés. Il engagea la conversation, peiné de voir une femme si malheureuse :

« Ca va madame ? »

Mistral fut surprise qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et se rappela soudainement qu'elle était habillée en civile. Elle sourit tristement.

« Mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas mariée.

-Ce n'est pas un homme qui fait pleurer de si beaux yeux ?

-Pire, quatre... »

Le vieillard fronça les sourcils. Mistral rectifia aussitôt :

« Ou plus exactement un ami rencontré il y a très peu de temps mais qui est mort par ma faute. Deux autres en prison par ma faute. Et celui que j'aime parti aux États-Unis dans je ne sais dans quel hôpital. Par ma faute aussi. »

Ils commencèrent alors à discuter. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il tenait un petit hôtel en centre-ville et que sa fille arrivait par le prochain avion de Los Angeles pour l'aider à le tenir, le temps de ses vacances.

* * *

Mistral leva les yeux pour regarder la grosse horloge. Encore une heure et quart à attendre... Mais le temps défilait un peu plus vite auprès de M. Kindehost. Elle allait rediriger son regard vers l'hôtelier quand il fut attirer par quelqu'un. Il lui avait semblé voir... Non c'était impossible, son imagination lui jouait des tours. Elle ne le voyait plus. Soudain, elle repéra à nouveau un homme plutôt grand, portant une casquette bleu marine, un blouson de cuir marron... Il était accompagné d'un autre homme et de deux femmes.

Mistral poussa un cri de joie. Sans faire attention à la politesse, elle planta sur place M. Kindehost, abandonna sa valise et courut aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient se jeter dans les bras de Looping. L'aviateur ne dit rien, mais la serra avec force contre lui. Mistral se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

« Je suppose que vous êtes Cynthia "Mistral" Villandret... » fit alors une voix masculine.

Looping approuva d'un signe de tête. Mistral releva la sienne pour regarder l'inconnu, sans se séparer de Looping qui de toute façon l'enlaçait étroitement.

« Je suis Brian Lefcourt. Voici mon épouse, Tawnia, et enfin Amy Allen.

-On s'est eue au téléphone, fit la journaliste.

-Enchantée. Merci d'être venus. Tous...

-On est tous très proche de l'Agence Tous Risques, c'est normal ! expliqua Tawnia. On ne va pas laissé Futé et Barracuda en prison. »

Il y eut un silence. Le fait même de ne pas citer Hannibal leur paraissait étrange, terrible. Ils décidèrent d'aller directement à l'hôtel. Mistral alla récupérer ses bagages, sans lâcher Looping.

« Veuillez m'excuser, M. Kindehost, de vous avoir laissé comme ça...

-Bah, sourit-il, ce n'est rien ! »

Il regarda Looping.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes son fiancé, je suppose ? »

Les deux aviateurs rougirent et se jetèrent un coup d'œil involontaire qui répondait parfaitement à la question.

Après avoir pris congé du vieil homme, Mistral allait prendre sa valise quand Looping l'en empêcha. Il tenta un sourire, mais ce fut plus triste qu'autre chose.

Il n'était visiblement pas remis de la nouvelle de la mort d'Hannibal. Il s'empara de la poignée de la valise à la place du commandant sans un mot. Ensembles, ils partirent retrouver Amy et les Lefcourt qui les attendaient près du taxi.

* * *

Dans la voiture qui les menait à l'hôtel, la situation aurait été cocasse si la mort d'Hannibal ne venait pas entacher cela. Le taxi était vraiment trop petit pour transporter cinq personnes. Amy se trouvait à l'avant et était la seule qui avait de la place. Tawnia avait élu domicile sur les genoux de Brian, derrière le chauffeur, et tentait tant bien que mal de mettre ses jambes entre celles de son époux. Mistral, elle, avait tenté de se mettre sur le siège du milieu, mais Looping n'avait pas pu rentré. Du coup, elle s'était assise à moitié sur le siège, à moitié sur Looping. Elle réussit passer sa jambe droite sur la gauche de Looping, quand sa jambe gauche à elle se baladait entre le frein à main et le siège conducteur.

« Heureusement que Barracuda n'est pas là ! rit Tawnia.

-Oui, mais s'il était là, remarqua Amy, on serait dans son camion et aurait de la place... »

Lorsque l'équipée arriva à l'hôtel, tous furent soulagés de descendre se dégourdir les muscles, complètement ankylosés après un tel voyage.

L'hôtel ne se trouvait pas bien loin de la base militaire, à une centaine de mètres tout au plus. Il était plutôt agréable et bien tenu, même si ce n'était pas le grand standing.

« Au fait ! se rappela le commandant. Je ne savais pas que viendriez si nombreux, je n'ai retenu que deux chambres.

-On se débrouillera bien, non ? fit Brian en regardant autour de lui.

-Ce sont des chambres de combien ? interrogea Amy.

-Je vais me renseigner. »

Mistral tenta de demander à la femme de l'accueil combien leurs chambres pouvaient accueillir de personne. Vu le regard empli d'incompréhension que la Coréenne lança à l'aviatrice, elle n'avait strictement rien compris.

« Je parle un peu Anglais... dit l'Asiatique.

-Vous me sauvez la vie ! Mon Coréen est vraiment mauvais. »

Elle apprit ainsi que les chambres pouvaient héberger deux clients avec la possibilité de rajouter un matelas. Il fut alors décréter que Brian, Tawnia et Amy seraient dans une chambre, Looping et Mistral dans l'autre.

* * *

« Mais ce sont des lits à deux places ! se plaignit Mistral en voyant les couches.

-Et ça te pose un problème ? » lui demanda Brian.

Ils avaient décidés de se tutoyer. Le commandant se mordit les lèvres. Même si elle était contente de retrouver le capitaine, elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait prête pour ça. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je vais faire un tour pendant que vous vous installez, prévint-elle. J'ai besoin de m'aérer. »

Elle voulait également retarder le moment où elle se retrouverait seule avec Looping. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, se sentant un peu nerveuse à ses côtés. D'autant qu'elle ne se sentait toujours pas le courage d'aborder la mort d'Hannibal, surtout avec lui. Elle avait beau essayé de lui parler, il se murait dans le silence et les souvenirs, se contentant de la serrer contre lui.

* * *

Ses pas l'avaient menée devant un bar, juste en face de la base, où se retrouvait tous les soldats américains en permission. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et repéra Lynx et Flèche. Elle décida d'aller leur parler.

« Salut ! fit-elle d'un ton se voulant joyeux.

-Holà ! Ca va pas toi... » remarqua Lynx.

Le coup de la joie, c'est vraiment raté, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'assit à leur table.

« Et pourquoi ça irait ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus hargneux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Hey, cool Mis' ! s'exclama Flèche.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'il te plait. Si t'es trop faignant pour dire mon nom complet, ne dis rien.

-Ca ne te gênait pas avant. »

Mistral plongea son visage dans ses mains.

« Je suis désolée. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée, Hannibal est mort... Et je ne vous parle pas de Looping qui m'adresse à peine la parole. Je suis complètement perdue.

-Aller, ça va aller. »

Lynx lui serra l'épaule. C'est alors que quelqu'un arriva et commenta :

« En même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi avec Murdock ?

-Rick ? Ne sois donc pas jaloux.

-Jaloux d'un pilote de ventilo ? Tu rigoles ! »

Mistral, déjà à bout de nerf, craqua pour de bon. Elle tapa sur la table, en colère.

« Tu te prends vraiment pas pour des queues de cerises ! agressa-t-elle. Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde dit que t'es ignoble !

-Ignoble ? _**Moâ**_ ? C'est plutôt à ton Murdock que tu devrais dire ça ! Comment tu peux retourner avec lui après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu te souviens qu'il t'a abandonnée le jour-même de ton mariage ?

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! » cria Mistral en se levant sous l'effet de la rage.

Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué que leur dispute monopolisait l'attention du bar entier. Rick continua sur le même ton :

« Parce qu'en plus tu le crois quand il dit que _**sois-disant**_ la police militaire est venue le chercher une heure avant de t'amener à l'autel ?

-Bien sûr que je le crois ! Et même... »

Elle coupa net ce qu'elle allait dire. Quelque chose clochait dans ce que venait de prononcer Rick. Et puis soudain elle comprit, redoublant sa fureur :

« Comment tu sais que la police militaire est venue l'arrêter ?

-Mais euh... Tu... Tu me l'a dit.

-Ah oui ? Et quand ? Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours je l'ignorais complètement ! Or depuis mon retour, je ne t'ai quasiment pas parlé et certainement pas pour te le dire. Rick !

-Mais quoi ! tenta de se défendre le pilote.

-NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AS FAIT CA ! » hurla-t-elle.

Rick était bien plus grand que Mitral même quand elle mettait des talons comme ce jour-là. Pourtant, il parut se recroqueviller totalement devant le commandant.

« Fais quoi ? essaya-t-il timidement, comprenant qu'il s'était trahi.

-LES LETTRES ! C'EST TOI QUI LES A INTERCEPTEES ! TOUTES CELLES QU'IL M'A ENVOYEES AU VIETNAM ! TOI ET MOI ETIONS DANS LA MÊME UNITE ! COMME J'ALLAIS MAL, TU T'OCCUPAIS DE TOUT POUR MOI ! MÊME DU COURRIER ! »

Rick approuva d'un signe de tête, la gorge sèche. Nier aurait été pire que tout.

« Il ne te méritait pas... souffla-t-il.

-C'est toi qui ne me mérite pas. Tu es vraiment méprisable et puéril. Moi qui avais peur de te briser le cœur... »

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces et quitta le bar. Un silence de mort y flottait, tous observaient Rick qui avait la marque des cinq doigts de Mistral imprimée sur la joue gauche.


	22. Chapitre 7: La Théorie du Grain de Sable

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**Oyez oyez ! Ou plutôt dans le cas présent lisez lisez. Parce que si vous arrivez à entendre avec vos yeux... Bon bref, arrêtons de délirer, c'est pas le moment ! XD J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, pour tous les fans de l'Agence Tous Risques, que ce soit la série, le film ou les deux. J'ai découvert une fanfiction FABULEUSE basée sur le film. Bettypoussin est déjà au courant et il semble qu'elle ait aimé aussi ! ^^ D'ailleurs, demandez-lui comme je l'ai ''grillée'' selon ses mots auprès de l'auteur... (Bah oui Bettypoussin, faut bien que je prévienne les autres pour pas qu'ils aient de surprises après hein... XD). Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que je n'aime absolument pas le film (oh le doux euphémisme !) mais pourtant je suis totalement scotchée quand je lis cette fic, elle est géniale. Elle s'appelle **_**Painful Pardon**_** et c'est écrit par Sehaltiel l'Eternel. En revanche, je ne la conseille pas à ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, qui veulent le voir mais qui n'aiment pas les spoilers étant donné qu'il s'agit de la suite. Pour tous les autres (fan ou pas du film donc), elle se trouve sur mon profil. Bonne lecture !**

**Après une petite page de pub, place aux commentaires !**

**DREYGMAN : Court, net, précis ! Et en plus tout est dit ! ^^**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Ma copine juste démonstrative ! ;-) Bon, cette fois, mon PC est en pleine forme ! Contrairement à moi à cause du méchant docteur qui m'a fait un méchant vaccin qui pique. . Mdr. Bon je suis bien contente que tu ne puisses pas me résister parce que si tu boudes ce chapitre, tu louperas le chapitre le plus important de l'histoire ! D'ailleurs, par rapport à ce que tu me disais sur Mistral, elle va quasiment disparaître pour quelques chapitres. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle réapparaitra bientôt ! **

**NADEGE : Avant de répondre à ton commentaire, je voulais m'excuser. Dans ma dernière réponse, je te cite et FF. net ne me l'a pas mis en italique. Snif ! :-p Bon, en tout cas je suis désolée de te faire de la peine avec Looping d'autant qu'il n'a pas fini d'en voir le pauvre. Quant à la fameuse gifle de Mistral, elle n'a pas fini d'avoir des répercussions. Mais pas de suite. Comme Petroshva, il va falloir attendre. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle... Tant mieux si tu ne l'as pas oubliée ! D'autant que ce chapitre la remet sur le devant de la scène. SINON ! Tu m'énerves vraiment tu sais ? J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es dans ma tête pour anticiper aussi bien l'action ! Comment tu savais qu'un chapitre allait être dédié à Hannibal ? Juste au moment où je vais le mettre en ligne ? Mdr. En effet, ce chapitre montre notamment les réflexions du colonel et ses souvenirs avec l'équipe.**

**Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce long chapitre vous plaira (j'ai comme l'impression que se sera le cas... J'en dis pas plus) d'autant que c'est le pivot de l'histoire. En plus, il répond aux réclamations de la Ligue des Lectrices en Furie (Présidente : Nadège). lol.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : LA THEORIE DU GRAIN DE SABLE**

Hannibal avait réussi à obtenir un cigare. L'infirmière était plutôt conciliante. _En voilà une qui aurait plu à Futé_, pensa-t-il. Il porta son regard vers la fenêtre. Si son épaule ne le faisait toujours pas autant souffrir, il se lèverait pour regarder la configuration de l'endroit afin de tenter d'élaborer un plan d'évasion. Il avait vraiment assez d'être cloué dans un lit d'hôpital, soumis au bon vouloir des médecins, à attendre de savoir à quelle sauce il serait mangé par Decker et la CIA. La partie n'est pas finie se dit-il. Si t'as dit aux autres que je suis mort Decker, moi je suis bel et bien vivant. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il fallait absolument envoyer une preuve de vie à Futé, Barracuda et Looping qui devaient être anéantis.

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever malgré tout. Une douleur fulgurante le rappela à l'ordre, l'obligeant à s'allonger à nouveau. _Maudite blessure_... Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. De là où il était, il ne voyait qu'un coin de ciel plus vraiment bleu. Il se chargeait petit à petit de nuages noirs. Un nouvel ouragan en préparation ? Soufflerait-il vers le Nord cette fois aussi ? Enverrait-on un autre pilote de chasse pour piéger d'autres fugitifs ?

Hannibal observa la fumée de son cigare qui ondulait lentement et paresseusement devant ses yeux. Il souffla un bon coup dessus, accélérant les volutes, les éparpillant en ordre désordonné. Elles semblaient complètement affolées.

Il sourit. C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Decker était comme cette fumée, trop sûr de lui, de sa victoire... Un simple souffle, et tout disparaissait. Un simple souffle, et l'Agence Tous Risques s'échappait. Un simple souffle, une simple erreur dans le système. Une simple faille. Il suffisait de la trouver. Hannibal le savait : il suffisait d'un rien et tout un système s'effondrait du moment qu'on connaissait ce rien. C'était cette petite roue minuscule qu'on n'avait pas jugé bon de vérifier car insignifiante et qui pouvait détraquer tout l'engrenage. Si on la trouvait, on triomphait. C'était ce petit grain de sable glissé sournoisement et imperceptiblement dans une machine parfaitement huilée. Si on le trouvait, on triomphait. C'était ça qui faisait des plans sans accrocs.

Des preuves de ce qu'il avançait, Hannibal en possédait pleins et des récents : Looping avait négligé de vérifier à quelle date il partait pour le Vietnam. Sa vie avait été bouleversé à jamais puisqu'il n'avait pas épousé Mistral. Barracuda avait peur de monter avion. C'était plutôt drôle d'habitude. Il fallait toujours inventer quelque chose de nouveau pour l'endormir. Mais cette fois-ci, Hannibal avait été blessé. Il n'en voulait d'ailleurs pas au sergent, pour lui c'était les risques du métier. Il s'en voulait à lui de ne pas avoir prévu cette éventualité, de ne pas avoir pris de somnifère pour Barracuda. Quant à lui-même, il avait été assez naïf pour croire qu'on les gracierait, voilà où ça les avait tous menés. Pour l'instant, seul Futé échappait à la théorie du grain de sable. Enfin... Pour cette mission. Combien de fois le séducteur en chef de l'équipe n'avait pas résisté à une jolie fille, les menant tout droit dans un piège ?

Le colonel sourit en repensant à ses amis. Il devait trouver le grain de sable de Decker et l'exploiter pour en faire une dune du Sahara. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si la fausse annonce de sa mort ne l'était pas. Il espérait que Futé et surtout Barracuda ne tentent rien pour le venger. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer leur situation déjà précaire. Quant à Looping, il ne l'imaginait pas mener une vendetta. Si la colère et la haine pouvaient succéder à la tristesse et à la douleur, Looping était trop sensible pour ça. Hannibal faillit éclater de rire à ses propres pensées. Parler d'un membre des commandos spéciaux comme de quelqu'un de sensible pourrait être risible à quiconque ne connaissait le capitaine. Mais c'était bel et bien le cas. Un souvenir refit surface.

_Ils venaient tous de rentrer de mission. Cette fois, c'était Barracuda qui avait engagé l'Agence Tous Risques. Il avait recueilli une enfant mexicaine immigrée. Sa mère était restée de l'autre côté de la frontière, gravement malade et mourante. Bien sûr, le Noir avait voulu lui venir en aide. Tout avait été un succès, comme d'habitude. L'enfant et la mère étaient réunies pour la plus grande joie de tous les cinq, Amy étant venue avec eux._

_Ils se trouvaient à ce moment sur un superbe voilier à quai, réquisitionné Dieu seul sait comment par Futé. Trois superbes créatures les avaient rejoints, des amies au lieutenant une fois de plus. Ils discutaient tous ensembles quand Looping avait décidé que Hermann, l'extraterrestre miniaturisé qui l'avait ''accompagné'' partout au Mexique, devait partir « pour un monde meilleur, loin du malheur ». Il avait alors improvisé un vaisseau spatial avec une feuille de papier où il avait placé son cafard._ Illico presto_, l'insecte s'était retrouvé catapulté sur le bateau voisin. Looping avait alors expliqué que Hermann apporterait le bonheur à quelqu'un d'autre._

Là, Hannibal ne se souvenait plus exactement du discours du capitaine. Mais il se souvenait surtout de la parole d'Amy :

_« Looping, tu es notre poète à nous. »_

Oui c'était bien ça. Elle était tombée juste, pensa Hannibal. Il rit en pensant _un poète incompris de Barracuda. _

Ah celui-là ! Quel phénomène ! Il devait sûrement être en train de se ronger les sangs. Il le connaissait par cœur. Sûrement que le sergent s'accusait de tous les maux, de la blessure d'Hannibal. Sûrement qu'il se disait que tout était de sa faute. Le colonel l'imaginait tout à fait maudissant sa peur des avions. Peut-être même se promettait-il de monter dedans la prochaine fois qu'il y aurait une urgence. Hannibal se demandait maintenant s'ils n'y allaient pas un peu fort avec lui. L'assommer à chaque urgence était exagéré. Il valait mieux l'endormir, c'était sûrement moins barbare. Il faudrait donc toujours prévoir une fiole de somnifère à l'avenir... Il se mit à rire franchement à l'évocation d'un nouveau souvenir.

_Encore une fois, ils venaient d'achever d'aider une femme qui les avait appelés au secours. Une sombre histoire de mariage forcé. Le fiancé avait assassiné le père de la futur mariée pour s'emparer de l'héritage. Ils avaient quand même bien rigolé, puisque Futé avait été désigné d'office pour se marier avec la cliente. Ainsi elle ne pouvait plus épouser l'autre brute._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient dû fuir en hélicoptère. Mais leurs ennemis avaient tiré une balle dans le réservoir. S'étant retrouvé à sec sans un endroit pour atterrir, Looping n'avait pu éviter le crash. Seul Barracuda s'en était tiré sans une égratignure. Ils avaient tous eu droit à une minerve, une jambe ou un bras dans le plâtre. Looping avait alors déclaré au Noir :_

_« Tu vois que c'est pas dangereux de voler ! »_

_Bien sûr, Barracuda ne l'entendait pas cette oreille._

D'ailleurs, combien de fois Futé et lui avaient dû séparer Barracuda de Looping !

Et Futé alors ? Lui aussi était un sacré olibrius. Entre ses entourloupes plus ou moins douteuses, ses rêves de production hollywoodienne et ses filles sculpturales qu'il dégotait, en voilà un qui savait s'attirer les ennuis plus que n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe. Hannibal était toujours étonné par la naïveté dont il pouvait faire preuve surtout envers les femmes, lui qui était pourtant d'une grande intelligence et dur à arnaquer. Sûrement à cause de sa grande pratique dans ce domaine...

Ah non ! Il y avait bien eu cette fois où l'Agence Tous Risques avait assisté à l'arroseur arrosé. Futé arnaqué, le meilleur oxymore possible. Un souvenir délectable car rare.

_Des pauvres gens avaient fait appel à eux. Des journaliers exploités et quasiment réduits en esclavages par un grand propriétaire terrien. L'équipe avait décidé de créer un syndicat pour protéger ces personnes. Mais pour leur première réunion, celle décidant ou non de la création dudit syndicat, Hannibal avait craint l'intervention impromptue de l'esclavagiste._

_Il avait donc chargé Futé et Barracuda de trouver un vieux camion de paysan pour réaliser son plan. Quand ils étaient revenus, ils avaient le camion, mais Futé n'avait plus ses chaussures italiennes de marque hors de prix. Elles avaient été remplacées par une vieille paire à moitié trouée. Futé n'avait rien voulu dire. Sa fierté l'en empêchait, mais Barracuda ne possédait les mêmes scrupules et s'était empressé de tout raconter à Hannibal et Looping. Futé avait bien trouvé un camion auprès d'un paysan, mais celui-ci avait accepté de le prêter contre les chaussures du lieutenant._

* * *

Mistral était partagée entre la fureur et le désespoir. A cause de Rick, elle avait perdu quinze ans de sa vie auprès de Looping. A cause de Rick, elle avait pris Looping pour un salaud sans cœur. A cause de Rick, elle avait giflé Looping...

Quand elle remonta dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle croisa Tawnia qui descendait. Celle-ci avait perdu une boucle d'oreille et elle était persuadée qu'elle se trouvait dans le hall.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la colère du commandant côtoyer les larmes.

-Non. Je viens de me rendre compte que je me suis faite manipulée par quelqu'un qui haïssait Looping. »

Elle raconta tout à Tawnia. Celle-ci voulut savoir ce que Mistral allait faire.

« M'excuser auprès de Looping. Je ne vois que ça. »

Mistral toqua à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle s'y attendait. Après un profond soupir, elle entra.

Looping était prostré sur le lit. Il ne bougea ni ne prononça le moindre mot quand Mistral entra. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu penses à Hannibal ? »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et lui lança un regard douloureux. Elle mit sa tête contre son épaule et se cala contre lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait avec douceur.

« Tu sais, on avait dit qu'on reparlerais des lettres de retour en Corée du Sud.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment ? » souffla-t-il.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle espérait entendre, mais c'était toujours une parole.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir eu du mal à te croire. Maintenant je sais ce qu'il c'est passé. Rick a volé les lettres. »

Looping émit un grognement. Elle retira sa tête de son épaule pour le regarder en face.

« Est-ce que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir giflé à cause de cet abruti ? »

Il approuva silencieusement et appuya son front sur celui de Mistral. Il chuchota alors :

« Je pardonnerais tout à celle que j'aime...

-Oh, Looping ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent puis ils s'embrassèrent. Looping prit le visage de Mistral entre ses mains. Ni le capitaine ni le commandant n'arrivaient à détacher leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre. 15 ans... 15 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés et ils se retrouvaient enfin.

Mais le charme fut rompu. Tawnia entra en furie dans la chambre et hurla sans se rendre compte de la scène :

« La police militaire ! Elle est là pour Mistral ! Decker va venir t'arrêter !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais il vaut mieux que tu partes.

-Non, je vais plutôt voir ce qu'on me veut. »

Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Looping, elle partit seule à la rencontre de Decker. Il ne fallait qu'il sache que Looping, Amy et les Lefcourt étaient en Corée du Sud.

« Que me voulez-vous mon colonel ?

-Commandant Villandret, je vous arrête au nom des États-Unis d'Amérique pour haute trahison envers votre pays et l'armée.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Crane, passez-lui les menottes. »

Le capitaine obéit aussitôt. Mistral fut emmenée aussitôt en direction de la base.

* * *

« Puis-je savoir au moins de quoi suis-je accusée ? demanda Mistral dans une cellule voisine de Futé et Barracuda à Firedoth qui venait la voir.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il. De haute trahison.

-Je n'ai jamais trahi mon pays.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dise les microfilms Nastasya Petroshva.

-Vous rigolez ? s'indigna le commandant. Je ne suis pas Petroshva ! Les microfilms accusaient Johann Kelboorn ! Je suis innocente, je...

-Désolé commandant. Tout vous accuse. »

* * *

Hannibal sursauta. Perdu dans ses souvenirs avec ses amis, il n'avait pas entendu Decker entrer accompagné de Firedoth. Tous deux revenaient de la prison de la base.

« Je vois que vous êtes toujours là, se rassura Decker.

-Où voulez-vous que j'aille avec une blessure pareille ? railla Hannibal. Réfléchissez donc un peu ! Mais si vous préférez que je parte...

-Faites le mariole tant que vous pouvez Smith. Bientôt vous rirez moins quand vous serez face à la cours martiale.

-C'est bien pour ça que j'en profite... Alors, quelles nouvelles du monde des vivants ? »

Decker eut une grimace de dépit. Hannibal s'insupportait au plus au point, et ce bien avant qu'il ne le pourchasse au quatre coins des États-Unis. Il était bien content qu'il soit enfin sous les verrous avec ses coéquipiers. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cet homme qui s'était battu toute sa vie pour sa liberté et pour les opprimés. Il allait s'ennuyer sans l'Agence Tous Risques... Il avait presque fini par apprécier la lutte incessante qui les opposait. Oui, une pointe de regret lui transperçait le cœur malgré tout.

« Eh bien, répondit Firedoth qui aimait bien Hannibal, pas d'excellentes nouvelles malheureusement.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Hannibal.

-Le commandant Villandret est en prison.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui réponde qu'elle avait tenté de faire sortir Futé et Barracuda de prison.

« Elle a trahi. Nastasya Petroshva, vous connaissez ?

-De nom en tout cas... C'est espionne du KGB.

-C'est également le vrai nom de Villandret.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non Smith, répondit Decker. Les microfilms expliquent tout de sa couverture.

-Mais ils n'accusaient pas une autre femme ?

-Johann Kelboorn ? demanda Firedoth. Vous devez penser à elle puisque c'est elle que Villandret accuse pour tenter de s'innocenter. Non, ils accusent bien Villandret. »

Les trois colonels continuèrent à discuter un moment. Mais Hannibal était déjà ailleurs. La nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Mistral ? Un agent double ? ___Ca c'était un grain de sable ! _pensa Hannibal. ___Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose comme l'évasion miracle de Mistral et Loping de la base soviétique, et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à y croire..._


	23. Chapitre 8:Préparation du plan d'évasion

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**BONNE FÊTES DE PÂQUES A TOUS AVEC DES OEUFS EN CHOCOLAT ! ^^**

**Un nouveau chapitre, un ! Et avec un changement en prime. A l'instar de Looping dans le chapitre 3 de la partie I (**_**Voyage vers la Corée**_**), je ne suis plus seule aux commandes, j'ai désormais un copilote en la personne de Blondie. Elle m'a proposée d'être ma bêta-lectice, ce que j'ai aussitôt accepté ! ^^ Alors merci Blondie !**

**Ensuite, oui je sais ! Je suis en retard ! Mais comprenez-moi : Je fais parti d'une association de reconstitution historique et nous étions en représentation tout le weekend. Vendredi, nous avons tout préparé. Je n'ai donc pas eu une minute à moi du vendredi 9h00 au dimanche 21h30. Je suis sincèrement désolée. D'autant que vous ne pourrez avoir qu'un seul chapitre aujourd'hui. J'essaierais que vous en ayez deux le weekend prochain. Place aux reviews maintenant ! ^^**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Moâ ? Sadique ? Nooooooonnn ! Tu te trompes de personne ! Ô.Ô (C'est sensé être des yeux de Chat Potté... XD) Et puis, si je vous amadouer pas et qu'il n'y avait pas de rebondissement, vous ne me lirez plus, non ? C'est pas drôle le monde des Bisounours ! Mais tiens, tu viens de m'inspirer un bonus. Quand j'aurais le temps, je l'écrirais. XD En tout cas, on est faite pour s'entendre ! Les flashback concernent aussi mes épisodes préférés (exceptés bien sûre ceux des saisons 4 &5). ^^ Bon, j'espère que ton mari aura passé un bon weekend avec toi à regarder les 5 saisons d'affiler qu'il aura pas dû appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique... lol. ET SINON FIGURE-TOI QUE J'AI L'OUÏE FINE ! J'ai très bien entendu ce que tu as chuchoté. Alors voilà : je suis l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux ! Na ! (Air de grosse gamine qui boude). Mdr. Mais malgré tout, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! ^^**

**LOOPING : Aïe le bug ! Il s'est réglé, tant mieux ! En tout cas, merci du conseil, il faudra que je vois pour installer Linux. Seul problème : trouver le temps... . Alors comme ça tu ne crois pas que Mistral soit Petroshva et que c'est une arnaque des militaires à cause de sa démission ? A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un pense ça. Mais... Pourquoi pas ? ^^ Je n'en dis pas plus ! Les réponses à toutes ces questions arrivent petit à petit, même si c'est pas pour de suite.**

**SEHALTIEL L'ETERNEL : Mais je t'en prie ! C'est normal, vu ta superbe fic ! J'espère que ça te rapportera des lecteurs ! ^^**

**NADEGE : Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais tu as une adhérente de plus à la Ligue des Lectrices en Furie, c'est Bettypoussin. Mdr. Ca me fait peur quand même cette histoire de surveillance de la part de la Ligue... Je ne peux plus faire ce que je veux maintenant ! XD Quant à toi qui est dans ma tête... :-s SORT DE LA ! Mdr. Pour Hannibal, c'est sûrement grâce à la théorie du grain de sable qu'il l'emporte toujours ! ;-) Et effectivement, Petroshva agit en fantôme. Elle est tout le temps présente, sans qu'on ne la voit jamais. Je m'inspire pour ça du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Sauron est tout le temps présent mais jamais physiquement. Bon, en même temps, Petroshva n'est pas non plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres hein ! XD Mais j'aime l'idée qu'elle soit insaisissable... Et ****effectivement, elle a mis Mistral dans un engrenage infernal qui n'a pas fini de l'entraîner, elle, l'équipe et Decker toujours plus loin... Oui oui ! J'ai bien dit Decker. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. lol. Quant à ce pauvre Looping, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis incapable de faire souffrir trop longtemps les personnages que j'aime. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : PREPARATION DU PLAN D'EVASION**

Pendant ce temps, Tawnia expliquait ce qu'elle avait entendu à Brian, Amy et Looping. Alors qu'elle venait de trouver sa boucle d'oreille, Decker était entré, accompagné comme toujours de Crane et de quelques autres militaires. Il avait demandé à voir le commandant Cynthia Villandret à la femme de l'accueil, avant de préciser qu'il avait ordre de l'arrêter.

Tawnia n'avait alors pas hésité et était remonté discrètement pour prévenir Mistral.

« Pourquoi ils ont arrêté Mistral ? s'étonna Amy.

-Aucune idée.

-J'ai entendu Decker dire qu'elle était une traitresse, remarqua Brian.

-C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? »

Ils devaient absolument savoir de quoi Mistral était accusée. Amy décida d'aller demander par elle-même. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait commencé les articles sur l'Agence Tous Risques, pourquoi ne continuerait-elle pas aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient en prison ?

* * *

Lynx frappa à la porte de Firedoth. Le colonel lui répondit d'entré, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Une journaliste du LA Courrier voudrait vous voir mon colonel.

-Une journaliste ?

-Oui, une certaine Amy Allen. Au sujet de l'Agence Tous Risques.

-D'accord, qu'elle entre. »

Lynx introduisit Amy dans le bureau de Firedoth.

« Mademoiselle Allen, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Je voudrais vous parler à propos de l'Agence Tous Risques. Il se trouve que j'ai fait les premiers articles sur eux et j'aimerais faire les derniers.

-Ils ne sont malheureusement pas visibles, pour des questions de sécurité évidente.

-Bien sûr. Mais j'aimerais vous interviewer.

-Oh je n'ai guère à voir là-dedans. Demandez plutôt au colonel Decker.

-Je ne sais pas où le trouver...

-A l'infirmerie, comme toujours, je suppose, laissa échapper Firedoth.

-L'infirmerie ? Il est malade ? » s'étonna Amy.

Le colonel se rendit compte de son erreur. Si la presse apprenait que Smith était vivant... Decker ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il se reprit aussitôt, disant la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

« Oui. Enfin non. Il est un peu hypocondriaque sur les bords vous savez.

-Hypocondriaque ? Je l'ignorais.

-Je vais envoyer quelqu'un lui dire que vous êtes ici.

-Oh ! Non. Merci beaucoup. Je ne veux pas le déranger. Je reviendrais.

-C'est vous qui voyez mademoiselle Allen. Dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas plus.

-Une dernière chose... Les rumeurs disent qu'un de vos pilotes a été arrêté.

-Les rumeurs ? Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

-Je suis journaliste. C'est mon métier de tout savoir.

-Eh bien oui, un agent double au service des Soviétiques. Mais pour des questions de sécurité nationale vous n'en saurez pas plus.

-Bien, je vous remercie. »

Amy se leva, ainsi que Firedoth. Quand elle fut sortie, le vieux colonel avait l'intime conviction que cette femme en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser entendre. Décidément, toute cette histoire lui plaisait de moins en moins. D'abord les idées tordues de Decker et de la CIA ensuite la trahison de son meilleur pilote de chasse et enfin cette journaliste qui posait de drôles de questions. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que tout cela cachait quelque chose. Tout était chamboulé, sans queue ni tête. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une logique à tout ça, et pourtant elle devait bien exister...

* * *

Brian et Tawnia accueillirent avec impatience Amy. Ils se gardèrent cependant de lui poser des questions dans le hall de l'hôtel et s'empressèrent de monter dans la chambre de Looping. Celui-ci n'avait pas bouger depuis l'arrestation de Mistral.

« Alors ? interrogea Tawnia. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

-Mistral fait parti du KGB visiblement. En tout cas, c'est une espionne russe. »

Un cri de douleur leur parvint. Ils se retournèrent vers Looping qui paraissait perdu.

« Elle... Non... murmura-t-il. Elle ne peut pas être Nastasya Petroshva... »

Amy et Tawnia s'assirent à ses côtés pour le réconforter. Il continua, plus malheureux que jamais :

« Je la connais, elle ne peut pas trahir...

-Tu sais Looping, fit doucement Tawnia, en 15 ans les gens changent.

-Tawnia a raison, renchérit Amy. Qui te dis qu'elle n'est passée à l'ennemi ?

-Mais je l'aime.

-Tu sais, répondit Brian avec raison, ce n'est pas une justification : l'amour est aveugle.

-Vous ne la connaissez pas !

-Mais imagine que c'est vrai...

-Mais ce n'est _**pas **_vrai ! » répliqua Looping avec désespoir.

Amy et les Lefcourt se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec Looping. Ils devaient coûte que coûte faire sortir Futé et Barracuda qui sauraient sûrement mieux le soutenir qu'eux. Tout s'effondrait petit à petit pour lui. D'abord la mort d'Hannibal, l'arrestation de Futé et Barracuda, puis celle de Mistral... Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se coupe de la réalité de plus en plus pour s'enfermer dans son propre monde.

* * *

Les journalistes et l'archéologue ne perdirent pas de temps. Une heure plus tard, ils commençaient à préparer un plan d'évasion pour leurs amis. Ils tentaient de faire participer Looping. Celui-ci les aider de loin, mais se murait de plus en plus dans le silence.

« Bon, Brian, on commence par où ? demanda Tawnia.

-Mais j'en sais rien ma chérie ! Je suis ni tacticien ni stratège, je suis archéologue. Amy, t'en pense quoi ?

-Il nous faut un plan ça c'est sûr. Et sans accroc comme aurait dit Hannibal... »

Un silence pesant s'installa en repensant au colonel. Amy le trancha :

« Faudrait déjà savoir dans quelles cellules ils sont.

-Et si on attendait qu'ils soient à découvert qu'on les rapatrie aux États-Unis ? proposa Tawnia.

-Ils partiront sûrement de la base et par avion. Ca ne change rien. »

C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'on ne les ait pas encore extradé.

« Il faudrait quelqu'un connaissant la base, réfléchit Tawnia. J'ai repéré un bar où tous les militaires vont. Je pourrais en séduire un pour lui tirer les informations...

-Ah non ! s'écria Brian, jaloux. Hors de question que tu fasses un truc pareil ! Le premier qui te touche, je...

-C'est bon, je m'en occupe ! calma Amy. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. »

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut une Amy vêtue d'un décolleté plongeant et d'une jupe très courte qui entra dans le bar. Tous les regards vrillèrent sur elle.

D'un pas légèrement déhanché, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir s'assit. Un soldat de tarda pas à s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

-Avec plaisir, accorda-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux.

-Vous prenez quoi ?

-La même chose que vous. »

Le militaire commanda deux margaritas.

« Et à quelle beauté ai-je l'honneur ?

-Amanda, répondit-elle en donnant son second prénom. Et vous ?

-Richard Dawne. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Rick.

-Et bien, Rick, à votre santé ! »

Elle trinqua avec lui et but à petite gorgée. Ainsi c'était lui le fameux Rick Dawne... Il avait vite oublié Mistral...

« Que faites-vous dans la vie, Rick ?

-Pilote de chasse.

-Ouh, ça c'est un métier d'homme ! fit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

-C'est vrai... Certaines femmes tentent de faire ça mais abandonnent vite. C'est trop dur. Je n'en ai jamais connu dans ce métier. »

_Je confirme, il a vite oublié Mistral_, pensa Amy._ A moins qu'il fasse tout pour ne plus penser à elle et à sa gifle..._

« Je comprends qu'il n'y ait pas de femmes !

-Et vous, Amanda, vous faites quoi ?

-Disons que je suis une rentière qui court au quatre coin du monde pour son _**plaisir**_... »

Elle avait largement accentué le plaisir. Rick sourit et lui prit la main.

* * *

Deux heures avaient passé. Amy discutait avec Rick, tout en le saoulant scientifiquement. Ils commandaient margarita sur margarita. Elle, elle versait tout dans la plante à côté d'elle tandis que lui buvait tout. Elle commença à lui poser des questions de plus en plus précise sur ce qui l'intéressait.

« RICK ? » s'écria une voix.

Amy se retourna. Les inséparables Flèches et Lynx venaient d'entrer et d'apercevoir leur ami complètement ivre. Il risquait les pires embêtements du monde en rentrant à la base dans cet état...

« Tu peux pas t'empêcher de boire pour oublier Mis' ou quoi ?

-Vous semblez vraiment tenir l'alcool mademoiselle Allen... » remarqua Lynx d'un air suspect.

Elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de déguerpir. De toute façon, elle savait tout ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

« Il y a deux ailes, expliqua Amy. Une grande avec les bureaux, les chambres, l'infirmerie et tout ce que vous voulez. Ca c'est l'aile Nord. Puis il y l'aile Est, plus petite, en face de la mer et au-dessus de la falaise. C'est la prison. Barracuda et Futé se trouvent dans les cellules 35 et 36. Elles sont situées au rez de chaussé, juste en face de la mer. Et bien sûr, il y a toujours deux gardiens devant chacune d'elles.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna Tawnia.

-Je l'ai demandé... » rit-elle.

Elle se tut en voyant le visage de Looping. Il ne portait pas l'ombre d'un sourire, il semblait fatigué et désespéré. Il observait le plan qu'avait dessiné Amy. Il posa le doigt sur les croix représentant les cellules. Il suivit un chemin imaginaire jusqu'à la falaise.

« Stan a raison... chuchota-t-il. C'est par la mer qu'on y arrivera. »


	24. Chapitre 9 : Le pire cauchemar de Decker

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**Un chapitre improbable à partir de la phrase ****Decker courait à en perdre haleine. ****Cette partie-là n'était pas du tout prévue, je suis partie dans un délire total (tiens ? Un de plus ?) en écoutant **_**L'ivierno**_** (mouvement 1, **_**allegro non molto**_**) de Vivaldi. Allez savoir pourquoi...**

**Au programme : beaucoup d'émotions pour notre cher Decker !**

**Ensuite, je signale que j'ai fais une parodie de ma fic. Ca s'appelle **_**Réponse à la Ligue des Lectrices en Furie**_**. Certains m'ont demandée de la continuer. Donc, si la LLF a des réclamations, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre là-dedans. ^^ Ensuite, je voulais vous demander si jamais ça vous intéresse que je mette quelques petites histoires dedans concernant **_**Aventures Coréennes**_**, du genre pourquoi Looping et Rick se détestent autant. Mais toujours sur le mode ''humour'' bien sûr !**

**Place aux reviews ! (Je répondrais en même temps à celles de ****Réponse à la LLF****).**

**Alors, comme plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandée, l'association de reconstitution historique dont je fais partie s'occupe surtout de l'Antiquité romaine (plutôt période impériale entre le I****er**** et le II****ième**** s. ap. J-C). On a aussi quelques hoplites grecs et on est en train de développer les Templiers du Moyen Age et surtout la Guerre des Camisards sous Louis XIV. Voilà !**

_**BETTYPOUSSIN :**_** Kikou ! Tu sais pour Amy, je n'invente pas grand chose ! Elle se sert régulièrement de ses charmes, comme tu dis, pour aider l'Agence Tous Risques. Au fait ! Pas la peine de garder ton masque de vengeur masqué, tout le monde sait que c'est toi. XD J'en profite pour te répondre par rapport à l'autre fic : Bien contente que ça t'es plu ! Et je ne m'excuserais pas de t'avoir fait autant rire : t'as cas pas me lire au travail ! XD Mais dis-moi, pas trop à l'étroit dans ton nouveau lieu ''cloisonné'' ? Mdr. D'ailleurs, quelque chose me fait très plaisir pour toi : tu n'es pas seule ! Nadège t'as rejointe aussi.**

_**NADEGE :**_** Oui, c'est vrai, je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle en fait pour Brian et Tawnia ! J'ai surtout pensé qu'il verrait d'un mauvais œil que sa chère et tendre se fasse draguer par pleins de beaux militaire ! lol. Et puis, tu le dis toi-même, Amy a de l'expérience ! Tawnia n'a jamais aidé à une évasion (du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semble). Quant à Rick, il n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui. Disons, la haine l'aveugle envers Looping et il est amoureux de Mistral au point d'en être possessif. C'est ce que j'appelle un jaloux maladif. lol. Petroshva est tout son contraire en revanche : froideur, réflexion et calme ! Si je dis ça, c'est que tout ça aboutira à un mélange explosif, comme tu sembles l'avoir bien senti. D'ailleurs, lorsque tu dis que je pense que vous avez pas fini d'en voir eh bien... Oui et non. Oui, je vous réserve quelques rebondissements (quelques ?) et non dans le sens où à partir de ce chapitre, l'Agence Tous Risques commence à redresser la barre et à ne plus se faire manipuler. Si Petroshva avait jusqu'à présent le meilleur jeu en main, nos héros vont sortir leurs meilleurs atouts ! ;-) Et oui, effectivement, un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute ça fait du bien ! ^^**

_**SEHALTIEL L'ETERNEL : **_**Comment ça je suis une tarée ? Pfff... Aucune considération. J'ai bien fait de monter l'ADLQACHMQSIPA ! (Plus fort que la ****LLF... lol). En tout cas, Joyeux Anniversaire en avance ! J'essaierais de te faire quelque chose, mais je ne te promets rien. Je suis en pleine révision des partiels. .**

_**LOOPING :**_** :-s C'est sûr que c'est pas drôle quand on s'ennuie. Surtout dans un autre pays. Enfin, voilà de quoi te remonter le moral ! A toi et à Looping d'ailleurs. Tout commence à s'arranger. Ou à empirer, si on se place du point de vue de Decker... Mdr. Alors comme ça tu es tatoueuse ? Bah ça explique pourquoi tu dessines aussi bien ! Moi je suis en deuxième année en fac d'Histoire pour être archéologue (ne voyez pas d'allusion à Brian, hein ! Mdr). Par contre je dessine comme un pied.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : LE PIRE CAUCHEMAR DE DECKER**

Futé n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne pensait qu'à Hannibal, à Barracuda, à Looping. La chaleur et l'humidité tropicales l'accablaient également. Il se leva et alla s'appuyer sur la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit. L'air frais passa à travers les barreaux, le rafraichissant. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant la Mer du Japon qui grondait. Il perçut alors un bruit légèrement différent. Il tendit l'oreille. Un bruit de moteur. Très léger mais reconnaissable, il se rapprochait rapidement.

Que se passait-il donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'un bateau pouvait bien faire ici à une telle heure ? Sans savoir pourquoi, l'espoir commença à poindre dans son cœur. Et si on venait les délivrer ? Même s'il ne se sentait pas encore la force d'affronter le monde sans Hannibal, il savait que revoir ses amis lui ferait du bien.

Le bruit se rapprochait sans cesse. Puis plus rien. Il ne pouvait rien distinguer dans le noir le plus total. Les nuages obstruaient complètement le ciel. De toute manière, si le bateau s'était arrêté en bas de la falaise, il ne risquait pas de le voir. C'est alors qu'il entendit clairement le léger bruit de cailloux tombant de la falaise, suivi d'un cri de douleur qui résonna sur la mer. Juste en-dessous de sa cellule... Plus de doute possible ! Pourvu que personne n'est entendu les bruits...

* * *

Barracuda dormait à point fermé. Dans son sommeil, il se retourna. Pourtant, vieille habitude de soldat d'élite, son esprit veillait toujours et il se réveilla au son de tapements insistants sur le mur de sa cellule, juste en face de lui.

Il reconnut clairement du morse. Quelqu'un écrivait en morse son nom. Il se précipita sur la cloison et un dialogue en morse débuta :

« Futé ?

-Oui.

-Ca va ?

-Dehors. Drôles de bruit. Je crois qu'on vient nous sortir de là.

-Ok. Vais voir. »

Barracuda abandonna la parois et alla à la fenêtre. Il se concentra et écouta. C'était extrêmement faible, mais, portés par le vent, les bruits d'une escalade lui parvint. Il retourna vers le mur.

« D'accord avec toi.

-Looping ?

-Sais pas. On verra. »

* * *

Brian pilotait le petit zodiaque. A ses côtés, Tawnia et Amy observaient la mer défiler. Looping s'était laissé entraîné et patientait à l'arrière, toujours aussi muet.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à destination. Une petite crique abritée jouxtait le départ de la voie d'escalade. Ils purent laisser le bateau à cet endroit. Quant ils virent la voie, ils comprirent pourquoi ce côté-ci de la base n'était pas gardé. C'était extrêmement dangereux. Les journalistes resteraient donc bien en sécurité sur le zodiaque. C'était plus sûr.

Looping entreprit la montée en premier, assuré par Amy. Brian prit la voie à sa suite, assuré par Tawnia. Il ne craignait pas l'escalade, son métier d'archéologue l'ayant amené à en faire. La montée était dangereuse, les prises rares. Mais ils réussirent à progresser, malgré les sacs qu'ils portaient.

Au milieu de l'escalade, Looping posa le pied sur un saillie, mais une pierre s'en détacha. Elle tomba sur Brian qui eut un cri de douleur. Il l'étouffa vite cependant.

Bientôt, ils parvinrent au sommet, pile sous les fenêtres des cellules.

* * *

Barracuda sursauta. Quelqu'un grattait à sa vitre. Il en informa Futé, mais celui-ci était déjà à sa propre fenêtre. Le Noir se leva et alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas surprise de voir apparaître le visage du capitaine !

« Looping ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir !

-Moi aussi... Hey ! Non, Stan, reviens ici ! »

Il passa la main à travers les barreaux comme pour rattraper un animal, mais Barracuda lui prit le poignet et ordonna :

« Arrête un peu avec ton singe ! Sors-moi plutôt de là ! »

Looping haussa les épaules. Barracuda fut surpris qu'il ne réplique rien, mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

Dans la cellule d'à côté, Futé avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler doucement. Il rejoignit la fenêtre. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Brian.

« Brian Lefcourt ? Tawnia est ici aussi ?

-Ainsi qu'Amy et Looping.

-Si je m'y attendais !

-Pousse-toi, je vais desceller les barreaux. »

Il sortit un chalumeau et entreprit de faire fondre la base des barres de fer. Lorsqu'il put passer, Futé mit le lit sous la fenêtre pour avoir un point d'appui et se glissa dehors. Comme c'était bon de se sentir libre ! A côté, Looping et Barracuda se disputaient déjà.

« Mais dépêche-toi un peu ! On a pas toute la nuit !

-Je fais ce que je peux ! répliqua Looping. Barracuda, fais attention, y a Stan qui met le bazar dans ta cellule.

-Si tu parlais un peu moins de ce capucin imaginaire et que tu activais le mouvement, je serais déjà dehors !

-Ca va Barracuda ? demanda Futé en s'approchant.

-Non mais Looping, regarde ! Futé est déjà libre, lui. Passe-moi le chalumeau.

-Laisse-moi donc faire ! Il ne reste plus qu'un barreau. »

Brian sourit en voyant Looping reparler, surtout si c'était pour se disputer avec Barracuda.

Enfin, celui-ci put rejoindre ses amis. Il passa un parachute, ainsi que Futé, puisqu'il n'y avait pas assez de matériel d'escalade pour quatre.

Tandis que le sergent et le lieutenant sautaient dans le vide, le capitaine et l'archéologue descendaient en rappel. Soudain, un hurlement de fureur leur parvint...

* * *

Decker courait à en perdre haleine. Tout était noir autour de lui. Le sol, les murs, le plafond... Rien n'existait, tout se confondait dans le néant. Il était poursuivi, il devait s'échapper coûte que coûte. Parfois, il entendait juste un rire sournois, sadique, il voyait juste de la fumée tournoyait devant ses yeux avant de s'évaporer aussitôt.

Tout à coup, il se prit un obstacle de plein fouet. Il était pris au piège. Ses poursuivants allaient le rattraper. Un projecteur fut braqué sur ses yeux, l'aveuglant. Une voix retentit, puis une autre. Ces deux voix l'appelaient, elles se rapprochaient. Il les connaissait, mais à qui appartenaient-elles ?

« Decker...

-Decker !

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'affola-t-il.

-Tu le sais... répondit une voix moqueuse.

-Devine alors...

-Montrez-vous ! »

Il chercha son arme. Pourquoi ne la trouvait-il pas ?

« Est-ce ce-ci que tu cherches ? »

Son browning luit un instant devant le projecteur. Il avait la gorge sèche. La peur montait de plus en plus en lui, mais il ne le montrait pas. Les deux voix se mirent à rire sinistrement. Il les reconnut...

« Peck... Barracuda...

-Il sait qui nous sommes...

-Bien, très bien ! siffla Peck. Decker, pourquoi nous poursuis-tu ?

-Criminels ! Vous êtes des criminels ! hurla-t-il.

-Et toi ? continua Barracuda. Tu nous as trahis.

-Oui ! s'écria de façon terrifiante Peck. Trahis !

-Apportons-le au Maître !

-Oui, au Grand Maître ! »

Decker se débattit tandis qu'on le soulevait. Barracuda sûrement... Il perdit la notion du temps. Il fut violemment jeté à terre. Il se trouvait dans une immense salle, vide. Au centre, un gigantesque chaudron fumait au-dessus d'un brasier. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une estrade trônait majestueusement.

C'est alors que de nombreuses portes s'ouvrirent de partout. Une foule envahie la salle, prenant soin de créer un cercle autour de lui. Il reconnut Amy Allen, Tawnia Lefcourt, le commandant Villandret ainsi que des gens qui avaient fait appel à l'Agence Tous Risques et dont il ignorait le nom. Arrivèrent aussi le colonel Firedoth et le général Fulbright. Tous dans la foule, sans exception, étaient habillés de pagne et de feuilles de cocotier. On jeta quelqu'un à coté de lui. Lynch. Puis une autre personne, Crane. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était ligoté, comme le colonel et le capitaine. Aucun n'osait prononcer le moindre mot.

Apparut Murdock sur l'estrade. Que venait donc faire ce fou ici, habillé en sorcier aztèque, une casserole en guise de casque ? Il commença à faire une danse d'incantation au Grand Maître, tandis que Peck et Barracuda reprenaient en cœur sa litanie, bientôt imités par le reste de la foule.

Soudain, une grande fumée sentant le cigare jaillit de la scène. La foule en parut encore plus surexcitée, acclamant l'apparition. Le brouillard diminua, Decker put distinguer celui que tous appelaient le Grand Maître.

« SMITH ! » cria-t-il.

Ce dernier tourna ses yeux vers lui et eut un sourire peu rassurant. Il désigna Lynch, Crane et lui du bout d'un cigare gigantesque lui servant de sceptre, puis déclara à la foule médusée :

« Au barbecue ! Et bon appétit ! »

* * *

Decker se réveilla en hurlant. Quel cauchemar ! Il regarda l'heure. Trois heures du matin. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait mal, se détestait. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait croire à la mort d'Hannibal. C'était d'une rare cruauté. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir envie de tout avouer. Pourtant, il se consolait en se disant qu'ainsi Peck et Barracuda ne tenteraient pas de s'échapper. Il fut soudainement prit d'un doute. Ce rêve... C'était un signe, il en était sûr. Un sacré mauvais signe.

Rapidement, il se leva et passa son uniforme. Il courut fébrilement à l'aile Est. Il arriva aux cellules 35 et 36. Tout avait l'air calme. Les quatre garde de la police militaire étaient bien là. Ils se mirent au garde-à-vous en voyant leur colonel.

« Repos soldats ! Tout va bien ici ?

-Oui mon colonel.

-Ouvrez-moi ces cellules.

-Mais mon colo...

-OUVREZ ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Tandis que le militaire obéissait, Decker sentait son estomac se nouer. La clef tournait dans la serrure. Le stress montait de plus en plus. La porte pivota lentement sur elle-même. Trop lentement. Un vent léger effleura les joues en feu de Decker. Il se précipita à l'intérieur. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Juste le lit déplacé sous la fenêtre. Et plus de barreaux devant les vitres ouvertes. Decker pâlit.

Il s'empara des clefs et ouvrit la porte de Barracuda. Exactement la même chose. Il courut à la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir disparaître deux parachutes... Ils s'étaient encore échappés, encore joués de lui. Et cette fois, la réalité dépassait le cauchemar. Il hurla de colère.

« AUX ARMES ! ALERTE ! LES PRISONNIERS SE SONT ECHAPPES ! »

Tandis qu'il rameutait la base, il vérifia que Villandret était toujours là. Il fut rassuré : au moins une qui n'était pas partie. Et Smith ?

Une terreur sourde s'empara de lui à l'idée qu'il ait pu également se faire la belle, malgré sa blessure. Sans cesser de crier et de réveiller tout le monde, il revint dans l'aile Nord, gravit quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'infirmerie.

« Que se passe-t-il mon colonel ? » demanda le soldat de faction.

Decker ne répondit rien, lui arracha les clefs des mains et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Il alluma la pièce.

« Vous vous sentez bien Decker de me réveiller comme ça à trois heures et quart du matin ? grogna Smith.

-Vous êtes toujours là ! » s'exclama-t-il rassuré et surpris.

Au moins, l'idée de faire croire à sa mort avait marché. Il en tenait toujours un. Mais au fond de lui, il avait un sentiment qu'il n'admettrait jamais. Il était pour une fois content que l'Agence Tous Risques se soit échappée. Il se sentait aussi libéré qu'elle. Il avait voulu faire croire à la mort du colonel Smith et il était puni.

« Dois-je comprendre que mes hommes se sont une fois de plus fait la belle ? »

Cet homme avait le don d'énerver Decker rien que par sa présence. Mais quand il avait ce petit sourire en coin, c'était pire que tout.

« Comment ils ont fait ? continua Smith narquois.

-La falaise. En parachute, expliqua Crane qui venait d'arriver. Mon colonel, un bateau les attendait. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

-Aha ! s'esclaffa Hannibal. Tu parles d'un Grain de Sable ! »

Bon sang ! pensa Decker. Comme il était exaspérant !


	25. Chapitre 10 : L'interrogatoire

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici nos héros de retour dans un chapitre sans la moindre action, il faut le dire, mais riche en décisions, en révélations plus ou moins douteuses et en dialogues. Les positions de tous sont clarifiées...**

**Ensuite, je voudrais à dire que ma bêta-lectrice, Cho30 (anciennement Blondie), et moi vous avons concocté un scénario sans accro pour la suite ! Nous nous sommes couchées à une heure et demi du matin pour mettre en place les moindres détails du plan final d'Hannibal, regardant l'histoire comme une partie d'échec entre l'équipe et Petroshva. Ca n'arrivera pas de suite, mais je tenais à rendre hommage à ma bêta, car la pauvre n'a presque pas dormi par ma faute. ^^ Alors un grand, un immense merci à ma chère Cho30 qui a vraiment était géniale sur ce coup ! ;-)**

**Après ce vibrant hommage (j'ai failli dire cette oraison, mais on va pas enterrer ma bêta de suite... lol), place aux reviews !**

_**BETTYPOUSSIN :**_** Alors puisque tu veux pas me dire bonjour, je ne te réponds pas ! Et toc ! Mdr**

**_NADEGE :_ J'espère que ce qui te laisse sur ta faim c'est le suspens et non que le dernier chapitre ne t'ait pas plus... ^^ En tout, tant mieux que tu aimes le cauchemar de Decker. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je suis partie complètement en délire. lol. Alors pour répondre à ta première question (concernant Mistral) : en fait y a trois raisons. La première est psychologique (pas trouvé mieux comme terme...). Amy et les Lefcourt ne sont pas sûrs de l'innocence de Mistral encore, comme ont va le voir dans ce chapitre. Ils font confiance à la CIA. La deuxième raison est pratique : ils n'ont pas réussi à savoir quelle est sa cellule. Enfin, la dernière raison est narrative. J'avais un besoin impératif qu'ils soient obligés de retourner sur la base (à voir dans deux chapitres...). Ensuite, pour ta seconde question : pour une fois, tu n'as pas bien fouillé ma tête ! Non, il n'y aura pas de chapitre avec Futé, Barracuda et Looping parlant d'Hannibal. J'ai peur que ça fasse trop en plus des chapitres qu'il y a déjà eu sur chacun d'eux. Et surtout, l'action va reprendre, sans leur laisser une seule minute de repos. Ils n'auront pas vraiment le temps pour une cérémonie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le souvenir d'Hannibal sera présent tout au long du prochain chapitre. ^^ J'espère avoir bien répondu à tes questions ! Ensuite, je ne répondrais pas à la dernière (que va-t-il se passer ensuite) sinon, plus de surprises ! ;-p**

_**BETTYPOUSSIN :**_** Bon, ok, j'arrête de te bouder. Après tout, tu m'as bien fait rire aussi avec ton commentaire. J'imaginais trop la tête de tes ollègues de travail. XD Je tiens particulièrement à te dire que quand tu écris ****la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid****, tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Je dirais même... glacé. Tu comprendras au moment voulu. ;-) Pour la réunion totale de l'équipe, je te rassure, ça ne saurait tarder. ^^ Et effectivement, nos costumes antiques sont magnifiques. On a beau dire, un homme en cotte de maille, ça a plus de classe qu'avec les uniformes actuels ! XD Quant aux costumes des camisards, je ****te laisse imaginer un homme de ton choix avec les perruques de l'époque... ca peut parfois être drôle. Mdr.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : L'INTERROGATOIRE**

La nuit avait été mouvementée et tout le monde était au courant de la spectaculaire évasion de l'Agence Tous Risques. Cela n'empêcha pas Jack de se rendre avec deux colosses dans la cellule de Mistral et de l'emmener dans une petite pièce transformée pour l'occasion en salle d'interrogatoire.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Mistral fit ce qu'on lui disait.

« Vous êtes bien le commandant Cynthia ''Mistral'' Villandret ?

-Exact.

-Vous savez que vous êtes accusée de haute trahison envers les États-Unis d'Amérique ? »

* * *

« C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? s'exclama Barracuda.

-Mistral, une traitresse ? répéta Futé. Et tu dis qu'elle serait Nastasya Petroshva d'après la CIA ? »

Looping affirma d'un simple signe de tête. Barracuda et Futé se regardèrent, sans arriver à y croire.

« Et qu'est-ce qui leur dit que c'est elle ? » dit le Noir plutôt sceptique.

* * *

« Tout est dans les microfilms, continua Jack.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a dans ces microfilms, grommela Mistral. Vous me les avez montré, ils désignaient Johann Kelboorn.

-C'est exact. La CIA savait votre véritable identité. Nous vous avons donc dévoilé de faux microfilms. Pensez-vous vraiment que nous aurions pris le risque de vous faire savoir que nous savions votre alignement ?

-Je vous le redis, je ne suis pas Nastasya Petroshva. »

* * *

Hannibal réfléchissait. Beaucoup de chose lui traversait l'esprit, notamment l'affaire Villandret. Plus il y pensait, moins il la croyait coupable. Pourquoi aurait-elle trahi ? Quel était son intérêt là-dedans ?

* * *

« Vraiment ? fit Jack de son air supérieur. Pourtant, le communisme est une affaire de famille chez vous.

-Une affaire de famille ? s'indigna Mistral.

-Prenons votre grand-père par exemple.

-Il n'a jamais été communiste.

-Je parle là de Jean Villandret et non de Duke Morency que vous considérez comme votre grand-père ou de Mark Turner votre grand-père maternel. Saviez-vous que Jean Villandret, quand il était en Indochine...

-En Indochine ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait vécu.

-Laissez-moi finir. Je disais donc que Jean Villandret était l'ami d'enfance de l'oncle du père de la cousine par alliance du demi-frère de la tante d'un proche de Ho Chi Minh. »

* * *

« Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? pria Futé incrédule.

-Je disais qu'ils ont toutes les preuves contre elle apparemment, remarqua Amy.

-Oui mais je ne crois pas à toutes ces preuves, moi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tawnia.

-Parce que ça colle pas, c'est tout. »

* * *

C'est vrai, rien n'était logique, pensait Hannibal. Pourquoi Mistral aurait-elle pris la peine de protéger les microfilms si elle était un agent double au service du KGB ?

* * *

« Donc pour vous, fit lentement Mistral, le communisme c'est génétique...

-Disons que nous devons nous méfier de tout le monde. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

-Premièrement, j'ignorais totalement que Jean Villandret avait vécu en Indochine française. Deuxièmement, même mon père ne l'a pas connu puisque c'est un enfant posthume. En plus il est né en France métropolitaine. Mon grand-père est mort dans les tranchés en 1917. Ma grand-mère a rencontré un soldat américain, Duke Morency, en 1918, et l'a suivi aux États-Unis où ils se sont mariés. Troisièmement, si on suit votre raisonnement de l'oncle de la tante du demi-frère, je suis sûre que même le Président a des rapports pouvant être considérer comme suspect avec les Soviétiques. Alors entre tout ça je ne comprend pas comment vous pouvez me soupçonner, d'autant je n'ai même pas connu mon grand-père. »

* * *

« Je ne comprend pas ce qui ne colle pas, avoua Brian. La CIA a des informations que nous imaginons même pas et...

-Mistral n'est pas un agent double ! insista Looping.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, assura Barracuda en le prenant par l'épaule. Sinon, pourquoi les Soviétiques voulaient nous empêcher de partir ? »

* * *

Et puis... Et puis pourquoi la CIA aurait-elle pris le risque de confier de pareilles informations sur microfilms à une Soviétique ? Hannibal ne comprenait pas ce point-là. Bon, il fallait partir du point de départ : Mistral avait servit d'appât pour les attraper. Les microfilms lui ayant été confié étaient peut-être faux. Et Jack aurait pu apporter les vrais en douce. Mais ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose sonnait faux. Si elle était Soviétique, pourquoi envoyer l'Agence Tous Risques la cherchait ?

* * *

« Quand vous étiez au Vietnam, donc la terre de vos ancêtres, enchaîna Jack, vous avez aidé une Viêt-Cong.

-Ce n'est pas exact. Elle m'a juste demandé des nouvelles de son fils qui avait été capturée par l'armée. Et puis comment voulez-vous que je sache que les Villandret avaient vécus là bas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air las.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dénoncer ? Je parle de cette femme.

-Elle était mourante. Je doute qu'en ayant pris quinze balles de mitrailleuse on survive. Elle est d'ailleurs morte une heure plus tard. »

Jack nota quelque chose sur un carnet. Il passa à une autre question.

« Parlons de cette mission en URSS maintenant. »

* * *

« C'est vrai qu'elle a été en URSS, remarqua Futé. Elle parle parfaitement Russe. Ca doit être une des ''preuves''. Mais nous, on a bien braqué une banque. Pourtant on est pas des criminels. C'était un ordre. Il faut se méfier des apparences.

-Oui, mais en même temps, vous n'avez jamais pu prouver votre innocence. » répliqua Amy.

* * *

« Qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas pris des contacts là bas ?

-Je m'en suis tenue à la mission que _**vous**_ m'aviez confiée, Jack.

-En avez-vous des preuves ?

-Vous avez les rapports réguliers que je vous envoyais.

-C'est simple de falsifier un rapport. »

* * *

C'était ça la solution ! Hannibal la tenait, il en était sûr. Les microfilms avaient été falsifiés à un moment où un autre. Et par qui d'autre que Nastasya Petroshva ? En effet, le colonel ne croyait plus du tout en la culpabilité de Mistral. La fusillade en était la preuve. Si elle avait été vraiment l'agent soviétique, les balles auraient été réellement à blanc. Le combat aérien n'aurait pas eu lieu, on les aurait laissé filés plus ou moins facilement, mais jamais Medvov aurait tout fait pour les retenir.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas votre acharnement, murmura Mistral à bout de nerf. Je suis un bouc émissaire ou quoi ?

-Vous ne répondez pas à la question : avez-vous falsifié les rapports ?

-Non. Et il me semble également que vous étiez content de mon travail. Pourquoi vous aurais-je transmis des informations sur les prototypes de chasseurs russes si j'étais Soviétique ? »

Jack eut un petit sourire désagréable. Il prit un dossier qu'il jeta devant le commandant.

« Ouvrez donc. »

* * *

Barracuda poussa la porte de où résidaient Looping, Amy et les Lefcourt. Ils avaient débarqué sur une plage éloignée et étaient rentrés à pieds. Ils avaient marché toute la nuit et ils n'avaient pas fini. Hors de question qu'ils restent dans cet hôtel si près de la base. Ils iraient plus loin, en centre-ville. Ils montèrent dans la chambre des Lefcourt, continuer la discussion pendant qu'ils réunissaient leurs affaires.

« Y a tout de même quelque chose que je n'explique pas, déclara Barracuda. Si elle était vraiment du côté du bloc de l'Est, pourquoi elle aurait détruit une base russe complète ? J'étais dans l'avion quand elle l'a fait. Je sais de quoi je parle.

-Si vous nous racontiez un peu ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? demanda Brian. Parce qu'on ne pourra être d'accord ou pas avec vous que lorsqu'on saura absolument tout. »

* * *

« Vous voyez ? insista Jack. Nous savons tout. Absolument tout. Ces trois rapports pris au hasard parmi ceux que vous avez envoyés sont faux. Vous pouvez le constater.

-Je n'ai **_JAMAIS_** écrit ces rapports ! paniqua Mistral. Quant à cette signature, c'est une imitation de la mienne ! Je suis innocente ! »

* * *

« Effectivement, quand on connait le fin mot de l'histoire, on ne peut que croire à son innocence, avoua Tawnia.

-Oui, elle a quand même risqué sa vie pour les microfilms, reconnut Amy. Quand Looping et elle se sont fait capturés, elle les aurait donné si elle était vraiment au service des Russes.

-Je vois qu'on pense la même chose, sourit Futé. Je dois dire qu'elle et moi on se dispute souvent, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'elle sois passée à l'Est. Ca ne tient pas.

-Et il n'y pas que ça, surenchérit Barracuda. Si elle était Soviétique, elle aurait donné les microfilms. Mais elle aurait très bien pu en faire faire de nouveau à destination de Firedoth.

-Mais non ! s'écria Looping désespéré. Elle ne peut pas !

-Laisse-moi finir, pria Barracuda avec douceur. Si elle avait fait ça, elle n'aurait pas refait faire des microfilms l'accusant. »

Tous se rendirent à l'évidence. Elle était forcément innocente.

* * *

« En vertu de ces preuves accablantes, commandant Villandret, je vous arrête.

-Une dernière chose ! tenta Mistral avec l'énergie du désespoir. Vous avez reconnu que je suis bien la petite-fille de Jean Villandret donc que mon nom est bien Cynthia Villandret. Pourquoi me ferais-je appeler Nastasya Petroshva ?

-Simplement votre nom d'emprunt en tant qu'agent du KGB. N'est-ce pas ? »

Rien à faire, rien à redire. La CIA croyait dur comme fer qu'elle était Nastasya Petroshva.

* * *

« Nous faisons quoi alors ? demanda Amy.

-Nous la faisons s'évader bien sûr ! proposa Futé.

-Et nous prouvons son innocence ?

-Et nous prouvons son innocence. »


	26. Chap11 : Psychiatre,aventurier&Président

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**COUP DE GUEULE AVANT DE COMMENCER !**

**Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord par ce qui se passe sur cette fic ! Lecteurs, lectrices, garde à vous ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Comment ça ma bêta-lectrice se laisserait corrompre par LLF ? Pfff... Cho30, je ne te voyais pas comme ça ! Plus aucun respect de la part des jeunes de nos jours... (Je tiens à préciser qu'elle a deux mois de plus que moi... Mdr). Si jamais j'apprends que Bettypoussin (oui oui Bettypoussin, ne nies pas ! Tu as accepté son offre... XD) t'as corrompu, je changerais la fin de l'histoire. Les extraterrestres attaqueront, Dark Vador tuera tous les personnages et se sera la fin du monde. Même qu'en fait on va découvrir que Petroshva est la meilleure amie du Grand Méchant Loup. Et se sera la fin des Bisounours. Et tout le monde il sera méchant. Et toc. Alors pas de corruption ! Mdr.**

**Après ce caprice de gamine, place aux commentaires !**

_**LOOPING :**_** Oui, je sais pour les fautes... N'en voulez surtout pas à Cho30, elle y est pour rien. Tout est de ma faute. Y a eu un bug entre nous et elle a pas corrigé les bons chapitres. XD Du coup, j'ai posté les deux derniers chapitres sans même les relire. Sinon, je suis contente que le rêve de Decker t'ai plu. Je suis partie dans un délire total. lol. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic est loin d'être finie pour le moment ! A vu de nez, je dirais qu'il reste une bonne douzaine de chapitres. Enfin, ce n'est pas l'évasion de Mistral (prochain chapitre) qui sera mémorable (tout en douceur pour une fois !) mais ce qui se passera ensuite. Decker risque de s'en souvenir longtemps... XD**

_**BETTYPOUSSIN :**_** Oh, t'as vraiment cru que je pouvais te faire la tête ? Ô.Ô Snif ! ^^ Bref, c'est vrai que la mise au point du dernier chapitre était obligatoire. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire parce que je voulais que tout se réponde. Mais en même temps, il fallait que, si on suit juste une conversation, ça soit une suite logique... . Un beau casse-tête chinois ! XD Mais j'y suis arrivée finalement. lol. Sinon, pour mes partiels, c'était cette semaine. Je crois qu'en gros ça c'est bien passé (merci d'avoir pensé à moi ! ^^). Il me reste encore Relations Internationales à passer. Je dois avouer que j'en ai marre de tous ces traités ! Comme l'a si bien dit Cho30, avec tout ça, envie de suicide ! Ou alors de suicider les profs... XD ET SI JAMAIS TU CORROMPS CHO30, TU SAIS CE QUI ARRIVERA ! mdr**

_**CHO30 : **_**Je te retiens toi ! Comment peux-tu oser me trahir de la sorte ! Tu serais prête à livrer le secret le mieux garder de tous les temps à Ligue ? NOOOOON ! Je viens de comprendre la vérité... Tu es une espionne infiltrée de la LLF. Tu... Bon, là, je suis en train de tourner paranoïaque. Ce doit sûrement être le partiel de RI qui me monte à la tête ! Mdr. A lundi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11: PSYCHIATRE, AVENTURIER ET PRESIDENT**

Désormais, il fallait qu'ils trouvent le moyen de faire sortir Mistral de prison. Ca ne serait pas facile. Ils se doutaient que depuis leur évasion, la prison serait mieux gardée que jamais. Le côté de la falaise aussi. Amy et les Lefcourt avaient épuisé leur réservoir d'idée dans la fuite de l'Agence Tous Risques et ne voyaient absolument pas comment s'y prendre.

Ils se rendirent à l'évidence : sans Hannibal, c'était beaucoup plus dur. Futé eut l'initiative de faire un tableau récapitulatif de tout ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire pour y voir plus clair. Il en profita pour redessiner le plan qu'Amy avait fait de la base avec ce qu'il connaissait des bâtiments. Bien sûr, cela ne se fit pas sans mal entre les remarques de Looping et les répliques de Barracuda :

« Tu as oublié Stan dans ton tableau, constata Looping.

-Oui, railla Barracuda, sa spécialité c'est de manger des bananes. »

Futé leva les yeux de son récapitulatif. Jusqu'à présent leurs disputes le faisait rire, mais dans la situation présente, elles l'agaçaient plus que tout en l'empêchant de réfléchir. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le capitaine. Celui-ci n'allait pas bien malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître. D'ordinaire, il aurait accusé Barracuda de détester les animaux, il aurait insisté pour lui faire reconnaître que Stan était un membre à part entière de l'équipe... Mais là rien, il se contentait de hausser les épaules de se plonger à nouveau dans le silence, jusqu'au moment où il aurait quelque chose à dire sur son capucin. Il ne parlait plus du tout, sauf quand il s'agissait de Stan. Futé croisa le regard de Barracuda. Il comprit que ce dernier pensait la même chose. Visiblement, le sergent s'inquiétait autant que lui.

« Bon, voilà ce que je propose : on envoie un faux message à Jack, soumit Futé, en lui faisant croire que la CIA demande le transfert de Mistral. Je me déguise et je vais la chercher, accompagné de Brian déguisé aussi.

-Pourquoi Brian ? demanda Amy.

-Firedoth ne le connais pas. Il n'aura pas à se grimer.

-Logique, reconnut Brian. En plus Decker ne me connait absolument pas non plus.

-Deux bonnes raisons ! remarqua Barracuda. Ensuite ?

-Pour l'instant, trouvons les déguisements. Barracuda, tu viens m'aider ?

-Bien sûr. »

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre du nouvel hôtel où ils résidaient. Le sergent se planta en face du lieutenant et commença :

« C'est pour Looping que t'as trouvé cette excuse.

-Bien entendu.

-Il m'inquiète.

-Moi aussi. Il ne s'est jamais comporter comme ça. Même au camp où la vie était vraiment dur.

-Oui mais... On était tous ensembles. Hannibal était là. »

Il y eut un silence. Futé serra les dents, Barracuda se racla la gorge. Penser à leur ami était encore trop dur. L'émotion des deux amis était palpable. Un silence douloureux s'installa où aucun des deux ne savait où se mettre.

« Peut-être aussi que l'arrestation de Mistral en a rajouté une bonne couche, continua Barracuda avant que l'un d'eux ne craque. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit Futé la voix tremblante de désarroi. On attend la libération de Mistral et on avise ensuite ? Ca lui remontera peut-être le moral de la voir.

-Je voulais te proposer d'appeler le docteur Rishter.

-Son psychiatre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse à des milliers de kilomètres ?

-Ca coûte rien d'essayer.

-Si, une communication pour les États-Unis... grimaça Futé.

-Pour une fois dans ta vie Futé, s'énerva Barracuda, arrête de penser à l'argent que ça va nous coûter !

-Je pensais pas à l'argent justement ! Tu as le numéro de téléphone de Rishter, toi ? »

Barracuda baissa les yeux. Futé avait raison.

« Remarque, se rappela le blond, j'ai peut-être celui de l'hôpital. On peut toujours essayer.

-Passe-moi le numéro. Toi tu vas faire ton cirque pour avoir les déguisements.

-C'était une bonne idée ?

-Je pense que ça peut marcher. »

Futé fouilla dans son portefeuille et tendit un papier à Barracuda. Il partit ensuite trouver des costumes.

* * *

« Allo, serait-il possible de parler au docteur Rishter s'il vous plait ?

-De la part de ?

-Barracuda, il comprendra.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Le capitaine Murdock.

-Ne quittez pas s'il vous plait. »

L'infirmière de l'accueil composa un numéro en se disant que Looping était vraiment quelqu'un de très demandé ces temps-ci.

« Docteur Rishter ?

-C'est moi. Que vous arrive-t-il Ashley ?

-Un certain Barracuda au sujet de M. Murdock. Il a dit que vous comprendriez.

-Tiens donc ! Ca faisait longtemps. Passez-le moi. »

Bientôt, Barracuda put parler au psychiatre.

« Dites donc Barracuda, fit remarquer Rishter quelque peu énervé, ce serait sympa de me prévenir des sorties de mon patient. Même si vous m'avez sauvé la vie et que vous êtes recherchés, ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire sortir en douce tous les quatre matins. D'autant qu'on devait aller au Beverlly Bay Club pour un tennis en double. Si vous saviez la plaie qu'on m'a collé en remplacement...

-Je suis désolé doc, mais c'est à Futé qu'il faut en parler. J'y suis pour rien moi.

-Bref, que vaut cet appel ? Looping va bien ?

-Ben non justement...

-Comment ça non ? » s'alarma le docteur en entendant clairement la souffrance dans la voix du Noir.

Le sergent lui raconta toute l'histoire du début à la fin. Le psychiatre écouta sans dire un mot. Quand Barracuda eut fini, il réfléchit un instant, tout en fouillant dans ses dossiers.

« Je pense qu'il fait une dépression, annonça-t-il.

-Looping ?

-Ca n'a rien d'étonnant après tout. Vous étiez tous très proches, et la mort d'Hannibal...

-Avant de me sortir votre jargon psychiatrique, est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? »

A Los Angeles, Rishter sourit d'entendre Barracuda parler ainsi et de s'inquiéter pour Looping.

« Soyez-là pour lui, parlez avec lui... Ramenez-le le plus souvent possible à la réalité. Sans remarques trop dures par contre. Faites-le en douceur. Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler s'il vous plait ?

-C'est que j'appelle du hall de l'hôtel et il est dans sa chambre avec Amy, Tawnia et Brian.

-Pouvez-vous me donner le numéro de téléphone de sa chambre alors ? Je l'appellerais moi-même.

-Bien sûr. Merci pour tout doc. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Futé était allé au consulat américain de la ville. Un petit scandale ne serait pas de trop pour trouver des costumes...

Depuis au moins un quart d'heure, Futé hurlait, semblant dans une colère noire. Sa fureur était telle qu'on lui organisa une entrevue improvisée avec le consul.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda le fonctionnaire.

-Vous osez demander ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'espère au moins que vous êtes plus compétant que la bande d'incapables sous vos ordres !

-Mais je...

-Me faire ça à moi ! MOI ! Quand Steven et George vont l'apprendre !

-Steven ? George ?

-Spielberg et Lucas bien sûr ! Qui voulez-vous que se soit d'autre ? Je suis le premier assistant de Steven, Edwin Clarkson ! Il m'a chargé de venir préparer son arrivée pour le prochain Indiana Jones !

-Spie... Spielberg va venir ici pour son prochain film ?

-Ah parce qu'en plus vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ma secrétaire m'avait pourtant juré d'avoir tout prévu !

-Non, nous ne savions rien...

-Oh mon Dieu ! Quand je pense que Harrison arrive dans deux jours pour faire des essais !

-Harrison Ford ?

-Non, l'extraterrestre qui lui sert de clone ! Vous êtes vraiment lent mon pauvre ami !

-Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

-Mais tout ! Rien ne va ! J'arrive, on m'apprend qu'on a perdu mes bagages, aucun hôtel retenu... Vous savez ce qu'il y avait dans mes bagages ?

-Euh... Non M. Clarkson.

-TOUT L'ATTIRAIL QUE DOIT PORTER HARRISON POUR LES PREMIERS ESSAIS !

-Calmez-vous, je...

-Non je ne me calmerais pas ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la scène grandiose prévue pas Steven et George ! »

Futé se serait amusé comme un petit fou si la mort d'Hannibal ne venait pas obscurcir ses pensées. Il n'avait qu'une envie : en finir au plus vite avec le consul. Il s'approcha alors de ce dernier, passa derrière lui, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et expliqua au consul hypnotisé sur un air de confidences secret défense :

« Ca se passe pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Indy a retrouvé la trace des anciennes reliques de Waï Peng Zong...

-Qui ?

-Aller voir le film, vous comprendrez. Donc, il **a** les reliques ! Il doit les ramener en sécurité aux États-Unis. Mais seulement, les Japonais veulent l'en empêcher. Alors, vous savez ce qu'il fait ?

-Non. Il s'en sort ? demanda le haut fonctionnaire subjugué.

-Oui mais avant, il se déguise en vieillard grâce à un faux nez, un fausse barbe et quelques autres pastiches.

-Et ensuite ? insista le consul.

-Et ensuite il arrive à s'échapper dans une scène MA-GNI-FI-QUE ! Imaginez le Soleil qui se couche sur la mer, Indiana qui court vers la falaise, poursuivi par les soldats ennemis...

-Et alors ? »

Le consul était anxieux de savoir la fin. Futé laissait son imagination s'exprimer au fur et à mesure, n'ayant pour la première fois rien préparé à l'avance.

« Et _**là**_ ! »

Le consul sursauta.

« Il saute à la mer. Un plongeon de trente mètres.

-A la mer ? Mais... Il ne se tue pas ?

-On parle d'Indiana Jones, monsieur le consul ! s'exclama Futé outré. Il a tout prévu. Il sait exactement où sauter. »

Le consul parut rassuré. Soudain, il fut pris d'un doute :

« Et les anciennes reliques de Wapa Zong ?

-Waï Peng Zong, corrigea Futé en connaisseur. Je ne peux pas tout vous dévoiler ! Déjà, je vous en ai trop dit. Le scénario doit rester secret.

-Je serais muet comme une tombe. Que vous manque-t-il ?

-Les postiches utilisés par Indiana. Je devais faire des essais sur Harrison.

-Écoutez, je vais vous en fournir. Vous pourrez déjà commencer votre travail. Si je peux faire autre chose...

-Ce serait déjà bien si vous pouviez faire ça.

-Je vais vous en chercher de suite.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Une heure plus tard, Futé retournait à l'hôtel, une valise à la main. Dedans, il pouvait grimer une compagnie entière.

* * *

« Tu as réussi à avoir ce que tu voulais ? demanda Amy en le voyant revenir.

-Tu croyais que je n'y arriverais pas ?

-Tu m'impressionneras toujours, avoua Tawnia.

-Merci. Comment va Looping ?

-Ca fait deux heures qu'il est au téléphone avec Rishter, expliqua Barracuda. Je crois que ça lui fait de bien de parler avec lui. »

Brian s'approcha de Futé et demanda :

« Tu as tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui, nous allons pouvoir passer ''au nez et à la barbe'' de Decker !

-Tu as une idée pour le message à envoyer à Jack ? demanda Amy.

-Hey ! Pourquoi vous compter tous sur moi ? D'habitude, c'était Hannibal qui avait les idées... »

Il y eut un long silence. Futé se mordit les lèvres. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait le plus haut grade et devait décider pour l'Agence Tous Risques. Enfin, Looping avait le plus haut grade, mais Hannibal s'était toujours appuyé sur lui pour la réalisation de ses plans. Il ne s'était jamais senti prêt à prendre la relève du colonel. Il donnerait tout et plus encore pour qu'il soit là avec eux... Il sentit son cœur se serrait et les larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Une chape de plomb tomba sur ses épaules, l'enserrant de sa lassitude.

« Reagan. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Looping qui les rejoignait. Ses yeux étaient humides et rouges de pleurs, mais il venait d'avoir une excellente idée.

« Le Président ? demanda Barracuda. Sois réaliste, ça ne prendra jamais. Qui croirait que le Président appelle pour une affaire d'espionnage ?

-Futé dit toujours que plus c'est gros, plus ça marche.

-Il a raison, approuva Futé. On ne peut pas faire plus gros. Quelqu'un sait imiter la voix de Reagan ? »

Personne ne se désigna, hormis Looping. Futé et Barracuda se regardèrent. Etait-ce une bonne idée de le laisser faire un coup pareil dans son état ? Mais en même temps, ils le savaient, Looping excellait dans l'art de l'imitation.


	27. Chapitre 12 : Ca s'en va et ça revient

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**Ayez pitié d'une pauvre auteur ! Dites-moi que PERSONNE n'a mis de reviews sur le dernier chapitre !**

**Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre que quelqu'un supplie qu'il n'y a pas eu de commentaire sur un chapitre... Alors, je m'explique : J'ai appris qu'il y avait des bugs sur le site. Donc, si vous avez posté des reviews, ça veut dire qu'elles ont pas été prises en compte et qu'elles n'ont pas marché. Alors que si personne n'a commenté, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de bug sur mon histoire ! Bon, je sais, c'est bancal comme explication, mais bon...**

**J'espère que malgré l'absence de reviews, le dernier chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là ! **

**(Si vous avez commenté et que donc ça n'a pas marché, prévenez-moi par message perso, ça marchera peut-être mieux. Vraiment désolée de ce contretemps. J'essaierais de prévenir les administrateurs du site).**

**Avant de commencer : petit jeu sur ce chapitre. Arriverez-vous à retrouver à quel épisode de notre série préférée je fais un clin d'œil ? Réponse la semaine prochaine !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : CA S'EN VA ET CA REVIENT OU LA DEUXIEME REVELATION**

Firedoth était tranquillement assis à son bureau et goûtait à un moment de calme. Depuis l'arrivée de l'Agence Tous Risques, il n'en avait pas eu un seul. Il se demandait quand est-ce que ça s'arrêterait.

DRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG !

Il sursauta. Le téléphone sonnait de toutes ses forces, appelant le colonel à décrocher. Il soupira. Il sentait que son moment de tranquillité était terminé.

« Allo, ici le colonel Firedoth !

-Ah colonel ! Parfait. »

Cette voix... Firedoth pâlit. Le Président en personne. Ca faisait deux fois en très peu de temps.

« C'est le Président Reagan à l'appareil.

-Oui monsieur le Président, j'avais reconnu votre voix. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Vous avez sur votre base un certain Jack de la CIA. Je dois lui parler de toute urgence.

-Bien sûr monsieur le Président. Je vais vous le chercher. »

Firedoth se leva. D'un pas rapide, il alla trouver Jack pour lui dire que le Président voulait lui parler. Bientôt, Looping eut l'agent de la CIA au téléphone. Celui-ci était seul dans le bureau et n'hésita pas à donner son vrai nom, visiblement connu de Reagan.

« Monsieur le Président ? C'est Ross. Logan Ross.

-Logan ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, bien... Et vous ?

-Disons que ça irait mieux sans cette sale affaire d'espionnage. Je voulais vous avoir justement. Je vous envoie deux autres agents de la CIA. Ils vont rapatrier Villandret aux États-Unis. Il est préférable de l'interroger à Washington DC je pense.

-Dois-je revenir avec eux ?

-Non, vous resterez en Corée du Sud, Logan. Il faut s'assurer que Petroshva n'avait pas de complice.

-Comme vous voudrez monsieur le Président. Est-ce que je connais les deux agents ?

-Non. L'un s'appelle Stan et l'autre Billy. Ils arriveront demain. Bon je vous laisse, je dois aller faire un golfe avec la reine Élisabeth ! Au revoir Logan !

-Au revoir monsieur le Président ! »

Looping raccrocha, Barracuda s'exclama :

« Un golfe avec la reine Élisabeth ?

-Ca m'est venu comme ça, fit Looping en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi Stan et Billy ? demanda Futé.

-Stan c'est mon singe, Billy mon chien. Je voulais leur rendre hommage.

-Brian, demanda Futé, tu prends Stan ou Billy ?

-Comme tu veux ! »

* * *

Le lendemain arriva. Futé et Brian avait tiré au sort. Le lieutenant se nommait donc désormais Billy et l'archéologue Stan. Futé avait réussi à trouver un vieil hélicoptère et Barracuda lui avait fait une nouvelle jeunesse. On aurait dit qu'il sortait de l'usine. Looping le piloterait pour une entrée remarquée.

Futé avait fini de se préparer. Il était méconnaissable. Une perruque d'un blanc immaculée recouvrait ses cheveux. Une barbe de la même couleur cachait son visage. Il recouvrit son nez d'un postiche en trompette. Les filles s'étaient servies du maquillage de Tawnia pour lui faire des rides. Il avait même trouvé des lentilles. Ses yeux bleu clair se trouvaient désormais être presque noir. Si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, il était fort.

Brian, quant à lui, ne s'était pas costumé. Il portait juste un smoking et un nœud papillon à la _James Bond_, ce qui n'était visiblement pas pour déplaire à Tawnia.

Avant qu'ils ne montent dans l'hélicoptère, Barracuda et les journalistes leur souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Looping atterrit sur l'héliport de la base, juste devant l'aile Nord. Il ne descendrait pas de l'appareil, mais il portait tout de même des lunettes d'aviateur pour que personne ne risque de l'identifier. Futé et Brian descendirent, accueillis par Firedoth, Decker et Jack.

« Billy et Stan ? demanda l'agent de la CIA.

-Jack ? Je suis Billy, voici Stan, présenta Futé en prenant une voix grave et plus âgée.

-Je suis le colonel Firedoth, et voici le colonel Decker.

-Enchanté. Pouvons-nous ne pas trop tarder ? Le porte-hélicoptère qui nous a amené doit lever l'ancre dans deux heures.

-Oui bien sûr. Venez, je vous accompagne. »

Jack précéda Futé et Brian jusqu'aux bâtiments de l'aile Est. Ils parvinrent à la cellule 37. Jack ouvrit et laissa Futé entrer. Brian restait à l'extérieur, comme en couverture.

Mistral releva la tête. Elle fit d'un ton acerbe :

« Vous êtes qui vous ?

-Billy. Et dehors c'est Stan.

-Billy ? Stan ? »

Elle se mit à rire. Elle pensait immanquablement à Looping. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas le rapprochement avec celui qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Présentez-moi vos poignets commandant. Nous vous emmenons aux États-Unis pour y être interrogée plus facilement.

-Mais je ne suis pas...

-Vos poignets commandant, vos poignets. » coupa Futé.

De dépit, elle tendit les bras. Alors qu'il la menottait, Futé se mit à chantonner doucement l'air d'Une souris verte que Looping lui avait appris. Mistral eut un doute sur son identité et le regarda dans les yeux. Futé lui fit un clin d'œil comme lui seul savait les faire. Mistral n'avait plus aucun doute. Si elle en avait encore eu un, il aurait été balayé aussitôt :

« Mmmh... Menottée... Je n'irais pas en pongée profonde aujourd'hui, chuchota Futé, mais en route pour le septième ciel... »

Elle sourit. Puis elle leva les yeux et reconnut Brian.

* * *

Tout s'était déroulé parfaitement. Jamais aucune évasion n'avait été aussi calme. Mistral monta dans l'hélicoptère. Looping et elle échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Tous deux mourraient d'envie de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais ne le firent pas. Il ne fallait pas se découvrir maintenant.

Les pales de l'hélicoptère se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite. L'appareil s'éleva doucement. Soudain, alors qu'ils atteignaient le dernier étage de l'aile Nord, Looping arrêta l'élévation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla Futé. Décolle, vite ! »

Looping l'écouta et prit le large vis à vis de la base.

« J'ai cru voir Hannibal dans l'infirmerie. »

Futé, Brian et Mistral échangèrent des regards rapides. Dans quel délire allait-il partir encore ? Futé avança prudemment :

« Hannibal est mort, Looping.

-Je sais. Mais je l'ai vu. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils atterrirent dans un terrain vague où attendaient impatiemment le sergent et les journalistes. Dès que Looping eut lâché les commandes, Mistral n'y tenant plus se jeta dans ses bras. Tous deux s'embrassèrent passionnément, sous les regards amusés de leurs amis. Futé sauta de l'hélicoptère à la suite de Brian et déclara :

« Looping a cru voir Hannibal.

-Quoi ? s'écria Barracuda. C'est impossible !

-Je sais. »

Barracuda observa Looping, toujours en train d'embrasser Mistral. Il était inquiet : jusqu'à présent, le capitaine n'avait jamais vu d'humains dans ses délires, encore moins de personnes qu'ils avaient connues.

« Tu crois que c'est un nouveau délire ?

-J'en sais rien. » confessa Futé.

Looping détacha ses lèvres de celles de Mistral. Il avait entendu ses amis et paraissait plutôt en colère :

« Je suis peut-être fou, mais c'était pas une hallucination ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Hannibal était à l'infirmerie.

-Écoute mon petit, fit doucement Barracuda en se rappelant les conseils de Rishter, il faut que tu acceptes la vérité. Hannibal est mort. Il ne reviendra plus.

-Il a raison, appuya Futé. Nous ne sommes plus que nous trois. Vois la réalité en face : il...

-Eh bien moi, déclara Mistral au grand dam des autres, je te crois Looping.

-Tu... Tu me crois ? répéta le capitaine surpris.

-Oui. J'ai eu tord de ne pas te faire confiance pour les lettres, je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur.

-Mistral, intervint Amy, pourquoi Decker aurait annoncé sa mort si ce n'était pas vrai ?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

-Y a qu'un moyen de vérifier, annonça Looping.

-Lequel ? demandèrent les époux Lefcourt en même temps.

-Retourner sur place. Si Hannibal est bien à l'infirmerie, on le délivre. »

Sur ce, il remit le moteur en route. Tous se regardèrent effarés. Futé remonta dans l'hélicoptère.

« Tu ne devrais pas venir avec nous Mistral. On t'a fait évader, c'est pas pour que tu retombes entre les mains de la CIA.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais obéir à un lieutenant ?

-Ne complique pas les choses maintenant ! Barracuda !

-Tu veux que je la vire, c'est ça ?

-S'il te plait. »

Barracuda attrapa Mistral par la taille. Elle se débattit, mais il la sortit de l'hélicoptère et prit sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Looping.

-Je viens avec vous, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Looping eut un maigre sourire en voyant la détermination de Barracuda.

« Si jamais tu me gènes parce que t'as peur, je dis à Futé de t'assommer. »

Il décolla à nouveau en direction de la base. Barracuda ferma les yeux, serra les dents et les poings mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Les radars de la base repérèrent l'hélicoptère qui revenait. On prévint Firedoth qui soupira. Vraiment aucun moment de calme... Il avertit à son tour Decker et Jack que Billy et Stan revenaient.

Ils patientèrent sur l'héliport. Ils virent l'engin se rapprocher du sol. Mais au niveau du dernier étage, il fit du sur-place. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Jusqu'au cri de Decker.

« Je vois Barracuda ! Ils font échapper Smith ! Peck doit être avec lui ! GARDES ! GARDES ! »

Looping s'approcha au maximum de la façade. Les pales n'étaient plus qu'à un ou deux centimètres du bâtiment.

« Hannibal est bien là ! cria Futé.

-T'avais raison ! clama Barracuda.

-Rapproche-toi un peu plus, qu'on puisse ouvrir la fenêtre !

-Je peux pas Futé ! Tu fais quoi des pales ? »

Hannibal aperçut l'hélicoptère stationner devant sa fenêtre. Il vit Looping, un homme inconnu et... Barracuda ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour le savoir en vie ? Qu'importe, c'était le moment ou jamais de s'échapper. Il se leva. La douleur était atroce, mais le désir de liberté plus fort que tout. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Malheureusement, les patins de l'appareil étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse sauter.

« SAUTE ! hurla Barracuda.

-Je peux pas ! Pas avec mon épaule !

-Looping, fais quelque chose ! cria l'inconnu. Decker va nous tirer dessus !

-Accrochez-vous, j'ai une idée ! »

Looping renversa l'hélicoptère sur le côté. Barracuda hurla de terreur. Le capitaine colla un patin sur la fenêtre. Hannibal s'empressa de monter dessus. Decker entra dans l'infirmerie. Il se précipita sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Barracuda attrapa Hannibal. Mais Decker réussit à s'accrocher à la jambe de l'autre colonel. Ce dernier tenta de se dégager. Mais il était encore trop faible. Barracuda se pencha alors. Son poing s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de Decker. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, le nez en sang, lâchant Hannibal.

« Décroche ! VITE ! » cria le colonel.

Looping obéit aussitôt. Decker se releva. Mais trop tard. L'appareil s'éloignait déjà.

Le colonel s'égosilla à la fenêtre à l'intention de Firedoth :

« La chasse ! Faites décoller les F-16 ! »

Firedoth souffla. Encore une idée stupide dictée par l'obsession d'arrêter l'Agence Tous Risques, mais il obtempéra. Decker verrait bien par lui-même.

* * *

Une escadrille de quatre F-16 Falcon décolla. Flèche la dirigeait. Rick n'avait qu'une envie, abattre l'hélicoptère pour se venger de Looping. Cependant, le capitaine n'était pas bête et fit exactement ce à quoi s'attendait Firedoth : il resta au-dessus de la ville. Aucun chasseur ne recevrait l'ordre de tirer.

« Allo la base, ici Flèche, quels sont vos ordres ?

-Ne tirez que quand ils auront dépassé la ville major !

-Mon colonel ! interpella Lynx. Le ventilo va bien trop doucement. On peut pas le suivre à cette vitesse où on va tomber... »

Looping allait au ralenti. S'il diminuait encore sa vitesse, il ferait du sur-place. Les F-16 étaient obligés de le dépasser, de revenir vers lui ou de faire toutes les acrobaties possibles pour ne pas le perdre.

« Mon colonel ! invectiva Rick. Je demande l'autorisation de tirer !

-Négatif lieutenant ! répliqua Firedoth. Pas au-dessus de la ville !

-Mon colonel ! insista Rick haineux. Si je tire un missile...

-Si vous tirez un missile, Dawne, vous passez en cours martiale ! »

Rick se mordit les lèvres. Il ne se vengerait pas du pilote de l'Agence Tous Risques aujourd'hui, mais celui-ci ne perdait rien pour attendre...

* * *

« On est arrivé !

-Mais c'est pas le champ où on a laissé les autres ! remarqua Futé. C'est le centre ville.

-Je sais, on est juste au-dessus de l'hôtel. »

Looping atterrit au beau milieu de la foule sur la petite place.

« Et voilà ! Vous êtes arrivés ! sourit-il.

-Barracuda, peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plait ? supplia Hannibal. J'aimerais bien descendre. »

Futé se pencha vers le Noir puis déclara :

« Il est complètement paralysé. Prends ton mal en patience Hannibal ! »

Le colonel réussit néanmoins à se dégager, tandis que Looping venait le serrer dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Futé ne put s'empêcher de faire de même.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que le stéréotype de l'agent secret avec Brian vous aura plu ! XD Sinon, voilà les pièces de l'échéquier qui se mettent petit à petit en place : l'Agence Tous Risques au grand complet, Mistral libérée, le désir de vengeance de Rick, et Petroshva... Petroshva la grande absente, mais qui tisse encore et toujours sa toile... Vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur elle la prochaine fois.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	28. Chapitre 13 : Repas chez les Kindehost

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**OUF ! Il n'y avait pas de bug visiblement la dernière fois ! Ca me rassure parce qu'en ce moment, dès que je vais sur site internet, ça marche pas. Je suis maudite de l'internet. Mdr.**

**Le clin d'œil à la série ne réside pas dans Billy (désolée Bettypoussin), je dois avouer que je n'y avais même pas pensé. Non, c'est quand Jack donne son vrai nom au ''Président''. Il dit « C'est Ross. Logan Ross. » C'est le nom qu'à Looping dans **_**Lame de fond**_** (saison 5) où il se fait passé pour un agent secret. C'est aussi sa manière de se présenter tout au long de l'épisode ! Mon préféré soit dit en passant. ^^**

**Ensuite, très IMPORTANT ! Du 5 au 26 juin je pars sur un chantier de fouilles archéologiques en bénévole. Je ne pourrais donc malheureusement ni écrire ni publier. Après, tout devrait reprendre comme d'habitude. Je tenais donc à vous prévenir.**

**Enfin, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les blondes, c'est juste pour le stéréotype. Ma bêta et ma meilleure amie sont blondes et très intelligentes. (Oui, malgré toutes les vannes pourries que je peux t'envoyer Cho30, sans toi je n'aurais pas pu tout clarifier pour la suite de cette fic ! ^^)**

**Maintenant, place aux reviews !**

_**DGREYMAN : **_**Héhé ! Apparement le dernier chapitre t'as plu... Bon, pas tout à fait encore pour le meilleur, pour l'instant c'est le pire. lol. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce cher vieux Stan, il n'est jamais bien loin ! D'ailleurs, notre capucin préféré revient en force à la fin de ce chapitre, au grand dam de Barracuda qui en fait les frais ! ;-)**

_**BETTYPOUSSIN :**_**Oh ! Félicitation pour l'agrandissement de ta famille ! Ton neveu serait un futur fan de l'Agence Tous Risques ? ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toute pardonnée. C'est surtout qu'on m'a appris qu'il y avait eu des bugs sur le site et je ne voulais pas qu'il y en ait sur ma fic. Pour l'aide de Futé et Barracuda pour Looping, les réactions de ce derniers, je me suis beaucoup inspirée du débat qu'avait ouvert Fatalpeanut et des réponses des unes et des autres. Une chose est sûre : je suis bien contente que tu ne penses plus à corrompre Cho30 ! Sinon, tu sais ce qui arrivera... Dark Vador n'est jamais bien loin. XD D'ailleurs...**** COMMENT CA JE SUIS MOLLE ? Ben tiens, rien que pour ça, ça vaut l'arrivée de Dark Vador et du Grand Méchant Loup ! (à lire dans ****Réponse à la LLF****quand je l'écrirais...) lol. Sinon, rassure-toi, tu peux décroiser les doigts. Cho30 et moi avons fini tout nos partiels, en particulier celui de RI. Pour moi, je crois qu'il c'est bien passé. Du moins, autant qu'il est possible qu'un partiel de RI se passe bien avec un prof sadique... XD**

* * *

**Petit cours de Russe made in Google traduction :**

_**Beyli Lebed**_**_ :_ Cygne Blanc.**

_**Tsaplya **_**_:_ Héron cendré.**

**J'ai préféré mettre les noms de code en Russe, ça fait plus ''vrai''. ^^ D'ailleurs, les phrases en italique sont sensées être en Russe. Mais comme je ne suis pas sadique (et que je ne parle pas un mot de Russe...) je vous les ai mises en Français ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : REPAS CHEZ LES KINDEHOST**

Le colonel regardait le lieutenant sans le reconnaître. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il l'avait serré aussi dans ses bras et se demandait où était Futé. Celui-ci avait toujours son déguisement de Billy. Bien sûr, Futé se prit au jeu et ne lui dévoila pas la vérité.

« Bon, j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes... fit Hannibal.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Non. »

A la grande surprise d'Hannibal, il éclata de rire, ainsi que Looping. Futé enleva alors sa perruque, son faux nez, sa fausse barbe et ses lentilles.

« TADAAAA !

-Futé ? Dire que je ne t'ai pas reconnu ! »

Le colonel éclata de rire avec les autres. Comme il était bon de se retrouver après tant d'épreuves, de rire à nouveau tous ensembles !

* * *

Barracuda était revenu de sa paralysie. Décidément, ce qui volait ne lui réussissait pas plus qu'avant. L'Agence Tous Risques était alors montée dans les chambres afin d'emballer ses affaires pour changer d'hôtel. Les F-16 avaient clairement vu où l'hélicoptère s'était posé.

La porte s'ouvrit alors. Il y eut un silence. Amy, Mistral et les Lefcourt entrèrent. Bouche bée, ils regardèrent Hannibal qui sourit. Dans un même élan, les trois femmes se jetèrent dans ses bras avec un cri de joie.

« Aïe ! Amy ma chérie, tu me fais mal ! Je suis blessé, n'oublie pas !

-Désolée ! Oh Hannibal ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois vivant !

-On a vraiment cru à ta mort !

-Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulue ! »

Elles n'arrivaient pas à se taire. Il en résultait une joyeuse cacophonie, relayée par Barracuda, Looping et Futé. Tous voulaient exprimer leur joie sans borne, poser des questions. Seul Brian garda la tête sur les épaules et imposa le silence :

« STOP ! Par pitié ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te retrouver Hannibal.

-Merci Brian. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

-Je m'en doute ! Mais ne croyez-vous pas tous que nous devrions partir ? Decker doit déjà être en route pour vous arrêter. »

Il avait raison. Ils ne devaient pas perdre une minute de plus.

* * *

Ils se demandaient où est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dormir. Ils faisaient une consommation d'hôtel non négligeable ces derniers temps... C'est alors que Mistral se souvint de M. Kindehost, auprès de qui elle avait patienté à l'aéroport. C'est donc logiquement qu'ils se rendirent à son hôtel.

Aucun ne se rendit compte qu'une ombre discrète les observait et les suivit tout le long de trajet. Cette même ombre s'arrêta dans une ruelle adjacente du bâtiment où ils étaient entrés. Elle sortit un talkie-walkie de son sac à main et une conversation en russe débuta :

«_ Belyi Lebed à Tsaplya. Belyi Lebed à Tsaplya. Tu me reçois ?_

_-Tsaplya à Belyi Lebed. Je te reçois cinq sur cinq._

_-Les oiseaux vont entrer dans la cage que nous avions prévue. Je répète, les oiseaux vont entrer dans la cage que nous avions prévue._

_-Compris, je placerais les micros dans les chambres dès que possible._ »

* * *

M. Kidehost fut heureux de revoir Mistral. Elle lui présenta toute l'équipe. Il accepta alors de les héberger en tant qu'invités dans trois chambres. Il leur réservait ainsi tout le dernier étage de l'hôtel où se trouvaient trois chambres et l'appartement des Kindehost. Amy et les Lefcourt prirent la première, Mistral, Looping et Barracuda la deuxième, Futé et Hannibal la dernière.

Ce soir-là, ils décidèrent de fêter leurs retrouvailles autour d'un bon repas. Le cuisinier coréen leur servit un des meilleurs dîners qu'ils n'eurent jamais goûté. Hannibal souffrait encore terriblement mais ne dit rien, trop heureux de retrouver ses amis. En outre, il n'avait pas échappé aux médecins pour que l'équipe l'oblige à se reposer.

Kindehost prit part à la fête après avoir été invité. Il amena également sa fille. Celle-ci attira aussitôt le regard de Futé. Ses cheveux blonds clairs tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Son regard vert brillait comme deux émeraudes. Elle portait un mini-short blanc qui laissait voir ses longues jambes fines, agrandies par ses hauts talons aiguilles. Un débardeur bleu ciel dénudait ses épaules. Une large ceinture rehaussait sa taille d'une rare finesse.

Futé la dévisagea de haut en bas, sous l'œil moqueur de Mistral. Au grand dam de celle-ci, la fille vint s'asseoir entre Looping et Futé, juste en face de Tawnia.

« Bonsoir, salua chaleureusement le lieutenant. Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous mademoiselle. Mademoiselle... ?

-Hilary Kindehost.

-Enchanté. Je me nomme Templton Peck.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Templton... »

Elle battit de ses longs cils recouverts de mascara pour lui faire les yeux doux. Futé ne put s'empêcher de lui sortir son plus beau sourire de séducteur. La conversation s'engagea entre eux.

« Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, Hilary ?

-Je suis un top modèle. » fit-elle d'un ton maniéré.

Mistral s'étrangla de rire et plongea le nez dans son assiette. Elle marmonna quelque chose qui fit éclater de rire Barracuda. Looping leur jeta un regard intrigué. Le commandant et le sergent n'arrivaient pas à calmer leur fou rire. Ils eurent droit à un coup d'œil meurtrier de Futé qui n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de sa future conquête.

Hilary continua :

« Et vous Templton ?

-Je suis...

-Arnaqueur et menteur professionnel... acheva Mistral.

-Ne l'écoutez pas Hilary, elle raconterait n'importe quoi pour me discréditer.

-OOOOH ! s'indigna la blonde avec un soupir dramatique. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je suis son souffre douleur... sourit Futé.

-Tu crois pas si bien dire ! répliqua Mistral.

-Il serait possible d'avoir une conversation civilisée pour une fois ? soupira Hannibal. Quand c'est pas Looping et Barracuda, c'est Mistral et Futé...

-Bah, ça met de l'ambiance ! commenta Tawnia en riant.

-Mouais... Ça donne surtout mal à la tête quand on veut réfléchir.

-C'est vrai, approuva Brian à la droite de Tawnia. Je l'ai remarqué aussi. »

M. Kindehost se tourna vers Futé, voulant avoir la réponse à la question de sa fille :

« Et finalement, vous faites quoi ?

-Vaste question... répondit Futé.

-Vous êtes militaire aussi ?

-Oui, lieutenant des commandos spéciaux.

-J'adore les militaires, minauda Hilary. C'est beau les uniformes.

-Vous savez, il n'y a pas que l'uniforme dans la vie des soldats, répondit Futé d'un air mi-héroïque, mi-tragique. Se battre pour sa patrie, sauver des vies et...

-J'aime beaucoup les pilotes... continua le mannequin qui, visiblement, n'avait rien écouté au baratin du séducteur. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien venir ici pendant mes vacances. Comme ça, j'aide mon père et je fais des rencontres.

-Moi je suis pilote, fit Looping plutôt naïvement en relevant la tête.

-C'est vrai ? s'intéressa Hilary.

-Ben oui. Des hélicoptères, des avions... Tout ce qui vole, quoi. »

Dès cet instant, Hilary décida de ne s'occuper plus que de Looping, ce qui énerva Mistral et désespéra Futé. Pourtant le capitaine se fichait éperdument de la blonde. Un échange de coups d'œil, de paroles et de mouvements de pieds sous la table se mit en place entre Hilary, Futé, Mistral et Looping, au plus grand bonheur du reste de l'équipe. Le lieutenant cherchait à capter l'attention du top modèle. Elle, elle voulait croiser le regard du capitaine. Lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le commandant qu'il venait de retrouver. Elle, elle jetait des regards meurtriers à Hilary. Elle se montrait d'une incroyable jalousie et n'aurait pas hésiter à arracher les yeux émeraude de la blonde. Elle fit clairement comprendre que le pilote était à elle.

« Looping,_** mon amour**_, tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plait ?

-Je croyais que t'aimais pas le sel... s'étonna le concerné qui passait complètement à côté de la situation.

-C'est vrai _**mon cœur**_, mais je trouve ce plat pas assez relevé.

-Pas assez relevé ? s'écria Amy. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut alors ! »

Mistral haussa les épaules. Looping lui passa ce qu'elle demandait. Elle l'attrapa en caressant légèrement la main du capitaine qui lui sourit. Hilary se mordit les lèvres.

« M. Looping, roucoula cette dernière, pourrais-je avoir l'eau s'il vous plait ?

-Tenez. » fit Futé en sautant sur l'occasion.

Hilary sembla plutôt déçue. Pourtant, elle devait bien avouer que le beau blond était à son goût. Ce qui l'empêchait de lui faire les yeux doux, c'était Mistral. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à lui prendre Looping. Elle ne supportait pas qu'elle se soit moquer d'elle au début et voulait se venger. C'était assez puéril. Et puis... malheureusement pour Futé, il n'était pas pilote.

Le dessert arriva. Hormis le quatuor amoureux, tout le monde fut plutôt affligé. Cela signifiait qu'il faudrait bientôt se coucher -tous étant exténués de la journée- et de ce fait arrêter la scène de jalousie qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

L'apothéose fut atteinte au moment de se lever. Hilary fit tomber sa serviette, en faisant attention qu'elle atterrisse devant le capitaine, avec un léger « oups ! » que Mistral jugea pathétique. Looping, toujours galant, se baissa pour la ramasser.

« Merci... » susurra-t-elle.

Avant que l'aviateur ait pu répondre quoi que se soit, Mistral lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Amy et Hannibal croisèrent leur regard avant de s'étouffer de rire. Barracuda se retint de justesse de recracher son eau tant il s'esclaffait. Tawnia pleurait tandis que son mari, plus diplomate, se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire. M. Kindehost leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes ridicule, commenta Hannibal après s'être calmé. On se croirait au lycée. Bon, je vous laisse à vos idioties, je monte me coucher. »

Il se leva. Trop vite. La souffrance due à sa blessure était déjà atroce. Elle devint insoutenable. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se rassit, une main sur la plaie.

« HANNIBAL ! » s'inquiétèrent aussitôt ses amis.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, ferma un instant les yeux et déclara :

« Ca va, ne paniquez pas...

-Tu es sûr que ça va Hannibal ? insista Futé.

-Oui, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme... renchérit Barracuda.

-Mais oui, je vais bien. »

Son visage pâle disait le contraire.

« Tu devrais te reposer, continua Looping avec raison.

-Tu vois ? s'exclama Barracuda. Même notre cinglé préféré dit que tu...

-AHA ! » s'écria Looping en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Barracuda tourna la tête vers lui.

« T'es malade du hurler comme ça !

-Mon petit Barracuda ! fit le capitaine avec un grand sourire. Alors comme ça, je suis ton cinglé préféré ?

-Oui, m'enfin non, ça m'a échappé, grommela le Noir. Un lapsus, tu sais ce que c'est... Je ne voulais pas...

-Oh si tu voulais dire ça ! rit Looping. Les lapsus sont le reflet de notre inconscient.

-Mais tu vas arrêté tes inepties ?

-Je savais qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien... Tout comme Stan. Je suis sûr que tu l'adores en fait.

-Hannibal ! Fais quelque chose par pitié ! supplia le sergent. Il recommence à me parler de son maudit singe !

-Oh tu te débrouilles, répliqua le colonel d'une voix fatiguée. Comment tu as fais quand j'étais mort ?

-C'était pas pareil... bougonna Barracuda.

-En quoi c'était différent ? rit Futé en enfonçant un peu plus son ami.

-Oh toi fais pas l'innocent ! rétorqua le Noir. T'as vu l'état où était Looping ? J'allais pas...

-Donc tu t'es inquiété pour moi si je comprends bien ? souligna le capitaine.

-Mais non je me suis pas inquiété ! tenta Barracuda qui ne reconnaîtrait jamais qu'il avait vraiment eu peur pour son ami. C'est juste que...

-C'est pas ce que m'a dit Rishter au téléphone ! clama Looping comme s'il tenait un scoop.

-QUOI ? Ce fichu psy a dit que je m'inquiétais ? Amy ! Tawnia ! Brian ! Dites-lui que je ne me suis pas inquiété !

-Oh que si tu t'es inquiété pour Looping ! rit Amy.

-Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu appeler le docteur Rishter ? argumenta Tawnia.

-Les filles ont raison... conclue Brian.

-J'ai compris, je vais me coucher. »

Barracuda se dirigea vers l'escalier, tandis que Looping le suivait en chantant à tue-tête :

« Mon p'tit Barracuda s'est inquiété pour moi-aaa ! Je suis son cinglé préféré-ééé ! Et Stan l'aime beaucoup aussi-iiiii !

-La ferme imbécile ! Ou c'est moi qui te la fais fermer ! »

Mistral se mit à rire puis se tourna vers les autres :

« La nuit va être mouvementée... Je dors avec ces deux-là, moi. »

Elle s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre dans les étages. Puis tout le monde se sépara. Futé tendit son bras à Hilary qui l'accepta aussitôt. Sortir avec un pilote, oui, mais avec un fou, non. Très peu pour elle. Un beau lieutenant des commandos spéciaux, c'était toujours à prendre.

* * *

Hannibal décida de rester encore un peu en bas à fumer tranquillement un bon vieux cigare. Cette soirée avait été merveilleuse. Il s'était bien amusé. Oui, ça faisait vraiment du bien de se retrouver avec ses amis. En famille.

Il tenta de se relever doucement. Ca allait. Il fit quelque pas, toujours le cigare à la bouche. Et puis...

« FUTE ! »

Le lieutenant venait d'atteindre le palier du premier étage. Il dévala les escaliers en sens inverse.

« Qu'est-ce que...

-Futé, je me sens pas bien. »

Il avait chaud. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et cette douleur... Cette douleur était insupportable. Puis soudain il eut froid. Si froid... La salle à manger s'effaça, sa vue se brouilla. Tout était noir. Il entendit juste Futé hurler son nom.


	29. Chapitre 14 : Un pari stupide, ou pas !

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant mon départ ! Etant donné que je reviens le 26, les chapitres reprendront normalement la semaine d'après.**

**En attendant, voici un chapitre sans aucune action, mais avec beaucoup de cogitation et de... pari plus ou moins douteux (plus que moins d'ailleurs... XD).**

**Il est sous-entendu dans ce chapitre que Mistral était à une école pour fille et non pas mixte, étant donné que la mixité a été faite aux États-Unis dans les années 70 et qu'au même moment Mistral était déjà pilote au Vietnam. Quant au ****Mustang****, il s'agit d'un avion de chasse américain de la Seconde Guerre mondiale.**

**_BETTYPOUSSIN_ : Oublierais-tu qu'ils sont en Corée du Sud ? Le temps de contacter puis de faire venir Maggie des États-Unis, Hannibal a le temps de mourir plusieurs fois ! ^^ Sinon, c'est vrai que j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plutôt tendre, ****drôle et émouvant**** pour reprendre tes mots. Je voulais un peu casser toute la tension accumulée jusqu'à présent, me recentrer sur les retrouvailles. Mais en même temps, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ne sont pas en sécurité malgré l'apparente tranquillité... Quant à Hannibal qui tombe dans les pommes, si ça peut te prouver que je ne suis pas sadique, ce n'était ABSOLUMENT pas prévu à l'origine. Je voulais juste un dernier rebondissement pour que le chapitre ne soit pas trop gnan-gnan (entre Mistral et Hilary je veux dire... XD). Je me suis inspirée de la série BD ****Blueberry**** où il est aussi blessé par balle. Sa blessure se rouvre et il s'évanouit. Comme je suis en train de les relire, ça m'a donné l'idée. lol. A part ça, oui je me transforme en Indiana Jones ! Mais dans une fic sur l'Agence Tous Risques, je préfère dire en Brian Lefcourt ! XD Alors voilà, tu m'as donné une idée : Si tu fais une mutinerie, je lâche les momies découvertes sur la LLF. Sinon, je les garde au placard. Honnête, non ? Niark niark niark !**

* * *

**Toujours pareil : les phrases en italiques sont dites en russe.**

_**Orel**_** : Aigle.**

_**Chernyi Sputnikovoe **_**: Satellite Noir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : UN PARI STUPIDE... OU PAS**

« HANNIBAL ! » s'époumona Futé.

Il vit le colonel s'effondrer. Il courut vers lui et le retourna sur le dos. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit la chemise de son ami ensanglantée. La blessure s'était réouverte.

« Tu viens mon chou ? demanda Hilary en descendant.

-Va chercher Barracuda et Looping ! VITE !

-Mais...

-Dépêche-toi bon sang ! »

Il vit disparaître la blonde en courant. Il se tourna vers Hannibal, toujours évanoui. Il son pouls. Un peu faible, mais régulier. En revanche, le colonel était gelé.

Futé leva les yeux vers les escaliers où une cavalcade avait lieu. Barracuda était suivi de peu par Looping et Mistral. Le lieutenant lança alors :

« Dépêchez-vous ! Hannibal s'est évanoui et sa blessure s'est réouverte.

-Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital, observa Mistral d'une voix angoissée.

-T'es folle ! s'exclama Futé. On est tous recherché je te fais remarquer.

-Oui, et moi je te fais remarquer qu'on est en territoire étranger, Decker n'a aucun pouvoir en Corée du Sud.

-Alors pourquoi il est venu t'arrêter la dernière fois ?

-J'en sais rien mais il faut amener Hannibal à l'hôpital.

-Futé a raison Mistral, expliqua Barracuda. Qui nous dit qu'on va pas se faire arrêter par les Coréens et envoyer vers Decker ? Les chasseurs nous ont poursuivi jusqu'au dessus de la ville, Decker est venu te chercher en territoire étranger... Ils doivent avoir des accords avec les Coréens.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, fit Futé, nous devons nous débrouiller par nos propres moyens.

-Et si au lieu de discuter, on agissait ? » coupa Looping inquiet pour Hannibal.

Barracuda souleva doucement le colonel. Tous remontèrent dans les étages, tandis que Mistral allait réveiller M. Kindehost pour appeler un médecin à la demande de Futé.

* * *

Le médecin coréen venait de repartir. Il était plus d'une heure du matin. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Hannibal en avait simplement trop fait, il devait se reposer et rester couché tant que sa blessure ne serait pas un peu plus cicatrisée. Il n'avait pas repris conscience, mais cela ne paraissait pas inquiéter le docteur.

L'Agence Tous Risques insista pour qu'Amy, Tawnia, Brian et Mistral retournent se coucher. Épuisés, les journalistes et l'archéologue obtempérèrent, obligeant tout de même l'équipe à promettre qu'elle viendrait les prévenir si quoi que se soit se produisait. Le commandant, en revanche, refusa catégoriquement de quitter la chambre où l'équipe allait veiller le colonel. Tandis que Futé s'asseyait sur son lit et que Barracuda et Looping s'accaparaient les fauteuils, elle s'installa confortablement sur les genoux du capitaine qui l'enlaça. Bientôt, elle s'endormait, le visage au creux du cou de Looping, terrassée de fatigue et d'émotion. Looping caressa tendrement son bras nu en la berçant doucement. C'est alors que pour la première fois, Futé remarqua qu'elle portait une nuisette de soie blanche qui aurait presque pu passer pour une robe de soirée. La désignant, il chuchota :

« Elle a trouvé ça où ?

-Tawnia, répondit Looping. Elles font la même taille alors elle lui en a prêtée une. C'est pas pratique de s'échapper comme ça de prison, elle a pas d'affaire.

-Tu devrais arrêter de la balancer comme ça, souffla Barracuda ironiquement. Elle va avoir le mal de mer.

-Dis, c'est vrai que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? » changea soudainement de sujet Looping en souriant.

Le sergent se contenta de lever les yeux aux cieux.

* * *

La vue revint doucement à Hannibal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir juste cligné des yeux. Pourtant, les oiseaux et les bruits de la rue lui indiquaient que c'était le matin, malgré la quasi absence de luminosité. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait plus mal et qu'il était dans un lit. Sûrement avait-il perdu connaissance. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et sourit devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Barracuda était affalé dans un fauteuil et ronflait légèrement. Futé, encore habillé, avait la tête sur son coussin, les jambes et les pieds hors du lit. Mistral dormait en travers des genoux de Looping qui avait mis sa tête sur la sienne. Visiblement, ils l'avaient tous veillé.

A ce moment, la porte s'entrouvrit sur Amy qui passa la tête dans la chambre. Elle retint un cri de joie en voyant Hannibal réveillé. Après tout, les autres dormaient encore... Elle entra et chuchota :

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Hannibal ! Tu sais parfaitement comment je vais. J'aimerais que tu développes un peu plus tes arguments.

-Oui maman...

-Arrête, je plaisante pas. On s'est vraiment inquiété, tu sais. »

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Hannibal comprit qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas tout dit de sa santé.

« Je vais bien Amy, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai même plus mal à mon épaule.

-Vu la dose de morphine que le docteur t'a refilé, je peux comprendre...

-De morphine ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui, et tu en prendras tant que ce sera nécessaire.

-J'ai une tête à me droguer ? grogna le colonel.

-J'ai pas dit de te rendre accro ! Ce sont des doses médicales...

-Je suis pas un grand fan des médicaments justement, coupa-t-il.

-Alors toi tu vas bien ! Quand c'est les autres qui sont blessés, tu veilles à ce qu'ils prennent leurs médicaments, mais quand c'est toi...

-C'est pas pareil chérie ! Et puis je me sens en pleine forme.

-Oui, grâce aux médicaments.

-Mais non !

-Tu es le pire patient que j'ai jamais rencontré.

-Je sais, Maggie me l'a déjà dit.

-Maggie Sullivan ? Tu la vois toujours ?

-De temps en temps, mais c'est rare... répondit Hannibal d'un ton un peu rêveur.

-T'as jamais pu l'oublier. »

Le colonel se contenta de sourire. A ce moment, Barracuda ouvrit les yeux dans un grand bâillement.

« HANNIBAL ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Il y eut alors un concert de grognements entre Futé, Looping et Mistral. Mais lorsqu'ils virent le colonel réveillé, tous s'enquirent de sa santé.

Puis, une fois rassuré, Looping demanda à Mistral qui s'étirait sur ses genoux :

« Bien dormi ?

-Affreusement, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis ankylosée de partout, mais si je devais le refaire, je repasserais la nuit entière ici ! »

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis sur le nez, avant d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes.

« J'ai l'impression qu'entre ma mort et ma résurrection les choses ont évolué entre vous... plaisanta le colonel.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? sourit Looping.

-A peine. »

Tous se mirent à rire. Hannibal tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre aux volets fermés.

« Pourquoi il y a si peu de luminosité ? On est bien le matin ?

-Oui, il est 10 h, répondit Amy. Mais l'ouragan va frapper aujourd'hui, la ville est en alerte. Il y a un ciel d'encre ce matin.

-10 h ? s'exclama Futé. On a jamais dormi autant !

-T'as vu l'heure à laquelle on s'est endormi ? répondit Barracuda peu étonné. Il était plus de 3 h du matin. Bon, moi je sais pas vous, mais je descends déjeuner.

-Et si on prenait un petit-déjeuner au lit ? proposa Looping dans un grand bâillement. On va pas laisser Hannibal ici.

-Mais je vais venir avec v...

-NON ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Hannibal fronça les sourcils et fit remarquer :

« Je croyais que c'était moi le chef de l'équipe. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai le grade de colonel, non ?

-Eh bien pour une fois tu feras ce qu'on te dis, ordonna Futé.

-Bon, discutez si vous voulez, mais moi je vais chercher mon déjeuner. Hannibal, je te monte le tiens. » proposa Barracuda.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et se leva. Mistral fit de même pour se dégourdir les jambes, suivi de Looping.

« Reste, fit galamment le capitaine au commandant. Tu prends toujours du café au lait avec des croissants ?

-Y a des choses qui changent pas, ria Mistral.

-Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, avertit Amy. Je vais réveiller Tawnia et Brian. On mangera sûrement en bas. Il n'y aura pas assez de place ici sinon.

-Quant à moi, prévint Futé en se tournant vers Hannibal, je reste ici pour surveiller mon supérieur hiérarchique. »

Le supérieur hiérarchique en question leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désapprobation.

* * *

Alors que les autres sortaient de la chambre, les trois restant commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. La conversation dériva alors sur les arnaques de Futé. Mistral était sceptique quant à l'assurance qu'avait le lieutenant qu'il fallait être un artiste pour arriver à ses résultats.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, t'as cas tenter ta chance aussi, défia Futé quelque peu piqué au vif.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »

Le blond réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer non sans un sourire :

« Choisie ta victime dans l'équipe. Invente-toi une vie tragique par exemple qui expliquerait pourquoi tu es devenue pilote de chasse.

-Mais je suis devenue pilote de chasse par passion des avions et du risque...

-Je veux justement quelque chose de très éloigné de la vérité.

-C'est complètement stupide comme pari ! grogna Hannibal.

-Si j'y arrive, je gagnerais quoi ?

-On parie 20 $ que tu n'y arriveras jamais.

-Pari tenu ! Je verrais avec Barracuda. »

Hannibal secoua la tête. C'était particulièrement imbécile comme idée. Mais après tout, c'était le problème de Futé et de Mistral.

Le pilote de chasse sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le sergent qui montait afin de débuter la conversation. Futé la regarda sortir, hilare.

« Si tu te prends le poing de Barracuda sur ton nez, je ne te défendrais pas, assura Hannibal. Tu sais combien il a horreur du mensonge et de tes combines.

-Justement, c'est Mistral qui va l'arnaquer.

-Sur ton pari. En plus, il ne frappera jamais une femme. »

A ce moment, le commandant ouvrit la porte, permettant à Looping et Barracuda d'entrer. Ces derniers portaient chacun deux plateaux. Le sergent en donna un à Hannibal avant de s'installer avec le sien. Il se tourna alors vers Mistral qui s'installait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Looping et demanda :

« Je repense à ce que tu me disais... Comment tu es devenue pilote de chasse ? Comme tu disais, c'est fermé pour une femme.

-Oh c'est... une longue histoire, soupira Mistral en prenant un air triste. Je n'aime pas en parler.

-Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le Noir en trempant son croissant dans son lait.

Elle se mordit les lèvres d'un air désolé, tandis que le colonel levait les yeux au ciel. Barracuda l'encouragea doucement, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le tee-shirt de Looping, sur son épaule. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et la réconforta. Visiblement, elle l'avait mis dans la confidence du pari. Puis, elle commença à raconter une histoire montée de toute pièce, secouée par des sanglots qui étaient en vérité des éclats de rire qu'elle tentait de cacher.

« Mes parents m'ont toujours rejetée car je ne faisait rien comme les autres filles. J'étais un garçon manqué. Au contraire de ma grande sœur qui avait toutes les qualités d'une bonne future épouse. Ils me détestaient et me rabaissaient sans cesse, n'hésitant pas à m'enfermer dans des placards ou à la cave, dans le noir le plus total. Ma sœur et ses copines étaient toujours sur mon dos, comme de vraies chipies. Et je ne parle même pas des autres filles... A l'école, je n'avais aucune amie. Puis je suis entrée au collège... C'était pire que tout. Mes parents, tant ma mère que mon père, ont commencé à me frapper dès que je parlais de faire un métier sois-disant réservé aux hommes. Puis ça a été le lycée et la période de tous les excès. C'était 60's, j'ai commencé à me droguer à faire plein de bêtises... J'ai complètement pété les plombs... Un jour que mon père avait frappé plus durement que d'habitude, je me suis enfuie. J'ai atterri, c'est le cas de le dire, sur un petit aérodrome privé. J'ai rencontré un vieux pilote de Mustang qui avait fait la Bataille d'Angleterre. On a commencé à discuter. Il m'a transmis sa passion de l'aviation. Il m'a poussée vers le haut, m'a obligée à me dépasser. Je m'en suis sortie. Grâce à lui j'ai remplacé l'héroïne par le vol. Et je suis devenue pilote de chasse. »

Barracuda ne l'avait pas interrompue. Il avala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant que dire. Mistral était toujours écroulée de rire dans les bras de Looping, mais on aurait pu croire qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« C'est... C'est horrible... » souffla le Noir.

Le commandant releva la tête, la tourna vers Futé et, avec un grand sourire, déclara :

« Tu me dois 20 $ Futé !

-J'aurais jamais cru que... Enfin, bref, voici tes 20 $. »

De bonne grâce, Futé lui tendit la somme. C'est alors qu'à son grand étonnement et à celui d'Hannibal, Mistral, Barracuda et Looping éclatèrent de rire.

« Tiens Barracuda, tes 10 $. Merci beaucoup d'avoir joué le jeu ! Je ne m'en serais jamais sortie toute seule !

-Mais ce fut un plaisir d'arnaquer notre Futé. »

Hannibal, qui allumait un cigare, se mit à rire avec eux devant l'air indigné du lieutenant. Ce dernier s'énerva alors :

« Rendez-moi mes 20 $ tous les deux ! Vous m'avez arnaqué !

-Ben quoi ? répliqua Mistral en pleurant de rire. Le pari c'était justement d'arnaquer quelqu'un de l'équipe, non ? Tu en fais parti alors j'ai gagné. Tu n'as jamais précisé qui après tout.

-Tu ne devais pas avoir d'aide !

-Tu l'as précisé à quel moment ? Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Tu sais, dans une maison, il y la façade, derrière il y a une pièce qui semble être la vérité. Mais la vérité peut très bien être en fin de compte dans un coffre fort ! »

Hannibal arrêta aussitôt de rire. Ce que venait de dire Mistral le faisait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose. Très gravement et toujours en réfléchissant, il demanda :

« Mistral, peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire s'il te plait ? »

Tous furent étonné de voir son ton sérieux. Le commandant reprit alors, intriguée :

« Ben... Dans une maison, il y a une façade, derrière une pièce et dans cette pièce un coffre-fort qui renferme la vraie vérité. »

Elle regarda un instant Futé avant de continuer :

« En l'occurrence, la façade c'est que j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, la pièce c'est que j'arnaque Barracuda et le coffre-fort c'est qu'on arnaquait Futé de 20 $...

-Oui je sais, répondit Hannibal. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'on a vu que la façade puis la pièce. Il nous reste à percer le coffre-fort.

-Mais de quoi tu parles colonel ? interrogea Barracuda au nom de l'équipe.

-La façade, expliqua Hannibal sans écouter, c'était que Mistral s'était crashée en Corée du Nord avec des documents secrets défenses et que nous devions la récupérer contre notre grâce. La pièce, c'était le piège tendu par l'armée et la CIA.

-Et le coffre-fort ? demanda fébrilement Looping.

-Eh bien, je crois qu'on a pris le problème à l'envers depuis le début. On est parti du principe que c'est nous qui étions piégés. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si c'était le contraire ?

-Tu veux dire, raisonna Futé, si on s'était servi de nous pour piéger quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui, répondit Hannibal en soufflant la fumée de son cigare.

-Qui ?

-Mistral. »

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Tous les regards vrillèrent vers elle. Looping la serra contre lui comme pour la protéger.

« Mais pourquoi ? trembla-t-elle.

-Réfléchissez. C'est logique. De quoi est-elle accusée ?

-D'être Nastasya Petroshva, agent du KGB... répondit Futé qui commençait à comprendre.

-C'est ça. Et pendant ce temps, que peut faire la vraie Petroshva ?

-Continuer à espionner tranquillement ! s'exclama le lieutenant. Elle s'est servie de Mistral comme d'un bouc émissaire !

-Mais pourquoi moi en particulier ? réagit Mistral avec désespoir.

-Parce que tu es le bouc émissaire parfait, éclaircit Hannibal. Ton grand-père, Jean Villandret, a vécu un Indochine et a eu des rapports ''suspects'' avec les communistes. En plus, tu as été en URSS pour le compte de la CIA durant un an. Si Petroshva est sur la base de Firedoth comme toi, elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux. Elle a donc falsifié les microfilms pour t'accuser. C'était toi qui était visé. Depuis le début.

-Mais... Et le piège alors ? s'étonna Barracuda. Que je sache, on a bien été emprisonné !

-Mais c'est là que Petroshva est géniale ! s'écria le colonel. Elle semble très intelligente, très habile. Une manipulatrice née. Pour ne pas qu'on découvre le coffre-fort, elle a bâti une pièce parfaite autour afin qu'on ne cherche pas plus loin. Elle s'est débrouillée pour que Jack et Decker fassent le travail à sa place, pour leur faire croire que l'idée venait d'eux. En nous visant nous, c'est Mistral qu'elle visait.

-Ce ne serait donc que le hasard si Looping et moi avons été fiancés ?

-Sûrement oui. A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose contre toi, pour bâtir un peu mieux sa pièce entre la façade et le coffre-fort. Justement, comme vous avez été fiancés, c'est logique qu'on t'utilise pour nous attraper. Personne n'irait chercher plus loin, à moins d'être complètement cinglé bien sûr.

-Dans ce cas, rit Barracuda, elle est mal tombée la Nastasya ! Plus cinglé que toi, on aura du mal à trouver.

-Et moi alors ? s'indigna Looping. Je suis officiellement fou je te rappelle !

-C'est vrai, approuva Hannibal en souriant. Mais je peux prendre à la palme aussi, non ?

-Vous vous rendez compte ? fit soudainement Futé en riant. Le colonel allume un cigare et pof ! Il découvre tout un machiavélique complot.

-C'est bien pour ça que je fume. Ca aide à la réflexion. Finalement, votre pari n'était pas si stupide que ça. »

* * *

La jeune femme leva un regard inquiet vers l'homme qui se trouvait avec elle. Celui-ci demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« _L'oiseau numéro 1 a tout compris, Alekseï._

_-Smith ? On peut dire les noms ici, on est entre nous._

_-Mais ça change beaucoup de choses !_

_-Nastasya, calme-toi ! Ca ne change rien du tout à l'opération. L'agent _Orel_ s'occupe de tout ça pour nous. _Chernyi Sputnikovoe_ continue._

_-Mais tout est compromis !_

_-Non, pas tant que la CIA n'est pas au courant. Et croirait-elle des fugitifs ?_ »

Nastasya approuva Alekseï mais elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue.


	30. Chapitre 15 : Le poids de la conscience

**Et me voilà de retour ! Le chantier de fouilles était crevant mais super. Alors voilà un chapitre de transition entièrement consacré à notre cher Decker ! Avec un peu de sa vie privée dévoilée. ^^**

**Ce chapitre a été écrit sur le**_** Requiem**_** de Mozart. Une certaine ambiance s'en dégage et je trouve que les deux vont bien ensembles... Donc, ne vous attendez pas trop à rire.**

**Ensuite, un ''bonus'' vous attend sur ****Réponse à la Ligue des Lectrices en Furie****. Je le mets entre guillemet parce que c'est juste des petits extraits de la prochaine fic que je vais écrire (je prévois loin ! XD ), toujours sur l'Agence Tous Risques.**

_**BETTYPOUSSIN **_**_:_ Hey ! Si j'avais pas déjà un pseudo, je prendrais Briannette Lefcourt ! ^^ En tout cas, je vois que l'archéo a du bon : plus de révolte de la LLF... Niark niark niark ! Bon, j'ai pas trouvé de momies ni de zombies, mais les squelettes d'animaux suffiront, non ? lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse dormir en paix. C'est juste au cas où il y ait une révolution de la part de la LLF ! XD Bon, plus sérieusement... En fait, dans la série, j'adore quand Futé se fait arnaquer ! Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne se ferait-il pas avoir par ses propres amis ? Et puis au moins, l'histoire avance ! :-p Parce que comme tu dis, c'est une sombre histoire avec la Nastasya. Cho30 et moi n'avons pas travaillé des heures pour rien, non mais ! XD En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu veuilles faire une exception pour moi et aller sur ton ordi ! Mais en même temps, ça me met la pression : j'ai pas intérêt à vous décevoir ! ^^ Bisous et bonnes vacances alors !**

_**SHEPPARD 26 : **_**Oulà ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es assez clair effectivement ! ^^ J'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : LE POIDS DE LA CONSCIENCE**

Comme toutes les nuits, Decker se réveilla en sursaut à la suite d'un cauchemar. Il déglutit difficilement. Toujours le même rêve où Barracuda et Peck le traînaient devant Smith et nommaient celui-ci Grand Maître. Toujours le même rêve, toujours les mêmes regrets au réveil. Toujours cette même sensation d'être un vrai salaud...

Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, soupira, rouvrit les yeux et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, réservée aux officiers de passage. Il alluma la lumière et mit de l'eau sur son visage pour retrouver la sérénité. Il eut l'impression d'aller mieux, mais quand il releva la tête et croisa son regard pâle dans le miroir, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire à haute voix :

« Mon vieux Roderick, t'es vraiment le dernier des abrutis. Comment t'as pu avoir cette idée ? Qu'est-ce que l'Agence Tous Risques t'as fait pour que tu lui fasses croire à la mort de son colonel ? Même les pires criminels n'ont pas à subir ça. »

Les pires criminels... Smith et son équipe étaient loin d'être de ceux-là. Bien au contraire. Ils les chassaient sans relâche, malgré le fait d'avoir été abandonné par leur pays. Ils auraient pu fuir, loin, très loin... Personne ne les aurait jamais retrouvés. Mais ils avaient choisi de rester, de combattre pour la Justice quand celle-ci les condamnait pourtant.

Decker baissa les yeux, ne pouvant supporter le poids de son propre regard. Voilà où il en était. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps qu'il ne pouvait plus se regarder dans un miroir.

Mais mince à la fin ! Smith, Peck et Barracuda n'étaient-ils pas recherchés depuis plus d'une décennie ? Ils avaient été capturés, même brièvement, grâce à ce piège, non ? Oui mais voilà : ils s'étaient à nouveau échappés grâce à une aide extérieure. Ils avaient vraiment des amis fidèles.

Decker sourit tristement. Il devait tout de même son mariage à Smith. Qui aurait cru qu'il rencontrerait l'amour en les pourchassant, en la personne d'une de leur cliente ? D'ailleurs, le couple n'avait pas tout à fait la même vision des choses à propos de l'Agence. Le sujet était tabou entre eux. Decker soupira à nouveau. Si son épouse apprenait le piège tendu à l'équipe et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était le divorce assuré.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Depuis le début de cette histoire, il avait fait plus de mal que de bien autour de lui. Il fit le bilan. Le piège avait mis à mal l'excellente réputation de Firedoth auprès du Président avec cette histoire de base soviétique détruite. Le piège avait ruiné la carrière d'un brillant pilote de chasse. Car il en était sûr depuis son évasion, Mistral était forcément innocente. Smith était patriote, quoi qu'on pense de lui. Il était également intelligent et possédait beaucoup d'intuition. Même si Decker avait du mal à l'admettre, il lui faisait confiance : Smith n'aurait jamais fait évader un agent russe pour le simple bonheur de Murdock. Pourtant, il n'osait pas faire part de ses idées à Jack qui semblait persuadé qu'elle était Petroshva.

Il continua son introspection : le piège avait ranimé de vieilles haines entre Dawne et Murdock. Dans la base, tout le monde disait que le premier lieutenant avait juré de faire la peau au capitaine. Le piège avait également et surtout désespéré l'équipe en leur faisant croire à la mort de Smith. Il avait bien vu les réactions violentes de Peck et Barracuda. Le premier avait perdu dans son regard cette lueur de vie qui l'animait toujours, le second ne pensait qu'à sa propre culpabilité. Decker les avait brisés.

Le piège avait aussi mis à mal sa propre carrière. Firedoth avait juré de parler de lui au général Fulbright. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, il le ferait prochainement. Oui Decker ne méritait que ça, et il le savait. Il aurait fait la même chose à la place de Firedoth.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi, bon sang, avait-il agi de la sorte ? Comment en était-il arrivé à une extrémité pareil ? Firedoth avait raison quand il parlait d'obsession. Il avait fini complètement obsédé par l'arrestation de l'Agence Tous Risques.

Mais où était donc passé le colonel froid, hautain et craint de tous qu'il était au Vietnam ? Comment était-il devenu cette ordure prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins ? Quitte à bafouer son propre honneur ? Quitte à détruire les autres ? Quitte à les écraser ?

Jusqu'à présent, il le savait, c'était son cœur qui l'avait perdu. De nombreuses fois. Comme la fois où Murdock avait été gravement blessé et où on lui avait fait croire que c'était Peck. Il avait autorisé l'équipe a resté auprès de lui s'il venait à mourir... Ca l'avait perdu puisqu'ils avaient réussi à s'échapper. Mais jamais, non _**jamais**_,il n'aurait imaginer leur dire qu'il était mort pour éviter ça. Il y avait eu bien d'autres fois qu'il ne comptait plus.

Decker serra les dents. Il se haïssait profondément pour toutes ses dernières actions. Ce n'était pas lui.

Il quitta la salle de bain, revêtit rapidement son uniforme. Il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'à côté. Il toqua jusqu'à ce qu'on lui réponde :

« Qui c'est ?

-Crane, c'est Decker. Ouvrez-moi. »

Le capitaine ouvrit, mal réveillé et intrigué d'être demandé en pleine nuit par son colonel.

« Un problème mon colonel ?

-Je voudrais vous parler. D'homme à homme et non de colonel à capitaine. Je peux entrer ?

-Euh... Oui, oui bien sûr. »

Dans un grand bâillement, Crane laissa entrer Decker.

« Que se passe-t-il mon colonel ?

-Ne me dites pas colonel, je ne suis pas ici en tant que gradé. Crane... Vous êtes mon plus ancien collaborateur. Nous nous connaissons depuis avant le Vietnam.

-C'est exact, répondit Crane intrigué par là où voulait en venir Decker.

-Que pensez-vous de moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Je veux dire, que pensez-vous de mes dernières décisions, de ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps ?

-Dois-je vraiment répondre ?

-Vous pouvez me dire les yeux dans les yeux ce que vous pensez de moi, Crane. Je ne vous en tiendrez pas rigueur. »

Crane ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ni ses yeux. Son colonel le réveillait à 4h12 du matin pour qu'il lui dise ses quatre vérités. Après un temps de stupeur, il déclara :

« Vous êtes un vrai fumier. Je vous reconnais pas ces temps-ci. Vous vous êtes conduit en parfaite pourriture. Avec tout le monde d'ailleurs...

-J'en étais sûr... » chuchota Decker.

Crane se sentit mal. Decker voulait-il le piéger ? Dire ce qu'il venait de dire à un colonel était passible de la cours martiale.

« Merci Crane.

-C'est de l'ironie ? s'inquiéta le capitaine.

-Non, certainement pas. »

Crane fut rassuré. Il ne voyait que de la sincérité dans le regard de Decker. Celui-ci se retourna vers le capitaine et demanda :

« Vous savez comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

-J'aimerais moi-même le savoir, répondit en toute honnêteté Crane. Vous avez jamais été obsédé par la capture du colonel Smith, du lieutenant Peck et du sergent Barracuda comme vous l'avez été ses dernières semaines. Bien sûr vous vouliez les arrêter mais à ce point... Je crois que le colonel Firedoth vous prend pour un fou furieux.

-Je me demande parfois, sourit Decker, si je ne suis pas bon à être enfermé avec Murdock.

-J'irais peut-être pas jusque là ! s'exclama Crane en riant aussi.

-Vous savez, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour Smith. Je regrette parfois qu'il est décidé de braquer la banque d'Hanoï. Il aurait pu avoir une place sans problème au Pentagone après la guerre.

-Non, il aurait refusé. Il n'est pas de genre à rester assis sur une chaise en attendant que les autres suivent ses ordres.

-C'est vrai. »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes. Decker le rompit, la voix douloureuse :

« Oh, Crane ! Je sais plus quoi faire.

-Oui, et moi je sais pas quoi vous conseiller. »

* * *

L'ouragan n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres des côtes coréennes. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer l'attente de la population. Il avait annoncé son arrivée. Ses nuages avaient obscurci le ciel de manière quasiment opaque. Il était déjà passé sur le Japon. La mer entre l'archipel nippon et les côtes continentales n'avaient été qu'un saut de puce pour lui. Désormais, plus fort que jamais, il se concentrait pour lancer son attaque sur l'Asie orientale. Nul ne lui résisterait, il serait le plus fort. Ses bataillons de cumulonimbus et ses légions de nimbostratus s'abattraient sur la terre sans vergogne, sans laisser la moindre chance à quiconque. L'armée avançait doucement mais sûrement, selon les plans de l'œil, centre de commandement implacable.

La cible était toute trouvée. La Corée du Sud ne serait pas épargnée. En aucune façon. Et s'il pouvait, le typhon pousserait jusqu'à la Corée du Nord, comme la dernière fois. Mais il savait que c'était plus compliqué, les montagnes, dernières barrières de la résistance, l'arrêteraient. Encore, ce n'était pas sûr.

Général victorieux, stratège impitoyable, il laminerait l'adversité. En attendant, il jouait avec les nerfs des Hommes. Il envoyait doucement ses troupes d'élites, les terribles vents, faire comprendre que le gros des troupes arrivait. Mais pour le moment, ce n'étaient que des douces brises cachant leur véritable nature. Car bientôt, la Haine et la Colère se déchaineraient, ne laissant aucune place à la miséricorde. Les Passions s'enflammeraient, la Vengeance serait au premier plan...


	31. Chapitre16: Un typhon pour une vengeance

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Après beaucoup de discussions et de réflexions, l'action reprend enfin ! ^^ J'espère que le coup des thermos n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux, mais j'ai pas pu trouver mieux... :-p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : UN TYPHON POUR UNE VENGEANCE**

Les vents hurlaient. L'hôtel craquait de toutes parts. En bas dans le salon, l'Agence Tous Risques s'était réunie avec les Lefcourt, Amy et Mistral. Celle-ci se blottissait contre Looping dans le canapé, tandis que Futé flirtait avec Hilary à côté d'eux. Tawnia et Brian étaient étroitement enlacés dans un fauteuil. Barracuda montait des mécanos avec le fils d'autre client, un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Hannibal se reposait, contraint et forcé par l'équipe, dans un autre fauteuil. Il avait au moins reçu l'autorisation de descendre, pensait-il avec amertume. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se débarrassait de l'écharpe retenant son bras et allait se dégourdir les jambes dans l'hôtel. Mais il était surveillé de près par Amy.

Tous se taisaient hormis le Noir et l'enfant. Tous pensaient aux déductions du colonel. Tous savaient que la partie la plus dure restait à jouer : découvrir la vraie identité de Nastasya Petroshva pour innocenter Mistral. Il paraissait logique que ce ne soit pas Johann Kelboorn. Encore une fausse piste pour brouiller les recherches.

« Nous aurons besoin d'aide... » déclara Hannibal soudainement.

Personne ne lui demanda de quoi il parlait. Ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d'onde à ce moment.

« Nous ne pouvons vraiment y arriver seuls cette fois.

-Tu crois ? s'étonna Tawnia.

-J'en suis sûr. Comment voulez-vous qu'on découvre l'identité de Petroshva sans être sur la base ? Il faut quelqu'un voulant savoir autant que nous qui elle est.

-Jack ? interrogea Brian. Il est de la CIA, ça devrait l'intéresser, non ?

-Le problème, c'est que je ne le connais pas, grimaça Hannibal. Et puis, pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance.

-Le colonel Firedoth ? proposa Mistral. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Je le crois complètement dépassé par les évènements. Alors nous aider !

-Alors qui ? » fit Futé sans voir à qui pensait le colonel.

Hannibal eut un sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

* * *

Le colonel avait expliqué son plan. Alors que le typhon se déchaînait, tous préparaient ce qui était nécessaire à la réalisation du projet. L'Agence Tous Risques agirait pendant le passage de l'œil du cyclone. Ils avaient donc plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours, avant son passage. Mais ils devraient être parfaitement près à ce moment.

Hannibal, de son fauteuil, dirigeait les opérations. Il aurait aimé participer physiquement, mais il était contraint de rester assis. Barracuda l'avait menacé de l'assommer s'il ne se reposait pas et le colonel savait que le sergent respectait toujours ses promesses.

Ce dernier supervisait la partie mécanique. M. Kindehost avait dans son garage une vieille Ford Capri du début des années 1960. Elle ne marchait plus, mais il la gardait pour son neveu qui aimait remonter les voitures. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'aurait plus rien à faire. Avec l'aide de Futé et de Brian, Barracuda la rénova entièrement. Tous les trois entreprirent alors de la renforcer avec les plaques d'acier trouvées dans le monte charge de l'hôtel.

De leur côté, Amy et Tawnia s'occupaient des cocktails Molotov demandés par Hannibal. Elles avaient réquisitionné les bouteilles d'alcool du bar de l'hôtel et celles de la pharmacie. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, elles continuèrent leurs expériences chimiques. L'hôtel possédait un restaurant. Dans celui-ci, comme dans n'importe quel restaurant, se trouvait une chambre froide. Elles y avaient pris le plus de glace carbonique possible. Avec un système fabriqué à partir de thermos séparés en deux, elles montaient des fumigènes. Dans la partie supérieure, la glace carbonique. Dans la partie inférieure, de l'eau chaude. Les deux étaient séparées par une épaisse cloison isolante. Cependant, elle était faite pour se briser au moindre choc. Quand la glace et l'eau se rencontreraient, une épaisse fumée se dégagerait par le bouchon qui romprait en même temps que la cloison.

Quant à Looping et Mistral, ils se consacraient à la partie aéronautique. Hannibal souhaitait un appui aérien. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas d'avion et l'hélicoptère qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé était aux mains de Firedoth. Ils avaient entrepris à eux deux de construire un ULM grâce à des barres de fer entreposées dans la cave. Pour la voilure, ils se débrouilleraient très bien avec les draps de coton des chambres. Le moteur serait celui de la tondeuse à gazon.

M. Kindehost, lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il tenait à aider l'Agence Tous Risques dont il avait entendu les maints exploits par la presse. Partout où il était sollicité, il tentait de répondre aux demandes des uns et des autres, en indiquant où trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Bientôt, tous furent fin prêts. La Ford ne ressemblait plus à la Capri qu'elle avait été mais à un véritable char d'assaut. Une ouverture avait été faite dans le toit pour placer un fusil mitrailleur. Elle avait été entièrement renforcé et aucune balle ne pourrait la traverser. Dans chaque vitre et chaque plaque d'acier les recouvrant, une petite ouverture avait été pratiquée, afin de laisser passer le canon d'une arme ou de permettre à Barracuda d'y voir quand il conduirait.

Les filles avaient une belle collection de fumigènes et d'explosifs.

Le petit ULM biplace étendait fièrement ses ailes dans une autre partie du garage.

Quant à Hannibal, il avait fini de fignoler son plan, en utilisant la Théorie du Grain de Sable. Il savait par où attaquer, par où partir. Il savait exactement qui viser...

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'œil du typhon. Celui-ci arriverait fatalement à un moment où un autre. Les vents tomberaient. Le Soleil apparaitrait, sans aucun nuage. Ce serait le moment pour agir. Tout, absolument tout devrait être chronométré pour ne pas se laisser surprendre par le retour du cyclone... Le répit ne durerait pas longtemps. D'ailleurs, Kindehost exhortait Hannibal à ne pas appliquer le plan durant l'œil. C'était bien trop dangereux.

« Il faut être complètement cinglé pour croire que l'on ne craint rien pendant le passage de l'œil ! On se laisse très facilement surprendre par le retour du mur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Hannibal avec assurance. Nous sommes justement complètement cinglés.

-Je vois ça... »

* * *

Les vents décuplaient leur violence. Déjà, ils avaient arraché de nombreux arbres, emporté plusieurs voitures, détruits trop de maison. La mer tapait violemment contre la falaise. Les éclairs et le tonnerre se déchainaient. Sur la base, aucun chasseur était dehors. Firedoth avait même fait abriter le B-17 et le MIG-21. Après tout, il devait les rendre à son homologue russe.

Le colonel était dans la pièce commune, avec de nombreux pilotes et autres soldats de la base. Decker, Crane et Jack étaient attablés avec lui. Personne ne prononçait un mot. Les fenêtres et les portes étaient bien fermées, complètement calfeutrées. Ils ne risquaient rien à l'abri des murs de béton. Mais tous écoutaient le cyclone se déchaîner. L'œil ne tarderait sûrement pas. La base devait se trouver au passage du mur, le moment le plus dangereux.

C'est alors que la pluie cessa. Les vents se calmèrent totalement. Decker releva la tête, surpris.

« C'est fini ?

-Non, avertit Firedoth. Nous sommes dans l'œil. Une accalmie qui ne va durer qu'une ou deux heure maximum. Si j'en crois les informations de la radio, ça devrait durer un heure et demi environ. Mais c'est le moment le plus dangereux.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Crane.

-On se laisse très facilement surprendre par le retour du mur. Nombreux sont eux qui se sont fait piéger et tuer. Personne ne sort durant le passage de l'œil. »

Jack se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit les volets et poussa un cri de surprise :

« Mais il fait beau !

-C'est toujours comme ça dans l'œil, intervint Lynx juste à côté. Il n'y a que quelques nuages.

-S'il n'y avait un typhon tout autour de nous, plaisanta Flèche, ce serait un temps idéal pour voler !

-Oui, si y avait pas un typhon tout autour de nous. » maugréa Rick.

Lynx leva les yeux au plafond. Il ne supportait plus les accès d'humeur de Rick depuis sa rupture avec Mistral. Johann Kelboorn les rejoignit à ce moment. Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Lynx, Flèche et Rick puis demanda :

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Mistral au fait ?

-Non, pas depuis son évasion avec l'Agence Tous Risques, répondit Flèche. Elle doit sûrement être avec eux.

-La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, fit tristement Johann, elle était complètement hystérique. Elle a même dit que j'étais un agent double soviétique.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est avec Murdock ? fit soudainement Rick avec haine.

-Probablement, répliqua Lynx.

-Je vous jure que je l'aurais, lui.

-On t'a déjà dit que t'étais lourd Rick, avec ça ? soupira Lynx.

-Tu dirais quoi, si ta copine se tirait avec un salaud pareil ?

-Un salaud pareil ? s'indigna Lynx. Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est qui qui a piqué le courrier de Mistral au Vietnam ? »

Rick se mordit les lèvres pour ne rien répondre. Soudain, une explosion retentit.

« C'est quoi ça ? s'écria Firedoth.

-AUX ARMES ! se mit à hurler Jack toujours à la fenêtre. LA BASE EST ATTAQUEE ! AUX ARMES ! »

Malheureusement, personne n'avait d'arme sur lui, si ce n'est des brownings. La grande porte ouest de la base avait sauté. Un petit char d'assaut entra à toute vitesse. Jack plongea vers le centre de la pièce. Une deuxième explosion. Le mur de la salle commune fut pulvérisée. Le char d'assaut entra dans la pièce. C'était en vérité une vieille voiture renforcée de plaque d'acier.

« SMITH ! » hurla Decker.

Il ne put en dire plus. Il sauta sous une table au moment où les mitrailleuses de la voitures se mettaient à parler. Futé lança des fumigènes. Tout le monde fut noyé assez rapidement dans une sorte de brouillard blanchâtre. L'atmosphère se refroidit terriblement à cause de la glace carbonique. Tout le monde tenta de se ruer vers la brèche. Decker sortit de son abris pour faire de même.

Il avait l'impression de se pétrifier de froid. Soudain, il sentit une main s'emparer de lui. Il hurla, voulut se débattre. Mais on le ceintura. Il ne sentit qu'une piqûre dans le cou. Ses membres s'engourdirent. Il perdait peu à peu la notion de ce qui l'entourait. Son cauchemar devenait réalité.

« Non... Non... » souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Barracuda le posa sur le toit de la voiture. Futé, aidé d'Hannibal, le mis sur le siège arrière, comme un sac à patate. Le Noir se réinstalla au volant. Le brouillard retombait au sol, créant une fine pellicule de verglas.

Firedoth se reprit. Il hurla des ordres, de tirer sur la voiture. Mais rien n'y fit. Les balles ne faisait que ricocher. Jack, Crane et lui voulurent courir après le mini-char qui redémarrait. Le premier s'étala de tout son long en glissant sur la glace. Crane buta contre lui. Il voulut se rattraper, mais le verglas l'en empêcha et il bascula par-dessus Jack. Firedoth, lui, ne put que s'accrocher à une table.

« Allez, roule Barracuda ! » ordonna Hannibal.

Barracuda démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Les pneus avaient du mal à adhérer sur la glace, mais il pilota la vieille Capri tout en glisse. Il sortit par la brèche. Dehors, des soldats les attendaient. Mais Looping entra en action du haut de son ULM. Il lança quelques cocktails Molotov et les militaires s'égaillèrent, laissant libre chemin à Barracuda.

« RATTRAPEZ-LES ! s'égosilla Crane. IL FAUT LES AVOIR ! ILS ONT ENLEVE LE COLONEL DECKER !

-NON ! contredit Firedoth. Surtout pas. L'ouragan va bientôt revenir. Nous devons occuper le temps qu'il nous reste à nous abriter ailleurs que dans le bâtiment Nord. Ou alors, nous y passerons tous. Ils ont bien calculé leur coup. »

A ce moment, ivre de rage, Rick dégaina son browning. Il visa Looping qui repartait dans son ULM. Lynx se jeta sur la main de Rick pour la baisser. Le coup partit. Le képi de Firedoth s'envola au passage de la balle. Le colonel, livide, se retourna, pour voir Rick se battre avec Lynx, un pistolet à la main. Le premier lieutenant en voulait à l'autre pilote de chasse de lui avoir fait manquer sa cible. Il tentait de se dégager pour abattre Looping.

« LIEUTENANT DAWNE ! hurla Firedoth dans une colère noire. ARRETEZ CA DE SUITE ! »

Flèche se jeta dans la mêlée pour aider Lynx et calmer Rick. A eux deux, ils le désarmèrent et le ceinturèrent. Firedoth s'approcha, toujours dans une terrible fureur, augmentée par la peur rétrospective : il aurait pu se prendre une balle dans la tête.

« VOUS ÊTES UN FOU FURIEUX LIEUTENANT ! JE VOUS METS AUX ARRÊTS ! VOUS SEREZ DEGRADE ! VOUS PASSEREZ EN COURS MARTIALE ! CAPITAINE CRANE !

-Oui mon colonel ? rejoignit Crane.

-FOUTEZ-MOI CA AU TROU ! VOUS ÊTES DE LA POLICE MILITAIRE ! ET IL M'A TIRE DESSUS ! »

Personne n'avait vu Firedoth un jour dans un tel état de rage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, l'Agence Tous Risques rentrait à l'hôtel avec Decker, toujours endormi. Barracuda conduisait le plus vite qu'il pouvait à travers les branchages, voire les arbres, les voitures, et les débris en tous genres qui jonchaient les rues à cause du typhon. Même si personne n'était dans les rues, il était très dur de circuler. Anxieux, Futé consultait toutes les trente secondes sa montre. Il guettait le retour du cyclone. Plus qu'un quart d'heure pour rentrer... Hannibal, lui, surveillait leur capture, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin un peu d'action ! Il avait mal à sa blessure, mais pour rien au monde il aurait laissé sa place.

Après avoir contourné un palmier en travers de la route, Barracuda jeta un coup d'œil amusé à l'arrière sur Decker.

« Je pensais pas qu'on y arriverait, commenta-t-il en riant. J'espère qu'il a bien eu peur. Ca c'est une vengeance pour ce qu'il nous a fait ! On avait assez attendu pour voir ça.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Barracuda ! ria Hannibal.

-Froid, avec de la glace carbonique. » plaisanta Futé.

Ce fut un grand éclat de rire dans la Ford Capri.


	32. Chapitre 17 : La Grande Alliance

**Nouveau petit cours de russe made in Google traduction, dont deux ne sont que des rappels ^^ :**

_**Chernyi Sputnikovoe**_** : Satellite Noir.**

_**Orel**_** : Aigle.**

_**Ryvok**_** : Disons que c'est pas très poli. lol.**

**Comme d'habitude, les dialogues en italique sont sensés être prononcé en Russe.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : LA GRANDE ALLIANCE**

Amy, Tawnia et Mistral étaient sur le pas de l'hôtel. Elles attendaient avec angoisse le retour de l'Agence Tous Risques. Brian faisait le tour du bâtiment avec M. Kindehost pour voir s'il n'y avait de dégât à réparer rapidement avant la réapparition du cyclone. Hilary, quant à elle, avait rejoint sa chambre pour se remaquiller et être parfaite au retour de Futé. C'est alors qu'un bruit de tondeuse à gazon déchira le silence angoissé des journalistes et du commandant.

Les trois femmes levèrent la tête en même temps. Elles aperçurent l'ULM qui s'apprêtait à atterrir dans la rue dégagée à cet effet. Looping amorça la descente. Bientôt, les petites roues atteignirent le sol. L'ultra léger fit quelques mètres et stoppa. Les journalistes et l'aviatrice se précipitèrent vers Looping qui descendait.

« Alors ? fit fébrilement Tawnia. Vous avez réussi ? »

Le capitaine prit un air grave en les regardant. Les filles se jetèrent des coups d'œil inquiet. Mais Looping se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr que tout s'est bien passé ! Vous verriez vos têtes...

-Comment tu peux t'amuser avec nos nerfs ! s'exclama Mistral outrée. Je te déteste.

-Ca tombe mal, parce que je t'aime. »

Amy se mit à rire. Malgré ses paroles, le commandant se laissa faire quand Looping la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda Amy.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Stan et moi on les a vu partir juste avant nous. Même s'il faut un peu plus de temps par la route, ils ne doivent pas être loin.

-J'espère parce qu'on dirait que le mur de l'œil cyclonique approche à grand pas. » remarqua Tawnia en levant son regard bleu violet au ciel.

En effet, les vents recommençaient à souffler. Certaines bourrasques étaient d'une rare violence.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer l'ULM, remarqua Looping.

-On va t'aider, affirma Amy.

-Je vais ouvrir le garage ! » s'enquit Tawnia.

Elle disparut à l'intérieur pour aller chercher la clef. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et bientôt l'ultra léger fut à l'abri. Ce fut ce moment que Hilary choisit pour venir les retrouver. Elle portait une robe rouge sexy qui moulait parfaitement ses formes.

« Youhou ! minauda-t-elle. Je peux vous aider ?

-Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre manucure ! répliqua Mistral de manière acerbe.

-Pourquoi, elle est mal faite ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt le mannequin en regardant ses ongles parfaitement vernis.

Tawnia et Amy s'étranglèrent de rire en voyant Mistral lever les yeux aux cieux. C'est alors que Looping fit de grands signes vers la rue. D'un même mouvement de tête, les quatre femmes regardèrent qui arrivèrent et poussèrent à l'unisson un cri de joie, ce qui fit rire le capitaine.

« Vous avez répété la scène ? »

Mistral lui mit un petit coup de poing amical, tandis que Tawnia haussait les épaules et Amy riait. Hilary fronça les sourcils, cherchant apparemment à comprendre ce que voulait dire Looping. Tous allèrent accueillir la Ford Capri qui arrivait à toute allure. Barracuda ne freina qu'une fois dans le garage, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de l'ULM.

Brian et Kindehost arrivèrent à ce moment, ayant un peu mieux calfeutré des fenêtres qui risquaient de casser au retour du typhon. Kindehost ouvrit de grand yeux et se mit à hurler :

« Fermez le portail du garage ! VITE ! »

Les aviateurs se jetèrent sur la porte droite, tandis que les journalistes s'occupaient de la gauche. Ils n'eurent que le temps de fermer qu'une terrible averse se mit à tomber. Quelques instants plus tard, la tempête était de retour.

« Eh bien ! s'exclama Futé. On peut dire qu'on est rentré à temps.

-J'ai jamais pensé que vous réussiriez... avoua Kindehost. Votre réputation n'est visiblement pas surfaite.

-Merci, mais sans votre aide, reconnut Hannibal, je sais pas si on y serait arrivé.

-Mon chouchou d'amour ! Tu es revenu ! » s'exclama Hilary en se jetant dans les bras de Futé avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Mistral fit semblant de vomir, ce qui fit rire Barracuda. Tout le monde suivit M. Kindehost vers le salon, le sergent portant Decker toujours endormi. Le blond continua son numéro de séducteur, mais personne ne sut si c'était pour prendre un peu plus le mannequin dans ses filets, ou pour embêter le commandant.

« Chérie, tu sais bien que je ne te quitterais pour rien au monde.

-Oooooh ! C'est vrai ?

-Qui, à mes yeux, pourrait te valoir ? Je passerais ma vie auprès de toi si tu me le demandais...

-PAPA ! PAPAAAAAAA ! se mit à hurler la blonde en courant vers son père. ON VA SE MARIER ! JE VAIS EPOUSER TEMPLTON !

-Non mais je n'ai jamais... » tenta Futé.

Mais Hilary ne l'écoutait pas et répétait à tout va qu'elle venait de se fiancer. Hannibal, qui se retenait tout juste de rire, tapota amicalement d'épaule de Futé et crut bon de l'enfoncer un peu plus :

« Félicitation mon vieux. Te voilà avec la corde au cou.

-Et il ne me reste plus qu'à me pendre. »

* * *

Decker reprit peu à peu conscience. Il ne savait pas où il était, tous ses sens étaient brouillés. Impossible de savoir s'il était debout, allongé... Seul le noir l'entourait. Sa tête bourdonnait terriblement et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Petit à petit, il distingua des sons. Le vent hurlait, la pluie grondait, le tonnerre retentissait. La tempête se déchainait encore. Des voix commencèrent à se détacher du reste. L'une disait :

« Non, c'est hors de question que ta fiancée assiste à l'interrogatoire.

-Mais, protestait une autre voix, elle rêve d'assister à ça ! C'est comme dans les films pour elle. Et puis c'est pas ma fiancée !

-C'est pas ce qu'elle dit à tout le monde ! railla une femme.

-Oh, toi ça va hein ! Hannibal pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

Hannibal ? Pas Smith tout de même ? Decker tenta de voir, mais la vue ne lui revenait pas. Il reconnut alors clairement la voix de Smith.

« Eh vois-tu, chaque fois que tu flirtes avec une fille qui n'est pas une cliente, on est toujours obligé de te tirer d'un mauvais pas. Alors mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle nous fasse comme tord ?

-Elle risque surtout de parler sans s'en rendre compte, étant donné son... QI. »

Visiblement, Peck avait dégoté une nouvelle potiche. Comme à chaque fois, dans son amour des femmes, il ne se méfiait pas. Decker se demandait souvent s'il était trop naïf pour croire que le beau sexe était incapable de trahir, ou s'il était trop sûr de son pouvoir de séduction. En général, le colonel optait pour la première solution. A la place de Smith, il ferait pareil : se méfier.

Decker papillonna des yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire parler Barracuda :

« Regardez, notre invité se réveille.

-Il se réveille tard, commenta encore une autre voix. Il est presque 6 h du soir.

-C'est à peu près l'heure à laquelle je pensais qu'il se réveillerait Looping. » répliqua le lieutenant.

Tiens, Murdock était là aussi ? Il se trouvait pas à l'hôpital psychiatrique de L.A ? se demanda Decker. A ce moment, il comprit qu'il était assis et ligoté à la chaise, dos au mur. Sa vue se précisa. Il était au centre d'une petite chambre proprette. Autour de lui, deux lits sur lesquelles étaient assis Smith, Barracuda et Peck à sa gauche, Tawnia Baker, le sois-disant Stan de la CIA et Amy Allen à droite. En face de lui, sur un fauteuil, Murdock et Villandret. Derrière eux, la porte était fermée. Il comprit que la fenêtre devait être dans son dos et que l'électricité était coupée. Des bougies éclairaient la pièce, rendant la scène un peu plus cauchemardesque.

Murdock répliqua alors à Peck :

« Je sais que tu avais calculé ça. Mais normalement c'est le matin qu'on se réveille. Ca signifie donc, si on se réveille le soir, que le soir c'est le matin et que le Soleil se lève la nuit. Mais la nuit on voit la Lune. Donc la Lune c'est le Soleil et le Soleil la Lune. »

Il y eut un silence où tous regardèrent Murdock sans comprendre. Puis Smith trancha alors :

« Et oui, ça ne manque pas de logique son raisonnement.

-Parce que tu comprends ses élucubrations ? » s'exclama Barracuda.

Smith haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Decker. Il observa un moment le colonel de la police militaire sans mot dire. Il voyait clairement la peur dans les yeux de ce dernier et prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec.

« Alors Decker ? rit-il. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Vous vous êtes remis du coup de point de Barracuda ?

-Allez au diable Smith !

-Rhooo... C'est pas gentil de dire ça à ses hôtes ! »

Hannibal se leva et s'approcha de Decker. Un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, il interrogea :

« Vous nous avez causé du tord, savez-vous, en faisant croire à ma mort.

-Je... Je...

-Chttt ! Ne le niez pas ! s'exclama Barracuda en se levant. J'aime pas les menteurs dans votre genre !

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? sermonna Futé. Même moi je n'aurais jamais imaginé un coup aussi tordu. »

Tous voyaient que Decker se liquéfiait de terreur, attendant ce qui allait lui arriver. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Hannibal pour sortir un grand couteau et l'approchait de la gorge du colonel qui ferma les yeux et se mit à hurler. Il sentait sa dernière heure arriver.

A son grand étonnement, il entendit un immense éclat de rire. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'Hannibal lui avait tranché ses liens.

« C'est pas mieux comme ça ? »

Visiblement, Decker ne comprenait plus rien, augmentant l'hilarité de l'équipe au grand complet.

* * *

« _Nastasya, on en est où ?_

_-Ils ont capturé le colonel Decker, Alekseï._

_-Merci, je crois m'en être rendu compte ! Je veux dire, de quoi parlent-ils en ce moment ?_

_-Pour le moment, ils rigolent tous. Impossible d'en savoir plus._

_-Fais-moi écouter ça._ »

En soupirant, Nastasya tendit les écouteurs à Alekseï. Celui-ci n'en entendit pas plus. Énervé, il les reposa.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Alekseï ?_

_-S'ils s'allient à Decker, toute l'opération_ Chernyi Sputnikovoe _risque d'être compromise_, paniqua l'homme. _Il faut absolument prévenir l'agent_ Orel. »

Petroshva eut un rire ironique.

« _Nous sommes bloqués pour le moment par ce typhon. Orel attendra bien._

_-Il faut absolument obtenir son aide ou..._

_-Arrête ! Il nous a déjà assez bien aidé comme ça. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il était là. Si nous avions dû compter sur toi, je serais grillée depuis longtemps. _

_-J'avais autre chose à faire figure-toi ! Et n'oublie pas que c'est grâce à ta bourde monumentale que la CIA a obtenu ton nom. Encore heureux que tu n'ai pas réduit à néant ma couverture._

_-Je pensais que le grrrrand Alekseï Gortchevski_, appuya narquoisement Nastasya,_ avait plus de ressource que ça. T'es pas sensé être le meilleur agent du KGB ?_

_-Oui, si tu es prise, c'est moins grave que moi_, répliqua Alekseï sur le même ton.

-_Je suis ton agent de liaison_, ryvok _! Comment tu ferais remonter tes infos sans moi ?_

_-Oh ça va Nastasya ! C'était juste__ de l'ironie. En attendant, on a un gros problème._

_-Je vois qu'une solution._

_-Dis toujours..._

_-On dénonce Villandret à Jack. Je suis certaine qu'il se fera un plaisir de l'arrêter_. »

Alekseï haussa les épaules. Inquiet, il reprit les écouteurs. On entendait plus rien. Il tapa dessus, mais rien n'y fit.

« _Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça !_ grinça Nastasya. _Avec l'ouragan, la transmission est très mauvaise._ »

* * *

Decker se sentait complètement dérouté. D'abord on l'enlevait, ensuite Hannibal lui tranchait ses liens. Et voilà que maintenant l'Agence Tous Risques commençait à lui faire la conversation comme si de rien n'était. On lui avait présenté Stan, qui était en vérité Brian Lefcourt, l'époux de Tawnia Baker. Enfin non, Lefcourt. Decker s'y perdait un peu.

« Si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? finit par s'impatienter Mistral. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on l'a quand même enlevé pour qu'il nous aide à m'innocenter.

-Du calme petite sœur ! s'écria Barracuda. On a tout le temps du typhon pour parler.

-Elle a quand même raison, fit Looping en embrassant le commandant dans le cou. Et puis en plus Stan...

-UN MOT DE PLUS ET JE T'ETRANGLE !

-Et voilà ! Tu es vraiment borné mon pauvre Barracuda. Qu'est-ce que mon capucin t'a fait pour que tu le haïsses autant ?

-Looping, il n'y a pas de singe bon sang !

-Sergent, tenta Decker, pourquoi vous voulez le ramener à la raison ? Vous savez bien qu'il est fou...

-Merci colonel ! s'exclama le capitaine. Alors Barracuda, tu me laisses tranquille avec Stan.

-Bon, tout ça est bien joli, mais Mistral a raison, coupa Hannibal. Il faut qu'on parle Decker.

-Bien, je vous écoute. Je crois que j'ai guère le choix de toute manière. »

Soudain, Brian poussa un cri de surprise et montra la fenêtre derrière Decker. Il se leva sous les regards étonnés des autres, poussa le colonel de la police militaire et prit quelque chose à l'angle de la vitre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna Futé.

Brian fit signe de se taire. Il passa l'objet au lieutenant, le plus proche de lui. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et tendit la chose à Hannibal. C'était un petit micro. Barracuda le prit et allait le fracasser, quand le colonel l'en empêcha. Il chuchota à son oreille pour qu'on ne les entende pas :

« Si tu le casses, ils sauront qu'on l'a découvert. Mieux vaut l'isoler et le couvrir. »

Barracuda obtempéra et emmaillota le petit micro dans une couverture avant de le ranger dans une armoire.

« Comment tu l'as repéré ? demanda Amy à l'archéologue.

-Déformation professionnelle, sourit-il. L'habitude de voir les détails.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime... » souffla Tawnia avant d'embrasser son mari.

Cependant, l'Agence Tous Risques ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ils observaient Decker, seul lui aurait pu apporter un micro ici...

« Vous avez osé... murmura Hannibal, en colère.

-Vous êtes cinglé Smith ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous m'enlèveriez ? Et je me suis même pas levé de cette chaise ! »

Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Mais dans ce cas, qui avait pu mettre ce micro pour les espionner ?

« Petroshva, réfléchit Futé. Elle a très bien pu savoir que nous étions ici.

-Dans ce cas, nous devons nous méfier de tout le monde.

-Vous avez pensé que Petroshva pouvait être elle ? » fit Decker en désignant Mistral.

Celle-ci se leva, en colère.

« Je ne vous permet pas mon colonel ! Je n'ai jamais trahi mon pays !

-Alors comment ce micro a pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

-Je l'ignore mais ce n'est pas moi !

-Stop ! Decker, j'ai toute confiance en Mistral, assura Hannibal.

-Moi aussi ! certifia Looping avec véhémence. Vous ne la connaissez pas comme moi et...

-Smith, coupa Decker, me dites pas que vous faites confiance à ce cinglé !

-Cinglé vous-même non mais ! s'énerva Looping.

-Hey ! cria Tawnia. On ne s'entend plus ! Vous pourriez pas baisser d'un ton ?

-Elle a raison, renchérit Amy. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Colonel, nous avons confiance en Mistral. »

Il y eut un long silence. Tous se regardèrent les uns les autres sans savoir quoi dire. Hannibal soupira et déclara à Decker :

« Amy a raison. Et je rajouterais que nous avons besoin de vous.

-VOUS SMITH ? s'écria Decker incrédule. Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Tout a un début, philosopha Looping. Stan lui-même dit que...

-C'est une conversation sérieuse Looping ! coupa Barracuda.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et alors tu n'as rien à y faire et ton capucin imaginaire encore moins. »

Looping eut un sourire étrange avant de sortir son arme fatale :

« Et qui s'est inquiété pour moi ? »

Le Noir leva les yeux aux cieux, incapable de répliquer. Il risquait d'en entendre encore longtemps parler de cette affaire ! Futé mit fin à l'aparté en se tournant vers Decker :

« Il est vrai que vous n'avez rien à gagner en nous aidant, si ce n'est des ennuis. Mais nous voulons confondre Petroshva. Si nous ne pouvons pas prouver notre innocence, nous prouverons au moins celle de Mistral.

-Si elle est aussi innocente que vous, grimaça le colonel de la police militaire, elle n'ira pas loin.

-Nous n'arriverons à rien comme ça, soupira Brian.

-Réfléchissez Decker, conseilla Hannibal. Petroshva est un gros poisson, elle vole sûrement des secrets militaires depuis longtemps. A vous de voir si vous préférez servir votre pays ou passer votre vie à vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas accepter notre proposition. »

Hannibal avait mis le doigt là où ça faisait mal. Decker savait très bien qu'il risquait énormément en s'alliant avec l'Agence Tous Risques.

« Je vais ruiner ma carrière si j'accepte.

-Sûrement, sourit Futé avec ironie, mais vous aurez le sentiment d'un travail bien fait.

-Promettez-moi, Smith, de vous rendre à la police militaire dès que cette histoire sera terminée.

-Je vous le promets Decker. »

Hannibal tendit la main à l'autre colonel. A la lueur d'un éclair qui illumina la pièce malgré les volets fermés, tous purent voir la poignée de main qui scella leur destin à tous.


	33. Chapitre 18 : Si près de la vérité

**Je suis désolée de ne poster qu'aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu un weekend de dingue avec pleins d'imprévus qui me sont tombés dessus. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre en plus cette fois, mais peut-être durant la semaine un petit bonus dans ****_Réponse à la LLF_.**

**Encore un chapitre consacré à Decker ! On en apprend un peu plus sur certains soviétiques, le final se met en place... J'espère que la tournure que prend l'histoire vous plaira !**

**Place aux reviews !**

**NADEGE : Noooooooooooooooooooonnnn ! Moi qui pensais en avoir fini avec la LLF, vous voilà de retour ! ;-) Mais maintenant, j'ai de terribles arguments contre elle : si elle m'embête trop, j'enverrais les squelettes d'animaux que j'ai retrouvé sur le chantier de fouille... Niark niark niark ! (Bon ok, c'était surtout des moules et des huitres... Mais y avait quand même deux chiens et un sanglier, non mais ! Ca peut faire des dégâts...) XD Alors comme ça tu voulais me capturer ? Mais comment aurais-je poster la suite, attachée sur le poteau de torture ? Bon, en tout cas, je suis bien contente que le chapitre 14 t'es fait passer cette envie... XD Ensuite, pour Decker, j'avais besoin d'un chapitre comme ça pour expliquer son alliance contre-nature avec l'Agence Tous Risques. Sinon, je trouve que ça collait encore moins avec le personnage. ^^ Pour le chapitre où celui-ci est enlevé durant l'œil du cyclone, tant mieux s'il te plait ! Je me suis bine amusée à l'écrire. Quant à Rick, ben... Je vais juste dire que c'est pas gagné pour le moment. ;-) Quant à Nastasya, je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture ! Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour en savoir un peu plus sur elle... **

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Bon, comme t'as mis pleins de commentaires, j'y répond un par un :**

**Chapitre 15 : Aha ! Ca pourrait être une bonne théorie et elle est en partie vraie. Je dis bien en partie, parce qu'il y a encore quelque chose derrière... Suspens ! ^^ Quant au gris, c'est vrai que je n'aime pas les histoires où tout est blanc ou noir. J'adore jouer sur les apparences. ;-)**

**Chapitre 16 : Bon, ne faisons pas comme si tu n'avais pas lu le chapitre suivant par rapport à tes suppositions. ;-) Un des éléments de la série que j'aime, c'est justement les plans complètement dingues ! Ce serait dommage de ne pas les utiliser, ça fait toujours rire. :-p Alors comme ça, je pourrais faire partie de l'équipe ? :') Sniff ! C'est un beau compliment, merci ! ^^**

**Chapitre 17 : Hé hé ! C'est maintenant que commence le plan diabolique mis en place avec Cho30... Le coup des micros, c'est elle qui l'a trouvé ! Bon, pour l'identité de Petroshva, je ferais la même réponse qu'à Nadège : je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture ! Mais n'oublions tout de même pas qu'il y a avec elle les mystérieux agents ****Orel ****et ****Tsaplya****...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : SI PRES DE LA VERITE...**

Le lendemain matin, le typhon était passé. Hannibal se réveilla, près à en découdre avec Petroshva. L'affrontement approchait et il n'avait qu'une hâte : découvrir l'identité de la soviétique. Futé ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Lui aussi se sentait fébrile en pensant que tout allait bientôt se finir. Les deux hommes jetèrent un coup d'œil à Decker, installé sur un matelas entre leurs lits. C'était désormais à lui de jouer !

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Brian s'étira avant d'observer un instant Tawnia qui dormait encore à poing fermé, lovée contre lui comme un petit chat. Il caressa son épaisse chevelure brune avant de les réveiller, elle et Amy. Alors qu'elles s'impatientaient de connaître la vérité, l'archéologue s'inquiétait de la tournure que pouvait prendre les évènements pour les deux femmes, particulièrement la sienne.

Dans la dernière chambre, ce fut Barracuda qui émergea du sommeil en premier. Il sourit en remarquant Looping et Mistral tendrement enlacés. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme par peur qu'en se réveillant leurs retrouvailles n'aient été qu'un rêve. Mais le sergent mit fin à ce moment de douceur et d'amour en criant un « debout tout le monde ! » bien retentissant. Ce n'était pas le moment de batifoler. Il recueillit quelques grognements, mais fut intransigeant : tous se retrouvèrent en bas pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le plan commençait dès le lever. Futé restait en haut avec Decker pour jouer l'évasion miracle de ce dernier, le micro ayant été replacé pour ne pas donner l'alerte. Autant jouer avec les armes de l'ennemi ! Il avait été à nouveau ligoté, mais seulement pour les apparences. Un petit clou avait été mis derrière lui pour simuler ce qui aurait pu trancher ses liens.

Futé interrogea du regard Decker pour savoir s'il était prêt. Tout était bon de son côté, il en allait de même pour le lieutenant. Le colonel se leva, cassa un vase en faisant croire qu'il assommait Futé. Celui-ci s'effondra par terre pour le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Croyant que c'était un membre de l'équipe, Futé releva la tête pour voir Hilary qui observait les deux hommes d'un air ahurie. Réfléchissant avec la rapidité de l'éclair, le lieutenant se mit à hurler, comme si Decker l'avait mal assommé :

« FUIS HILARY ! PREVIENS HANNIBAL ! »

Entrant dans son jeu, Decker sauta sur le mannequin qui tentait de filer, et la captura rapidement. Il sortit un couteau d'on ne sait où et le mit sous la gorge de la fille.

« Si vous tentez quoi que se soit Peck, je la tue !

-Vous ne le feriez pas, vous ne pouvez pas !

-Essayez donc pour voir ! »

Hilary se mit à hurler, tandis que Decker l'entraînait dans les escaliers. En les voyant, l'Agence Tous Risques sortit les armes à feu :

« N'imaginez même pas vous en servir, Smith !

-Baissez vos armes ! » ordonna Hannibal.

Ils écoutèrent le colonel. Bientôt, Decker atteignit la porte de l'hôtel, lâcha Hilary et s'enfuit.

Tous se jetèrent des coups d'œil complices. Decker avait été parfait et très convainquant dans son évasion. Le plan se déroulait jusqu'à présent sans accroc.

* * *

Decker courait de toutes ses forces à travers foule, branchages et autres débris jonchant les rues. Il voulait arriver le plus vite possible à la base de Firedoth. Il sentait un point de côté qui commençait à apparaître, mais ne stoppa pas pour autant.

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta un instant, s'appuyant contre un mur proche. Autour de lui, les Coréens allaient et venaient, dégageaient les rues, s'activaient pour remettre la ville en ordre. Ils tournoyaient autour de lui dans un ballet incessant pour reprendre la vie telle qu'elle était avant le cyclone. Mais il ne les voyait pas et personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il cherchait juste à reprendre son souffle pour continuer sa course effrénée. Il expirait tout l'air de ses poumons, sentait son cœur se calmer. Il repensait pendant ce temps au plan de Smith. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accepter, mais Peck avait raison : le sentiment du travail bien fait, du devoir accompli était plus fort que tout. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Jack et l'élaboration du piège, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

Assez réfléchi ! Il repartit en courant, s'excusant de loin auprès des personnes qu'il bousculait. Courage, plus qu'un pâté de maison...

Et voilà ! Il apercevait les murs éventrés de la base au bout de la rue. L'Agence Tous Risques avait fait du bon travail lors de son dernier passage ! Il reconnut de loin certains visages. Et même, ce Noir en uniforme, là bas...

« CRANE ! » hurla-t-il.

Le capitaine se retourna. Decker put profiter de son air ébahi, sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir. Il ne stoppa qu'une fois devant lui.

« Mon colonel ?

-Crane... »

Decker porta la main à sa poitrine, cherchant à retrouver son souffle le plus vite possible.

« Mon colonel, s'inquiéta Crane, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je... Je dois... Crane... Firedoth... Jack... Il faut...

-Calmez-vous et respirez avant ! » conseilla Crane.

Decker finit par y arriver et s'écria :

« Je dois voir Firedoth et Jack au plus vite !

-J'ignore où est Jack, mais le colonel Firedoth est en train de regarder les dégâts avec le major Lukson. Ils étaient dans la salle commune aux dernières nouvelles, mais...

-Plus tard Crane, plus tard ! »

Decker marcha rapidement vers la salle dont le mur donnant sur la piste d'envol était pulvérisé. Firedoth et Flèche s'y trouvaient effectivement. Ils eurent la même expression de surprise en voyant Decker.

« Comment vous en êtes-vous tiré ?

-Plus tard ! Je dois absolument vous voir en privé avec Jack. C'est de la plus haute importance. »

Etonné du ton impérieux de Decker, Firedoth fit prévenir Jack de les rejoindre dans son bureau.

* * *

« Je ne peux pas vous croire. »

Le ton de Firedoth était catégorique. Il refusait purement et simplement ce que venait de leur déclarer Decker. C'était impossible. Pour lui, que l'Agence Tous Risques soient des traîtres demeurait du domaine de l'absurde, de l'imaginaire le plus sordide. Il savait qu'elle était composée de criminels qui avaient braqué une banque, certes. Mais Hannibal Smith n'était pas traitre à sa patrie.

« C'est pourtant la vérité, répondit simplement Decker.

-Mais... Enfin... Je veux dire... Pourquoi ? »

Le ton angoissé et l'hésitation de Jack intriguèrent Decker. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Avait-il peur à ce point de perdre définitivement la trace de Petroshva ? Etait-il incapable de croire à l'innocence de Mistral ? Craignait-il de passer pour un idiot aux yeux de la CIA en n'ayant pas pu coincer la vraie coupable ? Decker commençait à comprendre Hannibal quand il disait ne pas faire confiance à l'agent secret.

« Ils veulent pouvoir rentrer aux États-Unis ou partir où bon leur semblera. Mais pour quitter la Corée du Sud, ils auront besoin d'argent. Pour cette raison, ils font chanter Petroshva, expliqua Decker. Contre 100 000 $, ils se taisent. Sinon, ils révèleront son identité à la CIA.

-Comment ont-ils pu savoir qui elle était ? demanda Jack d'une voix tremblante.

-Tiens donc ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Decker. Vous ne croyez plus à le culpabilité du commandant Villandret ? »

Jack se mordit les lèvres de désappointement. Que répondre à ça ? Il retomba cependant sur ses pattes :

« Elle peut très bien avoir eu des complices.

-Admettons, murmura le colonel pour lui.

-Où et quand doit avoir lieu l'échange de l'argent ? interrogea Firedoth.

-Pour autant que je sache, ce soir sur un terrain vague à la sortie de la ville en direction du Sud, sur la route pour Gosong, un nom comme ça.

-Goseong, vous voulez dire ? reprit Firedoth.

-Oui c'est ça. Goseong. Pas Gosong. »

Firedoth soupira. Decker lui jeta un coup d'œil et le plaignit. Cet homme ne comprenait plus rien à cette histoire et ne voulait même plus s'en mêler. Il devait n'avoir qu'une hâte : retrouver le calme qui caractérisait si bien sa petite base avant que les espions des deux blocs ne décident de venir s'y affronter.

Le colonel de la police militaire se demanda alors pourquoi le KGB et la CIA semblaient d'un commun accord s'intéressait autant à une petite base de Corée du Sud, sans véritable attrait. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question. Firedoth soupira à nouveau et répondit :

« C'est secret défense. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qua ça a un rapport avec notre couverture satellite. J'aimerais pouvoir vous en dire plus, mais je crains que vous ne soyez pas habilité.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. »

Firedoth approuva d'un air las. Decker le sentit perdu, déboussolé, voire complètement à côté de la plaque. Et voilà, qu'au milieu de ces fichues luttes d'espionnage et de contre-espionnage, l'Agence Tous Risques décidait de trahir. Oui, tout allait à vau-l'eau pour Firedoth ces temps-ci...

* * *

Decker avait scientifiquement répandu la nouvelle de la trahison de l'équipe de Smith. Petroshva était forcément au courant désormais. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur qui courait, mais elle avait pris de l'ampleur et toute la base était au courant, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas le répéter.

Le colonel avait fait sa part de travail, il restait à l'Agence Tous Risques de faire la sienne. En attendant l'heure du rendez-vous avec Petroshva, Decker discutait avec Crane dans le bureau de Firedoth qui avait repris son tour des bâtiments. Decker avait entreprit d'expliquer comment il avait pu s'échapper. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

« Et... Vous les avez pas ramené et capturé à ce moment ? Vous auriez pu leur dire de lâcher les armes, de reculer et vous auriez pu les prendre. Et donc les ramener à la base... »

Aïe ! Quel Grain de Sable ! pensa le colonel. Personne n'y avait pensé. Il chercha rapidement une solution et proposa la première qui lui venait à l'esprit :

« Après avoir passé ma nuit à rompre mes liens avec un clou, ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit. Je n'avais qu'une envie, partir, m'enfuir et me retrouver ici, bien en sécurité.

-Ah... Oui, je comprends. »

Cependant, Crane n'était pas dupe, Decker le vit bien à son regard. Il se doutait de quelque chose mais paraissait avoir pris le parti de faire confiance à son colonel.

Soudain, ce dernier se leva, comme piqué par des oursins. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et courut vers la porte. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et continua à travers l'aile Nord pour sortir sur le tarmac, poursuivi par Crane qui voulait savoir ce qu'il avait.

* * *

Decker rattrapa la personne qu'il voulait suivre, tout en se cachant. Il fallait surtout pas se faire repérer. Crane arriva à sa hauteur. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi il courait ainsi, mais Decker lui intima l'ordre muet de se taire et lui fit signe de se cacher avec lui. De là où ils étaient, à l'abri derrière un mur, ils ne pouvaient pas apercevoir celui que pourchassait le colonel mais ils entendaient parfaitement ce qu'il disait. Une femme le rejoignit :

« Agent _Orel_... »

Une voix étrangement familière parlant un anglais parfait, sans accent...

« Agent _Belyi_ _Lebed_... »

Crane prit un air ébahi. Jack ? Que faisait-il là ? Decker leva les yeux aux cieux en voyant le visage du capitaine puis se reconcentra sur la conversation.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous contactée ? »

Cette voix féminine... Où Decker l'avait-il entendue ?

« Il faut qu'on parle, c'est important, répondit Jack.

-Moi aussi je voulais vous contacter, continua la femme. C'est au sujet de Villandret. Elle...

-Oubliez Villandret, Petroshva ! coupa Jack sèchement. L'Agence Tous Risques a découvert votre identité. »

Petroshva ? Jack était donc de mèche avec elle... Cela expliquait son acharnement à accuser Mistral. Mais bon sang, où donc Decker avait entendu cette femme ? Il la connaissait, c'était sûr. Pourtant, quelque chose sonnait faux dans cette voix, comme si lorsqu'il l'avait entendu, elle était légèrement différente, n'avait pas tout à fait les mêmes intonations froides et implacables, démontrant une parfaite assurance de sois. Il déglutit. Il n'avait qu'à se décaler à peine sur la droite et il verrait le visage de Petroshva à découvert. Cependant, il prendrait un trop gros risque. Il préféra continuer à espionner.

« Mon identité ? souffla Petroshva d'une voix moins sûre d'elle. C'est... C'est impossible... Ils sont sous surveillance vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre... Je l'aurais vu...

-Il faut croire qu'ils sont plus malin que vous et le KGB ! railla Jack.

-N'oubliez pas que c'est le KGB qui vous paye ! répliqua Petroshva d'un ton acerbe et sans appel.

-Peut-être, mais je vous préviens. Je nierais tout contact avec vous si vous êtes prise ainsi que Gortchevski.

-L'Agence Tous Risques ne m'a pas encore de toutes manières.

-Ils veulent surtout que vous leur donniez 100 000 $, expliqua Jack, contre leur silence. Ils vous donne rendez-vous dans trois heures, sur un terrain vague à la sortie de la ville vers Goseong. »

Il y eut un silence. Decker brûlait de jeter un coup d'œil mais se retint malgré tout. Petroshva reprit :

« Je n'ai pourtant rien vu qui pourrait dire qu'ils ont découvert mon identité.

-Alors pourquoi tenteraient-ils ce coup de poker s'ils ne la savaient pas ? répliqua Jack.

-Je dois d'abord en parler à Alekseï.

-Gortchevski ne doit pas se faire découvrir, prévint Jack.

-Je sais ! En attendant, avez-vous les plans du satellite ?

-Oui, ils sont sur les vrais microfilms. Tenez.

-Fameuse idée que d'en faire plusieurs, félicita Petroshva, et que de confier les faux à Villandret.

-Merci agent _Belyi_ _Lebed_. Mais soyez prudents, vous et l'agent _Tsaplya_.

-Toujours, agent _Orel_, fit Petroshva d'un ton froid. Maintenant, séparons-nous. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensembles. »

Decker fit signe à Crane de filer. Rapides et silencieux, les deux hommes regagnèrent la base sans se faire voir du traître.

* * *

Le colonel et le capitaine se trouvaient dans la chambre du premier, discutant de toute cette affaire loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Decker avait révélé le plan d'Hannibal à Crane qui avait juré alors de les aider s'il le pouvait.

Il était alors temps de prévenir l'Agence Tous Risques des complications : la trahison de Jack au moyen de talkie-walkie.

« Vous avez pu enregistrer la conversation ? demanda Barracuda qui avait répondu.

-Non, je n'avais rien sur moi, se désola la colonel.

-Hey ! s'écria Crane. Moi je l'ai enregistrée. J'avais un dictaphone...

-Bravo ! félicita Decker. Voilà de la présence d'esprit.

-Je vais prévenir Hannibal de mon côté, répondit Barracuda. Merci du renseignement. »

Decker regarda sa montre. Une demi-heure avant la découverte de l'identité de Petroshva. Et de ce mystérieux Gortchevski. Il était temps de se préparer à aller sur le lieu de rendez-vous.


	34. Chapitre 19 : Troisième révélation

**Et hop ! Voilà le chapitre des révélations... L'identité de Nastasya Petroshva est enfin dévoilée. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira. **

**Comme toujours, les dialogues en russe sont en italique.**

**Les commentaires maintenant ! ^^**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Tawnia ? Niark niark niark ! Qui sait ? Peut-être bien que c'est elle, peut-être pas... La réponse est juste dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Voilà donc de quoi calmer un peu ton impatience. Car qu'il y a malgré tout du suspens à la fin, pour rappeler que tout n'est pas totalement fini. ^^ En attendant, j'espère que mes squelettes ne t'empêche pas de dormir. Tu sais, tant que la LLF se tient à carreau, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils viennent vous embêter... :-p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 : TROISIEME REVELATION**

Futé et Mistral revenaient de l'aéroport international et rentraient à l'hôtel. Hannibal les avait envoyés chercher quelques accessoires indispensables à la réalisation de son plan.

Alors que le lieutenant et le commandant passaient en face d'une petite épicerie, le regard du premier fut attiré par une plantureuse blonde qui en sortait. Mistral put voir son visage se décomposait.

« Ca va ?

-Embrasse-moi, fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ?

-Embrasse-moi j'te dis... insista-t-il en jetant de rapides coups d'œil vers la blonde.

-Non mais je... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Après un regard horrifié pour la femme sortant de l'épicerie, Futé attrapa Mistral par la taille et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Grand mal lui prit. Elle le repoussa violemment. Au passage, elle lui mit un direct du droit en pleine figure. Le lieutenant hurla de douleur. Il tomba à genoux, à moitié assommé, se tenant le visage ensanglanté, ne pouvant retenir les larmes de douleur.

« T'ES COMPLETEMENT 'ALADE ! TU M'AS CASE LE DEZ !

-MAIS C'EST TOI AUSSI ! T'AVAIS CAS PAS M'EMBRASSER !

-Z'ETAIT POUR ECHAPPER A QUE'QU'UN, ABRUTIE !

-LA PROCHAINE FOIS, TU REFLECHIRA AVANT D'AGIR !

-T'ES VRAIMENT BONNE POUR LA CAMISOLE DE FORZE !

-ET TOI POUR LA PRISON ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS C'EST QUOI ? LE VIOL ?

-DON ! LE 'EURTRE ! »

En se tenant au mur, il se releva. Aveuglé par son propre sang, il réussit néanmoins à se jeter sur Mistral et tenta de l'étrangler. Elle se débattit. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention de toute la rue et que la plupart des Coréens pleuraient de rire.

« Mon chouchou ? »

La voix rappela à l'ordre les deux militaires. Il se tournèrent pour voir la personne à qui Futé voulait échapper : Hilary Kindehost. Depuis qu'elle croyait qu'il allait l'épouser, il la fuyait comme la peste.

« Oh, mon trésor, elle t'a fait mal ?

-J'ai le dez casé, imbézile ! » s'écria-t-il, dans une fureur noire.

Mistral se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. La situation était comique, mais elle se sentait mal d'avoir donné un tel coup de poing à Futé. Certes, il n'avait pas à l'embrasser, mais elle y était allée fort.

« On... On rentre ? » proposa-t-elle.

* * *

Personne dans l'Agence Tous Risques n'avait vu une seule fois Futé dans un tel état de rage. Il avait même juré à Mistral qu'elle le regretterait amèrement. Looping ne savait plus où se mettre ni quel parti prendre : son ami ou son amour ? Ainsi, il restait neutre et était parti dans la chambre pour parler avec Stan. Barracuda ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire d'une situation particulièrement ridicule. Hannibal tentait de réconcilier tout le monde. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, entre le pari et le coup de poing, Mistral s'acharnait sur Futé.

Quant au journalistes et à l'archéologue, ils faisaient comme Looping : ils avaient adopté la neutralité.

« Mettez vos différents de côté, s'il vous plait ! ordonna Hannibal tandis qu'Amy soignait Futé. On va pas aller voir Petroshva en s'engueulant.

-Elle b'a casé le dez, Haddibal... »

Barracuda se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Futé lui faisait penser à un canard quand il parlait. Amy lui avait épongé le sang et finissait de mettre un pansement qui lui faisait tout le nez.

L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe quand Hannibal déclara le départ. Dans la Capri, il avait obligé Futé à se mettre devant à la place passager de peur qu'il n'étrangle Mistral durant le voyage. Il avait quand tenté de lui casser le nez à son tour et Hannibal n'avait qu'eu le temps de l'en empêcher.

* * *

« J'espère que vous avez compris cette fois, Dawne, fit durement Firedoth.

-Oui mon colonel.

-Si je vous laisse sortir, vous me jurer de ne pas refaire vos bêtises ?

-Oui mon colonel.

-Mais ne vous croyez pas hors d'affaire. Vous passerez en cours martiale pour ce que vous avez fait. Si je vous laisse sortir c'est parce que je manque de pilote de votre calibre. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions. »

Rick baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait complétement détruit sa carrière de pilote de chasse. Tout ce qu'il avait fait resterait dans son dossier militaire. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de monter en grade, de devenir chef d'escadrille... Et tout cela à cause d'un seul homme : H.M Murdock. Nourri d'une haine encore plus grande qu'avant à son encontre, il sortit de la prison avec une seule idée : celle de tuer celui qui lui avait volé sa vie.

Il observait le tarmac avec tout cela en tête. C'est alors qu'il vit partir des hommes de la police militaire, Decker et Crane à leur tête. Ils semblaient bien pressés... Cela ne signifiait qu'une et unique chose : ils allaient au devant de l'Agence Tous Risques et donc de Murdock.

Muni de son revolver (il était allé à l'armurerie le voler malgré l'interdiction de Firedoth), il entreprit de suivre discrètement la police militaire.

* * *

Nastasya tournait en rond depuis un moment sous les yeux inquisiteurs d'Alekseï. Ils n'arrivaient pas à tomber d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

« _Nous devons y aller, Alekseï ! Ou ils nous dénonceront à la police militaire._

_-Arrête donc ! As-tu vu quoi que se soit dans leur attitude qui..._

_-Non, mais je suis sûre qu'ils font semblant pour ne pas éveiller nos soupçons._

_-Dis-moi une chose. Si ce n'était pas un coup de bluff, pourquoi nous inviter dans ce terrain perdu ?_

_-Parce que c'est plus discret que n'importe où. Je vais y aller._

_-Nasty..._

_-Ne m'appelle pas par ce surnom ridicule, grommela la femme._

_-Vas-y si tu veux. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à découvrir mon identité._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, va !_ s'écria-t-elle pleine d'ironie. _Je ne dirais à personne la couverture du grand Alekseï Gortchevski !_ »

Alekseï leva les yeux au plafond et regarda partir d'un air désabusé Nastasya. Il entreprit de prendre ses dispositions afin de quitter la Corée du Sud et de mettre en sécurité les microfilms, sûr que sa collègue se ferait prendre.

* * *

Un froid glacial régnait entre Futé et Mistral qui s'étaient positionnés le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était plus de la rivalité amicale, mais bien une haine palpable qui s'était installée entre eux. L'aviatrice savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû casser le nez du lieutenant, mais elle attendait qu'il fasse ses excuses pour l'avoir embrassée. Lui, il attendait qu'elle lui demande pardon pour son nez avant de s'excuser de l'avoir embrassé pour échapper au mariage.

Mais hormis eux, personne n'y faisait attention dans l'équipe. Hannibal, Looping et Barracuda restaient concentrés sur la suite des évènements. Ils virent rapidement Decker leur faire signe que la police était en place, bien dissimulée. Il était temps. Un bruit de moteur déchira l'air, coupant court aux chants des oiseaux tropicaux.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers la Hyundai Sonata qui se garait à deux pas d'eux. Mistral et Futé en oublièrent leur différents, retenant désormais leurs souffles comme les autres. L'heure de vérité allait sonner.

La silhouette dans la voiture coupa le moteur et sembla fouiller un instant dans la boîte à gant.

« Soyez sur vos gardes... » ordonna Hannibal.

Ordre superflu, tous avaient à portée de main une arme à feu. La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit, une paire de jambe mit pied à terre. Une jolie paire de jambe... ne put s'empêcher de penser le séducteur au nez cassé. D'un léger déhancher, la femme se leva et se poussa de la porte de la Sonata avec une dégringolade de boucle blonde dans le dos.

« J'ai votre argent. » lança la femme d'une voix froide et assurée.

Les yeux de Barracuda s'agrandirent de stupeur. Une expression d'incompréhension profonde passa sur le visage de Futé. Hannibal se mordit les lèvres et jeta une coup d'œil à la dérobée à son lieutenant. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui souffla qu'il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le premier jour. Looping et Mistral se regardèrent, ébahis. D'ailleurs, si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave, le commandant aurait éclaté de rire et ne se serait pas privé pour se moquer ouvertement de Futé. Mais la situation n'avait vraiment rien d'hilarant.

Decker resta bouche bée, comprenant où il avait entendu la voix de Petroshva. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait parié que cette fille-là puisse être l'espionne du KGB.

Oui. La couverture de Nastasya Petroshva était celle d'un mannequin. Celle d'Hilary Kindehost.

* * *

Crane jeta un regard à son colonel et à l'Agence Tous Risques. Pourquoi tous paraissaient autant ahuris par Petroshva ? Il donna un coup de coude discret à Decker pour le faire revenir à la raison et à l'action du moment. Il ne fallait plus qu'il perde ses moyens !

« Attendez, ordonna Decker. Que Smith et son équipe lui tirent les vers du nez avant. »

* * *

« A... Alors z'est toi Petroshva ? »

Par cette réplique, Nastasya comprit que tout n'avait été que du bluff, que l'Agence Tous Risques n'avait jamais su son identité. Elle avait paniqué, comme Alekseï le lui avait signalé. Elle leva ses yeux d'émeraude aux cieux et les rebaissa sur Futé, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, c'est moi. Tu as vraiment cru que je n'étais qu'une pauvre petite abrutie, incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à son maquillage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mistral bouillait de haine. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : sauter à la gorge de la blonde, la défigurer, la torturer puis la laisser mourir à petit feu. Looping le sentit et le prit par la main. Ce simple contact suffit pour que le commandant se retienne.

« Pourquoi toute cette histoire ? demanda Hannibal qui connaissait déjà la réponse par ses déductions. Pourquoi faire accuser Mistral ? Pour continuer à espionner ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à vos questions ? répliqua vertement Nastasya. Si c'est l'argent qui vous intéresse, le voici. Mais partez vite avec, c'est un conseil. »

Elle jeta une mallette aux pieds d'Hannibal. Tous comprirent qu'elle ne dirait strictement rien.

« Maintenant ! » hurla Decker.

Il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre. La police militaire jaillit de toutes parts pour capturer Nastasya. Celle-ci plongea la main dans son décolleté pour en sortit un discret revolver. Elle se jeta sur Decker qui l'atteignait. Après une prise, elle le désarma, le retourna, et lui mit son arme sur la tempe.

« Eh bien, colonel, voilà la situation de ce matin renversée, n'est-ce pas ? VOUS AUTRES ! Un pas de plus et je tue Decker !

-Faites ce qu'elle dit ! »

Tous baissèrent les armes. Tous sauf l'Agence Tous Risques.

« Ca vaut pour vous aussi ! ordonna Nastasya.

-Vous n'irez pas loin de toute façon... fit Hannibal.

-La Corée du Nord n'est pas très loin et je sais piloter.

-Si vous prenez un avion, je vous suivrai jusqu'en Enfer ! hurla Mistral.

-J'aimerais voir ça. » ricana la blonde.

Elle ordonna à Decker d'entrer dans la voiture, ce qu'il fit sous la menace de l'arme. La Sonata démarra au quart de tour.

« TIREZ ! cria Hannibal à son équipe.

-Non, y a Decker ! » supplia Crane.

Mais l'Agence Tous Risques avait déjà dégainé. Looping jeta une grenade, tandis que Barracuda s'occupait du fusil mitrailleur. Le moteur et les roues furent touchés. Nastasya perdit le contrôle et finit dans un arbre. Sans attendre d'ordre, Futé et Mistral s'élancèrent vers la voiture. Tous deux avaient un compte à rendre avec l'espionne : le premier ne digérait pas d'avoir été manipulé aussi facilement, la seconde d'avoir servie de bouc émissaire.

Nastasya sortit, arme au poing, et s'avança de quelques pas. Elle visa Futé et tira. Réflexe rapide de pilote de chasse, Mistral jeta le lieutenant à terre. Elle s'égosilla. La balle l'avait atteinte au bras droit.

« NOOOOON ! MISTRAL ! »

Looping se précipita vers elle. Au même moment, un autre coup de feu. Nastasya tomba à terre dans un cri de douleur, le genou gauche transpercé d'une balle.

« UN PAS DE PLUS, MURDOCK, ET T'ES MORT ! »

Looping stoppa. Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui avait tiré. Le regard meurtrier et haineux, Rick tenait désormais le capitaine dans sa ligne de mire.


	35. Chapitre 20 : La vérité dévoilée

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster la suite ce weekend, d'autant que je n'aurais pas le temps de faire de bonus et que ce chapitre, bien qu'important, soit plus petit que les autres. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! :-p **

**Petit rappel : quand je parle du ****premier lieutenant ****(grade de l'US Air Force d'après Internet), il s'agit de Rick Dawne et non de Futé.**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Quoi ? Comment ça tu n'aimes pas Rick ? lol Nan, t'inquiète pas comme ça ! Il est là pour ça, lui ! ^^ Sinon, je suis bien contente que tu n'es pas deviné qui c'était. J'avais un peu peur d'avoir laisser trop d'indices. Après tout, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire d'espionnage. ;-) En tout cas l'histoire n'est pas finie. Elle réserve encore un ou deux rebondissements. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 : LA VERITE DEVOILEE**

Un silence suivit où tous retinrent leur souffle. Personne n'osait faire un mouvement de peur de déclencher le tir de Rick.

« Si tu savais comme j'en meurs d'envie... siffla Rick. Depuis notre rencontre à l'école de pilotage, mais encore plus depuis que tu m'as pris Mistral...

-Je ne te l'ai pas pris... contredit Looping. Elle est venue à moi. Peut-être même que sans Stan...

-TAIS-TOI ! s'écria Rick. Je me fous complètement de tes excuses ! A cause de toi, j'ai tout perdu !

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, tenta Barracuda qui craignait pour son ami, si vous êtes aussi jaloux. Réflé...

-NON ! Pas un mot de plus ! » cria le pilote en pointant son arme vers le Noir.

Il repointa son revolver vers Looping, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Il allait appuyer sur la détente, quand...

« RICK ! Pose ce flingue ! » pria Mistral.

Le premier lieutenant tourna violemment la tête vers le commandant. Bien que blessée, elle braquait son browning vers lui, de sa main gauche. Dans son regard, on pouvait voir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à tirer.

« Mistral... souffla Rick.

-Lâche ton arme ou je te jure que j'appuie sur la détente.

-Mais...

-Tu nous as assez fait de mal comme ça.

-Je t'aime Mistral, se justifia-t-il. Je n'ai jamais...

-Fais ce que je te dis. Je te promets que je vais tirer. Tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Rick se mordit les lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, la main tremblante, et finalement obtempéra. La police militaire se jeta sur lui pour lui passer les menottes.

Pendant ce temps, Crane aidait Decker à s'extirper de la voiture et l'Agence Tous Risques entourait Mistral. Looping la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Merci... lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Il faut que tu vois un médecin, déclara Hannibal.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? sourit faiblement Mistral.

-Attends, je vais te faire un garrot. » annonça Barracuda.

Il déchira un morceau de sa veste et serra le bras du commandant, au-dessous de l'épaule. Elle avait perdu du sang, mais ce n'était pas inquiétant. Looping l'aida à se relever. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec Futé.

« Tu b'as zauvé la vie, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-On dirait que oui. Et... et est-ce que je vais le regretter ? Je veux dire, tu vas m'assassiner pour ton nez ? »

Futé sourit et tendit la main à Mistral. Celle-ci n'hésita pas et la serra, sachant l'effort que ça coûtait au lieutenant de faire le premier pas de la réconciliation.

« Smith ! s'écria Decker. N'oubliez pas notre accord.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répliqua Hannibal non sans un étrange sourire. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Mais avant, je crois que nous aimerions tous assister à l'interrogatoire de Petroshva.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. »

* * *

L'Agence Tous Risques et la police militaire arrivèrent à la base, encadrant Nastasya et Rick. Firedoth, Flèche et Lynx accoururent à leur rencontre. Ils blêmirent en voyant le premier lieutenant menottes aux poignets.

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher... nota le colonel. C'est plus fort que vous, vous êtes un imbécile de première catégorie. »

Rick baissa les yeux. Decker intima l'ordre de mettre en cellule les deux prisonniers. Un air triomphant sur le visage, il désigna Jack à Hannibal. Le traitre se précipita vers eux, sans savoir qu'il était découvert.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est cette femme ? Et Villandret ? Que fait-elle là ?

-Arrêtez votre cinéma Jack. Nous savons tout de vous, clama Decker.

-Vous savez quoi ?

-Crane, je vous en prie. »

Avec un sourire, ce dernier sortit son enregistreur et fit écouter devant tous la conversation entre Petroshva et Jack. L'agent double pâlit. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit pour sa défense, Decker déclara :

« Jack, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Logan Ross, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison envers les États-Unis d'Amérique. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce qui vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous... »

Et Jack partit rejoindre Nastasya en prison.

* * *

« Vous êtes cuite Petroshva, fit Crane durant l'interrogatoire. Autant tout nous avouer de suite.

-Smith a tout compris de toute manière, répliqua Nastasya. Villandret n'était qu'un bouc émissaire. Après, à vous de vous débrouiller. Je ne dirais plus rien pour faciliter une enquête des capitalistes. »

Le capitaine soupira et se leva. Il quitta la salle et retrouva Decker et l'Agence Tous Risques qui écoutaient.

« Elle ne parlera pas.

-Non. Mais on va essayer avec Jack, proposa Decker. Il aura sûrement plus à dire. »

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Jack n'opposa aucune résistance, espérant peut-être un accord avec la CIA et la justice. La NASA avait décidé de faire des essais sur les satellites de défense dans la base de Firedoth car elle était très calme d'ordinaire. En outre, en plus d'être colonel, Firedoth avait un doctorat d'aérospatial. Le KGB en avait eu vent et avait décidé d'envoyer son meilleur élément sur le coup, Alekseï Gortchevski, pour l'opération_ Chernyi Sputnikovoe_. Afin de rapatrier les informations, il avait fait équipe avec une jeune et belle agent, Nastasya Petroshva. Elle devait venir régulièrement en Corée du Sud prendre les informations puis les transmettre à Moscou.

La CIA avait alors envoyé un as du contre-espionnage, Logan Ross, sous le pseudonyme de Jack. Il connaissait bien la région puisqu'il avait fait la Guerre de Corée en tant qu'analyste pour l'agence de renseignement américaine.

« Mais on m'avait refusé le grade supérieur que je convoitais depuis longtemps... expliqua Jack avec haine. On l'a donné à un gamin tout juste sortit des écoles. Sans parler du manque de reconnaissance pour mon travail et de mon salaire minable face aux informations secrètes valant des millions que je devais protéger. Or le KGB me proposait bien plus que ce que j'aurais jamais pu gagner dans ma vie d'espion de la CIA. Alors j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. La CIA ignorait que je vendais des informations depuis longtemps à ses ennemis. »

Malheureusement, Nastasya avait commis une erreur et son identité avait été dévoilée à la CIA. Mais le côté positif était que sa couverture n'avait été percée à jour. Il fallait donc un bouc émissaire afin que l'opération ne tombe pas à l'eau. Mistral semblait parfaite pour ce rôle-là.

« Le seul problème, commenta Jack, c'est qu'elle était liée à l'Agence Tous Risques, par Murdock. Nous connaissions leurs exploits et nous craignions qu'une fois emprisonnée, elle ne se tourne vers son ex-fiancé et toute l'équipe pour la tirer d'affaire. Il nous fallait donc se débarrasser d'eux tous. Là, Gortchevski a été génial, digne de sa réputation de meilleur agent du KGB. »

Il avait conçu un plan à plusieurs étages, celui qu'avait compris Hannibal, la façade, la pièce puis le coffre-fort. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Il leur fallait absolument rendre l'Agence Tous Risques hors-course.

Jack s'était chargé du plus important. Il avait volé les microfilms, les vrais, ceux qui renfermaient les secrets de la couverture satellite des États-Unis, ceux de la course à l'armement spatial, ceux de la guerre des étoiles... Il les avaient remplacés par les faux, ceux qui accusaient Mistral, avec toute les preuves de sa sois-disant culpabilité. Il en avait profité pour falsifier les rapports qu'elle avait envoyé lors de sa mission en URSS. Ensuite, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Un ouragan soufflant vers le Nord, Mistral se crashant là-bas, un incident diplomatique en vue, l'Agence Tous Risques comme seul espoir...

Mais pour cela, il fallait mêler la police militaire afin de piéger l'Agence Tous Risques. Jack avait alors entrepris de manipuler Decker comme un pion. Il avait tout fait pour exacerber son désir d'attraper Smith, le rendre fou. Et il avait parfaitement réussi, personne ne reconnaissant Decker.

En entendant cela, le colonel de la police militaire se retint de justesse d'exécuter le traitre sur place.

« Et Gortchevski ? préféra-t-il demander non sans aigreur. Qui est-ce ?

-Je pense que je peux vous le dire, il doit être en sécurité maintenant. Sa couverture était celle de M. Kindehost. »

Jack confirmait les doutes de tout le monde.

« Il a lui aussi fait un superbe travail de manipulation, apprécia-t-il. Quand il a appris que Villandret allait à l'aéroport après avoir téléphoner à Miss Allen, il a préféré assurer nos arrières. Tout se déroulait selon son plan, mais il se méfiait de ce que pourrait faire Murdock et Allen. Alors il a dit à Petroshva de venir pour l'aider et avoir une bonne raison d'être à l'aéroport. Il a abordé Villandret, a commencé à discuter avec elle, lui a soufflé l'idée qu'il était hôtelier et donc qu'il pouvait l'héberger. »

Ainsi, dès que l'Agence Tous Risques avait eu besoin d'un abri, elle s'était jetée dans les bras du KGB sans le savoir. Avant de leur donner les chambres, Gortchevski et Petroshva les avaient truffées de micros, leur permettant d'espionner sans cesse l'équipe, de la manipuler elle-aussi et de rompre son unité, unique moyen de la faire tomber.

Petroshva avait tenté de séduire Looping pour briser Mistral, mais rien ne pouvait le détourner du commandant. Le comprenant vite, elle s'était tourné vers Futé, séducteur patenté qui tombait facilement dans les griffes des femmes. L'histoire du mariage avait fini par sortir, sachant qu'il se refusait à ce genre de lien. Il devait finir fatalement par faire une bêtise, comme embrasser Mistral.

Pendant ce temps, Gortchevski aidait l'Agence Tous Risques, la poussant à lui faire confiance. Il pensait d'ailleurs que l'enlèvement de Decker n'était qu'une vengeance et n'avait aucun rapport avec Petroshva.

« C'était sa seule erreur d'appréciation. Son seul Grain de Sable, comme dirait Smith. Il a fait une erreur mais de taille.

-Laquelle ?

-Il s'est attaqué à l'Agence Tous Risques. C'est tout.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, sourit Decker en pensant à tous ces moments où l'équipe lui avait glissé entre les mains. Mais dites-moi... Où sont les vrais microfilms, ceux de la couverture satellite ? »

Jack eut un mauvais sourire.

« Envolés, partis. L'agence spatiale soviétique a déjà dû commencer à les décortiquer à l'heure qu'il est. Finalement, l'opération _Chernyi Sputnikovoe_ n'a pas été un échec total. Quant à Gortchevski, inutile de lui courir après, il doit déjà être loin. »

Decker eut un regard horrifié, mais il savait pertinemment que Jack avait raison.


	36. Chap 21 :Vous avez signé quelque chose ?

**Après tant de révélations, revoilà un peu d'action, des plans tordus et une décision à prendre pour Mistral... Quitter ou non l'armée ? ^^**

**NADEGE : Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas peur de mes squelettes ? Grrr... Tu verras quand ils viendront te voir... XD Crains mes moules et mes huitres ! Ce sont les pires... XD Je suis sûre qu'elles vaincront facilement tes auteurs. Niark niark niark ! ****Bon, plus sérieusement... (si c'est possible) Et oui ! Tout n'est pas fini. N'oublions pas que notre équipe préférée à promis à Decker de se rendre. Quant à ce qui se trame... Comment es-tu encore au courant ? Avoue que tu as repris tes expériences sur mon cerveau... Bon, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne dirais rien. Mdr. ****Pour Futé, je ne pense pas qu'il se méfiera plus ! Après tout, c'est toujours par les femmes qu'il se fait avoir. XD Souvent, heureusement que les copains sont là... ****Par contre, il y a un truc que je comprends pas... Pourquoi tout le monde semblait penser que Tawnia ou Amy pouvait être Petroshva ? Comme quoi, un auteur ne pense pas à tout ! J'imaginais plutôt qu'on se poserait des questions sur Mistral. lol. ****Alors, comme ça, la LLF prend parti pour l'Agence Tous Risques ? Elle n'est pas du côté de Jack et Rick ? Remarque, c'est normal. J'ai rien fait pour les rendre sympathiques. ^^ Quant à savoir si Looping et Mistral vont roucouler ensembles... réponse au prochain chapitre ! ****Car non, ce n'est pas tout à fait fini. Il reste trois ou quatre chapitres ne comptant celui-là, plus un épilogue. Ca me fait presque bizarre de dire ça. Je sens qu'ils vont me manquer, tous... ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 : VOUS AVEZ SIGNE QUELQUE CHOSE ?**

Après l'interrogatoire, Decker et Crane retrouvèrent l'Agence Tous Risques. Le premier s'adressa à Hannibal d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction :

« Bien... Maintenant, Smith, n'oubliez pas votre promesse. Je vous aidais à innocenter le commandant Villandret en coinçant Petroshva, et vous vous livrez à la police militaire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Decker ! s'exclama d'un ton un peu trop joyeux Hannibal. Nous n'avons qu'une parole. Nous nous rendons.

-Vous... Enfin... C'est... C'est... vrai ? bafouilla Decker qui s'attendait à un coup tordu.

-Oui, rien n'est plus vrai. »

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Decker. Il avait réussi ! Il avait capturé cette fichue équipe, et pour de bon !

« Oh ! railla Futé. Je croyais que vous ne zaviez bas zourire ! »

Le colonel passa les menottes à Hannibal, Futé et Barracuda, tandis que des infirmiers s'occupaient du cas de Looping. Celui-ci leur racontait les aventures de son capucin, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Firedoth était allé rendre visite à Mistral qui se faisait soigner par le même médecin qui s'était occupé Hannibal. Il s'assit en face d'elle et commença :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir cru à votre culpabilité, commandant. Acceptez-vous mes excuses ?

-Bien sûr... sourit Mistral.

-Quant à votre lettre de démission, je vous la rends. »

Il tendit le papier au commandant, mais celle-ci la refusa.

« Gardez-là. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je ne veux plus faire partie de l'armée. Certes, j'ai été innocentée et on a découvert tout le complot, mais cela n'empêche pas que l'armée a accepté de se servir de moi comme appât et a capturé l'Agence Tous Risques après leur avoir fait croire à leur grâce.

-Vous êtes mon meilleur pilote de chasse ! s'offusqua Firedoth. Et si vous voulez, je peux vous faire monter en grade, vous...

-Je suis désolée mon colonel.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire si vous quitter l'armée de l'air ? tenta le colonel désespérément.

-J'ai déjà pris mes disposition. Vous ai-je déjà parler de Roy Lighter ?

-Le pilote de chasse qui vous appris à piloter ? se remémora Firedoth. Celui qui a fait la Bataille d'Angleterre avec un Mustang ?

-Oui mon colonel. Après son service militaire, il s'est engagé dans l'aéropostale. Il a encore des contacts là-dedans. Dès que je rentre aux Etats-Unis, il me présente à son ancien patron. » expliqua Mistral.

Firedoth se mordit les lèvres. Il sortit alors sa dernière arme :

« Ce n'est pas comme les F-16. Bien sûr, c'est sympa aussi l'aéropostale mais... Ne pensez-vous pas que dépasser la vitesse du son vous manquera ? L'adrénaline de l'accélération, le Soleil et les nuages à porter de main, la liberté qu'on ressent en vol... Et combattre réellement plutôt qu'en simulation, défier la Mort à chaque fois...

-Bien sûr... Mais je ferais avec... répondit Mistral d'un ton peu assuré.

-Vous savez pourquoi je ne pilote plus, Villandret ? fit soudainement Firedoth.

-Non mon colonel... »

A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question, pensant que c'était à cause de son grade de colonel.

« Je me suis crashé durant la Guerre de Corée avec mon F-86. Abattu par un MIG-15. Je n'ai qu'eu le temps de m'éjecter. Malheureusement, pendant que j'étais suspendu dans le ciel à mon parachute, un débris de mon avion est venu me percuter. J'ai eu un traumatisme crânien qui n'a pas été pris à temps. A cause de ça, je suis presque aveugle d'un œil. »

Il marqua une pause où Mistral baissa les yeux, tandis que le médecin s'en allait, sans signifier qu'il avait fini, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas troubler le colonel et le commandant. Firedoth reprit, la voix douloureuse :

« Ne plus piloter d'avion de chasse a été la pire chose qu'il me soit arriver. Oh, certes, de temps en temps, je sors un petit coucou mais ce n'est pas la même chose. On m'a coupé les ailes, Villandret. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais préféré mourir ce jour-là. Vous et moi, on est du même bois. Il n'y a que là-haut à Mach II que l'on peut-être heureux. Réfléchissez bien. Et demandez conseil au capitaine Murdock. Demandez même à Lighter. Je sais qu'ils vous diront la même chose que moi. Je ne vous dis pas ça pour que vous sauvegardiez votre carrière, que vous montiez en grade ou pour garder mon meilleur pilote de chasse. Je ne vous parle même pas de cela en tant que militaire. Je vous en parle en tant qu'aviateur. Ne partez pas dans l'aéropostale, restez dans la chasse. »

Mistral ferma les yeux, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle savait très bien tout ce que lui disait Firedoth, elle savait qu'il avait raison.

« Est-ce... Est-ce que je... pourrais réfléchir à tout ça, mon colonel ? »

Firedoth sourit : il avait gagné, c'était sûr.

« Bien entendu commandant ! Voilà ce que je vous propose : reposez-vous pendant trois semaines, je vous les accorde, vous en avez bien besoin.

-Trois ?

-Oui, trois semaines de permission pour rentrer chez-vous, parler avec Murdock, Lighter... Prenez le temps de réfléchir. Je ne veux pas que vous quittiez un métier qui vous plait tant sur un coup de tête. »

Mistral approuva sans mot dire. Elle regarda alors sa montre et un étrange air effaré traversa son visage.

« Mon colonel, puis-je partir ? Je dois voir quelqu'un et je risque d'être en retard...

-Allez-y, je considère que vous êtes en vacances à partir de cet instant.

-Merci... »

Mistral se leva aussitôt et quitta l'infirmerie, puis téléphona à Amy, Tawnia et Brian à qui elle dévoila toute l'histoire. Une fois que ce fut fait, Amy demanda :

« Alors, tu es prête pour la phase 3 du plan ? Celle à partir de laquelle Decker n'est au courant de rien ?

-Ca va de soit ! sourit Mistral. Je me rends de ce pas à l'aéroport, puis je vous retrouve sur le tarmac.

-A tout à l'heure ! »

* * *

Aussitôt qu'elle eut raccroché, le commandant se dépêcha d'aller à l'aéroport. Là bas, elle se présenta à l'embarcadère de l'avion à destination de Los Angeles.

« Nom et prénom s'il vous plait... demanda l'homme qui vérifiait les billets.

-Commandant Cynthia Villandret.

-Pourrais-je voir vos billets et votre passeport s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Mistral tendit ce qu'il demandait. Elle monta alors dans l'avion de ligne et se rendit à sa place, dirigée par une hôtesse. Une fois installée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes discrètement. Là, elle mit un uniforme d'hôtesse de l'air dénichée par Futé. Elle inspira profondément. Elle espérait pouvoir tenir le rôle qui lui avait été assigné. Elle se rassura en se disant que si elle avait réussi à berner le lieutenant, elle réussirait ce coup-là. Après tout, il lui fallait juste descendre de l'avion !

Elle sortit des toilettes et entreprit le chemin jusqu'à la porte, quand elle fit interrompu par une femme au corps débordant de bijoux :

« Mademoiselle !

-Oui madame ? fit poliment Mistral en consultant sa montre.

-Dites-moi, ces sièges ne sont pas très confortables. Vous êtes sûre que c'est ma place ? Je ne voyage qu'en première classe, moi. »

Et elle continua à se plaindre encore et encore. Mistral bouillait, se disant qu'elle risquait de manquer le rendez-vous avec Amy et les Lefcourt.

« Parce que si c'est ça votre première classe, je... Dites donc ! s'énerva la femme en voyant Mistral regarder sans cesse sa montre. Dites-le moi si je vous embête !

-Vous êtes dans le vrai, madame ! J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à vous entendre gémir. Alors veuillez m'excuser mais je dois partir. »

Mistral tourna les talons et se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte, sous le regard mauvais de la femme. Celle-ci se mit à hurler. Le commandant eut alors une idée et se mit à courir, disant aux membres d'équipage rencontrés :

« Y a une femme qui fait une crise d'hystérie ! Je vais chercher un docteur ! »

Elle continua sa course et sortit de l'avion tandis que des stewards tentaient de maîtriser l'importune.

Le contrôleur des billets, ne la reconnaissant pas, lui lança :

« Où allez-vous ?

-Chercher un médecin ! »

Il se débrouillerait bien avec ça...

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? maugréa Brian. Si ça continue, on va louper l'horaire ! »

Il avait fait affréter son jet privé et ce dernier était prêt à décoller pour quand ils reviendraient. Ils attendaient depuis un quart d'heure à côté de l'hélicoptère qu'il avait loué pour la journée et l'archéologue commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

« Calme-toi mon amour ! fit Tawnia d'une voix apaisante. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûre.

-Si elle est pas là dans cinq minutes...

-La voilà ! s'écria Amy d'un ton joyeux.

-Ouf ! fit Mistral en arrivant. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai été retenue. Enfin bref, mon alibi est en béton, je suis censée être en partance pour L.A et non en train de délivrer l'Agence Tous Risques !

-Bon, on y va alors ! Pas de temps à perdre si on veut suivre le timing. » ordonna l'archéologue, terriblement nerveux.

Ils montèrent dans l'hélicoptère, Mistral aux commandes. Elle se mordilla les lèvres avant d'enclencher le moteur, mais sa moue ne passa pas inaperçue :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ben, c'est la deuxième fois de ma vie que je pilote un ventilo... Et j'ai que deux heures de vol derrière moi... Alors avec un bras en moins... Surtout que je suis droitière...

-Quoi ? s'alarma Brian. Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

-J'étais pas censée être blessée.

-Mais tu étais censée nous dire que tu savais pas piloter les hélico ! s'exclama Tawnia.

-C'est pas que je sais pas, ça doit pas être plus compliqué qu'un F-16 ou un MIG-21 ! » rit-elle.

Sa blague ne détendit pas l'atmosphère comme elle l'avait espéré. L'hélice tournant à plein régime, elle fit décoller l'appareil. Elle ne savait clairement pas quitter la Terre à la verticale, sans prendre d'élan sur une piste d'envol, et les patins raclèrent sur le goudron comme le train d'un avion, créant des gerbes d'étincelles.

« Arrête ! mit en garde Amy. On va prendre feu !

-Attends, deux secondes, que je prenne mes marques... Ah, voilà ! »

Elle réussit enfin à arracher l'hélicoptère à la gravité et à gagner les cieux. Personne n'était tranquille et heureusement que Barracuda n'était pas avec eux. Mistral semblait plus à l'aise une fois en l'air, mais son pilotage était loin d'être naturel. Ils étaient secoués comme dans un panier à salade.

Au moment de l'atterrissage, à cent mètres de la base, tous serrèrent les dents, de peur que Mistral ne les tue. L'arrivée sur Terre fut brutale, mais l'appareil s'immobilisa sans problème, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses passagers.

Le commandant se poussa alors afin de laisser la place de pilote à Looping quand celui-ci arriverait.

* * *

Le garde de la cellule d'Hannibal entendit d'horribles gémissements dans celle-ci. Inquiet, il ouvrit la lucarne de la porte pour voir le colonel sur le sol, tenant son épaule blessée. Il souffrait le martyr. Aussitôt, le soldat courut à l'infirmerie pour ramener le médecin. Tout en revenant, les deux hommes devisèrent :

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive au colonel Smith ?

-Je sais pas docteur. Il semblait avoir vraiment mal à son épaule. Celle que vous avez soignée quand il a reçu la balle...

-Oui, oui, je vois... Je pensais pourtant qu'il aurait bien commencé à cicatriser maintenant. C'est inquiétant. »

Le militaire ouvrit et entra à la suite de médecin, se postant devant la porte. Le docteur se pencha vers chef de l'Agence Tous Risques. Hannibal, rapide comme l'éclair, sortit un derringer caché sous sa chemise et menaça le médecin en murmurant :

« Je n'ai rien contre vous, doc', d'autant que vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Faites venir le soldat et tout se passera bien. »

Il obéit aussitôt :

« Dites, vous voulez bien approchez s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, que se passe-t-il ? »

Hannibal balança son pied dans la poitrine du militaire. Celui-ci tomba en arrière, s'assommant contre le mur. Le colonel se leva :

« Merci doc'. Vous m'excuserez, mais vous comprendrez que vous devez rester là. »

Il prit le fusil du soldat à terre et les clefs des cellules, puis s'en alla après avoir fermé à double tour la geôle. Il s'empressa alors de délivrer Futé et Barracuda.

« Tout s'est bien passé à ce que je vois, commenta le Noir en prenant le derringer d'Hannibal.

-Bah, tu me connais ! sourit celui-ci en sortant un cigare. J'adore qu'un plan se déroule sans accroc !

-On y va où on ze fait reprendre ? »

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la prison. Au détour d'un couloir, Barracuda percuta Decker.

« Vous ? » s'horrifia ce dernier.

Barracuda attrapa Decker par le col, le retourna et le plaqua contre lui, le derringer sur la tempe.

« Je sais que ça fait la deuxième fois que quelqu'un vous prend en otage pour aujourd'hui, s'excusa Barracuda, mais on a besoin de vous pour sortir et vous tomber à pic !

-Vous ne vous tirerez pas comme ça ! Aucun de vous !

-On verra... » rit Hannibal.

Se servant de Decker comme bouclier humain, ils sortirent sur le tarmac, se retrouvant face à de nombreux militaires.

« NE TIREZ PAS ! ordonna Decker. LAISSEZ-NOUS PASSER ! »

Looping, qui avait réussi à se débarrasser des infirmiers, les rejoignit à son tour. Tous ensembles, ils traversèrent la base sous le regard médusé des soldats.

* * *

Ils parvinrent à l'hélicoptère qui était prêt à décoller, n'attendant plus qu'eux. Barracuda se tourna vers Hannibal :

« Je ne monte pas dans ce truc !

-On a bas le choix ! souligna Futé.

-Hors de question ! On peut très bien se rendre au port et prendre un bateau. »

Looping réussit à lui injecter un somnifère, le piquant dans le cou. Barracuda s'effondra presque aussitôt, lâchant de ce fait Decker.

« On reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes, colonel ? sourit Looping.

-On les reprend ! »

Decker s'exclama alors :

« Vous m'aviez promis ! On avait un marché ! Vous deviez vous rendre à la police militaire !

-Z'est ze qu'on a fait, non ? ironisa Futé. On a jamais dit qu'on z'échabberait bas ! »

Hannibal sourit narquoisement et déclara :

« Vous avez signé quelque chose Decker ? Moi non. Il me semble que mon équipe non plus. »

Decker se pinça les lèvres, n'ayant rien à répliquer à ça. Bon sang ! Comme il détestait ce type ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hannibal pourrait se battre avec ses propres armes...


	37. Chapitre 22 : Retour au bercail

**Petit clin d'œil à Hergé et ****Vol 714 pour Sydney**** avec le numéro d'un avion.**

**Petit clin d'œil à James Bond avec Felix Leiter. Pourquoi lui et pas l'agent britannique ? Ben, il est américain, comme notre équipe préférée. ^^**

**Au programme : une demande particulière et un dernier rebondissement...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 : RETOUR AU BERCAIL**

Après avoir chargé Barracuda et après que Looping et Mistral se soient embrassés, l'hélicoptère décolla pour retourner à l'aéroport.

« Désolés si on ne s'est pas montré avec Decker... s'excusa Brian.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! rassura Hannibal. On comprend très bien ! Vous n'allez pas vous faire accuser d'aider des fuyards !

-Ca c'est bien passé à l'aéroport ? demanda Looping en voyant l'uniforme d'hôtesse de l'air porté par Mistral.

-Oui, ça a été. Personne ne pourra détruire cet alibi. Ton idée était génial Hannibal !

-Merci !

-Ca aurait été dommage de te faire rechercher par la police militaire, sourit Amy, pour avoir fait échapper de prison l'Agence Tous Risques !

-Surtout après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour t'innocenter... » ajouta Tawnia.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, le jet privé de Brian décollait, Looping aux commandes et Mistral comme copilote à ses côtés. Il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui pilote, eut égard à la blessure qu'elle avait.

Le commandant jeta un coup d'œil à Looping. Elle prit une large inspiration et déclara :

« Que dirais-tu si je me lançais dans l'aéropostale et que je quittais l'armée de l'air ? »

Le regard ébahi de Looping confirma ce que Firedoth lui avait dit. Le capitaine répondit :

« Tu te prends pour Charles Lindbergh ? Il est loin son temps, quand c'était une vraie aventure ! Je suis loin de dénigrer l'aéropostale d'aujourd'hui... Mais c'est pas vraiment aussi exaltant que la chasse ! Je te connais, tu t'ennuierais. Que tu le veuilles ou non, t'as besoin d'un quotta sensations fortes. Un peu comme nous, quoi. La passion du risque et du jeu.

-Firedoth m'a dit la même chose à peu près. Apparemment, tout le monde pense que je ne suis pas faite pour l'aéropostale.

-Et toi ? Tu penses quoi ?

-Que les F-16 me manqueront terriblement si j'arrête la chasse... » soupira-t-elle en toute honnêteté.

* * *

A l'arrière, Barracuda ronflait comme un bienheureux, n'ayant même pas remarqué le changement de transport. Futé, même réconcilié avec Mistral, se plaignait de son nez, devant respirer par la bouche. Hannibal fumait tranquillement son cigare. Tawnia parlait de tout et de rien avec Amy. Brian profitait des longues heures du vol de retour pour continuer le rapport de fouille qu'il écrivait avant de partir pour la Corée du Sud. Tout était calme, de retour à la normale.

Mais pas tout à fait. Dans le cockpit, il y avait pour la première fois Mistral aux côtés de Looping. Mistral que ce dernier dévorait étrangement des yeux. Il finit par la questionner :

« Tu... Tu portes toujours la bague de fiançailles avec laquelle je t'avais demandée en mariage... Je peux la voir s'il te plait ?

-Oui, répondit Mistral étonnée. Tiens. »

Elle l'enleva et tendit le solitaire à Looping.

« Tu peux prendre le pilotage un instant, s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je reviens. »

Il se leva et partit avec la bague. Mistral comprenait de moins en moins mais ne s'en occupa pas. Sûrement une nouvelle lubie...

Looping s'approcha de ses amis, nerveux.

« Dites, vous auriez pas un sachet ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Tawnia.

-Un paquet cadeau.

-Un paquet cadeau ? Tu peux pas attendre d'être à Los Angeles ? fit Hannibal en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre où voulait en venir le capitaine.

-Non, c'est important. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Bais tu veux vaire quoi ? » voulut savoir Futé.

Pour toute réponse, Looping haussa les épaules.

« Si tu veux, proposa Brian, je peux te passer une feuille volante. Si ce que tu veux emballer rentre n'est pas trop gros bien sûr.

-Ça ira parfaitement.

-Si t'as besoin, dit Amy en regardant dans son sac, j'ai une agrafeuse.

-Merci ! J'en aurais besoin. »

Une fois son œuvre accomplie, il retourna dans l'habitacle. Il s'assit sans un mot aux commandes que lui rendit Mistral. Elle n'osa pas demander ce qu'il avait fait du solitaire. C'est alors qu'il enclencha le pilotage automatique.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Il se mit à genoux et tendit la feuille de papier servant de papier cadeau en disant :

« Ça fait 15 ans qu'on aurait dû le faire. Alors je te le redemande : voudrais-tu être mon copilote et que je sois le tien dans l'avion de l'Amour qui vole vers l'Eternité ? »

Il déchira le papier, découvrant la bague de fiançailles. Mistral poussa un cri de surprise. Sans rien répondre, elle se jeta dans les bras de Looping en pleurant de joie. Elle l'embrassa passionnément et murmura en guise de oui :

« Tu n'as cas me donner ton plan de vol et je le suivrais pour toujours...

-Le mien ? sourit Looping. Je n'irais nul part sans ton accord.

-Ne m'abandonne pas sans parachute le jour du décollage cette fois ! rit Mistral à travers ses larmes de bonheur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. J'ai fait la check-list et le vol devrait être parfait. Je te le promets... »

La somnolence après quatre heures de vol commençait à se faire sentir pour les passagers du jet. C'est ainsi que tous sursautèrent quand Looping fit une annonce dans le haut parleur.

« L'Agence Tous Risques Air Line a l'immense joie de vous annoncer le mariage prochain des deux pilotes de cet appareil ! Vous êtes bien sûrs tous invités, même Stan et la Noire au Bois Dormant ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire à la dénomination de Barracuda, puis applaudir la nouvelle. Ils se levèrent ensuite à tour de rôle pour aller féliciter les tourtereaux.

* * *

L'atterrissage se fit tout en douceur. L'horaire était parfait, étant arrivé cinq minutes avant l'avion qu'aurait dû prendre Mistral et qui avait fait une escale au Japon. Le commandant avait revêtu son uniforme d'apparat de l'armée de l'air. Elle devait en effet être accueilli par le supérieur de Decker et beau-frère de Firedoth, le général Fulbright, qui tenait à lui faire des excuses publiques par rapport aux accusations qui avaient pesé sur elle.

« Eh bien... Je crois qu'il est temps de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi... remarqua Mistral avant de descendre du jet.

-Bah, fit Hannibal, c'était rien du tout ! On est quitte, je crois. On t'a aidé, tu nous as aidé... Tout va bien !

-Vous avez risqué votre vie pour moi... insista-t-elle.

-Et alors ? s'exclama Looping. L'essentiel, c'est que tout se soit bien terminé et qu'on se soit retrouvé, non ?

-Bien terminé ? répéta Brian. Les microfilms sont tout de même aux mains des Soviétiques.

-Hey, Felix Leiter ! J'espère que tu ne t'engageras pas dans les services secrets pour les retrouver ! s'exclama Tawnia en riant. Ce n'est plus notre affaire.

-Oui c'est vrai... Tu as raison. En attendant, j'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance Mistral.

-Moi de même Brian ! »

Quand vint le tour de Tawnia et d'Amy de dire au revoir au commandant, elles la serrèrent dans leur bras. En peu de temps, elles avaient pu tisser de véritables liens d'amitié.

Futé et Mistral ne furent pas long en revanche à se saluer :

« Je dirais bas que j'ai édé heureux de de rencondrer, mais bon...

-Oui, je sais ce que tu ressens... »

Ils se mirent à rire ensembles.

« Vous direz au revoir de ma part à Barracuda ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rassura Hannibal. De toute manière, on se reverra bientôt, avec le mariage. »

Ses paroles firent rougir les deux intéressés.

* * *

L'Agence Tous Risque avait à son tour dit au revoir à Tawnia, Brian et Amy. Ils s'étaient séparés et l'équipe allait rentrer chez elle, chacun de son côté.

Barracuda s'était réveillé dans une terrible colère à cause de l'hélicoptère et de l'avion. Looping étant le seul qui n'était pas blessé, le Noir avait tenté de lui mettre un coup de poing, mais le colonel avait arrangé les choses, comme d'habitude.

Tandis que Barracuda maugréait qu'il n'était pas agréable de s'endormir en Corée du Sud puis de se réveiller aux Etats-Unis, Futé eut le regard attiré par une télévision. L'aéroport en avait installé un peu partout pour faire patienter les voyageurs. Il s'agissait des informations. Une photographie de Mistral s'y étalait. Futé la fit voir à ses amis qui écoutèrent ce qui se passait. A la fin, ils se regardèrent, horrifiés.

« Il faut la prévenir avant qu'elle atteigne la police militaire ! s'exclama Looping.

-On se sépare pour la trouver, ordonna Hannibal. Futé avec moi, Barracuda et Looping ensembles. »

* * *

Mistral était seule. Un grand vide l'avait envahie. Pour la première fois, elle se retrouvait dans la solitude, sans personne à ses côtés. Depuis ce jour où l'Agence Tous Risques l'avait retrouvée dans la jungle, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée seule. Et si ça avait été le cas, elle avait eu tellement de choses à penser, tellement de soucis que tout cela l'avait empêchée de ressentir la solitude.

Là, dans ce hall de l'aéroport international de Los Angeles, elle ne pouvait faire face qu'à elle-même, malgré les voyageurs qui se bousculaient pour rejoindre leur avion ou pour sortir des lieux. Elle avait l'impression que la foule la happait complètement, qu'elle l'attrapait pour ne plus la lâcher. Un certain malaise s'empara de Mistral. L'inactivité la rongeait de l'intérieur, elle avait besoin de bouger, de voir du monde avec qui elle parlerait, rirait, avec qui elle partagerait des moments uniques comme elle l'avait fait avec l'Agence Tous Risques.

L'aventure lui manquait déjà. La chasse lui manquait déjà. Et par dessus tout, Looping lui manquait déjà.

En repensant à son fiancé, elle sourit et serra le solitaire. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureuse depuis sa première demande en mariage.

Elle décida de bouger. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Fulbright. Et dans une foule aussi dense, ça n'allait pas être facile.

Elle repéra alors des gens aux visages familiers. Sa famille ! Ses parents, ses deux sœurs et son frère étaient là ! Il y avait avec eux trois personnes de la police militaire, dont un général. Sûrement le beau-frère de Firedoth. Mistral fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tous avaient des têtes d'enterrement ? Pourquoi sa famille pleurait à chaude larme quand les militaires abordaient un regard navré ?

« Maman ! Papa ! » s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en s'approchant.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers elle et la regardèrent d'un air ébahi. Fulbright leva des yeux ahuris vers une télévision juste au-dessus d'eux. Mistral suivit son regard. Le présentateur déclarait :

« ...rappelons la catastrophe aérienne qui a eu lieu au Japon. A la suite d'une défaillance technique, l'avion de ligne 714 à direction de Los Angeles s'est crashé dans l'Océan Pacifique. Heureusement, l'appareil était près des côtes et les passagers, ainsi que l'équipage, ont pu être secourus. Nous n'avons a déploré qu'une seule perte, celle du commandant Cynthia Villandret, pilote de chasse de l'US Air Force, basée en Corée du Sud. Nous sommes sans nouvelle d'elle et il semble qu'il y ait peu de chance de la retrouver vivante. Passons à l'actualité internationale. La RDA... »

Mistral n'écoutait plus. Elle eut un sourire dépité à l'encontre de Fulbright qui comprit aussitôt, surtout quand Hannibal et Futé débarquèrent en courant :

« MISTRAL ! IL FAUT QUE... »

Le colonel et le lieutenant stoppèrent net en voyant les militaires. Mistral fit demi-tour. Elle courut vers eux. Ils décampèrent aussitôt.

« ATTRAPEZ-LES ! » hurla une voix derrière eux.

Ils accélérèrent. Ils retrouvèrent Barracuda et Looping.

« On dégage ! » cria Hannibal.

Une course-poursuite à travers l'aéroport débuta. Mais Hannibal, Futé et Mistral avaient du mal courir et fatiguèrent vite, tous les trois blessés.

Ils montèrent des escalators quatre à quatre, toujours poursuivi.

Barracuda s'arrêta en haut et leur dit de continuer. Il s'empara d'un extincteur et aspergea de neige carbonique les marches. Les trois militaires dégringolèrent dans l'autre sens ce qu'ils avaient monté. Et ce ne fut pas sur leur deux pieds ni volontairement...

L'équipe put enfin prendre la poudre d'escampette tranquillement, sans trop se faire remarquer.


	38. Chapitre 23 : Un nouveau membre

**On approche à grands pas de la fin. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, avant le prologue. Quelques chagements en vue au sein de l'Agence Tous Risques !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 : UN NOUVEAU MEMBRE**

Le camion noir à bande rouge roulait tranquillement dans les rues de la Cité des Anges. A l'intérieur, Barracuda se retenait de rire. Pourtant, la situation ne semblait pas particulièrement comique. A ses côtés, Hannibal fumait avec un air détaché. Derrière celui-ci, Futé observait le paysage urbain défiler, sans un mot. Looping, lui, avait les yeux fixés au plafond, sûrement en train de regarder les évolutions imaginaires de Stan. Quant à Mistral, elle boudait sur la banquette arrière, ressassant sans cesse ce qui s'était passé à l'aéroport. C'était justement cela qui faisait rire Barracuda. Il repensait à la mémorable dispute qu'avait dû essuyer le colonel de la part du commandant. Il revoyait Mistral monter dans le van en s'écriant, à moitité hystérique :

« Bravo Hannibal ! Un plan sans accroc, hein ?

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir que cet avion allait...

-Ah oui ? Mais je croyais que tu avais pensé à tout ! Je te félicite pour le Grain de Sable ! Tu te rends compte la position dans laquelle tu m'a mise, moi ? Ils vont me rechercher ! ME RECHERCHER, HANNIBAL !

-Oh, mais calme-toi, je...

-Non, je me calmerais pas ! Une idée parfaite hein ? J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas avoir d'alibi, ça aurait été plus simple !

-Mistral, tenta le colonel, cet avion n'avait aucun raison de se crasher et...

-AUCUNE RAISON DE SE CRASHER ? MAIS IL S'EST CRASHE, JUSTEMENT ! »

Elle avait continué à pester contre les plans sans accrocs, contre l'inconscience d'Hannibal, contre ceux qui tentaient de la calmer. Le colonel avait essuyé l'orage sans broncher, mais tous avait senti son ébahissement. Personne, surtout de l'armée, ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Lorsqu'elle s'était tue, il avait lancé :

« Si t'es pas contente, t'avais cas pas nous aider à nous enfuir. »

Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre et s'était murée dans le silence.

Barracuda stoppa le camion au feu rouge. Il entendit Looping se lever et rejoindre Mistral. Il lui murmura quelque chose.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais...

-Ca change quoi ? sourit le capitaine.

-Mais j'ai rien à me mettre...

-Bah, Futé l'a déjà fait et ils étaient pas en grands habits. Ça comte pas, ça.

-Futé ? Tu veux dire qu'il...

-Que quoi ? interrogea l'intéressé.

-Que tu as été marié ! s'exclama Mistral.

-Ah, oui... se renfrogna le lieutenant. Un plan d'Hannibal encore. Mais on s'est aussitôt séparé la mission finie.

-Dites, se renseigna le commandant auprès des autres, vous avez d'autres dossiers sur Futé ?

-Looping, répliqua le blond, tu en as sur Mistral ?

-Match nul ! déclara Hannibal pour enrayé le début de dispute.

-Alors ma chérie... insista Looping. Tu es d'accord ?

-Pour se marier maintenant, sans habits ? sourit-elle tristement. Ça me va.

-Pourquoi cet air contrit ? s'étonna Barracuda. Tu veux plus te marier ?

-Oh rien... Ça n'a rien à voir avec le mariage. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, mais tous sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

La nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber sur Los Angeles. Le Soleil baissait à l'horizon et illuminait le Pacifique de ses rayons d'or et de grenat. Barracuda amenait Looping chercher les papiers pour le mariage avant d'aller l'officialiser le lendemain. Hannibal devait aller s'acheter des cigares. Futé se trouvait sûrement dans les bras d'une nouvelle femme.

Mistral observait dans un silence religieux, assise sur la plage, les vagues venir mourir sur le sable. Derrière elle, la ville respirait, vivait. Les buildings s'éclairaient petit à petit, les voitures passaient et repassaient dans un incessant ballet, les klaxons retentissait, les gens parlaient, s'interpellait. Et devant le commandant, l'océan, immense, puissant, terrible. Infranchissable, mystérieux. Etrange... Ce paysage éternel semblait d'ordinaire inébranlable aux yeux de Mistral. Mais ce soir-là, une tristesse s'en était emparée, la mélancolie le dominait.

Les vagues agonisaient sur la plage. Le Soleil mourait sur la ligne d'horizon. Les mouettes lançaient des chants funèbres.

Mistral ferma les yeux pour échapper à tout ça. Elle ne voulait plus entendre la ville, plus entendre l'océan, plus entendre les mouettes. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

Elle sursauta. Quelqu'un lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule. Elle leva le regard pour en croiser un bleu ciel. Elle éclata en sanglot et Futé la prit dans sa bras pour la calmer.

« Za va aller... Shtttt... Allez, calme-toi. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Mistral finit par se détendre et par arrêter de pleurer.

« Tu zais, commença le lieutenant d'une voix douce, quand on a édé accusé du braquage de la banque d'Hanoï, ça a édé très dur au début. On avait l'imprezzion d'êdre dout le demps épié, que le monde allait s'arrêdait de dourner rond. La peur du lendemain... Z'était le pire. De ze dire qu'il y avait plus d'avenir, qu'on ne verrait plus zeux qui comptaient pour nous. Plus de zécurité, plus rien. Fonder une famille, z'était même pas la peine d'y penzer. On a dû renonzer à beaucoup de choses. Et puis... »

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

« Et puis tu apprends à vivre avec za. Tu te rends compte que ze n'est pas zi derrible. Pour un homme zeul, z'est invivable. Mais nous édions quatre. Nous nous zommes zérés les coudes, entraidés... Nous zommes devenus une famille. Un jour tu comprends alors que t'as gagné deux choses plus importantes que tout.

-Quoi ?

-L'amitié et la liberté. »

Futé sourit tristement. Il reprit :

« Tu ne zeras pas zeule, Miztral. Nous zerons là, tu auras Looping. La chazze te manquera sûrement mais tu verras... Le travail que nous faisons est tout aussi excitant. »

Mistral jeta un coup d'œil ébahi à Futé :

« T'es... T'es pas en train de me proposer d'entrer dans l'équipe quand même ?

-Et t'en dirais quoi, si c'était le cas ? »

Futé et Mistral se retournèrent. Hannibal leur souriait, un cigare en bouche. Il était heureux de voir qu'ils s'étaient réconcilié réellement. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré des débuts difficiles, une amitié était en peut-être en train de naître entre ces deux-là. Une amitié peut-être contrainte et forcée par le Destin, mais une amitié tout de même.

Le colonel s'assit à côté de Mistral et la regarda d'un air sérieux qui était rare de lui voir :

« Personnellement, je ne suis pas contre. Mais il faudra voir avec les autres. Si l'Agence Tous Risques doit gagner un nouveau membre, ce sera avec l'approbation de tous les autres.

-Bien sûr...

-On leur demandera quand ils nous rejoindront. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, je leur ai dit de nous rejoindre ici. »

Il y eut un long silence où tous les trois regardèrent la mer sans un mot. Hannibal tourna son regard clair vers le commandant et s'enquit de sa santé :

« Et ton bras ? Il ne te fais pas trop souffrir ?

-Un peu, répondit Mistral. Mais ça va, je m'en remettrais. Et ton épaule ?

-C'est du passé, ça ! s'écria le colonel.

-Za m'étonnerai... soupira Futé. N'en fais pas trop quand même. »

Hannibal leva les yeux aux cieux en haussant les épaules, avec l'air de dire que ce qu'on pouvait lui conseiller lui passer par dessus la tête.

* * *

Barracuda se gara sur une place de parking à côté de la place. Il se retenait à grand peine de ne pas étrangler Looping qui fanfaronnait avec ses papiers officiels. Le capitaine annonçait qu'il souhaitait que Stan soit son témoin mais que celui-ci préférait porter simplement les alliances.

« Mais tais-toi donc un peu ! ordonna le sergent. Tu vois pas que tu me casses les oreilles ?

-Jaloux...

-Jaloux de quoi ? De toi ? Mais tu délires !

-Non, répondit simplement Looping. Tu es jaloux parce que Stan ne sera pas témoin à ton...

-Si je me marie un jour, je risque pas de prendre pour témoin ton macaque imaginaire !

-Capucin !

-Mais c'est pareil !

-Bien sûr que non ! Les capucins sont...

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

-Mais...

-Si tu ne te tais pas de suite, menaça Barracuda, je te jure que Mistral sera veuve avant même votre mariage !

-Alors que tu t'inquiétais pour moi en Corée ? » rit Looping.

Barracuda préféra faire celui qui n'avait rien entendu et descendit de son camion. Il repéra rapidement le reste de l'équipe et se dirigea vers elle, sans attendre ni écouter le capitaine qui s'était lancé dans des explications zoologiques sur les singes.

« Hannibal ! s'exclama le Noir en se laissant tomber sur le sable. Fais le taire ! Je me fiche éperdument des gorilles et de leur régime alimentaire ! »

Bien sûr, seul un grand éclat de rire lui répondit. Looping obligea Futé à se pousser et prit Mistral dans ses bras. Elle se cala contre lui, de manière à ne pas avoir mal à sa blessure.

« J'ai les papiers... souffla-t-il.

-On le fait demain ? sourit-elle.

-A la première heure ! »

Il perdit son visage dans les boucles brunes de sa fiancée. Elle releva la tête et trouva ses lèvres pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. » déclara le colonel à Barracuda et Looping.

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers Hannibal, tout autant intrigué que le sergent.

« On doit prendre cette décision à quatre. Voulez-vous que Mistral fasse partie intégrante de l'Agence Tous Risques ? »

Le regard brun de Looping s'illumina de bonheur.

« Oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec empressement. Oui bien sûr !

-Barracuda ? fit le colonel en se tournant vers lui.

-Mais oui bien sûr ! répondit à sa place Looping. Tout le monde est d'accord, non ?

-C'est incroyable ça ! s'énerva Barracuda. Pourquoi tu réponds quand on me demande à moi ? Tu peux pas te taire un peu ?

-Je...

-Laisse-moi donc répondre ! Hannibal, en ce qui me concerne, fit le Noir en surveillant l'aviateur, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. En fait, ça ne me gène absolument pas que Mistral entre dans l'équipe, bien au contraire ! Le seul truc, c'est qu'un pilote en plus, c'est deux fois plus de risque de prendre l'avion. Mais d'un autre côté, quand elle est là, Looping me bassine beaucoup moins avec ces histoires de capucin.

-C'est pas parce qu'elle sera là qu'on prendra plus la voie des airs ! s'exclama Looping qui tenait visiblement à ce que Mistral entre dans l'équipe. De toute façon, tu dors comme un bébé en avion... »

Le regard meurtrier que Barracuda lança au capitaine renseigna tout le monde sur ce qu'il pensait de cela.

« Bon... fit le sergent. Ca ne me pose pas de problème. Je suis d'accord tant que je ne prends pas l'avion.

-Bien... fit Hannibal. Futé ? »

Mistral jeta un regard un peu inquiet au lieutenant. Après tout, ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Futé leva les yeux et les posa sur le commandant. D'un air grave il avoua :

« Moi, ça me pose un problème, au contraire de Barracuda. Ca me gène vraiment qu'elle entre dans l'équipe.

-Futé ! s'écria Looping désespéré. Tu ne peux pas...

-C'est sa décision, coupa Hannibal. Il a tout à fait le droit de penser ça.

-Cependant ! reprit le blond non sans une lueur malicieuse. Je pose mes conditions. Mistral, si tu veux entrer dans l'Agence Tous Risques, il faut que je sache si je peux te faire confiance. Si tu es fiable, tu comprends ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore que je puisses être Petroshva ! s'abasourdit le pilote de chasse.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais... Sois franche et je serais d'accord.

-Pas de problème, soupira Mistral, je ne chercherais plus à t'arnaquer.

-Je ne parlais pas des 20 $ que tu m'as pris... rit Futé. Tu te souviens la fille du village nord-coréen ? La fille du chef ?

-Euh... Oui...

-Tu lui as dit quelque chose et elle n'a plus voulu me parler.

-Ah oui ! Je me souviens...

-Si tu veux faire partie de l'Agence Tous Risques... Dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit.

-T'es vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir ? tenta Mistral.

-Oui, répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

-Je lui ai dit, risqua-t-elle, de faire attention à toi, parce qu'on te soupçonnais d'être un proxénète. De draguer les filles pour les mettre ensuite sur le trottoir, une fois aux États-Unis. »

Futé sentit la fureur monter en lui. Il n'avait décidément qu'une envie, étrangler l'aviatrice, dire qu'il était contre son entrée dans l'équipe. Pourtant, il se raisonna et tint sa parole :

« Ca me va. Je veux bien qu'elle entre dans l'équipe. Mais attention Mistral ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je me vengerais !

-Je n'en doute pas ! rit-elle.

-Et toi Hannibal ? s'inquiéta Looping.

-Si j'étais contre, je ne vous aurais jamais demandé votre avis. »

Le capitaine poussa un cri de joie et embrassa passionnément le commandant. Le colonel tendit la main à Mistral qui la prit :

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe, commandant Villandret !

-Merci mon colonel. Merci à vous quatre.

-On va fêter za ? proposa Futé. Je connais un night-club très zympa. En pluz, les filles y zont magnifiques et...

-Non mais ça t'as pas servi de leçon avec Petroshva ? s'exclama Mistral.

-Ah ! Les hommes sont faibles devant une belle femme ! se moqua Hannibal. Mais certains plus que d'autres. »

Piqué au vif, Futé se contenta de hausser les épaules. Un grand éclat de rire suivit.

« Allez, montre-nous ce club, Futé. » pria Hannibal.


	39. Chapitre 24 : Giulietta

**Dernier chapitre... Ca me fait tout drôle d'écrire ça ! La semaine prochaine, vous aurez l'épilogue qui éclaircira les derniers points mystérieux. **

**Attention ! Je n'invente pas le prénom de Looping. ^^ Il est dit une fois, dans la série. Le jeu est de trouver quand ! XD**

**Je venge comme promis Looping (lectrice) qui s'était brûlée à cause de Looping (Murdock) ! ^^ Je sais, ça remonte à loin cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire avant...**

**Place aux reviews !**

**NADEGE : Juste au moment où j'allais publier, tu as commenter ! XD Oui, comme tu dis, c'est une sacrée boulette le crash de l'avion ! Mais bon, en même temps, Hannibal ne pouvait pas savoir... Je suis bien contente que la demande en mariage t'es plu. J'avais peur de ne pas bien rendre le personnage sur ce coup-là. J'espère que le mariage sera tout aussi bien ! XD Sinon, oui, moi-même je suis triste de laisser tous ces personages. Ca m'as presque pris un an cette aventure ! Mais bon, je retrouverais certains d'eux dans ma prochaine fic, _La Génèse_. Je vais d'ailleurs peut-être poster le prologue aujourd'hui. lol. J'aime beaucoup ta vision d mot "fin" ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu ça. D'ailleurs dans mon épilogue, je vais essayer de rendre ça. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24 : GIULIETTA**

« Tu... Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna Barracuda. Tu veux vraiment que je sois...

-Ben... Oui. Je te l'aurais pas demandé sinon, haussa les épaules Looping.

-Eh bien... C'est un honneur, répondit le Noir extrêmement flatté du choix de son ami. J'accepte avec plaisir d'être ton témoin. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Looping. De son côté, Mistral avait demandé à Futé, ce qui ne manquait pas de l'étonner :

« Moi ? Mais... pourquoi ?

-Disons, expliqua le commandant, que c'est politique. Pour nous réconcilier réellement. On va être amener à se côtoyer souvent, alors... Autant repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

Elle tendit la main au lieutenant qui s'empressa de la serrer et de consentir à être son témoin.

* * *

Les deux fiancés rayonnaient, chacun ayant mis un uniforme d'apparat pour au moins marquer l'évènement.

Ils avaient choisi une petite église tranquille, à l'écart de la ville. Aller voir un juge ou tout autre officiel aurait été trop risqué : ils auraient pu se faire reconnaître et arrêter. Looping, Futé et Barracuda patientaient depuis quelques instants auprès du curé quand Mistral apparut au bras d'Hannibal.

Il la mena vers l'autel, aussi heureux que le jour du mariage de Tawnia et de Brian. Il sourit aux futurs époux et lâcha Mistral. Looping lui prit les mains et ils restèrent ainsi pendant que le prêtre disait les formules d'usage, à peine écouté par les deux intéressés. L'un comme l'autre n'avait d'yeux que pour sa moitié.

« Mlle Cynthia Villandret, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux M. Henry M. Murdock pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

-Oui... souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-M. Henry M. Murdock acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Mlle Cynthia Villandret pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? »

Barracuda manqua de s'étouffer à la réponse de Looping. Il espérait que ce dernier ne reparte pas dans ses délires le jour-même de son mariage mais c'était visiblement raté.

« Eh bien, la famille c'est important... Et je veux qu'elle s'agrandisse. C'est vrai qu'il y a déjà Stan, mais avec Mistral c'est pas pareil et...

-Looping ! s'exclama le sergent tandis que le commandant se mettait à rire et que le curé ne comprenait plus rien. Tu peux pas répondre _**simplement**_ par oui ou par non ? On te demande pas de parler de ton fichu singe ! Tu la veux, oui ou non ?

-Ben, oui, pourquoi ?

-Merci ! La prochaine fois que tu te maries, souviens-toi de répondre clairement !

-Ca va pas la tête ? s'énerva Mistral. Se remarier ? Merci pour moi !

-C'était juste une expression ! se défendit Barracuda, pendant que Futé et Hannibal se mettaient à rire.

-On... On peut continuer ? se renseigna le prêtre.

-Oui ! répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

-Bien. Vous pouvez embra... »

Looping pris aussitôt Mistral par la taille pour échanger un baiser enflammé.

« ...ssez la mariée. Mais ça a l'air inutile de le dire. »

Leur première embrassade en tant qu'époux dura longtemps. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à se résoudre à lâcher l'autre. Barracuda et Futé en profitèrent pour signer les papiers en tant que témoin.

« Vive les mariés ! » lança Hannibal.

Futé et Barracuda reprirent les mots du colonel. Les mariés se séparèrent, rougissant un peu.

* * *

Ils étaient tous dans le camion de Barracuda. Looping avait élu domicile sur la banquette arrière afin de serrer Mistral dans ses bras. Les aviateurs détachaient plus leurs regards des alliances qui illustraient désormais leur amour.

« Dis-moi... murmura le commandant. Si je dois fuir avec vous, j'aimerais au moins avoir ma Giulietta avec moi.

-Giulietta ? s'intéressa Futé au nom d'une femme inconnue de lui au prénom exotique. Qui est-ze ?

-La plus belle italienne jamais vue, répondit Mistral. Du moins, c'est mon avis. »

Looping se mit à rire sans que Futé comprenne.

« Et elle est où ta copine ? rit Barracuda qui visiblement avait compris quelque chose.

-Chez mes parents.

-C'est pas risqué d'y aller ? raisonna Hannibal.

-On peut toujours essayer, insista le sergent. A mon avis, il faut que Futé rencontre cette italienne.

-Je flaire le coup fourré... sourit le lieutenant. Mais je veux avoir le fin mot de cette histoire...

-Dans ce cas... »

Barracuda prit une petite rue sur la droite. Le commandant lui indiqua comment aller chez ses parents, dans une petite banlieue pavillonnaire.

« Et... Cette Giulietta... Elle a quel âge ? s'intéressa le séducteur.

-Elle a seize ans ! s'indigna Mistral.

-Mais... »

Futé resta bouche bée.

« Attends, seize ans ? Ne me dis pas que Looping et toi avaient eu une fille ? »

Le couple se regarda avant de prendre un fou rire, relayé par Barracuda. La joie étant communicative, Hannibal et Futé ne purent s'empêcher de rire avec les autres.

« Elle est italienne, Mistral t'as dit ! » répliqua le Noir une fois calmé.

Le lieutenant réfléchit un instant :

« Une fille adoptive ? Non, franchement, je vois pas.

-T'auras bientôt ta réponse, on arrive. » dit Mistral en désignant un maison.

A ce moment, ils virent deux berlines de la police militaire partir. Ils attendirent un moment, afin d'être sûrs que la voie était libre, puis Barracuda se gara. Looping, Futé et Mistral descendirent, cependant qu'Hannibal leur conseillait de ne pas traîner et que le sergent s'écriait :

« Attendez-moi ! Je veux voir la tête de Futé devant Giulietta. »

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la maison des parents de Mistral tandis qu'elle expliquait :

« Vu que j'étais la plupart du temps en Corée du Sud, sauf durant mes longues permissions, je n'ai pas de maison. D'un certain côté, j'habite encore chez mes parents. C'est pour ça que Giulietta est ici.

-Ca fait combien de temps que t'es pas rentrée au pays ?

-Trois ans. »

Mistral sonna et Looping se cacha derrière elle, nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Futé.

-J'ai pas envie de prendre un coup de fusil... J'ai abandonné leur fille le jour du mariage... »

Mistral se retint_ in extremis_ de rire, car la porte s'ouvrit. Devant eux, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux poivre et sel. Elle écarquilla ses yeux bleu acier, les mêmes que Mistral.

« Cynthia, ma chérie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu es folle. La police militaire...

-Je sais maman, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reste pas longtemps.

-Entre donc avec tes amis. »

Mme Villandret se poussa et laissa pénétrer dans la maison sa fille et les trois hommes. Son regard se posa sur Looping qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Vous ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Euh... Eh bien... Oui... Je...

-Vous ne croyez pas avoir fait assez de mal à ma fille ?

-Maman ! reprocha Mistral. C'est du passé, je vous expliquerais. On vient de se marier, il y a quelques heures.

-Se marier ?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi ces éclats de voix ? »

Un homme plus jeune qu'eux arriva. Il ressemblait assez à Mistral pour que tous comprennent qu'il s'agissait de son frère.

« H.M ? Cynthia ?

-Salut Daniel ! fit joyeusement Mistral.

-Mais t'es pas cinglée de venir ici ?

-Ca va bien, merci, et toi ? »

Daniel se tut aussitôt. Tous suivirent Mme Villandret dans le salon où se trouvait la famille au grand complet : les deux sœurs et leur maris, l'épouse de Daniel et les enfants de chacun. Looping tentait de passer inaperçu derrière Barracuda, mais M. Villandret ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Vous osez venir dans cette maison ? Avec ma fille en plus ?

-Papa, nous sommes mariés.

-Et en plus vous... QUOI ? Comment ça mariés ?

-Mariés comme mari et femme. Mariés comme maman et toi.

-Je pense que tu nous dois des explications Cynthia. »

Mais avant, il fallu faire les présentations. Apparemment, Mistral n'était pas la seule à faire un métier d'homme puisque Helen, l'aînée, entraînait des jeunes à la boxe après avoir eu une glorieuse carrière en tant que compétitrice. L'avant dernière, Zoe, quant à elle, avait un poste important comme mécanicienne chez Alfa Roméo. Futé se tourna alors vers Daniel :

« Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ?

-Moi ? Maïeuticien pourquoi ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Sage-femme mais au masculin. »

Futé et Barracuda se regardèrent. Cette famille leur semblait heureuse, bien qu'un peu étrange au niveau des choix de métier entre les hommes et les femmes !

Mistral entreprit alors d'expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé, tandis qu'un de ses neveux d'environ six ans s'installait sur ses genoux. Il paraissait adorer sa tante et quand Barracuda lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, il avait répondu pilote de chasse.

* * *

Hannibal regarda l'heure. Déjà une heure qu'ils se trouvaient dans la maison. Mais que faisaient-ils donc ? Il décida d'aller voir par lui-même, tout en souhaitant ne pas tomber dans un piège de l'armée.

Pour plus de sûreté, il accrocha un revolver à sa ceinture. Il traversa sans un bruit le jardin, jeta un discret coup d'œil à l'intérieur et crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Toute son équipe était assise dans les fauteuils et sur le sofa avec la famille Villandret, des enfants sur les genoux de Mistral et Barracuda. Il attendait et s'inquiétait depuis une heure, et eux, ils buvaient tranquillement le café.

En colère, il sonna avec insistance. Ce fut Mme Villandret qui ouvrit à nouveau.

« Excusez-moi madame, mais je crois que mon équipe est chez vous...

-Oh ! Vous devez être Hannibal ! Entrez donc ! Venez prendre une tasse de café ou de thé avec nous. Ou un lait, comme M. Barracuda, si vous préférez. »

La gentillesse de la mère de famille était telle que le colonel sentit sa fureur s'envoler. Mais ses amis ne perdaient rien pour attendre. En suivant la matriarche, il entendit un bambin s'exclamait :

« T'es trop fort Barracuda !

-Oh tu sais, tenir un volant comme ça, ça s'apprend, répondit modestement ce dernier.

-Eh ben, moi, plus tard, je veux devenir comme toi ! Je serais pilote de course !

-Oui mais c'est mieux tata ! répliqua un autre, celui sur Mistral. Moi aussi je piloterais des F-16 Falcon ! Comme elle !

-Oui mais non, parce que Barracuda, c'est le meilleur.

-Eh ! Calmez-vous tous les deux ! conseilla le Noir. Si vous voulez devenir grands comme nous, il faut boire beaucoup de lait et écouter ses parents.

-Maman, je peux avoir du lait s'il te plait ?

-Moi aussi !

-J'en veux aussi ! »

Hannibal sourit : décidément, le sergent avait toujours la cote auprès des enfants.

* * *

Tout le monde aidait Mme Villandret à débarrasser la table basse. Looping se mit alors à admirer Mistral qui expliquait à son neveu préféré pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras à case de sa blessure par balle. Elle semblait heureuse et n'en paraissait que plus belle aux yeux de Looping. Il voulut alors s'appuyer sur le plan de travail, mais sa main ne trouva qu'une plaque du four.

Un cri de douleur retentit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Mistral.

-Me suis brûlé ! grimaça le capitaine.

-Viens, pria Daniel, je vais t'arranger ça. Comme maïeuticien, je connais quand même la médecine. »

Les deux hommes partirent à la salle de bain, suivis d'une Mistral anxieuse. Ils revinrent bientôt, Looping avec un bandage à la main. Heureusement, ce n'était que superficiel.

« Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais voir zette Giulietta si za ne vous ennui pas...

-Oui, et nous allons peut-être partir. » ordonna Hannibal en regardant l'heure.

Tous approuvèrent. Ils n'étaient restés que trop longtemps. Au grand étonnement de Futé, Mistral entraîna l'Agence Tous Risques vers le garage. Elle ouvrit d'un geste théâtral la porte :

« TADAAAA ! Et voici, la belle, la magnifique, la grrrandiose... Giulietta Sprint Special ! Une superbe Alfa Romeo, modèle de 1964, achetée neuve en 1971, grâce à ma sœur qui travaille chez Alfa. »

La voiture étincelait de sa couleur rouge. La déception peignit le visage de Futé. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Barracuda avait su de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Le sergent s'y connaissait en voiture ! Mais beau joueur, il se mit à rire avec les autres.

* * *

Mistral avait sorti sa Giulietta du garage. Avec le reste de l'équipe, elle disait au revoir à toute sa famille. Alors que Looping allait se mettre au volant puisque Mistral ne pouvait pas conduire à cause de son bras, Barracuda observa ses amis et s'esclaffa :

« Dites donc, c'est plus l'Agence Tous Risques ! C'est l'Equipe des Bras Cassés ! Entre Futé et son nez, Looping et sa main, Hannibal et son épaule, Mistral et son bras... »

Effectivement, le seul qui n'avait rien été Barracuda.

« Le problème, raisonna Looping, c'est que tu ne peux pas faire partie de cette équipe. T'es le seul qui n'est pas blessé. Mais si tu veux, avec Stan on pourrais te...

-Tu me touches et t'es un homme mort ! »

Looping partit en courant, poursuivi par Barracuda. Les Villandret et l'Agence Tous Risques les regardèrent en riant. Mistral pria tout de même le sergent de ne pas trop abîmer son mari lorsqu'il le rattrapa.

Hannibal observait la scène d'un œil paternel. Tout était redevenu normal. Il y avait un membre en plus, mais rien n'avait changé : dans cette aventure, ils n'avaient rien gagné, rien perdu. Ou plutôt si. Ils avaient gagné un nouveau membre. Quant à la liberté... Certes, leur innocence n'était toujours pas prouvé. Mais Futé ne se trompait pas : ils étaient libres. Libres et ensembles.

Et c'était ce qui comptait le plus.


	40. Epiloge

**Et voilà... L'aventure se termine ici. Je dois dire que ça me fait tout bizarre... J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et je remercie tout celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, de me commenter ou autre !  
(Sauf les membres de la LLF qui m'ont torturée avec leurs expériences sur mon cerveau pour connaîte la suite... Ahem ! Non ! Je rigole ! Si, si, je vous jure ! Pitié, pas les électrodes... lol)  
Alors, à moins que je n'en retrouve sur une autre fic, je vous au-revoir... ^^**

**Par rapport au chapitre dernier, le prénom de Looping apparaît une seule fois, dans l'épisode pilote. ^^**

**Cet épilogue annonce la saison 5... bien qu'étant avant la saison 4 (puisqu'on vient juste de voir arriver Fulbright) avec l'apparition d'un personnage bien connu dont j'invente pourtant sa véritable fonction.**

**IDS : Initiative de Défense Stratégique, plus connu sous le nom de Guerre des Étoiles (course à l'armement spatiale de la fin de la Guerre Froide).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Firedoth attendait, plus ou moins patiemment. Il se sentait nerveux, comme chaque fois qu'il rencontrait le Président des États-Unis. Sa jambe tressautait sans cesse, montrant sa fébrilité. Une vieille habitude qu'il tenait des rangs de l'école primaire et qui ne l'avait jamais quittée...

La secrétaire vint alors lui annoncer que le Président finissait à l'instant son rendez-vous avec l'ambassadeur de Chine et qu'il pouvait recevoir le colonel.

Firedoth se leva et suivit la femme jusque dans le Bureau Ovale. Le Président Reagan était assis à son bureau et finissait de lire un rapport. Il leva la tête et sourit :

« Ah, colonel ! Je vous attendais. Asseyez-vous donc.

-Merci monsieur le Président. »

Firedoth s'empressa d'obéir, tandis que l'ancien acteur rangeait les papiers. Ce dernier regarda ensuite le militaire dans les yeux :

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ce serait inutile : bravo colonel, vous avez fait un excellent travail.

-Merci monsieur le Président.

-Je le dis comme je le pense. Et le chef de la C.I.A n'en pense pas moins. Il devrait d'ailleurs arriver d'ici quelques instants. Croyez-moi, votre participation si active à l'IDS vous vaudra de monter en grade. Vous passerez brigadier-général.

-Monsieur, c'est trop d'honneur... souffla Firedoth sans pouvoir croire à la chance qui lui souriait.

-Trop d'honneur ? s'exclama Reagan. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. L'opération_ USSR's brainwashing_ a été un franc succès ! Bien au-delà de nos espérances !

-Pas tout à fait, contredit poliment Firedoth. Nous avons perdu dans cette histoire une excellente pilote de chasse.

-Villandret ? Elle a fait son choix en suivant des criminels.

-Peut-être, monsieur... Mais sans le piège, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Le piège ! Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons monté, c'est le K.G.B. L'Agence Tous Risques n'était absolument pas prévue au programme. »

La secrétaire entra dans le bureau et annonça le directeur de la C.I.A. Le Président l'autorisa à entrer. L'homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pénétra dans l'antre présidentielle.

« Stockwell ! fit joyeusement Reagan. Prenez place avec nous. Nous parlions justement de_ USSR's brainwashing_.

-Oh oui ! Félicitation d'ailleurs, colonel.

-Merci mon général.

-Monsieur le Président, déclara Stockwell, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que tout c'est bien passé. Effectivement, comme nous en en informé le colonel Firedoth, Gortchevski est de retour à Moscou avec les microfilms. Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête, Firedoth ?

-Villandret et l'Agence Tous Risques. On les a utilisés pour le programme de l'IDS. Ils ont failli mourir pour ces microfilms. Or, ces microfilms, c'est de la poudre au yeux !

-Oui, et les trois seuls au monde à être au courant sont dans cette pièce. Cessez donc de penser à Villandret et à l'Agence Tous Risques ! réprima Stockwell. Pensez plutôt à vous ! Vous êtes un héros : l'URSS a obtenu ces fichus microfilms, elle va croire que nous avons une couverture satellite importante et va ruiner son économie à nous rattraper. Grâce à vous, nous pouvons précipiter sa chute. Mais en plus, vous avez réussi à découvrir qui trahissait la C.I.A depuis des années au profit du K.G.B. Nous savions qu'il y avait un traître, mais nous ne soupçonnions pas même pas Logan Ross. Quant à Gortchevski, si nous n'ignorions pas son nom, nous ne savions rien de son visage ni de ses activités jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Je n'ai rien fait pour Gortchevski. C'est Smith et son équipe qui ont tout fait avec l'aide de Decker.

-Oui mais ce serait mal vu de dire que des criminels en fuite ont participé de cette manière à l'opération... remarqua Reagan.

-Vous savez, même pour les microfilms, je n'ai pas...

-Arrêtez donc votre fausse modestie, pria Stockwell. D'accord, ce sont les Soviétiques qui ont monté Chernyi Spoutnikovoe, mais sans vous et les fausses rumeurs de recherches scientifiques sur votre base, ils n'auraient jamais lancé cette opération pour récupérer les microfilms. »

Les trois hommes continuèrent à discuter un moment. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, le Président pria Firedoth de sortir. D'autres dossiers secrets défenses l'attendaient avec Stockwell.

« Vous vouliez m'entretenir de quelque chose d'important... dit l'ex-gouverneur de Californie une fois le colonel hors du Bureau Ovale.

-Exact, monsieur le Président. J'ai une idée à vous soumettre. L'Agence Tous Risques a réussi là où la C.I.A a échoué : découvrir le traître, Petroshva et surtout nous permettre de connaître le visage de Gortchevski. Je ne dis pas qu'ils l'ont quasiment neutralisé, mais il ne pourra plus aussi bien travaillé. Certes, ils ont failli faire capoter l'affaire_ USSR's brainwasing_ s'ils avaient arrêté Gortchevski, mais... ça aurait conforter l'URSS que quelque chose d'important se tramait en Corée du Sud. Nous aurions fini par leur envoyer ces microfilms d'intox.

-C'est exact, oui... J'ai d'ailleurs pensé, pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils ont fait, à leur donner leur grâce présidentielle.

-Ce serait une erreur. Je veux dire, ce serait trop tôt.

-Trop tôt ? s'étonna Reagan.

-Oui, monsieur le Président, trop tôt. Que pensez-vous qu'ils feront une fois qu'ils seront graciés ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi ! Ils pourront bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas mon problème ! D'autant que l'armée dépensera beaucoup moins d'argent dans leur poursuite...

-C'est bien là le problème, ils feront ce qu'ils veulent. Reprenons l'idée qu'a eu Ross, elle n'est pas si mauvaise.

-Les piéger ? Leur faire miroiter la grâce s'ils travaillent pour l'État ?

-Non... Pas la leur faire miroiter. Nous finirons par la leur donner. Mais une fois seulement qu'ils auront bien travaillé pour l'État.

-Je doute qu'ils retombent dans le panneau, déclara le Président en soupirant. Bravo pour l'idée, mais zéro pour la réalisation.

-S'ils n'ont pas le choix, ils le feront.

-Stockwell... Réfléchissez un peu ! s'exclama Reagan. Ils sont libres. Ils ont une liberté que nous n'aurons jamais, ni vous, ni moi. Ils ne craignent même pas la prison, ils se sont échappés des meilleures du pays et d'un camp de prisonniers au Vietnam. Rien ne peut les retenir. Ils n'ont rien à perdre, et tout à gagner. Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre des gens pareils.

-Ils ont une chose à perdre. Une seule et unique chose : la vie.

-Vous êtes en train de me demander de les condamner à mort ? Et pour quel prétexte ? Ils ont même pas blessé une mouche lors du braquage de la banque d'Hanoï.

-On peut les accuser du meurtre du colonel Morrison.

-Morrison... Ils étaient même pas là quand il est mort. Et quel aurait été leur mobile ?

-D'après de récente recherches, Morrison était un traître à la solde des Viêt-Congs. Excellent mobile, non ?

-Tuer un traître pendant une guerre, ce n'est pas vraiment un meurtre ni une raison pour condamnation à mort, objecta le Président.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les détails, nous les réglerons en temps voulu. Il me faut votre autorisation pour monter cette opération. Elle ne sera pas facile : il faudra retrouver les gens qu'ils ont connu pendant la guerre, ennemis comme alliés, les corrompre pour qu'ils témoignent comme nous le voulons au procès...

-Ca va coûter cher en temps et en heures...

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Stockwell. Mais ça en vaut la peine, non ? Dites vous que sans eux, nous n'aurions jamais su la vérité. D'accord, ce sont les Soviétiques qui les ont mêlé à cette affaire, mais... le K.G.B nous a rendu un fière service en voulant manipuler l'Agence Tous Risques. Ils nous a montré de quoi elle était capable.

-C'est vrai, vous avez raison... Après tout, nous ne ferons qu'utiliser l'Agence Tous Risques pour ce qu'elle a été créée durant la Guerre du Vietnam... Combien de temps estimez-vous qu'il vous faut pour monter cette opération ?

-Je dirais deux ou trois ans. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins, je l'ignore.

-Bien Stockwell, bien... Faites en sorte que l'Agence Tous Risques travaille pour nous, de grès ou de force. »

Le directeur de la C.I.A se leva, ainsi que le Président. Ils se serrèrent la main et Stockwell sortit. Reagan appela sa secrétaire et lui demanda quel était le prochain rendez-vous. Des journalistes de la télévision entrèrent, faisant un reportage sur la gestion de la lutte contre la drogue.

* * *

« J'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accroc ! » s'exclama Hannibal.

Visiblement, ceux qui tentaient d'exproprier de force les clients de l'équipe n'étaient pas d'accord. Dépités et vaincus, ils avaient fini par se rendre à l'Agence Tous Risques.

« Tiens donc ! railla le colonel. Grean nous fait l'honneur d'être présent. J'espère que vous avez compris cette fois... La police ne va pas tarder à arriver, vous serez dans de bonnes mains.

-Eh ! s'exclama Mistral en reconnaissant un des hommes de mains. C'est toi qui m'a traité de menteuse la dernière fois !

-Menteuse ? s'exclama Barracuda pour qui cela semblait être le pire outrage.

-Il ne croyait qu'une femme puisse être pilote de chasse. »

Futé se mit à rire, tandis que Looping jetait un regard meurtrier à celui qui avait insulté son épouse, avant d'ordonné à Billy de l'attaquer, déclenchant une dispute avec Barracuda.

« Dites donc, interpella Hannibal. Si on y allait ? La police ne va pas tarder.

-Nous vous remercierons jamais assez ! s'exclama leur client.

-Bah, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! »

Barracuda monta sur le siège conducteur de son GMC, bientôt suivis des autres. Futé resta un instant pour embrasser une dernière fois la fille de leurs clients, puis les rejoint.

Bien loin encore des manigances de la Maison Blanche et de la CIA, ils s'en allèrent, après un dernier au revoir. Ils étaient heureux. La vie avait repris son cours normalement, malgré la petite augmentation des effectifs de l'équipe. Qu'importait désormais les microfilms perdus, les pièges tendus par les Soviétiques, les typhons meurtriers ou les déboires de la police militaire... Ils n'y pensaient plus.

Ensembles, ils affronteraient tout, même la pire des tempêtes. La longue route de l'Avenir se trouvait devant eux, et ils l'emprunteraient au côté de l'Amitié et de la Liberté. Oui, l'aventure ne faisait décidément que commencer...

**FIN**


End file.
